


Something Worth Fighting For

by PaganMommy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Zuko/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 94,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganMommy/pseuds/PaganMommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi is a sixteen year old girl living in the Southern Water Tribe. She dreams of becoming a great warrior like her mother, but how can she when she is a coward with no one to teach her? When she finds herself on the ship of a certain banished Prince, her life changes completely - again. Will she find her courage? Will he give her something worth fighting for? Zuko x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Yumi is a sixteen year old girl, born on Kyoshi Island to the Kyoshi Warrior, Akira. The circumstances of Akira’s pregnancy are unknown to Yumi, but the young girl always had almond shaped, hazel eyes, pale skin, sleek black hair, and a narrow face, the features found in people of the Fire Nation.  
When she was eight years old, Akira was wounded by a fire bender. The wound became infected. A group of water tribe warriors came to Kyoshi Island and were willing to help her, but it was too late; Akira was going to die. Hakoda of the Water Tribe asked her if there was anything he could do for her and she simply asked him to take her daughter, Yumi, somewhere to be safe and loved. Naturally, he sent her back to his home to live with Kana, Katara, Sokka, and the rest of the tribe.  
Unfortunately, as safe as Yumi was in the South Pole, she was not loved. The people judged her. Katara treated her as an enemy. She looked too Fire Nation for comfort. Katara felt betrayed that her father had helped Yumi and Akira, but he had left her and Sokka to go fight.  
Yumi felt isolated. She spent much of her day writing poetry and blurbs. Some days, she would go fishing with Sokka and became rather skilled with the bow. When the young archer holds her bow, all the confidence in the world rushes to her. Yumi also has some skill with knives and carries a boot knife and a long dagger on her side. She had always wanted to learn how to be a great warrior like her mother, but the only other person in the South Pole with the same mentality was Sokka. There was no one to teach them.   
Our story starts shortly after Katara found Aang in the ice berg. Yumi enjoyed Aang’s company because he didn’t judge her like everyone else did. He knew that having gold eyes didn’t make her evil. Yumi hoped one day, he could bring the world to peace so that everyone could live without fear and prejudice. She hoped that within her lifetime, the war would end.


	2. A Metal Ship and a New Teacher

            Yumi was sitting quietly on a soft deer pelt by the fire engaging in her favorite activity: writing poetry. Her pen neatly brushed the paper as she got a rhythmic pattern established with her words.

            “Will you stop with that stupid writing and help me?” a rude voice snapped her away from her peaceful thoughts.

            “Maybe if you asked nicely, for once,” Yumi snapped back at Katara.

            The water tribe girl huffed and continued to chop the veggies she was working on.

            Sokka and Aang came up to them. “Will you two stop your bick-,” Sokka stopped mid-word and gaped at the vegetables. “What is this?” he demanded holding a stalk of celery between his thumb and index finger.

            Katara snatched it back. “We’re having veggie stew for dinner. Aang doesn’t eat meat,” she told him.

            “This is food,” he brother yelled in an exasperated tone. “This is what food eats!”

            “What were you two doing?” Yumi interjected, closing her notebook; there was no writing now.

            “We went penguin sledding!” Aang told her, a wide grin spreading across his face.

            “That’s always fun,” she replied, scooting over so Aang could sit next to her. “Aren’t you cold? Those clothes aren’t very appropriate for the South Pole.”

            “I haven’t been penguin sledding in forever,” Katara interrupted, sighing heavily.

            The cranks in Yumi’s mind began to turn. “Why don’t you three go? I’ll finish dinner,” she offered, thinking that she could get some quiet time to write.

            Katara shrugged and stood up. “Fine with me,” she said. Then the water bender turned her attention to the boys. “Let’s go,” she exclaimed, and they were off in no time, leaving Yumi to enjoy some peace to chop vegetables and work on her poetry.

            The stew simmered softly in its clay kettle. Yumi sprinkled in some salt and inhaled. It smelled amazing even though there was no meat in it. Settling back into her seat, she opened her notebook to a fresh page. The young woman wrote the date with big, bold letters before she began her entry.

_“Aang is such a sweet kid. He reminds me a bit of myself when I lived on Kyoshi… before Mom died. Hopefully some of his sweetness will rub off on Katara. Today, she snapped at me wh”_

           

A loud explosion startled Yumi, causing her to scribble the last letter in her entry. There was a large poof of black smoke that hung in the air in the direction that Aang, Sokka, and Katara had gone.

            Yumi jumped to her feet. She stashed her notebook, pen, and ink in her belt purse and grabbed her bow and quiver. Her hand landed on her dagger, checking that it was where it needed to be. As quickly as she could, she took off into a run toward the sound of the explosion. The snow did not make it easy. It slowed her down and shuffled into her boots, numbing her toes. Oh, how she hated the snow and cold.

            Halfway to the smoke cloud, the three meant her. “What happened?” Yumi huffed out, her breathing labored.

            “There was an abandoned Fire Nation ship. We accidently set off an explosion,” Aang exclaimed, walking smoothly on the top layer of snow.

            “Yeah, there’s no danger, Yumi,” Katara sneered. “Put away that silly bow.”

            Yumi glared at her but said nothing. Instead, she began to trudge back to the village, unable to feel the tips of her toes.

            As soon as they returned, it happened: the Black Snow. The snow that meant the Fire Nation was coming. It was the snow that Sokka and Katara remembered oh so well. “Oh no,” the water bending girl let out the faintest whisper.

            Yumi squinted to the sky. “The Fire Nation! The explosion must’ve hinted to them of the village,” she said, pulling her bow back out.

            The small group of teenagers began to prepare themselves. Sokka disappeared into a tent to put on war paint. Yumi, Katara, and Aang walked to the make shift fort the Sokka designed out of snow and ice. There were no warriors in the village anymore. Yumi knew this was not going to end well. All they had were four teenagers and only two of them benders. Sokka joined them on their post, now in full Water Tribe warrior paint.

            The young archer pulled her hood down so her vision was clearer. Yumi loaded an arrow into her bow and turned to look back at the frightened villagers. Biting her lip, she silently prayed her mother would watch over her.

            The large ship smashed into the makeshift fort without apology. As most Fire Nation Navy ships, it was metal and clunky. The gate lowered sent a shiver down Yumi’s spine; it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

            Rhinos began to exit a giant gate. They were large, terrifying beasts, each carrying a fire bender on its back. Yumi released her arrow without much thought. It hit her target’s shoulder. The other three didn’t need invitations to join; the battle had begun.

            Yumi preferred to shoot with her bow over using her knives, but she soon found herself within a few feet of a fire bender. His arms were aimed to shoot at her. She slid one of her legs forward. The blast of fire went over her head as her dagger buried into the thigh of the fire bender. He cried out in pain, rearing back. Yumi slid forward and easily pushed him to the ground since he was already off balanced.

            She flipped over him, using his chest as a spring for her hands. Looking up, the archer saw a fireball heading straight for her face. She ducked, falling backwards.

            When she pulled herself up, her vision focused to reveal Aang fighting an unmasked fire bender. He was using his bending to create daggers made of fire.

            The unmasked ender shot fire over Aang’s head that made its way to the group of villagers huddled to together. They gasped in unison, obviously terrified of the flames. The air bender looked back at them with a worried expression. “Wait!” he shouted. “If I go with you will you leave them alone?”

            The unmasked fire bender stood up straight, coming out of the fighting stance. He gave a short nod and two of the other fire benders came up to tie together Aang’s arms behind his back. Yumi’s eyes flicked as she watched them lead the avatar onto the metal ship.

            “Aang!” Katara yelled, lurching forward.

            He flashed a quick grin. “I’ll be ok,” he said cheerfully. “Look after Appa until I get back!”

            The large metal gate began to slide up, clanking loudly as the chain system did its job. The ship slowly began to back out of the crescent glacier, leaving the shaken villagers behind.

            Yumi rushed over to Katara. “We have to help him!” she exclaimed. Sokka came up behind his sister; the war paint he had put on was smeared across his face.

            “Yumi is right,” Katara said, her voice sounding angry and sorrowful at the same time. “He defended our village. He is the Avatar and he can change our fortunes in this war.”

            “And you know we are serious,” Yumi added. “We are agreeing on something.”

            “If you two would just be quiet for one moment and let me talk, I’m with you guys. Help me load the boat,” Sokka answered them with determination.

            We’ll never catch up to them on one of our fishing boats,” the water bender pointed out.

            Yumi bit her lip thoughtfully. “What about his bison, Appa? He told us that we should take care of him.” As if hearing Yumi call him, Appa came out over the glacier, letting out a deep grumble.

            “Yes!” Katara shouted. “That will be perfect!”

            “You two just love taking me out of my comfort zone,” Sokka exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed.

            Yumi began to gather her arrows that she had shot at the Fire Nation soldiers, getting excited. “Mom,” she whispered quietly to herself, “I’m going to fight the Fire Nation, just like you. I’m going to be a warrior.” She swiftly made her way to her tent and undid her braid. Redoing it, she added a leather strap with sharp steel spikes all around it. If anyone grabbed her hair, they would be in for a nasty surprise.

            Hurrying out, she saw Katara was already on Appa’s saddle and Sokka was awkwardly struggling to get on. Yumi climbed up easily, causing the Water Tribe boy to stare at her with annoyance.

            Katara held the long reigns in her hands. “So,” she began, “How does this work?”

            Yumi blinked. “Aang used to give a two syllable command,” she said.

            Katara turned back and stared at her blankly. “Do you remember what it was?”

            “Yep Yep? Yap Yap?” she paused for a moment. “YIP YIP!” she shouted as her memory returned to her.

            The bison groaned and flopped his tail, rising slowly into the air.

            “Alight!” Katara exclaimed nervously. “Appa, we need to find that metal ship,” she told their furry friend. Appa kicked his legs and took off. The three held on for dear life. They flew quickly, catching up to the Fire Nation ship in almost no time.

            It was easy to find. Aang was dodging blasts from a fire bender with a ponytail. Yumi guessed that he was the unmasked fire bender from earlier. The Avatar threw him off the ship using air bending. All the Fire Nation soldiers standing on the dock were thrown off into the cold ocean.

            Katara smoothing landed Appa on the metal ship. She slid off and hurried to Aang, giving him a tight hug. Yumi followed her off the bison and nervously loaded her bow, beginning to pace anxiously.

            “My staff,” Aang gasped. Both Sokka and Yumi hurried over to where it had landed during the scuffle. Sokka grabbed one end of it, but someone else grabbed the other. The unmasked fire bender began to tug on his end of the staff. Sokka yelped and poked him in the forehead until he let go.

            The other fire benders began to make their way on the deck. Yumi aimed at one of and released her arrow. He slashed it easily with his spear. She loaded her bow again, but there were now ten Fire Nation fighters closing in on them.

            Yumi sucked in a deep breath, gathering her courage. “You three go. I’ll hold them off,” she yelled to her companions.

            “Good idea,” said Katara. “Let’s go, she’s got this.”

            “We can’t just leave her,” Aang interjected.

            “GO!” the archer screamed, releasing another arrow.

            “Yip Yip,” she heard Katara yell behind her as the Fire Nation closed in. A gust of wind blew as the giant bison rose into the air. Aang threw a mass of the glacier onto the ship to slow the solders down, but the large avalanche of snow and ice caused her to roll out of the way as well. The ship came to a halt, unable to move from the weight of it.

Yumi was now alone on a Fire Nation ship. Reaching back to pull out an arrow, she realized that it would do her no good as the soldiers were now swarming around her like ants on a crumb. She threw her bow into its carrier and pulled out her dagger. Dropping down with one leg stretched out, she brought the other up to her chest in a flexible defensive position.

“You’re surrounded,” the unmasked fire bender said. He had made his way back onto the deck and was staring her down. She now saw a deep burn scar over his left eye.

The young archer glared at him. Her golden eyes were cutting. “Who are you?” she demanded, pulling her body straight, her dagger still in her hand.

He seemed taken aback by her appearance. “You’re not in a position to be asking questions,” he told her.

Yumi looked around her. Anger was starting to grow and she was losing her cool. How dare he sneer at her in such a way? Sucking in a deep breath, she lunged straight at this arrogant jerk without thinking or trying to use any amount of skill. He leaned forward and grabbed her arms, easily twisting them behind her back. Yumi closed her eyes and winced.

“Take her to the war room,” the man holding her said. “I will interrogate her soon.”

His words seemed to sting her like a bee. She had failed. Her mother was a great Kyoshi warrior and she was a prisoner on a Fire Nation ship. Fear began to overcome Yumi. She knew they could cause her so much pain. The young woman began to tremble.

Two of the Fire Nation soldiers took her below deck and escorted her to a large room. They tied her wrists together, took her bow, arrows and dagger, and locked her in. There was a table in the middle surrounded by wooden chairs. The center of the table was covered with a topographical map. The edges left enough space to write notes.

Yumi sunk in the corner farthest away from the door. She tugged at the rope they tied her arms with to see how strong it was. The hemp was taught but weak. Yumi shifted so she was sitting on her legs and able to reach her boots. Reaching, she pulled on the tiny switchblade she kept tucked against her ankle. Once securely in her hand, she switched it open and began to saw through the rope. After a few short moments, she had done enough that she could rip the rest of the way.

Yumi rubbed her wrists to soothe them and closed her switchblade, placing it back in her boot. She curled into the fetal position, hugging her knees to her chest and closing her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Mom,” she whispered. “I tried to be great like you. Now I’m a prisoner and too much of an outcast for anyone to help me.”

But Yumi felt her mother would have been relieved to see her captured. The young archer looked up to her mother and wanted her approval so desperately, but Akira always felt resentment because of the way her village treated her after Yumi was born. She loved her daughter, but she also hated the loss of respect that came with having a child with someone from the Fire Nation.

The door opened loudly, and the young woman stood up in reflex, pressing herself against the wall of the ship. It was cold and uninviting.

The scarred fire bender from earlier stepped into the room. Yumi now had the chance to really observe him. He looked about her age and was a head taller than her. His body looked dwarfed in the armor and prevented her from seeing his build. He had standard Fire Nation features: pale skin, dark hair, a narrow face, and hazel eyes. The burn scar looked like it had been a painful experience from his past. She could see a deep-rooted passion in his eyes.

“Now,” he began, “let’s have a talk.” He had a baritone voice that had a bit of a rasp to it. Yumi enjoyed the way it sounded.

“No back up?” she remarked sharply.

He smirked at her. “With how you came at me earlier, I’m not too worried.” That hurt her; she felt so weak.

He made his way over to her and pulled out a chair. “Have a seat. All I want to do is talk.”

Yumi timidly sat in the chair and he pushed it in.

“What happened to your restraints?” he demanded.

The young woman looked up at him and sighed, losing her will. She was a loser after all… and she always would be.

“This,” Yumi pulled out her only weapon they hadn’t taken from her. The scarred fire bender seemed surprised at how smoothly she pulled out the switchblade from her boot. “The rope was hurting my wrists.”

She braced herself, expecting some sort of rage for freeing herself, but it never came.

“What’s your name?”

“Yumi”

“Are you from the Fire Nation?”

“No, I’ve never even stepped foot in the Fire Nation.”

He didn’t say anything for a second. Then he knelt down in front of her so he could look her in the eye. “I’m looking for the Avatar.”

“I realized that,” she replied without thinking.

His face twisted in anger and she sighed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking when I said that.”

He stared at her, shocked. Did she really just apologize? What is with this girl?

She leaned back in her chair and looked at him with exhausted, frightened eyes. “He’s going to the North Pole to learn water bending. I’m sorry- I have no idea what route they are taking. They are traveling by sky bison.”

He blinked. “Uh…”

“That’s all I know. Please don’t hurt me… I’m weak enough with my weapons…” she trailed off with her last words and pulled her knees back up to her chest.

The scarred fire bender’s eyes softened. “I’m not going to hurt you. You gave me what I needed to know.”

She stared at his eyes until he stood back up. “I’ll be back,” he told her making his way to the door.

Yumi sighed heavily, feeling like a coward and a failure. She was terrified of pain and she had no way to fight.

The sound of fists slamming against a metal door snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Damn it, it’s locked!” the firebender screamed, pounding against it. “Arg,” he huffed, “I can’t believe the guard didn’t unlock it when I came in!” and slammed his fist against the hard steel.

Yumi slowly stood up, smirking when she saw the steam come out of his ears.

“It’s ok,” he said, breathing heavily. He turned around and sat back against the wall. The archer looked at him timidly. “They’ll come get me… at dinner probably,” he groaned rolling his eyes. “We better not catch up to the Avatar while I’m stuck in here.”

Yumi decided to sit next to him and slowly walked over to the angry Fire Nation solder. She didn’t know why she did this; in fact, her brain was yelling at her feet to halt. They kept moving against her will.

“What are you doing?” he demanded as she slid down the wall next to him.

“I’m sorry,” she stammered quickly and hurriedly got back up to return to her chair.

He grabbed her arm gently and she looked back at him. “I…uh…you don’t have to…” he said, starring at the ground and blushing slightly.

She sat down next to him. An uncomfortable silence spread over them that Yumi didn’t like. “May I ask your name?” she finally asked.

He glanced at her with a blank expression. “Zuko,” he said. “Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation.”

Yumi jumped back and away from him. “You’re the Fire Lord’s son?” she yelled, her eyes wide.

His face was solemn. The young woman sucked in a deep breath to calm herself. He hadn’t physically hurt her –yet. She’d rather it not get to that point. But her curious brain pumped out a question that her mouth vomited out before she could stop it. “If you’re the prince, why are you chasing the Avatar? Shouldn’t you be in a palace in the Fire Nation?” As soon as it came out of her lips, she wanted to take it back; she couldn’t believe she had been so bold to royalty of the enemy.

The young prince turned away from her and stayed silent for a moment. Yumi was preparing for him to lash out, but he never did.

Instead he calmly answered,” I cannot return to my home without the Avatar.” Yumi could hear the pain in his voice as he continued, “My father will restore my honor as long as I bring the Avatar to him.”

“And someday, you will be the Fire Lord,” she whispered.

“Someday.”

“Will you end the war?”

“I don’t know,” was his honest answer.

Yumi didn’t know why, but she felt so comfortable around this man. Very odd considering that he just told her he was the prince of the fire nation. But, she felt that if she could offer her own experience, he might take it into consideration when he goes to rule the most ruthless nation in the world.

“This war has hurt me,” she told him softly. “The Fire Nation took my mother from me.”

“That’s something we have in common,” Zuko replied. Yumi stared at him, quite surprised by his response.    

“How did she die?” he asked her gently.

Yumi sucked in a sharp breath. “She was a warrior of Kyoshi Island, but after I was born, no one liked her or wanted anything to do with her. I just looked so… Fire Nation. She always resented me for ruining her perfect reputation. When I was eight, a fire bender injured her. No one would help her! The wound became infected,” there was a long pause before the young woman could continue. “She got a fever and passed a few days later. She asked a water tribe man to take me somewhere safe, and he sent me to the South Pole. I hated it there because no one was around to teach me how to fight. I’m so weak. All I’m good for is shooting.”

Zuko listened to her intently. He felt bad for her because he had been in her shoes before; feeling weak and wanting to learn how to stand strong and fight back.

“Yumi,” he began, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. She turned to him, and her eyes looked like large pools of liquid gold. “I can teach you to fight if you want,” he finished in a muffled tone, not fully believing his own words.

She blinked, confused. “You’d do that for me? Why?”

“Because I’ve been in your position. I know what it’s like,” he answered.

“You’re a prince,” she stated simply.

“Yeah, so?” he stated, a trace of anger on his voice.

Yumi stood up suddenly. Zuko followed her, curious as to what she was doing. She put her hands together and bowed deeply.

“Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, if you teach me to be a great warrior, I will serve you in your quest for the Avatar,” she said.

Then she straightened so she could look into his eyes. “I always thought the Fire Nation was evil. And with you being the crown prince, I thought I would feel the same way towards you. But, you don’t seem evil at all. You seem like you have a noble reason to do what you’re doing, a reason to fight with your whole heart. I hope someday, I will have something worth fighting for.”

She finished her mini-speech and sat back down hurriedly and a bit awkwardly. Zuko was blushing from all the praise she had given him. He never thought that anyone would be willing to understand him in such a short amount of time. It made him feel… accepted.

“What are you going to teach me?” the young woman asked. “I’m not a bender.”

“I can teach you a skill I know if you promise to keep quiet about it,” he said in a hushed voice.

“Whatever you say, Prince Zuko,” she answered.

“I can teach you broadswords. We can see about getting you some at the next harbor. We have some damage that needs to be repaired anyway,” he told her shortly.

“Broadswords!” Yumi exclaimed, her eyes widening. “Prince Zuko, I have always wanted to learn to use a sword.”

“I told you, you need to keep quiet about this,” he barked at her. As her face twisted into a hurt expression, he immediately regretted snapping at her.

The prince mentally scolded himself for this regret. She was yelling after all, and this was a serious matter. But her face was just so hurt and she made him feel so… odd, almost special, in such a way that he could not convince his conscience to push down the guilt.

With a sigh, he sat down next to her. “I’m sorry for yelling, Yumi. You just need to understand how important it is that you stay quiet about this.”

There was some shuffling outside the door and Zuko jumped up hurriedly and began pounding his fists against the metal. “Guard!” he cried. “I’m locked in.”

The shuffling became panicked. “Yes sir, right away,” answered the frazzled person on the other side of the door.

The sound of keys chimed through and in a short period of time, the door was open.

“Finally,” Zuko exclaimed, storming out of the war room. “Guard, have a room prepared for Yumi.”

“Yumi, sir?” the guard inquired.

“The girl,” Zuko jerked a thumb at Yumi who stood quietly in the doorframe.

“Yes sir,” was the automatic response.

 

Zuko walked away not daring to turn around to look at her. He was actually alright with the fact that he had been locked in the war room. He felt he had actually meant his first friend.


	3. Training With a Prine

Yumi watched her new Prince walk down the hall and decided it would be best to follow him. He stepped though the metal, floating fortress with a confidence that she greatly admired. His stride was wide and Yumi had to rush to keep up.  
The prince made his way into the control room where there were four other men. One was the helmsman, in charge of the controls. He was older, but Yumi wouldn’t refer to him as elderly. He was thin with a funny looking mustache. The other men were gathered around a pai sho table. There was a middle aged crew man on one end looking rather stressed while a younger one whispered advice into his ear. On the other end of the table was an elderly man dressed in robes. He was short and fat, with a smile that was the most genuine smile Yumi had ever seen. He was clearly winning the Pai Sho game.  
Yumi walked around the table curiously and watched as the younger crew member slid one of his tiles. The young woman tilted her head to the side, trying to understand how the game was played.   
“Why, you must be the young lady Prince Zuko was interrogating,” said the smiley man, jerking her out of her thoughts.   
She gave a small, shy smile and brought her hands up and together to dip into a respectful bow. “I am Yumi,” she introduced herself simply.  
The man stood so he could bow back. “I am Iroh. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yumi.”  
“Pleasure to meet you as well, Master Iroh,” she answered, already feeling comfortable with this man. How odd in the same day she felt so comfortable around Fire Nation men.   
Iroh sat back at his table and gestured for Yumi to do the same. “I’m surprised, Prince Zuko, that you are letting this fine young lady roam about the ship,” he commented to the prince.  
“She’s not going to be our prisoner,” Zuko answered. “She is my newest solder.” Then he turned his attention to Yumi. “Just how good with the bow are you?”  
“The bow? I was the best in my village. I can shoot a jumping fish right between the eyes from fifty yards away,” she boasted proudly. That had happened…once. Maybe it was just luck that time, but Yumi was still a good shot. Zuko raised his singular eyebrow as if he didn’t believe her.   
“I’m ok with my knives,” Yumi continued. “But my only sparring partner was Sokka, the boy with the boomerang from my village.”  
Then she scanned the room with her hazel eyes. “Prince Zuko, may I have my weapons back?”  
“In a moment,” he mumbled, his attention had drifted to a map. “Are you sure that they are going to the North Pole?”  
Yumi blinked and nodded slowly, as if a mental battle was going on in her head. She was betraying Aang. “They are going to try to find a waterbending master for Aang and Katara, a girl from the village. There are no masters in the South Pole. I don’t think they’re going straight there though. Aang doesn’t have the patience for that.”  
“Aang?” the young prince raised his eyebrow again.   
Yumi lowered her eyes. “The Avatar – his name is Aang.”   
“Uncle, we need to find a way to track him,” Zuko said to Iroh. Yumi realized that Iroh was part of the royal family. It shocked her considering how nice he seemed.  
“Patience, Prince Zuko. First was must have the ship repaired. There is a Fire Nation harbor we can go to,” the old man responded gently.   
Zuko then left the room abruptly. “I’m going to meditate,” he growled on his way out.   
Yumi watched him leave the room, wondering whether or not to follow him. Deciding it would be best not to, she turned her attention to the Pai Sho table.   
“I’m glad my nephew decided to let you stay on the ship,” Iroh told her as he moved his tile to a new place on the table. “You seem like a nice you lady. I must say, I am surprised by this decision. He is normally rasher.”  
“I think he felt sorry for me,” Yumi said bluntly. “He seems nice enough, though.”   
The other player made his move on the table.   
“Sorry for you?” the old man said, smiling at her. “No, I don’t think he felt sorry for you. Perhaps, instead, he felt like he could relate to you.”  
The archer did not respond aloud. She mentally noted that Zuko had said he knew what it felt like to be weak and defenseless.  
Iroh’s smile widened as he slid another tile. “I believe that is game,” he told his opponent.   
The younger man groaned and threw his head into his hands. The man who had been whispering him advice patted his shoulder and they left without a word.  
“Master Iroh,” Yumi began, “would you teach me how to play?”  
He let out a deep, belly laugh. “You want to learn Pai Sho?”  
The young woman nodded eagerly.  
Iroh held his hand out, indicating for her to sit across from him. She scooted over quickly, a small smile dancing on her lips. The old man lined all of his tiles out in a row and began to explain them. Each tile had a unique set of moves, similar to chess. He explained that most people use the more powerful pieces as their main weapons, but he uses a strategy that utilizes the White Lotus Tile. Many think that this is a throwaway piece and don’t consider it a threat. Yumi paid close attention, trying to memorize each tile.  
After he finished, she leaned forward eagerly. “Now, how do you set it up, Master Iroh?”  
He chuckled softly. “Another time, perhaps. Right now, I could use a hot meal,” he said, resting a hand on his growling belly. “How about yourself, Lady Yumi?”  
She heard her own stomach growl with a vengeance. “I certainly could eat. With all the commotion today, I can’t remember the last time I ate.”  
Iroh shook his head. “One thing you should know about Pai Sho is you should never play on an empty stomach. It keeps you from focusing.”   
Yumi grinned at him and respectfully waited for him to stand before she rose. He led her out the great metal doors of the control room on the left after you stepped below deck. The smell of good food and sweat filled her nostrils. It was a huge room filled with Fire Nation Solders, all men. She could feel their eyes on her as she followed Iroh to the line for food, obviously surprised to see her.  
Yumi filled her bowl with the pork fried rice and an apple. “Where is Prince Zuko?” she asked Iroh softly. “Should someone let him know that dinner is ready?”  
Iroh was piling every option he could onto his little plat. “No,” he answered. “My nephew has one of the crew bring him dinner. Would you like to go eat with him?”  
Yumi leaned forward in a tiny bow. “I will eat wherever I am welcome, Master Iroh.”  
He chuckled. “Come, let’s find my nephew. It would do him some good to eat a meal with someone his own age.”  
She gave a short nod and followed him through the metal maze.   
Eventually, they came to a door that was a bit larger than the others. Iroh knocked twice and there was a pause before a soft voice answered, “Come in.”  
The old man opened his nephew’s door. Zuko was sitting with his legs crossed on a rug. There was a small table with six candles on it. He had eaten a few bites of food off his plate, but it was now tossed aside him, growing cold.  
“What is it, Uncle?” the young prince asked, his eyes closed.  
“We just thought you might enjoy some company while you eat,” he replied.   
“If I wanted company, I would eat in the mess hall,” Zuko growled. He opened his eyes to glare at them.  
“Prince Zuko, is that any way to treat a lady? Pull out Yumi’s chair,” Iroh told him sternly.  
The young prince grumbled, obviously annoyed. He huffed over the small table in the corner of the room and yanked out a chair. Yumi’s face turned bright red. She set her plate down at the place and dipped a respectful bow before sitting. “Thank you, Prince Zuko,” she said, her voice barley over a whisper.  
He grunted in reply. Iroh sat across from her and Zuko sat next to her after he retrieved his plate.   
“This is nice!” exclaimed the old general and he dove headfirst into his plate of food.  
Yumi carefully picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of the pork fired rice. She cringed; it was so bland.  
Zuko smirked at her facial expression a scooted her a small ceramic bowl with a lid over it. “Here,” he said, “soy sauce.”  
She gladly accepted it and took off the tiny lid, tilting it slowly over her food and stirring it before she took another bite. The corners of her mouth turned up in a satisfactory smile; this tasted much better.  
“Thank you, Prince Zuko,” she said, enjoying another bite. “This food is delicious.”   
“I know,” Iroh mumbled, taking another large spoonful of soup. The prince said nothing.  
Not liking the silence, Yumi perked up. “It’s wonderful not eating fish. Living in the South Pole, we ate so much fish.”  
Zuko grunted, making Yumi feel uncomfortable for saying anything. She sighed and turned her attention to looking about the room. There was a large bed in the middle of the room but no frame. A door was in the corner that Yumi assumed led to the bathroom. Next to the door, all of Yumi’s weapons rested against the frame.  
“Hey!” she exclaimed suddenly, jumping to her feet and almost knocking the table over in the process. “My bow!” She hurried over to them and began to replace them into their rightful carriers and sheaths.   
Returning to the table, Yumi gasped in horror. She couldn’t believe she had been so disrespectful. “I’m so sorry Prince Zuko, Master Iroh,” she exclaimed bowing to each of them in turn. “That was so rude of me.”  
The young woman sat back down in her chair, blushing crimson against her pale skin and continued to eat her rice. Zuko looked at her, a million thoughts running though his head. One was that she was very beautiful. She had a certain sadness about her that added to her beauty. Another was that it was strange to see how formal she was to Uncle and him, as if she was scared that if she made the wrong move they would throw her in prison.  
“Yumi,” he said softly. She looked at him with wide, hazel eyes. He sucked in a sharp breath. “You know that you don’t have to bow to us every time you see us. You won’t get tortured or thrown in jail or anything like that.”  
The young woman blinked slowly. “You’re my prince now. I can’t think of a reason why I shouldn’t bow to you and Master Iroh,” she paused before changing the subject. “Will you start training with my tonight?”  
“Training,” inquired Iroh, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.  
“Prince Zuko offered to teach me some fighting moves,” Yumi answered softly. “It was very kind of him.”  
“Indeed it was,” said Iroh whilst stroking his beard and staring at his nephew intently. “Indeed it was.”  
Yumi reached into her boot and pulled out her switchblade, using it to cut her apple into slices.  
“What are you doing?” the young prince demanded as she pulled the seeds out of her fruit one by one.  
She glanced up surprised, and then lowered her eyes back down once she realized what he was talking about. “I just like my apples in tiny pieces. I know… I’m odd.”

The rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence. After completing the meal, Iroh stood up and patted his large belly. “I could use some music now. What do you think, Lady Yumi?”  
“No,” interjected Zuko, “I’m going to start training her right now. We’ll be on deck if you need us.”  
“Very well. I suppose I will see you tomorrow, Lady Yumi,” Iroh said cheerfully, flashing her one of his large grins.   
Yumi dipped into a bow. “Goodnight, Master Iroh,” she said softly, rising to a stand as he left the room. Then she turned her attention to the prince. “I’m so excited to learn how to use swords. Are these it?” she walked over to a display hanging on the wall with two broadswords on a Fire Nation stand.  
“They are, but we’re not using them tonight. I want to see what you can do without any weapons,” he said standing behind her.   
She whirled around; her expression looked as if she’d seen a ghost. “No weapons? I’m weak enough with weapons.”  
He sat down on the bed and began to pull off his shoes. “You may have a time where you need to fight and you won’t have any weapons available to you,” he explained. “I’ll be right back.”  
He went to the room that was wedged in the corner and came out wearing only a pair of black sparring pants. Yumi could now see how built he was. His chest, arms, and abs were defined with strong, tight muscles. A flush rose to the young woman’s cheeks as she noticed this.  
Suddenly, she realized she was staring and quickly averted her eyes. Zuko felt self-conscience and misinterpreted her actions. He reflexively brought a hand up to his scar.  
“Come on,” he said sharply. “Let’s go.”  
She followed him out the room and up the stairs onto the deck.   
He put both hands on her shoulders, gesturing for her to stay put as he walked about seven feet away from her.   
“Take off your weapons.”  
She followed his order smoothly and with grace, the movements previously memorized by her body.  
“I want you to come at me. I want to see what you can do,” Zuko told her. He brought his hands up, leaving his palms open. Shifting one of his feet back, he was now in a fighting stance.  
Yumi watched him, holding her right arm in her left hand. She didn’t move.  
“Well?” he demanded.  
“You’re not going to use your bending, right?” she said slowly.  
It dawned on him that she was scared he was going to hurt her. He got out of the fighting stance. “I’m not going to hurt you, Yumi,” his voice was soft as he said it to her. The young prince became nauseous at the thought. There was just something about the way her voice rolled off her tongue and the way her eyes sparkled that made the thought of her in pain grueling.  
She brought her eyes to his to make sure he was sincere. His golden eyes weren’t lying.   
Yumi took in a deep breath and thought back to the last time she had run up at him. He had used his superior strength and agility to grab her arms… so she needed to keep them out of his reach.  
Taking another deep breath, she charged at him without warning, bent at the waist to put as much force in as possible. Her right elbow jammed sharply into his rib cage, knocking the air out of him. He stumbled back but grabbed her braid as he did.  
The metal spikes she had added dug roughly into his palm. He let out a yelp of surprise and she thrust her fist under his chin.  
Zuko two steps back and already regained his composure, much to Yumi’s dismay. She brought her arms up to cover her face to block his strike successfully, but she had not been watching her feet. He had swept his leg under hers to trip her.  
She fell hard onto the metal ship but was able to kip back onto her feet gracefully. Her head began to ache and she lost concentration. Without thinking, she lunged forward. Zuko was able to block her easily and grabbed her forearms.  
The young woman gasped and tugged her arms, trying to break free from his tight grip. He loosened his hands so that he wouldn’t hurt her.   
Yumi glanced up into his eyes then back down at her feet. “That wasn’t very hard for you.”  
His eyes soften as he watched her. “No, it wasn’t.”  
Letting go of her arms, he gave her a short nod. She noticed the stain of fresh blood on her sleeve. Reaching back, she ran her fingertips over the spiked, leather strip she had braided into her hair.   
“Oh!” she gasped, drawing her eyes to his bleeding hand.  
“That was a good idea,” he told her.  
“To be honest, I forgot all about it.” She took a few steps until she was right in front of him. Gingerly, she picked up his hand to examine the damage. The puncture wounds were fairly deep. “Prince Zuko,” she whispered.  
He yanked his hand away abruptly. “Your problem is not your skills. You let your focus falter and you act irrationally. That works only when you’re bigger than your opponent.”  
Yumi blinked, her eyes focusing on him. “Well, is there a way for me to learn to stay focused?”  
“Yes. I can teach you how to meditate. It will help you keep your concentration while you fight,” he told her. “You’re flexible and strong for your size.”  
“Meditate?” Yumi inquired. “Aang does that. He will just sit there for hours.”  
“It’s a lot more than just sitting quietly. You need to enter a spiritual place within your mind,” he answered and closed his eyes. Then he walked past her, taking wide strides. “Come on,” he huffed at her.  
Yumi followed him as he began to lead her back to his room. The sun was over the horizon and the sky was getting dark; it was already very black below deck yet no one had bothered to light any lanterns.   
The young woman hurried forward close to her prince; she didn’t want to be left alone in the dark. Hearing a noise behind her, Yumi turned around and raised her eyebrows. When she turned back, Zuko was no longer in front of her.   
“Prince Zuko!” she cried, running forward. Yumi always hated the dark. It terrified her to not know what could be around her. Her foot caught onto something large and she began to fall forward. Bringing her arms to her face, she readied herself for hitting the metal floor.  
Instead, a strong pair of arms caught her. She gasped and threw her arms around the waist of the one who saved her, not caring who it was.   
Her face against his chest, she quickly realized it was her prince. His arms didn’t remove themselves from her right away. They lingered for a moment before loosening hesitantly, as if he wasn’t ready to stop holding her. She felt his breath hitch.  
“Yumi?” he whispered gently.  
“Prince Zuko, I can’t see!” she said, clinging to his arm even after he released her.  
A small glow illuminated from his hand as he lit a small fire with his bending. She let go of him and watched the flame. Sighing heavily in relief, she let a small smile spread on her lips. The small fire gently bounced in Zuko’s hand, and Yumi examined it enviously. Her prince continued to lead her down the corridor.   
“As much as the Fire Nation has hurt me, I was always envious of the power or firebenders. They are never left in the dark,” she whispered.  
Zuko glanced back at her, looking into her golden eyes. She had the spirit and will of a firebender. It reminded him of himself when he was a child. Her eye reflected the flame in his hand. The Fire Nation prince noticed how beautiful she was. She had a sorrowful aura about her that mimicked his mother’s.   
Shaking his head to clear it, he led her into his room and began to light some candles with his fingertips.  
“Sit with me,” he told her, sitting cross-legged on a rug on the floor. Yumi did as she was told. “I want you to focus on your breathing. Empty your mind of all other thoughts. Imagine your lungs filling, holding, and releasing the air.”  
The young woman sucked in a long breath, following his instructions. She tried to focus solely on this, but soon, her mind began to wander.  
She wondered the story of the man sitting beside her. She wondered how he got his defining scar, how long he had been at sea, and why he had agreed to help her.  
Yumi didn’t notice when her thoughts turned into dreams, but Zuko noticed when he felt a head slump on his shoulder.  
He opened his eyes from the meditation and looked at Yumi’s sleeping form leaning against him. She was probably exhausted; this morning she had woken up in the South Pole and now she was on a Fire Nation ship. Her lips were slightly parted and her breathing was soft and steady. He didn’t know what it was about this Water Tribe peasant, but Zuko felt oddly connected to her.  
With a sigh, he carefully maneuvered so he had one arm under her knees and another around her waist. She stirred slightly and rolled her head so that her face was more against him.  
He stood up with her in his arms. She partially opened her eyes and looked up to his face. His expression was soft and gentle.   
“Prince Zuko?” she whispered, her voice thick with sleep.  
“I’m taking your to bed,” he told her. His voice was firm but still sweet. She closed her eyes against her will as exhaustion overtook her.  
Zuko walked though the metal corridors, hoping none of the crew would see him carrying Yumi.  
Making his way to her room, he pushed open the heavy door with his side. She whimpered slightly in her sleep and angled her body closer to his.   
Zuko froze for a moment and stared down at her. After a few seconds, he let out a held breath and walked to her bed. Gently laying her down on the soft mattress, he could see her frame shiver. This was the first time he really got to look her over. She was average height for a female, about a head shorter than him, but she had the curves of an older woman. By no means was she thin, but beautiful nonetheless. Her skin was pale and smooth. Her eyes were large, the one feature about her that wasn’t distinctly Fire Nation even though they held the familiar golden color of Zuko’s homeland. The dark hair that framed her face was medium length, coming just past her shoulder blades in the braid. Her bangs were a bit wild and untrimmed. The young prince felt the urge to brush it over her ear, but he quickly scolded himself. He couldn’t be bothered by such a distraction.  
He began to walk out of the room when a thought crossed his mind… she didn’t like the dark. With a flick of the wrist, he lit one small candle on her nightstand.  
A small smile crept on his face as he silently left the room.


	4. A Fire Nation Port

Yumi awoke hearing some commotion around her. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. The bed was soft, not an animal pelt. The air smelled of salt water. The room she was in was made of metal. Then the memory of the previous day came back to her; she was now the student of the prince of the Fire Nation.  
Groaning as she sat up, Yumi realized she had been sleeping on her side where she kept her notebook and pen. Placing a hand against her lower back, she began to rub out the painful knot.  
A knock on the door startled her. The young woman hurriedly jumped out of bed and scampered to the door.   
Iroh stood there with a cheerful smile. “Good morning, Yumi!” his voice seemed to fill the room. “I thought you might want some breakfast before the cooks clean it up.”  
“Master Iroh, good morning,” Yumi began in a groggy voice and managed to form a sleepy bow. “Please, come in. Let me take the tray.”  
Yumi placed it on the small table in her room. There were two bowls of porridge as well as tea and plums. “This looks delicious, Master Iroh, but you shouldn’t have waited on me.”  
The old general pulled out a seat at the table and sat down. “Nonsense, Yumi. I’m sure you would enjoy some company while you eat.”  
“I would,” she answered, sitting across from him. “Do we have an agenda for today?” she asked him as she reached for a bowl of porridge.  
“We are to land at a Fire Nation port today. We need to repair the damage your friend did to the ship,” he answered, not looking up from his bowl.  
“A Fire Nation Port... what’s that like?” her gold eyes glowed as her curiosity perked.  
Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t imagine it’s different than other ports,” he said.  
“I’ve never been to any sort of harbor or city,” Yumi said softly. “I lived on Kyoshi Island till I was 8 years old. Then I lived in the South Pole. Both are so small.” She paused thoughtfully. “What’s it like living in the Fire Nation?”  
“The palace is very beautiful. Everything is res, orange, and yellow, and bright. During Spring, the cherry blossoms start to bloom and you can see them reflect in the coy fish ponds.” Iroh said, his eyes twinkling.  
“That sounds beautiful,” Yumi whispered, her imagination taking her away.  
“Indeed it is,” he replied, finishing his tea. Then he stood up and smiled at her. “What do you say to more tea?”  
The young woman smiled and nodded, gathering their dishes onto the tray and following him out the metal door of her bedroom.  
He led her through the hallway to the cafeteria. She tried to memorize the way so she could find it later on. The large room was already fairly empty when they got there. No one was serving tea. Yumi left her tray in the window of the kitchen.  
“Tea?” she inquired.  
“I have a little stove in the control room. Do you prefer jasmine or ginseng?” he asked her.  
“Ginseng,” Yumi answered with a smile.   
She followed Iroh out of the mess hall and to the control room. It looked the same as the previous day, Prince Zuko included. Yumi blushed at the memory of him carrying her to her room. He was so strong and sweet to her. She felt like he really understood her.  
The young woman scolded herself for having such thoughts. He was a prince. Not just a prince, but the Prince of the Fire Nation. She could not become emotionally attached to him.  
The prince looked up as Iroh started the tea and spotted Yumi standing quietly by the door. He walked up to her and handed her a cloth bag that looked full, but was not heavy.  
“I need you to put these on. The port we’re going to in Fire Nation and you need to blend in,” he said.  
“Prince Zuko, would it be alright if I showered?” Yumi asked him, blinking her hazel eyes.  
He looked as if he had been caught off guard. “Uh… of course… I guess… I’ll show you where the showers are.”   
The young woman’s face twisted in a displeased expression.  
Iroh handed her a cup of tea as he added to the conversation. “Prince Zuko, a young lady does to want to use the public showers in a ship full of men. You must let Yumi use your personal shower.”  
She flashed him a grateful smile and bowed in thanks for her tea.  
Zuko, however, was displeased. “Uncle, I don’t want her using my shower!” he yelled.  
The crew member manning the controls snickered. Yumi’s ears turned pink and she quickly looked down. Zuko noticed and immediately felt bad. The truth was that he was embarrassed at the thought of a pretty girl using his shower. What if she found something that made her think he was odd?  
“Never mind,” he said in a softer voice. “Come on, Yumi.”  
The young woman didn’t look up as she sipped her tea and followed her prince out of the control room.  
Once Zuko was sure they were out of earshot, he began to apologize to Yumi. “Listen, I’m sorry I yelled at you back there.”  
“It’s fine, Prince Zuko, I understand,” she answered.   
He stopped abruptly and spun around. “You do?”  
“I’m a peasant. You’re a prince. It really isn’t proper. Maybe I should use the pub…”  
“No!” he shouted, stopping her. He hadn’t thought about it before, but now that it had been pointed out to him, he hated the thought of the crew eyeing her while she showered.   
She stared at him with her wide eyes. “Ok,” she whispered. “Thank you.”  
He continued to stare at her for a moment before turning back around and leading her to his room. Yumi pondered his reaction as they entered the large bedroom.  
“This is the shower,” Zuko pointed to the metal door in the corner of the room. “Put on the Fire Nation clothes when you’re done and then come back to the control room. We’re almost at the port.”  
Yumi dipped a bow. “Yes, Prince Zuko.”  
With that, he left.  
The young woman sighed heavily, realizing she hadn’t been taking full breaths around him. Walking into the shower room, she gasped at how huge it was. She began to peel off the layers of blue, purple, and white Water Tribe clothes and looked around for a place to set them.   
Finally, she found a basket of clothes she assumed belonged to Prince Zuko. She threw them in then turned her attention to the faucets. They were complicated compared to the Water Tribe tubs. In the South Pole, all they used were large clay pots over fire. Once she was able to figure out how to get the water running, she stepped in and let her body relax in the steady stream of hot water. It melted away all the dirt and sweat off her skin.  
Yumi picked up the bar of soap on the ledge of the tub and lathered some in her hands. It smelled of cinnamon. She ran the lather through her hair and over her skin, letting the suds do their magic.  
After she was rinsed, she stepped outside and dried herself with a fluffy, red towel. The young woman pulled her new attire out of the sack. The top was bright red and very tight. The collar came all the way up her neck and there were no sleeves. She put it on and frowned at the way it outlined her figure; she was rather large compared to most girls her age. The pants were a darker ruby red with wide legs and a gold string to hold them in place. The shoes were simple cold slippers.   
Yumi examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was still very wet. She ran a towel through it one more time before parting it and combing out the knots.   
She placed the towel on a rack to dry and hurried out the room to find her prince.  
After getting lost numerous times she was able to find her way on deck and into the control room. Zuko was arguing with Iroh about something or another, but he stopped when she entered the room, staring at her with a stunned look on his face.   
“You look bea…” he stopped and shook his head. “Fine. You look fine.” Yumi raised her eyebrows. “Can you help me with something, Prince Zuko? My hair is rather wet. Is there any way you can use your bending to dry it?”  
“You want me to dry your hair?” asked the young prince, looking confused.  
“If you can without setting it on fire, yes please,” she answered in a sing song voice.  
“I guess I can. Sit down,” he said still sounding a bit confused. Iroh watched their interaction curiously, a grin spread across his face.   
Yumi sat on a chair against the Pai Sho table. Zuko stood behind her and brought flames to his hands to heat them before running them through her long, black hair.   
The young woman saw Iroh whisper something to the crew member controlling the ship who smiled and looked at them. She blushed and averted her eyes to her lap. Zuko didn’t seem to notice. He very gently continued to dry her hair with his heated hands. She enjoyed the way it felt against her head and neck.  
All too soon, he was done and stepped away from her. She sighed quietly, missing his warmth.   
“We’re at the harbor, Prince Zuko,” said the crew member who was controlling the ship.  
“Good,” he answered. “We need to get back on the hunt as soon as possible.”  
Yumi stood up out of her chair excitedly. “I can’t wait to go into the port. I’ve never been to anything like that.” Iroh laughed cheerfully while Zuko looked at her oddly. She flashed him a grin.  
The ship jolted into the harbor causing the young to start to fall. She caught herself on a chair and felt her prince fall against her back.  
“Watch it!” he yelled at the controller, steadying himself against Yumi’s waste. She felt her face get red with his hands against her. She mentally scolded herself. Why did he make her feel this way… gitty and jumpy, live a shy child.   
Zuko felt Yumi lay a hand on his arm and bring her lips to his ear. She had to stand on her toes to accomplish this. “Will I get my swords?” she whispered. He gave her a quick nod, and her grin widened.   
“What are you two whispering about?” Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s a secret!” Yumi shipped in happily.  
The old general let out a hardy laugh. “Well enough. Come on, I am quite ready to stand on dry land.”  
“I agree,” Yumi replied, following him as he walked out of the room. Zuko stared at her as she left with his uncle. Her enthusiasm sparked his own fire. Sighing heavily, he followed her out of the ship.  
Yumi was startled by how insanely busy the harbor was. People were walking in every direction in nice clothes. They walked quickly as if they had to be somewhere else immediately. Some were carrying huge bags, some had exotic pets, and all seemed so foreign to the young woman from the South Pole.   
Zuko saw that she looked overwhelmed and nervous. He stepped closer to her protectively. She turned her head up to him. “It’s so busy here,” she said in a soft voice.   
“Are you alright?” he asked gently.  
She flashed him a smile. “I’m getting my own swords today. How could I not be?”  
He felt the corners of his mouth curl up in a smile. “Let’s go, Yumi,” he answered.  
Iroh piped up. “Where are you two off to?”  
“Uncle, it’s private,” Zuko snapped angrily.  
Sorry, I won’t intrude on your date,” the old general said with a grin.  
“It’s not a date!” his nephew yelled reflexively.  
Yumi turned to him. “Prince Zuko is just going to show me some of Fire Nation culture. He is my teacher, after all.”  
“Well you two kids have fun,” Iroh called after them as Zuko pulled Yumi into the crowd.   
The people pushed around her and almost knocked her to her feet, but her Prince’s steady hand kept her upright. He held onto her wrist, guiding her through the streets of the busy harbor.  
Yumi grinned as they entered the weapon shop. The walls were adorned with swords, knives, and bows. She was instantly drawn to a beautiful, cherry bow hanging on the wall. Her fingers traced over the unique, floral engraving.  
Zuko watched her as she did this, surprised by how mesmerized she seemed. Her eyes glowed like gold coins and her fingers moved so gently. The young prince fought the urge to take her hand in his own. He became frustrated with his emotions. She was a lowly peasant of the enemy. His feelings toward her were ridiculous.  
Then, Yumi turned and flashed him a grin. “Let’s look at the swords,” she said. Her grin faded when she was his expression. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” he snapped.  
The young woman was hurt by his tone but didn’t say anything, just looked down to the ground.   
Zuko sighed and made his way over to the sword display. There were many styles of blades. From short swords to hooked duel blades, they had it all.  
Yumi’s eyes sparkled as she stared at the beautiful steel. Zuko picked up a broadsword set. He stepped back and held them in a fighting stance. The young woman’s jaw began to drop as she watched his fluid movements. They were swift and precise. The cool steel glinted against the sunlight.  
“You’re amazing…” Yumi whispered.  
Zuko glanced at her with a soft expression before turning to the clerk. “These are well balanced. We’ll take these.”  
He placed them on the counter. The clerk looked from the prince to Yumi with raised eyebrows as if trying to determine their relationship. He put the swords in a leather sheath and handed them to Zuko who in turn gave them to Yumi. A huge smile spread across her face as her prince paid the clerk. She strapped the sheath to her belt purse and put her hands on her hips, grinning like a child.  
Zuko smirked at her. She looked so confident with her new swords. It reminded him of when his uncle has given him a dagger from Ba Sing Se. The same excitement and pride had pulsed through him.  
He laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder. “Come on, Yumi,” he said softly. “Let’s go see how the ship is doing.”  
She turned around to walk out and blushed when she felt Zuko’s hand on the small of her back to lead her out.  
Once out of the shop, Yumi turned around and jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Prince Zuko,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.  
The young woman released him and stepped into the street. Zuko touched a hand to his cheek where her soft lips had pressed against him, frozen for a few second.  
He stepped into the crowd and almost tripped. Looking down, he saw Yumi curled into a ball on the busy, dirt road. He immediately knelled down and grabbed her arms, pulling her up. She clung to him as he led her to a less crowded lane.  
Once in an alley, Zuko released her. “What happened?” he demanded.   
Yumi looked to the ground in shame. “My feet got tangled with someone else’s. I tripped and fell down. Everyone else just kept walking. And I’m an idiot I just laid there like a weak idiot.”  
Zuko placed his hand under chin and tilted her face up. “You’re not weak or an idiot, Yumi.”  
She pulled away from his touch. “I am,” she snapped. “I’m a coward. I’m sick and tired of not being strong.”  
“I told you. I will make you strong,” her prince insisted.   
She stared at him, her eyes wide. “Why do you want to teach me, Prince Zuko?” she asked, her voice barely over a whisper.   
He didn’t more as he answered her. “Because, I know what it’s like to feel as you do.”   
Staring at her intently, his eyes narrowed. “You need to get out of this mindset. You should meditate every day so you can learn to control your emotions.”  
Yumi sighed heavily before smiling at him ruefully. “I guess it’s just odd for me. I never really had anyone… care. My mother regretted me. Both villages I lived in hated me. I never had a real friend.”  
Zuko looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. “Neither have I,” he admitted.   
Yumi wondered how that could be, considering he was a prince, but she flashed him a sincere grin. “I will be your friend, Prince Zuko. You have been so kind to me.”   
The young prince opened his mouth to reply, but words escaped him. He quickly shut it again and gave a quick nod.  
They began to walk back to busy street. “Is the Fire Nation capitol this busy?” she asked.  
“I never walked in the Fire Nation capitol,” he said shortly, holding out a hand. “Come on, I won’t let you fall again.”  
Yumi took it and let him lead her back to the ship, feeling the happiest she’s been in a long, long while.  
Iroh meant them at the dock. “That was a short date,” he said, arching an eyebrow.  
“I told you, Uncle, it wasn’t a date!” Zuko snapped.  
Iroh looked at their held hands and grinned wildly. The prince snatched his hand away as if Yumi’s suddenly caught fire.   
“I want these repairs finished quickly, Uncle,” he said, changing the subject. “I don’t want to lose his trail.”  
“The Avatar’s?”  
“Don’t mention this name on these docks?” Zuko yelled.  
“Mention who?” a rough voice asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere.  
“Captain Zhou,” Zuko said, his eyes narrowing.  
“Actually, it’s Commander now,” Zhou said, smirking. “And who is this lovely lady?” he asked, turning his attention to Yumi.  
Feeling his eyes on her, Yumi wished Zuko was still holding her hand. She glanced up at him, hoping he would step closer to her.  
“This is Lady Yumi,” Iroh answered the commander cheerfully. “She’s our newest recruit.”  
“It’s lovely to meet you, Lady Yumi,” Zhou said, He picked up her hand and kissed it with rough lips. Zuko scowled.  
The young woman began to search through her mind of the appropriate response. She settled for bowing with her hands folded. “The pleasure is mine, Commander,” she spoke tartly.   
Zhou smirked and Zuko’s scowl deepened. He finally took a step closer to Yumi, much to her relief.   
“That’s quite a lot of damage,” the commander commented, his eyes flicking to the ship.  
“Yes, you wouldn’t believe what happened,” Zuko stuttered. “Uncle, tell him what happened,” he finished, elbowing Iroh,  
“Uhm… we ran into an Earth Kingdom ship!” the old general exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. Yumi bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
The commander wasn’t buying it. “Why don’t you tell me the details over some tea?” he asked cheerfully.  
“Sorry, but we have to go,” Zuko answered, already walking away.   
“Prince Zuko, show the commander your respect,” Iroh scolded calmly. Then he dipped a bow in Zhou’s direction. “We would love to join you.”  
Yumi fought back a frown as she turned to follow Iroh and Zhou. Glancing back at Zuko, she could see he was staring at his feet. Gently, she touched his arm so he would look at her and flashed him a sympathetic smile. He fought the urge to smile back but then gave in. It wasn’t a smirk, but a real smile.  
They went to another boat along the water. Yumi felt the eye’s of Zhou’s solders on her and looked back at Zuko with worried eyes.  
Zhou brought them to a war room similar to the one that Zuko had her in when she was first on his ship. Yumi sat next to Zuko at the table. Zhou began to talk, and talk, and talk. The young woman began to zone out. She thought of her pretty, new blades and the man who was going to teach her.  
Glancing up at him, she saw Zuko was staring straight forward. He didn’t have any emotion written on his face, but Yumi could tell he was irritated.   
Gently, she reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He turned to look at her softly before turning back to Zhou. Yumi continued to watch him oblivious to what the commander was saying.  
Then Zuko spoke. “If my father thinks the world will follow him willingly, than he is a fool,” he told Zhou plainly.  
“I see two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue,” Zhou told him.  
Zuko glared at him. Yumi held back her surprise; he had been at sea for two years?  
Zhou began to speak again. “So how is your hunt for the avatar going?” he inquired.  
The young prince glanced at his hands. A loud crash caused Yumi to jump in the air. Zuko’s eyes flicked to her. “My fault entirely,” Iroh said, fumbling with a weapon display that had been the cause of the sound.  
“We haven’t found him yet,” Zuko answered Zhou’s question.  
The commander laughed an evil laugh. “Did you really expect to?” he sneered.  
Yumi felt her face get hot with anger. How dare he speak to her prince in such a manner? She shifted in her seat and watched Zhou carefully.   
Zhou put a hand on the table and leaned forward. “Unless, of course, you found evidence that he is alive.”  
“No, nothing,” Zuko answered firmly, looking Zhou in the eye. “We need to go. Uncle, Yumi, come on.”  
Yumi stood to follow him out of the room and the awful ship, but two of Zhou’s men came in.   
“Commander Zhou,” one of them said, “We interrogated the crew like you asked. Prince Zuko did have the avatar in his custody and let him escape. The woman was one of the Avatar’s companions.”  
Yumi felt her face lose all trace of color.  
Zhou stepped forward so he was right behind her. “Tell me again, Prince Zuko, how was your ship damaged?” he sneered. The young prince remained silent. Zhou bent down so his mouth was next to Yumi’s ear. “I’m not sure the prince interrogated you thoroughly enough. Maybe I should give it a try.”  
Yumi whirled around and stepped away from him, giving him an icy glare.  
Zuko quickly stepped in front of her protectively. “Leave her alone, Zhou. She is not a prisoner. She is helping me capture the Avatar.”  
“IS she now?” the commander said in a fowl voice. “And why would she stay with a banished prince? Your own father doesn’t want you.”  
“Once I capture the Avatar, my father will welcome me home with open arms,” Zuko yelled defensively. Yumi stood silently, shocked that Zhou had said such a cruel thing.  
“If your father wanted you back, he would’ve sent for you by now,” Zhou spat. “You’re a miserable failure, and you have the scar to prove it.”  
Zuko stepped forward. “Perhaps you’d like one to match,” he yelled.   
“Is that a challenge?” the commander asked.  
“Agni Kai,” Zuko hissed, “at sunset.”  
Zhou smirked at him. “Very well,” he said and left the room.  
“Prince Zuko, do you remember the last time you challenged a master?” Iroh commented.   
The young prince looked down to his feet. “I will never forget.”  
Yumi stepped next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. His eyes turned to lock on hers. “I won’t let him take you, Yumi,” he said firmly. “I’ll protect you.”  
Her expression still held worry. “Thank you, Prince Zuko,” she whispered. Her eyes flicked to his scar. She wondered what Zhou was talking about when he referenced it.  
Zuko noticed and turned away abruptly, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. She felt terrible and quickly averted her eyes.   
The young prince sat down on a chair and put his face in his hands. This day was supposed to be better. Now he was going to fight a master and Yumi had been repulsed by his scar, or so he thought.   
But that thought had not crossed his friend’s mind. All she could think of was how much she wanted to know what happened and comfort him.  
Sitting down next to him, she looked worriedly at Iroh as if asking what she could do to help.  
The old general laid a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “Prince Zuko, I believe that you can do this.”  
Yumi smiled. “So do I,” she told him.  
That’s not going to help me,” Zuko snapped angrily. Iroh and Yumi looked at each other and sighed at his reaction.  
The old general went to pour himself more tea while Yumi pulled out her notebook and began to write.

Metal wall and closing halls   
cannot keep me in  
this prison cell. I cannot tell  
you of the magic to break free.

I will, however, break the lever  
to all my fantasies.  
And you will watch me. Do you feel envy  
pulsing through your veins  
as you watch me break free?

You are stuck with the Jester’s luck  
of serving another man  
till you are old. In my hand I hold   
the key to set you free,  
but you cannot pay my price.

Watching me sore across the sea,  
I know this   
is your fantasy, but it cannot be.

Cry. Watch me.  
Cry. 

She read over her poem and made corrections until she had it exactly as she wanted.  
Iroh watched her curiously. “What are you so focused on, Yumi?” he asked.  
“Writing a poem,” she replied absently.  
The old general perked up, seemingly delighted. “May I read it?” he asked.  
Yumi blushed and hurriedly closed her notebook. “I really don’t like people reading my writing,” she mumbled softly, her ears turning pink.   
Zuko watched her closely as she placed the notebook and pen back in her belt purse. As she straightened, her gold eyes caught his own. The both froze for a moment.  
“It’s almost sunset,” Iroh commented slowly.  
The young prince stood up abruptly and walked into the back of the room to peel off his armor. He had a solemn, faraway look on his face.   
Yumi watched him as he stretched, readying himself for the upcoming battle. Suddenly, he shot a blast of fire at the wall and screamed in frustration.  
One of Zhou’s men came under the deck. “Commander Zhou wants me to escort you,” he said through his mask. His voice was raspy.  
“We can walk ourselves,” Zuko snapped at him, but the soldier did not move. Finally, Zuko huffed and followed him. Iroh held out his hand indicating for Yumi to go first which she gladly accepted; she didn’t want to turn her unprotected back to any of Zhou’s men.  
They made their way to the deck where Zhou was standing across from them with three of his men. Iroh looked at them briefly before turning his full attention to Zuko. “Remember your basics, Nephew,” he told him firmly.  
Yumi stepped up to him and lifted herself onto her toes. Gently, she pecked his cheek. “Good luck, Prince Zuko,” she whispered.  
The sky began to turn a dark pink as the sun gradually disappeared behind the ocean. A cold breeze began to run across the deck, chilling Yumi. She wished she was still in her Water Tribe clothes.  
Zuko and Zhou each took a fighting stance. Iroh pulled Yumi farther back away from the Agni Kai.  
The gong rang.  
Zuko attacked first. He gathered fire by swirling his arms in a large circle and shot it directly at Zhou who disappeared behind the flames. Yumi smiled satisfactorily. But her smile quickly faded when she saw the commander easily cut through the fire with his hands.   
“My turn,” he growled. Yumi held her breath as she saw flames flick to her prince. He stepped back, stumbling slightly. Zhou now had the upper hand.  
Zhou continued to shoot relentless blasts at Zuko. They were powerful flames, but the young prince was able to deflect them. Then, Zhou put all his force into one blast, knocking Zuko to the ground.  
Yumi’s jaw dropped. “No,” she whispered. Zhou jumped into the air, gathering fire around his fist. Yumi shut her eyes and turned her head, not wanting to see her friend hurt.   
But no cry of pain escaped Zuko’s lips. Instead, she heard a cry of power. Zuko had regained his composure and was now attacking Zhou who stumbled back. The prince began to take side steps, shooting fire out his feet. Each step caused Zhou to stumble back. He began to flail his arms up in the air, trying to regain his composure. Zuko shot a powerful blast of lames, finally causing Zhou to land roughly on the metal deck.  
Zuko sprinted forward. He hovered over Zhou and pulled one of his fists back, aimed at Zhou’s face.  
“Do it,” Zhou growled.  
Zuko let out a cry as he blasted the fire on the floor next to Zhou’s head.  
“That’s it,” the commander demanded. “Your father raised a coward.”  
“Next time I won’t hold back,” Zuko said calmly.  
The commander saw Yumi begin to make her way to the banished prince. He smirked, knowing another way to hurt Zuko. Kipping to a stand, he kicked a blast of fire in Yumi’s direction.  
Iroh began to rush forward, but it was too late. The flames reached Yumi’s arm and burned through her sleeves, scorching her pale skin. She let out a cry as her body was flung to the ground from the force of the blast.   
Zuko’s eyes widened as he saw her go down. “Yumi!” the strangled cry escaped his lips.  
Iroh grabbed onto Zhou’s foot to stop the blast and threw him to the ground.   
Zuko ran forward, about to attack Zhou again, but Iroh stopped him. “No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory. You need to get Yumi back to our ship.”  
The young prince turned and his eyes softened. He gave a quick nod and left his uncle to deal with the commander while he helped his friend.   
Iroh continued to hold a fighting stance with his aim on Zhou. “Is this how the great Commander Zhou conducts himself these days? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you,” he spat, disgusted.


	5. A New Scar

Yumi whimpered. The pain was so strong she couldn’t hold back the tears forming in her eyes. The skin of her arm and shoulder were blistering and sending shoots of agony through her. She gingerly reached up to touch it and let out a cry, realizing it would only hurt worse.  
A man kneeled down in front of her and she flinched, thinking is was Zhou. The man began to reach for her and she realized it was her prince. She reached a shaking hand out to him as if asking for help.  
“Prince Zuko, it hurts,” she mumbles.  
Zuko’s heart ached. “I know, Yumi,” he whispered gently, leaning towards her ear to be sure she could hear him. “I will help you.”  
Yumi felt his strong arms slide under her knees and around her waist. Gently, he lifted her up, careful not to hurt her arm anymore than it already was.  
She whimpered again and leaned against him. He ran off Zhou’s ship as fast as he could without hurting her.  
“This is exactly where my mom was burned. It took her ten days to die,” she whispered, tears pooling out. Zuko could feel them against his chest.   
“I’m not going to let you die, Yumi,” he told her firmly. “I won’t let the same thing happen to you.”  
Yumi didn’t reply to him, but his words comforted her. She had someone who cared enough about her to help her.   
Zuko brought her onto his ship. This time, he didn’t care who saw him carrying his friend. “Tell the medic to report to my room immediately,” Zuko snapped at one of the crew.  
“Sir, the medic is still out in the city,” the armored crew member replied.  
“Then bring me some water, ointment, and bandages,” he yelled over his shoulder. “And when my uncle gets back, tell him to go to my room.”  
He carried Yumi below the metal deck. Her burn was starting to blister and she was taking in deep breaths to help reduce her pain. He gently laid her on the bed, her burned arm facing up. She curled her knees to her chest. Zuko took a knife and began to cut the cloth that remained around the wound.  
Yumi hissed as she sucked in a sharp breath. Zuko frowned, knowing the pain she felt.  
“It’s going to be alright, Yumi,” he told her softly.  
A crew member appeared in the doorframe with the ointment and bandages Zuko had requested.  
The prince hurriedly snatched them from his hands and slammed the door shut. Zuko went into the bathroom and got some water. Dipping a cotton cloth in it, he kneeled down next to Yumi and placed the cool compress against her blistering skin.  
She let out a sigh as it relieved some of her pain. Once is warmed up, Zuko switched it with a new cloth. The cool water reduced her pain and swelling.  
After a few moments, Iroh walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. “How is she doing?” he asked.  
Yumi sucked in a deep breath and pushed herself to a sitting position with her good arm. “I’m doing ok,” she insisted, though her eyes were still watering. She had to hold up what remained of her shirt to cover her chest.  
Iroh came up to her to examine her wound. Zuko sat next to her on the bed to give him plenty of space. Yumi hesitated for a second before leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder. Zuko froze for a moment before slowly turning his head to look at her. He felt the urge to protect her... and deep down felt like she wanted him to.   
“I’m going to put the ointment on,” Iroh said. His voice was serious and lacked its usually jolly tone.  
As gently as he could, he began to rub the aloe based ointment on her arm. She hissed and reflexively went to grip the closest thing to her; it just happened to be Zuko’s hand. His heart jumped as she did. She squeezed tightly as Iroh rubbed the ointment to prevent infection. HE finished and began to wrap the light gauze bandage over the affected area.   
After he finished, he stood up straight and Zuko followed. Yumi instantly missed his comforting warmth.   
“I am going to brew you a tea that will dull your pain,” Iroh said softly.  
“Thank you, Master Iroh,” Yumi mumbled, still holding her tattered shirt up.   
Zuko’s eye’s followed his uncle out the door, wondering what he should do next. Yumi slowly pulled herself off the bed and walked to the mirror. She was a mess. Her braid had many flyaways, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears.   
Yumi turned to the side to examine her bandaged arm. The wound started at her shoulder blade and came down to the top of her arm coming halfway to her elbow. She let out a heavy sigh. “This is going to scar, isn’t it?” she asked to no one in particular.  
Zuko stood next to her, looking at his own scar in the mirror. “Probably,” he mumbled.  
Yumi let his words since in. She examined her face closely. All her life she had been called ugly, especially in the South Pole. Everyone else had dark skin, blue eyes, and rounded faces. Their hair was textured, not flat like Yumi’s.  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head down. “Now I’ll be even uglier, more of an outcast,” she mumbled.  
Zuko stared down at her, surprised by her words. He didn’t find her ugly at all. In fact, he found her quite beautiful/  
Yumi then realized she might have offended him and quickly back-tracked. “I’m so sorry, Prince Zuko,” she stuttered out.  
“It’s fine,” he cut her off, not wanting to talk about it anymore. His eyes trailed over her body in the mirror. He saw that she was still holding her shirt up with her hand.  
Zuko walked into the closet and pulled out a shirt for her to wear. “It’s a little big,” he said handing it Yumi. He struggled to contain a smirk as a light blush rose to her cheeks; she was adorable.  
“Thank you, Prince Zuko,” she mumbled softly as he pulled his own fresh shirt over his head.  
Yumi walked into a corner facing away from the mirror. She tried to pull off her tattered shirt but whimpered as her arm stung. “Prince Zuko, can you help me?” she asked, exasperated.  
Zuko jolted out of his thoughts. Glancing at her, he turned red when he saw what she wanted. “Can’t you just…” he began before he saw her whimper again as she tried to pull off what remained of her shirt.  
The young prince let out an exaggerated sigh and went over to his friend. Yumi held up her good arm so he could pull her shirt over her head. Her skin was smooth and pale. She felt embarrassed because of her now apparent curves; she was not thin, not like Katara.   
But Zuko thought she was beautiful. The band that held her chest was slightly burned in the back and he could see much of her white skin. He pulled his pain, red shirt over Yumi’s head and helped her get her burned arm into the sleeve. She shuffled her good limb into the other sleeve just as Iroh came back into the room with a tray of tea.  
“Have some of this tea, Yumi,” he told her, offering her a cup. She noticed he voice was back to being cheerful.  
Yumi gladly accepted and sipped the minty tasting tea he offered her. She sat back on Zuko’s bed and criss-crossed her legs. Iroh’s herbal concoction was doing wonders on her pain and she felt cozy. Zuko’s shirt was too big for her and the sleeves covered her hands. Combined with the wide-legged pants, hot tea, and comfy bed, Yumi felt very homey.  
“Thank you, Master Iroh,” she said, taking another sip. Then her eyes turned to her prince. He was still standing in the corner quietly.  
“Prince Zuko,” she said quietly. His head snapped.   
“What?” he demanded.  
Yumi forced a small smile on her face. “Thank you… for everything. Yesterday morning I woke in a small village with no friends. Now I have a friend,” she said. His eyes softened. “Well, two friends,” she corrected herself, flashing Iroh a grin.  
Zuko felt a small pang of guilt; if she hadn’t been on his ship, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.  
Yumi’s mouth opened in a wide yawn. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and Zuko smirked at her. Iroh openly laughed. “Yumi, you look like you could use some rest,” he said through his chuckles. She nodded drowsily.  
Iroh offered Yumi his arm to take her to her room. She gingerly accepted and mumbled her goodnight to her prince. Iroh escorted her out of the room leaving Zuko alone.  
The young prince sat down on his bed, a million thoughts running though his head. Yesterday, he discovered that the Avatar was back. He also meant someone with the same ambition he had. Today that person became his friend… his only friend. He felt the intense urge to protect her and be with her.   
Zuko growled with frustration, the logical part of his brain began to argue. She was a distraction; he should’ve never offered to teach her anything. This was a waste of time.   
He sighed deeply; no matter how much logic told him Yumi’s friendship was not worth while, Zuko wanted it. He wanted someone who depended on him and cheered for him. Right now, that someone was Yumi.  
Zuko let out a groan and flopped back on his bed, limbs spread. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad to have a friend. 

The next morning, Yumi awoke groggily. Iroh’s tea had certainly worked in easing her pain and helping her sleep deeply. She sat up slowly, blinking rapidly to clear her cloudy vision. Yumi went over to the small mirror and examined her face.   
She had slept in her braid. Her eyes were puffy and her face looked unclean. Yumi began to hunt around for things to freshen up. She found a clay bowl of water, toothbrush, hairbrush, and a hand towel.  
Tugging at the leather band that held her braid in together, she began to undo the knotted mess. Yumi brushed out the stands which fell in waves halfway down her back. She splashed water over her face a few times and brushed her teeth.  
Pulling her hair back into a fresh braid, she added her spiked band. Yumi smoothed out the bangs around her chin that were too short to fit into her braid.  
Yumi looked at the mirror and examined her face. It looked much better, but her shirt was much too large. She vaguely remembered Zuko giving it to her to wear. Her weapons were nowhere in sight; she hoped Iroh managed to get them back from Commander Zhou’s ship.   
“Maybe I should find them and get a change of clothes,” she said to her reflection. Yumi pushed her sleeves up and exited her room.   
The metal hallways were not easy to navigate. Yumi want the way she thought would lead her on deck. After a few short moments, she was thoroughly lost.   
The young woman heard footsteps behind her and whirled around. A masked guard was standing there, watching her curiously. Yumi realized she must look ridiculous in the prince’s shirt.   
“Uh,” she began, awkwardly. “Can you please take me to the deck? I’m lost,” Yumi finished sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.  
The guard sounded just as awkward as she did. “Follow me ma’am.”   
She tried to memorize the way to the deck, but it was useless. All the hallways looked the same: dark, gray, and metal.  
Finally coming to the stairs, Yumi rushed past the guard. “Thank you,” she called over her shoulder and stepped into the warm sunlight. It felt wonderful on her face. There was a light breeze and it was in the mid sixties; this was so much better than the South Pole. The sun was high in the sky, but still to the East. Yumi guesses it was almost midday. She hurried over to the control room.  
Pushing the metal door with her good arm, Yumi stepped into the familiar room. Iroh was pouring himself a cup of tea and Zuko was standing with his arms folded, staring at a map. There was the usual crew member controlling the ship. All three looked up at her when they heard the door open.   
“Yumi,” Zuko gasped, rushing over to her. “How are you feeling?” he asked gingerly, touching her arm with gentle fingers.  
Yumi blushed at the attention he was giving her. “Good morning, Prince Zuko. I’m feeling well-rested,” she said cheerfully, dipping a polite bow. The young prince realized what he had done and quickly stepped away from her, feeling self-conscience.   
Iroh smiled lightheartedly at her. “Good morning, Yumi,” he chipped. “Are you hungry?”  
“Good morning, Master Iroh. I’m starving actually,” the young woman answered, holding her growling belly.  
Iroh held out his arm, inviting Yumi to sit at the table with him. She gladly accepted. The old general handed her a roll and sup of tea. “Thank you!” she said eagerly, taking a bite of the crusty roll.  
Zuko pretended to be staring at his map, but he was really watching Yumi. His uncle was telling her a funny story of how he meant his late wife. The young woman was laughing and grinning as Iroh used his hands to exaggerate certain parts.  
Zuko was even smirking a little. He wished he could be funny like Iroh. He wished he could make Yumi laugh.  
By the time Iroh finished his story, Yumi was clutching her belly from laughter. “I hope that someday I find a love like that,” the young woman said in a dreamy voice. Zuko stopped pretending to look at his map and turned his head to Yumi. Iroh noticed the expression on his face.  
Yumi sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. Looking around the room absently, her eyes landed on a bow, two knives, and a set of broadswords. “My weapons!” she yelped, jumping up from the chair and rushing to them. The young archer examined her bow before strapping it and her quiver to her back. She put her other weapons in their places, ignoring the pain in her arm, before standing up straight.   
Zuko noticed her expression grow dark. She brought her hand up over her wound gingerly.  
The young prince stood up quickly, hoping she hadn’t hurt herself. “Are you ok?” he asked, stepping next to her.   
Yumi horridly looked at her feet. “I’m fine, Prince Zuko,” she assured him.  
The truth was she felt like such a weakling because of yesterday’s events. She hadn’t defended herself and the result was a deep burn.  
“I’ll be back,” she said abruptly and rushed out of the room. Zuko let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall of the ship.  
Iroh watched him closely. He could see right through his nephew. “Is something the matter, Prince Zuko?” he inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s nothing,” Zuko snapped.  
Iroh felt a smiled begin to creep upon his face. “You know, there is nothing wrong with letting yourself care for another person… especially then that person cares for you in return.”  
Zuko’s expression became hopeful. “You think Yumi cares for me, Uncle?” he asked with wide eyes.  
Iroh’s smile widened. “Yes, I know she cares for you, Prince Zuko. I could tell during the Agni Kai yesterday.”  
The crew member who was working the controls began to laugh. “What I wouldn’t give to be young again,” he mumbles. Iroh laughed at his comment.   
“I know what you mean, lieutenant,” he replied.   
Zuko’s face turned bright red. “Focus on getting us to the Avatar!” he snapped. “We don’t have time for this stupid chatter.” He stormed out of the control room. 

Yumi walked to the area of the deck where Zuko’s training gear was set up. She moved until she was twenty yards away from a wooden dummy. Pulling an arrow out of her quiver, she latched it to her bow. The archer stood to the side and kept her feet shoulder’s distance apart. Holding the string with three fingers and pulled it back to anchor it against her chin.  
Yumi let out a cry of pain as she tried to pull it back with her burned arm. She released the string instantly and the arrow flew underneath the target, grazing against the metal deck. Yumi inhaled deeply and scolded herself. She needed to get stronger. Glaring at her target, the archer loaded another arrow.   
The archer repeated the process of pulling the string back, this time breathing through her pain. Taking aim, Yumi released her bow string. The arrow hit the head of the wooden target perfectly. A small smile spread over Yumi’s face; she did it.  
The young woman repeated herself, striking the target again. Again and again and again Yumi pulled arrows out of her quiver and shot them at the wooden target. Her breath was heavy and her arm was becoming more and more painful. She whimpered slightly as she reached back for her last arrow.  
“Yumi, what are you doing?” a familiar voice interrupted her. Zuko couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She was having target practice! “You could hurt yourself,” he said rushing up to her and snatching the bow out of her hands.  
Yumi stared at him with wide, hazel eyes. Zuko noticed her heavy breath and the droplets of sweat on her forehead. “What are you doing?” he asked again, anger in his voice.  
Yumi’s nerves began to churn. She thought he was angry at her for shooting arrows at the wooden dummy. “I’m so sorry, Prince Zuko,” she said. “I should’ve asked to use the dummy. I just wasn’t thinking.” She quickly averted her eyes.  
Zuko sighed heavily, willing her to look at him again. “Yumi, I don’t care about a stupid piece of wood. Why are you training right now? It’s not good for your arm.”  
“I was training because… because I need to get stronger. I don’t want to be the girl that needs to be saved anymore,” she told him tiredly, still looking at her feet.   
Zuko felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to wrap his arms around his friend and hold her close. But he didn’t; he couldn’t allow himself to do something like that.  
Yumi finally looked up at him. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes that she refused to let spill over. “I can’t let a burn slow me down.”  
Zuko began to think of what his uncle had just told him. He sucked in a breath to push back his shyness. “There is nothing wrong with someone caring for you,” he said softly.  
She scowled. “I want to take care of myself.”  
He scowled back at her. “Fine, forget I said anything,” he snapped and stormed away, leaving Yumi alone on the deck.  
Zuko huffed all the way to his room and let out a cry of frustration. Fire burst out of his clenched fists. Why did she say that? Why was she training in the first place?  
Yumi watched him storm away and instantly felt bad. She was just upset and frustrated and she had taken it out on her only friend. He had only been kind to her.   
With a heavy sigh, Yumi hurriedly wiped the sweat off her brow and collected herself. She needed to apologize to her prince.  
Yumi went below deck and began to look for Zuko’s room. She was lucky that his room was obviously marked. It had huge Fire Nation banners on either side of the door. Yumi tapped on it before pushing it open with her good arm.  
Zuko was under his blankets, panting slightly. He had rolled onto his side facing away from the door when he heard the knocking. “What do you want, Uncle?” he growled.  
Yumi felt her face grow hot when she realized what he had been doing. “Prince Zuko, I just wanted to talk to you,” she said quietly, shutting the door behind her.  
The young prince sat up, his own face a crimson color. “Yumi,” he gasped. He shuffled under the blanket for a moment before jumping out of the bed. Yumi stared at him with wide eyes. She was rather cute standing there. The young woman was still wearing his shirt from yesterday and it was much too big for her. She had her arms folded together and her hands clasped at her chest with the sleeves covering them. Her cheeks were pink with a blush and her eyes were wide and innocent.   
Zuko shifted uncomfortably; he hadn’t finished what he was doing and seeing her look at him like that didn’t help trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
Yumi averted her eyes down and dipped into a bow. “I wanted to apologize, Prince Zuko. You’ve been nothing but kind and I was so rude.”  
“Do you really think that?” he inquired softly.  
Yumi stood up straight, a little confused. “Of course I was rude. I…”  
“No,” he cut her off. “Do you really think… that I’m kind?”  
“Of course, Prince Zuko!” she exclaimed louder than she meant. “You didn’t know me and you offered to train me. You helped me yesterday. My mom didn’t have someone to help like that,” she swallowed as she said the last part. “How could I think anything else of you?”  
Zuko turned away from her. “Most people would not say I’m kind,” he told her quietly.

“When the moon is full, it shines  
brightly, but the stars   
do not let it shine wholly.

When the sun rises at dawn,  
and there are no clouds,  
no competition will shine.

Sometimes people are like stars,  
dimming out the light  
of the moon that is shining.

I am sorry for the moon  
and I hope on day  
you will be like a shining sun.”

Yumi recited a Haiku she wrote a few years ago.   
“You talk like my Uncle,” Zuko said, smirking.  
Yumi grinned at him. “I don’t think so. I don’t talk like that… I just write like that.” His smirk turned into a full smile at her words.  
“Prince Zuko, are we going to catch up to Aang today,” Yumi asked shyly.   
“We won’t today,” Zuko grumbled.  
Yumi bit her lip indecisively. “I’m a little tired of training,” she said at last. “Want to come hang out with me?”  
“Hang out?” Zuko looked at her skeptically.  
“Yeah,” she said, her pale cheeks turning pink. “I think that’s what friends are supposed to do.” The young woman held out her hand nervously. Zuko starred at it for a second before awkwardly taking it in his own. Yumi grinned and gently pulled him forward. They walked onto the deck where Yumi turned her face to the sky and sighed contently. Zuko noticed and wondered why she did that.   
“Prince Zuko,” she began softly, “Is firebending really stronger in the sun?”  
Zuko smirked; it seemed like such a silly question to him. “Yes, firebenders draw their power from the sun,” he explained, watching her.  
“I love the sun. It’s so warm and inviting. In the South Pole, the sun would disappear for twenty days straight every year. I hated it. It was even colder than normal,” Yumi said, closing her eyes. She shuddered slightly from the memory.  
Zuko’s eyes flicked from her to the sky. In his brief time in the South Pole, he has felt the bitter cold she had talked about.  
“What’s the weather like in the Fire Nation?” Yumi asked, turning to him.  
Zuko wandered over to the edge of the deck and leaned his back against the rail, folding his arms across his chest. Yumi stood next to him, but looked out into the ocean instead.   
“The Fire Nation is beautiful. There is a short winter and a long summer. The spring is amazing. There are light rains and wonderful sunny days,” Zuko answered her, smiling fondly at the memory of his home.  
“Do you miss it?” Yumi asked.  
Zuko didn’t answer her at first. Yumi feared she had made him upset. “I’m sorry,” the young woman said quickly.  
“I miss it,” he said finally. “I miss my home.”  
She sighed heavily, fiddling with a lock of her hair. “I never had a home,” Yumi said quietly.  
Zuko looked at her skeptically. “I know you didn’t like the South Pole, but what about Kyoshi Island?” he asked.   
“No, that place is not my home,” she said bitterly. “My mother thought I was a burden. The village hated me.” Her eyes closed. “After you capture the Avatar, I will have to find a new home.”  
Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. Would it be odd if he offered to take her back to the Fire Nation?  
“Prince Zuko,” Yumi said, ready to change the subject, “You were really amazing yesterday. I’m so happy you beat that jerk.”  
He smirked at her word choice. “You cheering me on helped.”  
The young woman laughed. “You’re my prince and sensei,” she said. “I will always cheer for you.”   
Zuko’s smirk turned into a small grin. “Thanks, Yumi,” he said, turning to face her.  
She felt self-conscience under his gaze and reflexively her right arm in her hand. The young woman instantly winced; she had temporarily forgotten about her burn.  
Zuko’s eyes softened when he saw her expression. “We need to change your bandages,” he said. “We should have done it when you first woke up. I hope you didn’t pop any blisters or irritate the burn.”  
Yumi looked down at her feet knowing that she had hurt it when she shot her bow. Zuko placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her below deck again. He did enjoy just talking to her, but her would really did need to be cleaned. The young woman let her lead him back to his room. She sighed heavily, missing the light of the sun.  
Zuko’s room was very dim. He lit some candles to make it more inviting, much to Yumi’s relief. She sat down on him bed and watched him gather together some new bandages and ointment. Yumi peeled off Zuko’s shirt and hurriedly gathered the blanket about her to hide her body. She wondered if he knew how embarrassed this made her. She was young and self-conscience.   
Zuko also felt awkward doing this. To him, she was a beautiful girl who needed his help. He had saw her shirtless the day before, and despite her burn, he thought she was perfect. The young man couldn’t help but feel this way about her, no matter how hard he tried to push those feelings down.  
He stood behind her and gently began to unwrap her bandages. Zuko frowned deeply when he saw how bad her burn looked. Some of the blisters were peeling. It was red, inflamed, and hot to the touch.   
“Oh Yumi,” he breathed, brushing her braid over her other shoulder. He silently cursed Zhou. How could that man be so evil? The young prince vowed to himself to never let anyone hurt her again.   
“How bad is it?” she asked him, wincing as he began to apply the ointment. She could feel his warmth against her back and absently wondered if all firebenders were as warm as him.  
“It’s alright,” Zuko told his friend, making sure to thoroughly cover her shoulder. “It’s going to look bad until it scars.”  
Zuko gently began to rewrap Yumi’s arm and shoulder. She whimpered slightly from the pain, causing him to pause. The sound made his heart ache. Without thinking, he comfortingly rubbed her good shoulder. “I know if hurts, Yumi,” he told her softly. “I’m sorry.”  
Yumi sucked in a sharp breath, focusing on his warm hand; it distracted her from the pain. But he had to remove it to finish wrapping. When she was all set, Zuko stepped away from her. Yumi felt herself shiver.  
“Prince Zuko, is there another shirt I can wear?” the young woman asked, twisting her body back to look at him.  
Zuko turned and began to leave the room. “Your Water Tribe clothes should be clean by now. I’ll go find them.”  
“Oh good, they’ll be a little warmer,” she said as he disappeared behind the door.  
Yumi let out a sigh and got off the bed. Walking to the mirror, she examined her bandages. Zuko didn’t do as good a job as his uncle, but it was still nicely done. Yumi absently wondered if Iroh could brew her some more of that sleepy tea.  
Her prince opened the door without warning. Yumi gasped and quickly turned around. Zuko quickly threw her clothes at her as soon as he saw her. “Uh, here you go,” he stammered bunglingly and hurriedly slammed the door.   
Yumi sighed and began to put on her Water Tribe clothes. She pulled on her dark purple leggings and tight tunic wrap. Fully dressed, Yumi went to find her prince.  
Zuko was on the deck training with Iroh’s guidance. Yumi watched him closely as his movements created bright orange flames. Sweat dripped off his brow as he used his fists for blasts. Finishing the set, he turned to his uncle.   
“Again!” Iroh shouted, his voice stern. “You’re being sloppy.”  
Zuko groaned but began to repeat the set. Yumi made her way to Iroh and sat down next to him. “Why hello, Lady Yumi,” the old general greeted her cheerfully.  
“Hi, Master Iroh,” she replied, her eyes still lingering on Zuko. “He’s very good isn’t her?”  
Iroh let out a hearty laugh. “He certainly thinks so.”  
Yumi grinned at his antic. “I think so too. But I guess I’m not the best judge since I haven’t seen very much firebending,” she said.  
Zuko finished the set and turned to Iroh with a frustrated expression. “Well Uncle, how was that?” he demanded.  
Yumi began to clap. “I thought it was great,” she said, a huge smile on her face.  
Zuko grinned in spite himself. He walked over to where they were sitting.   
“That was better,” Iroh answered his question. “You need to keep it more precise.”  
Yumi gracefully pulled herself into a standing position. “My turn!” she yelled.  
Zuko stared at her with an exasperated expression. “Seriously? Did we not just talk about this?” he yelled at her. “You can’t irritate your arm! Do you want it to get infected?”  
Yumi’s expression changed from one of excitement to one of sorrow. “I’m sorry, Prince Zuko,” she said quietly, sitting back down next to Iroh who patted her arm comfortingly.  
Zuko grumbled and walked back to the center of the deck to start the set again. Yumi pulled her legs to her chest as she continued to watch him.  
“Don’t worry,” the old man told her gently. “He cares about you and doesn’t want you to get hurt.”  
The archer flashed him a grin, toying with her bow. “I know, he’s very sweet,” she said. Then Yumi giggled. “He told me most people wouldn’t agree with me.”  
Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. “That is an accurate thought,” he said finally.  
Zuko completed the set and turned to his uncle for instruction. But instead, Iroh stood up and stretched out lazily. “Come, Prince Zuko, let’s go get supper.”  
“How was that set?” the young prince demanded.  
Iroh yawned and replied absent-mindedly,” It was almost perfect.”  
Yumi followed Iroh and Zuko came up behind her. He was a good five feet behind her and she could still feel his warmth. They walked into the mess room. Yumi and Iroh each went to the back of the line and Zuko hesitantly followed. Today, the cook was serving miso soup and some roasted chicken and rice. Yumi hesitated before deciding just to get soup. It was embarrassing for her to have her prince see her shirtless and she was determined to lose weight.  
Zuko noticed. “Are you feeling ok? Is the pain making you nauseous?”   
The young woman shook her head and followed her prince to a table. “I’m just not very hungry.” Zuko seemed to except this answer and didn’t push the matter.  
Yumi was happy when he sat next to her. He acted as her own personal heater. “Master Iroh,” she began. The old general looked up from his plate. “Are firebenders warmer than other people?”  
“Yes,” Iroh answered. “Firebenders will draw heat from inside them to start their flames. That is why they can bend heat, not just fire.”  
“That’s amazing,” she said.  
Zuko watched her curiously. Every time she learned something new about the First Nation of firebending, she acted like it was the most spectacular thing she’s ever hear. Now, she was giggling at Iroh as he told her a story. Yumi placed one of her pale hands over her mouth as she let out light laughs. Zuko became lost in the sound and continued to just watch her.  
Iroh noticed his nephew and smirked. He could tell that Zuko cared deeply for this girl and hoped, for both of them, that I would be more than a friendship. His nephew would really benefit from having someone love him in that way, and the young prince truly deserved it. Yumi already had an intense admiration for him to keep Zuko’s confidence high.   
“Master Iroh, you are full of the most wonderful stories,” Yumi pointed out matter-of-factly as she leaned back in her chair. Then she turned her attention to Zuko. “You sound like you were hysterical as a child.”  
The young prince hadn’t been paying attention to his uncle’s story. He shot Iroh a scowl, but Yumi didn’t notice. “How long was it until you and your sister started getting along?” she asked Zuko.  
“We still don’t get along,” he said without emotion.  
Yumi frowned a little and gently touched his arm. “I’m sorry, Prince Zuko.”  
Iroh could feel the tension and quickly changed the subject. “Yumi what is it like in the South Pole?” he asked hurriedly.  
The young woman rolled her eyes. “It’s cold,” she answered. “The weather and the people. There were no beds like on this ship. We slept on animal pelts. The food is good though. Seal jerky is so yummy.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Yumi blushed and touched a hand to her belly. She shouldn’t have talked about food; Zuko probably thought she was a fat slob.  
The young prince sensed her discomfort. He couldn’t figure out what about. Yumi pushed back her half eaten bowl of soup, causing Zuko to scowl and push it back. “Finish it,” he told her. “You need energy to heal so we can start training again.”  
Yumi groaned but followed his order. Finishing the soup quickly, she pulled her legs underneath her to sit more comfortably while she waited for Zuko and Iroh to finish their meals.   
Zuko finished first and stood up, pulling the chair out for Yumi. Iroh stared at him with wide eyes and Yumi blinked in surprise.   
“Prince Zuko, I’m glad to see you being a gentleman,” he uncle commented. Zuko blushed scarlet. He hadn’t really thought about what he was doing; he just wanted Yumi to come with him.  
The young woman gracefully hopped out of her chair. She flashed her prince a grin. “Where to now?”  
Zuko pulled her out of the mess hall and began to lead her to the control room. Yumi frowned when they got to the deck. “The sun already set,” she whispered, staring at the pink sky. Zuko watched her and fought the urge to put an arm around her shoulders.  
“Come on, Yumi,” he said gently.  
She followed him to the control room and sat next to him and he began to go through his reports. Yumi pulled out her notebook and pen and began an entry. She dated her page in neat handwriting before processing her thoughts into words.

Prince Zuko has been so kind to me. He’s sweet even if he has a temper. Earlier today I caught him… well I don’t feel proper writing it. It was so embarrassing, for both of us I’m sure. But, I couldn’t help but feel… tingly. As I so often do when he’s around. He’s just so handsome. I secretly hope we never find Aang so I can stay here with him.

Zuko glanced up from his work to watch Yumi write. She seemed so content when she did this. He wished that she would let him read it.  
A guard came into the room, Iroh standing right behind him. “Prince Zuko, the Avatar has been spotted on Kyoshi Island!” the guard exclaimed.  
“Kyoshi Island?” Zuko yelled, his heart pounding. “Finally!”  
Yumi felt her stomach churn. Kyoshi Island… the place where she was born. Her eyes flicked to the excited Zuko. He seemed to have forgotten about her.  
“We need to set a course right away!” he ordered, examining a map to see how long it would take them to get there.  
Yumi carefully put away her notebook and silently slipped out of the room. She walked to the metal deck, shivering. The sun’s light was no more. Just stars. And the breeze had picked up, leaving the young archer chilled. Yumi sighed and leaned against the rail, inhaling the scent of salt water. She wondered how long it would take them to get to her city of origin.  
Needing to distract herself, she loaded an arrow onto her bow and aimed at the wooden target across the deck. It was over two hundred yards away, causing Yumi to squint. The archer released her string to let her arrow fly. It hit the target flawlessly. Yumi smirked.  
“Didn’t I tell you to let your arm heal first,” a soft voice said behind her. The young archer turned her head sharply to see her prince standing behind her.  
“I needed to relieve some stress,” she told him pointedly. “Besides, if I don’t practice, I’ll be rusty by the time this scars.”  
Zuko squinted at the target. “I don’t think you have to worry about that,” he told her. Yumi felt a warm smile spread across her face.  
“I came out here to see if you wanted to meditate with me,” Zuko continued.  
The young woman’s smile grew. “I would like to, Prince Zuko,” she said dipping into a bow. She followed her prince out of the cold.


	6. Yumi Goes Home

Yumi woke up the next day feeling very well-rested. Iroh had brewed her more of his sleepy tea the previous night. She stretched as she sat up in her bed, hoping the weather would be nice that day.  
She hopped out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Yumi brushed out her long hair and braided it as she always did. Then she washed her face and teeth. The cold water shocked her skin. She put her weapons in their proper places and her notebook and pen in her belt purse.   
Finally ready for the day, Yumi went to find her prince. She prided herself in finding her way to the deck and to the control room without getting lost.  
Yumi found Zuko and Iroh in the positions they were in the previous two mornings. Zuko was glaring at a map while Iroh played Pai Sho with a crew member. They looked at her the moment she walked in.  
The young woman smiled at both of them and dipped a courteous bow. “Good morning, Prince Zuko, Master Iroh.”  
“Good morning Yumi,” Iroh answered in his usual cheerful tone.   
Zuko came up to stand next to her, his scowl had disappeared. “How’s your arm?” he asked, gently brushing a hand over her clothed wound.   
Yumi stretched her arms high in the air. “Much better today,” she said in a chipper voice. “I am ready to help you. We’ll catch up to Aang today?”  
Zuko’s expression twisted. “Yumi, you don’t have to.”  
“Prince Zuko, that’s what we agreed to. Do you think I can’t?” Yumi though he felt she was too weak… that she would just be a nuisance.  
Zuko correctly read her expression. “Yumi, I know you can help me,” he said. Then he leaned down so he could speak softly in her ear. “I saw how you reacted yesterday when we found out where the Avatar is. Are you sure you are alright with this?”  
Yumi looked up at him and his eyes caught hers. She saw true concern in his golden pools. IT had been long since she had seen another person look at her like that. Her lips spread into a warm smile. “I’m ready, as long as it means I’m helping you.”  
Zuko looked surprised by her answer. He gave her a slight nod before turning to the crew member controlling the ship. “How long until we reach Kyoshi Island?” he demanded.  
“Another two hours, Prince Zuko,” he answered.  
Yumi sat next to Iroh who gave her a cup of tea and an apple for breakfast. “Thank you,” she said, taking a sip of the tea happily. “That sleepy tea you make works wonders.”  
The old general laughed. “Indeed it does,” he said.  
Zuko leaned against the metal wall and smirked at Yumi. Last night she had almost fallen asleep as he walked her to her room. The tea certainly did its job.  
Yumi noticed her prince’s eyes on her and blushed. She thought back to yesterday and how kind he had been to her.  
“Prince Zuko, is there a plan for when we reach Kyoshi Island?” Iroh asked his nephew.   
“I’m working on it,” the young prince answered, casting his eyes down.  
Iroh sighed heavily; Yumi could tell he was disappointed in Zuko’s answer. Pulling out her switchblade, she cut her apple into hunks. She chewed it thoughtfully, watching Iroh play his game. With the way the old general played, Yumi doubted he often started anything without a plan.  
The young woman poured a cup of tea and walked it to her prince. He hadn’t moved from his position along the wall. Zuko stared at her blankly, so she lifter his hand up to the cup. “I know you can do this, Prince Zuko,” Yumi told him quietly. “Today you will capture the Avatar, and I will help you any way I can.”   
Zuko watch her closely as she flashed him a grin. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a reflexive smile. She went to go back to Iroh after he took the tea. Yumi believed in him. She believed that he would regain his honor.   
Iroh’s game of Pai Sho ended; he had won without effort. Yumi’s smile widened, enjoying seeing the old man’s strategy. She felt a presence move behind her and sit in the place to her right.   
Zuko could see her better from this position: her pink lips, narrow and slightly pugged nose, her golden eyes lined by thick eyelashes. He no noticed that she wore no makeup, unlike the girls from home. She was wearing the Water Tribe clothes, but Zuko like her better in the Fire Nation attire. The red shirt had shown off her curves in a way that the long, wrapped tunic could not.  
Yumi turned to him, her cheeks bright pink. “What is it, Prince Zuko?” she asked self-consciously. The young man realized he had been staring at her for much too long.  
He shook his head in recovery. “Nothing,” he snapped at her, causing his friend to stare into her lap.  
Iroh raised an eyebrow at their interaction. He could clearly see his nephew was falling for Yumi of Kyoshi Island and the Southern Water Tribe.  
The young woman stood up abruptly and bowed to them before exiting the room, words unspoken.  
Zuko’s eyes followed her out. Once the door was closed behind her, he stood up and slammed his chair against the table in frustration.   
“Prince Zuko, if you want Yumi to like you back, you can’t snap at her like you do everyone else,” Iroh said in a rather matter-of-fact voice.  
“I don’t like Yumi!” Zuko yelled at him. The helmsmen sneered.   
Iroh raised his eyebrows. “There is nothing wrong with enjoying the company of a girl your own age, Prince Zuko,” he told his nephew. “It would be good for you.”  
The prince growled and hastily left the room, grumbling about preparing for the Avatar.

Yumi watched the ocean from her seat on an old barrel on the deck. The young woman shuddered as the cold wind blew around her, but she wanted to avoid her prince right now.   
“Don’t take it personally,” a voice came from behind her. Yumi whirled around and saw the crew member Iroh had just beaten at Pai Sho. He was a stocky lad with a strong jaw line and a large nose. His eyes were set deep in his face and were surrounded by thick lashes. The man looked two or three years older than Yumi, but he towered over her; she figured he must be just over six feet tall.  
“Excuse me?” she inquired at his comment.   
“The prince snapping at you. He does that to all the crew.”  
Yumi blinked; she wasn’t Prince Zuko’s crew, she was his friend. But she answered the man politely, “Thank you, I appreciate it.” Then she stood up so she could bow. “I’m Yumi.”  
“Chen,” he bowed back, answering his own name. Upon standing back up, he noticed the goose bumps that appeared in the little bit of skin Yumi was showing.  
“M’lady, if you’re cold, I can show you to your room. We won’t reach Kyoshi for at least another hour,” he suggested graciously.  
She flashed him a small grin. “Thanks Chen, but I’m alright.”  
The young crew member stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Yumi could tell he wanted to chat with her some more. She hopped back onto the barrel and patted the spot next to her. Chen eagerly jumped to the chance, pushing his hair back and out of his eyes.   
“You’ll have to excuse me,” he said in a deep voice. “We don’t get to see very many young women.”  
Yumi blinked, trying to figure out whether or not he was flirting with her. “Where are you from Chen?”  
“Sapphire City,” he answered absently. Yumi had no idea where that was. Chen correctly interpreted her expression. “It’s a day away from the Capitol City,” he explained.  
The young woman brushed her bangs out of her face. “Have you all really been at sea for two years?” she asked.   
Chen nodded gruesomely. “Since I was seventeen.”  
“That must be hard,” Yumi responded sadly.   
“It can be sometimes,” he answered with a heavy sigh.  
The young woman flashed him a sympathetic smile before hopping off the barrel.  
“Yumi!” she heard a familiar voice yell. “I’ve been looking for you.” Zuko stalked up to her. Chen hopped off the barrel and stood behind the young woman, towering over her with his tall frame.  
“I was just chatting, Prince Zuko,” she said softly.  
Zuko glared at Chen and snapped at him to get back to work before grabbing Yumi’s hand and pulling her with him marching quickly away. He dragged her all the way back to her room and whipped her around so she landed hard on the bed.  
“Ow, Prince Zuko, that hurts!” Yumi gasped out, wincing.  
“What were you doing talking to him!” he demanded, getting close to her face.  
She flinched and pulled back, closing her eyes reflexively. “I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to!” she yelled back.  
Zuko felt his anger melt away and regret slide into its place from her reaction. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. Gently, and a little awkwardly, he took Yumi’s hand. She opened her eyes in surprise and turned to look at him.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, Yumi,” he told her firmly.  
A loud knock on the door caused the young woman to jump. Zuko squeezed her hand.   
“Prince Zuko,” a male voice yelled through the metal door, “We’re about to reach Kyoshi.”  
“I’ll be right out,” he yelled. Zuko wanted to talk to Yumi some more, but she was smirking and he could tell she was ready to fight.  
“Let’s go,” he said, still holding her hand as he led her back on deck. Yumi followed him, feeling exhilarated. The wind had died down slightly and the sun was shining; it warmed her core.   
The sound of a loud bang caused Yumi to jump in a mixture of fear and surprise. A rhino with a saddle was standing right in front of her. She whimpered and took a few steps back, not taking her eyes off the giant beast.   
Zuko looked back at her. He could see the fear in her huge, hazel eyes. “Yumi,” he said softly, reaching out. “I won’t let it hurt you.”  
The young woman’s eyes went from the rhino to Zuko. She very slowly placed her hand in his and let him pull her to him. Shifting slightly, she moved so she was behind her prince.  
Zuko glanced back at her softly. “Yumi,” he said again in just above a whisper. He had the urge to turn around and hold her. She was so beautiful and the way she acted made him feel strong and needed.  
Yumi looked directly into his eyes. “I’m ok Prince Zuko. I’m ready to help you.” She noticed how softly he looked at her. It was so different from the anger he had shown at her talking to Chen.  
Zuko climbed into the rhino and held his hand out to Yumi who reached up. Her prince pulled her in front of him on the large saddle and put an arm on either side of her to hold firmly onto the reigns. The beast shifted beneath her, causing Yumi to freeze in place. She was not enjoying this.   
The sound of metal gears and chains filled their ears and the gate lowered to the island that Yumi once called home.  
It was silent. Only the sounds of trees and rhinos could be heard. Zuko led his firebenders off the ship; Yumi felt his heartbeat accelerate behind her.  
The archer inched forward cautiously so she could pull out her bow and an arrow. Drawing back the string, she anchored against her cheek and stayed alert. Her burn stung as it brushed against the cloth of her sleeve, but she ignored it.  
As soon as the rhino touched ground, the warriors of Kyoshi began their attack. Yumi saw the blur of gold as one of the metal fans was thrown at her. Zuko reflexively lifted his armor clad arm in front of her face to black it. The golden weapon ricocheted off him and flew in another direction. Yumi released her arrow, aiming for the green blur that threw the fan. Zuko followed her arrow with a blast of fire.  
Yumi squinted through the smoke to see if she had hit her target. Other firebenders and Kyoshi Warriors began to engage, leaving the air thick and gray.  
Another green blur came out of nowhere, knocking Zuko to the ground with a swift kick. Yumi gasped and whirled around on the rhino saddle, just in time to see her prince disappear in the smoke. Yumi quickly jumped down, loading another arrow onto her bow. A whip of water came zooming at her. She gasped and pushed one of her legs back in a dodge.  
“You traitor,” a familiar voice screamed in Yumi’s direction.  
“Katara,” Yumi muttered venom in her voice.  
“I saw you,” the waterbender continued to yell, shooting more water at her. Yumi easily dodged. “I saw you with him. You’re helping him.”  
Yumi shot an arrow in the direction of Katara’s voice, willing some of the smoke to clear. She heard Katara cry out and smirked. “I am helping him,” she said in a level voice. “I am on my friend’s side.” Her eyes flicked when she saw a golden fan come within a few inches of her face. Yumi jumped back, forgetting all about the Water Tribe girl.   
Refocusing her vision, she made out the shape of Zuko fighting a Kyoshi Warrior. Another jumped from the above roof, metal fans gleaming. Realizing Zuko didn’t notice the other warrior, Yumi sprang forward the save her prince.   
She knocked him out of the way, causing the two Kyoshi Warriors to collide into each other. Yumi shook her head to clear it and looked down. Zuko was staring at her in shock as he realized what took place.  
“Thanks,” he mumbled, pulling Yumi up with him.   
“Anytime, Prince Zuko,” she replied, a huge, goofy grin spreading across her face.   
A large gust of air knocked caused them both to brace. “The Avatar!” Zuko yelled, jumping back up to his feet.  
Yumi accidently breathed in dirt and began to cough as she stood up, unfocussed on the battle. Without warning, a blade came up to the archers neck and an arm wrapped around her, restraining her. A gasp escaped Yumi’s lips and she began to panic. She mentally scolded herself, Zuko’s words echoing in her head. She needed to calm down.  
Regaining her composure, Yumi quickly freed an arm, pulled out her dagger, and buried it in the thigh of the person restraining her. She heard a gasp and was released, though the blade of the fan nicked her neck. Yumi loaded another arrow on her bow and turned to face her attacker.  
The Kyoshi Warrior had already recovered and got into a fighting stance, but stopped abruptly when she saw Yumi’s face. “Akira’s bastard,” was the words her lips formed. Yumi felt a knot in her chest.   
Another huge gust blew from Aang’s and Zuko’s fight. The prince flew straight back into Yumi’s side causing her to drop her weapons and slam into the house next to her, Zuko on top of her.  
The Kyoshi Warrior continued to speak. “I always knew you were Fire Nation,” she growled. Yumi didn’t recognize her.  
Yumi began to get up, but her movement speed was slower and her vision was blurry. She realized she might’ve hit her head. The Kyoshi Warrior charged forward, eyes locked on Yumi, who knew that this was going to hurt.  
But both women had forgotten about Zuko. The Fire Nation Prince jumped up and threw fire at the Kyoshi Warrior who jumped back in shock. “Leave her alone,” he growled, the rage dripping from his voice like poison.  
Yumi stared at him in shock. All the fire within ten feet of him began to pulse as he took another step to the Kyoshi Warrior. She could feel the anger coming from him.  
That’s when Yumi saw the flying bison gliding above her, Aang, Sokka, and Katara on his saddle. “Prince Zuko,” she yelled pointing to the sky.  
He turned abruptly and followed her finger to the sky bison. Zuko quickly ran to the nearest rhino, grabbing Yumi’s hand and dragging her with him. The sudden movement caused her to become dizzy. “Come on,” he yelled to the solders around him, throwing Yumi on the rhino before he jumped on behind her.   
Yumi blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision, only to be dowsed in what felt like a heavy rain. The rhino stopped abruptly, lurching Yumi’s body forward. Zuko put a hand on her waist to hold her steady.  
Finally able to focus, Yumi looked up and saw Aang riding a giant sea monster. Her lips parted in a gasp as she realized where the heavy rain was coming from.   
Aang released the serpent and jumped back onto Appa, leaving the village free of flame and the crew soaked. Yumi leaned back against her prince for warmth.  
“Back to the ship,” Zuko snapped, “now.” The rhinos began the march, causing Yumi’s head to ache. She brought her hand to her temples and let out a heavy sigh. In the past hour she had been called a traitor, a bastard, and evil. There was no getting around being a bastard; Yumi didn’t know her father. No one did. As for evil, maybe she was. Yumi had always felt that the Fire Nation was evil and now she was fighting on their side.  
Sighing again, Yumi turned her face up to look at Zuko. She could see he was upset that the Avatar got away. Yumi blinked, determining at that moment that she was no traitor; she wouldn’t ever betray Zuko. He defended her today, and she defended him. He wasn’t evil, not to her.  
Without think, Yumi lifted her face up just a little more to kiss his cheek. He looked down, startled. Yumi realized what she had done and quickly pulled back, her face turning scarlet.   
Zuko’s own cheeks became rosy as he watched her. He felt butterflies in his stomach, feeling the urge to kiss her forehead in return. If his crew wasn’t around, he might’ve. Instead, he brought his hands closer together on the reigns so his arms were tighter around her.  
They made their way back to the ship. Zuko slid off the rhino and pulled Yumi with him. Dizziness began to overtake her. She swayed and grabbed onto her head.  
Zuko noticed and put his arm back around her to steady her. “What’s wrong?” he demanded.  
Yumi shook her head slowly and leaned against her prince. “I hit my head when Aang blasted you into me,” she answered.  
Zuko gently put his hand on the back of her neck and titled her head forward. He saw a large bump and frowned.   
Yumi glanced up at him ruefully. “I guess I was more harm than help,” she said.  
“No,” the young prince said firmly. “You saved me, Yumi. You helped me.”  
Her smile widened as he led her downstairs and to her room, sitting her down on the bed. “Stay here,” he commanded. Zuko left and returned after a few short moments with some ice in a bag he had made from a towel.  
He put one knee on the bed and leaned her forward to put the ice on her head. Yumi reflexively leaned into his touch.  
“Who was the girl who was yelling at you?” Zuko asked gently. It wasn’t in his nature to pry, but when it came to Yumi his instincts changed.  
“I don’t even know,” Yumi replied honestly. “I didn’t specifically remember her or her voice. But everyone in the village hated me. She was just speaking for all of them.”  
Zuko’s heart ached at her words. It reminded him of his own banishment.   
“She was wrong, Yumi,” Zuko told her, his tone firm. “You’re not evil.”  
The young woman smirked. “I’m ok with being evil if I’m with you to be honest. I love being on your ship, Prince Zuko.” Then her face twisted into a frown. “I’m sorry you didn’t capture the Avatar,” she whispered, casting her eyes down.  
Yumi saw the shadow of a scowl sweep over his face before turning to a doleful smile. “It’s fine Yumi. Now we have time to work on your broadswords before we catch up to him again.”  
Yumi blinked. “I didn’t even use them,” she admitted.  
Zuko took the ice pack off her head, examining it. “Are you still dizzy?”  
“A little,” Yumi answered.  
“I’ll get you some tea,” he offered, getting up slowly. Yumi felt a whimper escape her lips without meaning to. She felt instantly colder.   
Zuko noticed and looked at her, surprised. Did she really want him to stay by her side? He paused before continuing out to find her some tea.  
Yumi took this quiet moment to reflect on the day. It was not a good one. She had been called names, hit her head, and embarrassed herself by kissing Zuko and whimpering at him. Though, it did feel good to be so near to him. Yumi loved the way his warm touch felt.  
The young woman scolded herself mentally. She was getting butterflies from the Prince of the Fire Nation. How silly could she be?   
With a groan, Yumi flopped back on the bed. A wave of dizziness washed over her as her head touched the pillow. She was out like a light.

Zuko came back into the room with two cups of tea, courtesy of Iroh, only to find Yumi fast asleep. With a sigh, he set the cups on the table. Zuko walked over to her bed and gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face. She stirred slightly, and reflexively nuzzled his hand.   
The young prince sighed lightly brushing his fingers over the spiked band in her braid. Biting his lip, he pulled out the tie and undid her braid. Then he pulled her weapons and her boots off so she would be more comfortable, moving slowly as not to wake her. She looked absolutely beautiful with her lips slightly parted and her breathing steady. He absently wondered what she was thinking of.  
Maybe it would be nice to like Yumi… no matter how silly it seemed.


	7. Lessons Put to the Test

Yumi felt tears pour out of her eyes and down her cheeks like rivers. Zuko was sneering as flames that were bursting from his hands engulfed her like frost does to grass on cold nights. It wasn’t the fire that hurt her, but the betrayal she felt.  
Yumi awoke with a jolt and sat up straight in bed. It was just a dream. The young woman groaned and held a hand to her head. It ached terribly but at least she was no longer dizzy. She rolled out of bed with a groan. Her belly growled from hunger as she made her way to the mirror. The whites of her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was streaked with dirt and her hair felt greasy; Yumi needed a shower.  
She gathered together one if the outfits Iroh had supplied her with and made her way to Zuko’s room. She was pleased with herself when she found it without getting lost. Yumi knocked on the metal door. It echoed throughout the hallway. When no one answered, she let herself in. Zuko’s room was cold compared to the hallway, causing Yumi to shudder slightly.  
She walked into the bathroom and took off her dirty clothes before starting the water. The hot stream melted the dirt and sweat off her hair and skin. Yumi was content to just stand in the shower for a few minutes before turning off the water and getting dressed. A pair of red legging and a ruby, thigh length wrap composed her outfit.   
Yumi heard Zuko’s bedroom door open and slam shut followed by a masculine cry of frustration. She knew Zuko had come in.   
The young woman slowly pushed open the bathroom door to see her prince standing stiffly with clenched fists and smoke coming out of them. Zuko’s head jerked up in surprise when he saw his friend standing calmly in the doorframe, droplets dripping from her dark hair. “Yumi?” he said, the anger still showing on his face but not his voice. “I didn’t know you were awake.”  
Yumi blinked and walked slowly out of the steamy room, her head still pounding. “I needed a shower,” she explained shortly. “Is everything alright?”  
“No!” he snapped. “We completely lost the Avatar’s trail!” The smoke coming from his clenched fists grew thicker.  
Yumi’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “You’ll find him again, Prince Zuko. I know you can do it.” She offered him a tiny grin.  
Zuko felt his anger subside from her words. His expression softened and his fists unclenched.  
Yumi’s stomach growled awkwardly, causing her to blush crimson. Zuko smirked. “Come on, Yumi,” he said, “I’m sure my uncle saved you some breakfast.”  
She nodded and followed him out of the room. “What time is it?” she inquired.  
“Almost ten in the morning,” was the quick answer.   
“Oh that’s not too bad then,” Yumi said absently. “What time do you normally wake up?”  
Zuko’s eyes flicked down to her. “I usually wake up at six.”  
Yumi smirked. “In the South Pole, for a whole month the sun doesn’t rise. I used to be able to sleep until the afternoon on those days, if Katara didn’t wake me.”  
Zuko couldn’t help but grin at her statement. “Did you see her at the island? Katara?”  
Yumi’s expression twisted uncomfortable. “Yeah, I did. Right after you got knocked off the rhino. She told me I was a traitor for helping you. As wall as point out that I’m a bastard.”  
Zuko pushed open the heavy door of the control room. Yumi smiled at Iroh, truly happy to see the cheery, old man; she could use the happy vibes her prince did not offer.  
“Good morning Yumi,” Iroh greeted her cheerfully.  
The young woman dipped a respectful bow. “Good morning Mast Iroh.” She pulled out a chair and sat next to him at the Pai Sho table. He offered her and apple and a cup of tea, which she greatly accepted.   
“Prince Zuko, I see you’ve calmed down,” Iroh commented, raising an eyebrow.  
“Of course I’m calm!” Zuko barked, causing Yumi to stifle a giggle at the irony. The young prince slammed his map on the table, preventing Iroh from playing his next move. “How am I supposed to find him?”  
Yumi’s eyes drifted slowly over the map, noticing that all the nations were one color on it. “They need to stay fairly close to land,” she pointed out. “Appa needs to rest at night. He can’t fly forever.” She lightly traced her finger along the continent that was the Earth Kingdom as she spoke.  
“That is good,” Iroh said. “Because we need to stop.”  
“We just stopped!” Zuko exclaimed.  
“Yes, we stopped for the Avatar, but we did not stock up on any supplies,” his uncle pointed out, removing the map from the table so he could play his next move.   
His nephew growled. “This is impossible!” he yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration. He stormed out of the room, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Yumi’s eyes followed him out the door before returning to Iroh.  
“He just needs some time,” the old general said. Then he turned his attention to the helmsman. “Please bring us into the next port. The cook has a made noodles three days in a row for lunch.”  
“Yes, sir,” was the gruff response.  
Iroh stroked his beard as he thought of his next move. “And how are you feeling today, Yumi?”  
“Not well,” she admitted. “I have a bit of a headache.”  
“My nephew says you hit your head yesterday,” the old general hoisted himself up as he spoke. “I can make you a tea that will help.”  
“Thank you, Master Iroh,” Yumi said politely. Her eyes kept flicking back to the door Zuko had disappeared through.   
Iroh noticed. “You must excuse my nephew. Sometimes, he lets his anger get the best of him.”  
Yumi forced a grin on her face. “I just hope he’s alright.”  
“I’m glad you care for him,” Iroh said as he began to brew her a new cup of tea. Yumi felt her cheeks grow warm and she hurriedly looked down so he could not see her blush. “Caring for another person is nothing to be ashamed of,” the wise, old man said in a voice that only wise, old men use.  
“I understand, Master Iroh,” Yumi answered shortly. He handed her another cup of tea. She took one sip and her headache began to subside. “I am new to this. Having friends I mean.”  
“Oh, I don’t believe that, young one. A lovely, sweet girl like yourself,” Iroh offered cheerfully.  
“I was always thought to be the daughter of someone from the Fire Nation,” she said in a rushed tone. Iroh could tell she did not want to talk about it anymore.  
“I noticed you’re quite skilled with a bow,” he changed the subject. “When did you learn?”  
“I was a child and a merchant liked me. He thought I was clever and gave me the bow. I taught myself. When I went to the South Pole I became very good at it since I needed it for hunting and fishing,” Yumi smiled fondly at the memory; it was a pleasant one.  
“Very resourceful,” Iroh commented.  
Yumi was halfway done her tea and not only her headache, but all her other pains were dulled. “This tea is amazing!” she exclaimed.  
Iroh let out a hearty laugh. “I’m glad you enjoy it Lady Yumi.”  
The young woman finished it up before pulling out her notebook and pen. She smoothed her hand over the page before she began to write her poem.

“When all else fails  
believe in the spirits.  
They will balance the   
world and balance your  
heart. When all el…” 

Yumi’s hand jolted when the person Iroh was playing against groaned; he had lost the game. She smirked and watched as the player got up and bowed to Iroh, defeat on his face.  
The old general stood up as well. “Care to take a walk with me, Lady Yumi?” he asked.  
The young woman closed her book and hopped up eagerly; she enjoyed spending time with the old man. They walked out onto the deck, her hand on his arm. The sky was clear that day, and Yumi had gotten used to the smell of saltwater. She held on Iroh’s arm and rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to him tell the legend of the first firebenders. They walked slowly across the large, metal ship.   
“You seem to know a lot about the Sun Warriors,” she remarked softly.   
Iroh chuckled softly. “Indeed.”  
A small port appeared over the horizon. “How long do you think we’ll get to stay on land this time?” Yumi asked.  
“At least a few hours,” he answered absently. “We need to completely restock our food.” Then he looked over her. “And I’m sure you would like to pick out some clothes for yourself.”  
Yumi nodded in agreement. “There’s not another Zhou at this port, is there?” she asked, a touch of snark on her voice.  
Iroh shook his head. “That was disgraceful of the commander.”  
The young woman shrugged, squinting at the patch of land gradually getting closer. She released Iroh’s arm and walked to the edge of the ship. The swift wind blew her bangs out of her face. She was at the very peak of the ship; her body felt free. Yumi stretched her arms up and let the air currents flow around her, feeling so alive. A large smile spread across her face from the sensation.   
“What are you doing?” a familiar voice demanded behind her.   
Yumi whipped around, her face flushed. “Prince Zuko!” she gasped. Iroh was standing beside his nephew, a huge grin on his face.  
“What are you doing?” he asked again, arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face.  
Yumi tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Just enjoying the fresh air,” she said, her cheeks growing even redder.  
Zuko let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes impatiently. Iroh smirked and clapped his nephew on the shoulder before walking off. Yumi awkwardly moved so she was next to Zuko. “Can we practice swords today?” she asked quietly so no one would overhear.  
Zuko’s eyes turn to look into her pleading ones and gave a short nod, causing Yumi to smirk. “Thanks.”  
“We’ll take them with and find a quiet place when we land,” he told her.  
“Then we’ll catch up to the Avatar and I can help!” she exclaimed. Zuko couldn’t help but smile at her eagerness; she was like a child wanting to help and impress her parents.  
The ship began to jolt uncomfortably as it pulled into the port. Yumi wobbled a little but kept her balance. Zuko kept his eyes straight on the port ahead, ignoring Yumi’s wobbles. She gripped onto the side of the ship and flinched as metal scraped metal.  
The Fire Nation Prince grabbed Yumi’s arm to lead her to the gate. “Come on and keep up,” he said, his voice stern. She had to rush to stay close to him. The port was just as crowded as the last one. “Prince Zuko,” Yumi shouted out desperately causing him to stop abruptly.  
“What?” he demanded. “I said to keep up.”  
Yumi went up to him and grabbed his sleeve. “I’m sorry, Prince Zuko,” she said, casting her eyes down. He grumbled and led her forward, pushing through the crowd roughly. She watched her prince in admiration; he was so strong-willed with no fear of the passersby.   
Making some sharp turns, Yumi found he had led her to the edge of the town which was bordering a large forest. “Won’t we get lost?” the archer asked in a skeptical tone.  
“You shouldn’t worry so much,” Zuko answered without turning around. Yumi released his sleeve, still following him through the woods.  
Hearing a crack from a pond bank, Yumi turned sharply and loaded an arrow onto her bow reflexively. Zuko had also got into a fighting stance. But the young woman quickly dropped her weapon when she saw what had made the crack; there was a little nest of turtle ducks hatching. “Oh,” she breathed and knelt down. “Prince Zuko, look.”  
“They’re just turtle ducks,” he said getting out of a fighting stance.   
Yumi grinned up at him. “They’re hatching,” she whispered in awe.  
“We don’t have time for this,” he snapped, but his heart wasn’t in it. The little duckling reminded him of spending time with his mom. Yumi looked up at him sadly, wanting to stay, but she began to get up as he had said. Halfway up, she felt Zuko’s body kneel beside her and she froze.  
Facing him, Yumi saw a softness in his expression as he watched another chick break its shell. A grin spread across her lips and she turned back to continue to watch.   
The two sat in silence for a few moments in a childlike wonder. Zuko’s thoughts were drifting back to his home and Yumi could feel the sorrowful aura building about him.  
One of the turtle ducks let out a panicked cry thought the small hole in its shell. “It’s stuck,” Yumi said to herself. Zuko watched as she reached a small hand out to help the duckling only to have its mother jump out and chomp firmly on her finger.   
“Ow!” she cried out and fell backwards. Zuko smirked as he watched her scramble back into a sitting position, holding her throbbing fingers.  
“They don’t want you touching their babies,” he told her, the amusement hanging on his voice.  
“I was just trying to help,” she said softly.  
Zuko gently pulled her hand to him to examine it. Yumi felt her breath hitch at the feeling of him holding her hand so close to his lips. He turned his eyes up to meet hers. They were so large and sweet-looking, almost as if she was pleading him for something. Her lips were slightly parted, still stuck in a gasp. Zuko wondered what it would be like to press his own lips against them.  
“Come on Yumi,” he said softly. Zuko stood up, bringing her with him. “Let’s go practice.” She grinned and let him continue to lead her through the woods. They walked for a few more moments before coming to a clear enough area to practice their broadswords.  
Zuko drew his blades and held them together. “You need to think of them as two halves of the same blade,” he told her. She tilted her head down and watched him gracefully and precisely slice a flower off a bush.  
Yumi pulled out her own blades and tried to recreate his movement. Zuko shook his head. “You’re too choppy,” he said, coming up behind her and holding her arms. He guided her through the motion. Yumi tried again on her own and then turned to Zuko. He smirked and gave a short nod. A huge grin spread across his student’s face.   
They continued for awhile. Zuko liked how Yumi focused on him, and he noticed how she was trying to impress him. After an hour of continuous work, Yumi began to tire. Zuko noticed her breath was slightly labored. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Ready for a break?” he asked. She nodded hurriedly and threw her arms and leaned so she would collapse on her back.  
Zuko chuckled at her. The young man hesitated for a moment before slowly sitting down next to her, watching her chest rise and fall with her breath. Yumi turned her face up to look at him, a silly grin on her lips. “Thanks, Prince Zuko,” she said softly. He didn’t respond to her but instead silently watched her as she stretched out and relaxed. Less than a moment passed before her eyes softly closed and her breathing became steady; she was asleep.  
Zuko looked around self-consciously before laying down next to Yumi. She really did sleep a lot. His arm was right next to hers and it felt cool and smooth. She reflexively rolled over to snuggle into him. Zuko froze. Yumi’s arm was draped over him and her face was pressed against his shoulder. He turned his head so he could see her more clearly. She looked so peaceful and he felt strangely protective over her sleeping form. The young prince wondered how it would feel to hold her.  
Zuko began to grow frustrated at his musings. All of his instincts told him to throw her off and go back to his ship, but his heart wanted him beside Yumi. He knew that no one would ever believe in him the way she did. When she looked at him with all the admiration in world, he knew she was sincere.   
A small whimper interrupted his thoughts. Yumi’s lips were formed in a pout and her forehead was creased in fear; she was having a nightmare. Ever so gently, Zuko sat up and shook her shoulder to wake her. The young woman sat up with a jolt and gasped. She gripped onto Zuko’s arm in her panic.  
“Hey,” he said, grabbing her attention. “It’s alright. It was just a dream.”  
Her eyes caught his and they grounded her. She pushed her hair away from her face and ran a fingertip over the spiked band in her braid, swinging it over her shoulder.  
“Prince Zuko,” she said.  
He waited for her to continue, but she said no more, just watched him with those hazel eyes the prince could get lost in. Realizing he was staring, Zuko quickly averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. Yumi felt a heavy awkwardness settle in.  
“Uh,” Zuko began, “My uncle said that you wanted some new clothes,” he offered sheepishly.  
Yumi nodded eagerly. “Yeah, these clothes are a little tight. And I want something warmer,” she said with a grin.   
Zuko opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful in those clothes, but he quickly snapped his jaw closed as Yumi hopped up. She grinned down at him and kindly offered her hand. He stood up without it. “Let’s go do that,” he said, a small smile on his face.   
Yumi grinned back at him. “I hope you can find our way out because I have no idea where we are,” she said.  
“Of course I can,” he told her tartly and began to lead her through the woods. Yumi followed him without question, pondering over her own musings. Zuko would glance back every now and then. She had a permanent smile on her face.  
“What are you smiling at?” he demanded.  
Yumi blinked. “I’m just happy I guess,” she answered absently.  
He shook his head. “You’re so weird.” Her smile quickly turned down, causing the prince’s stomach to flip. “I’m just joking, Yumi,” he said hurriedly back-tracking.  
The young woman cast her eyes away from him and shrugged. Zuko let out a sigh and led her into the village. He grabbed her wrist before leading her onto the busy street so he wouldn’t lose her.  
Zuko dragged her into the first seamstress shop he saw. “We need clothes that fit her,” he said, pointing at Yumi who was standing self-consciously in the doorway. She raised her hand up and tilted he head to the side. There was a middle-aged woman who sat in a comfortable chair behind a work table, carefully embroidering gold thread into a long, silk robe. She stood up to great them. Yumi looked her over; she was a tall, stocky woman with a gentle face.  
“Why, of course!” she exclaimed in a deep voice, dipping a bow which Yumi returned. “Prince Zuko, it is very honorable you chose my shop. May I ask who it is I’m serving?” she asked, recognizing the banished prince.  
“I’m Yumi,” the young woman answered, shyly inching forward. Zuko had managed to find his way to a corner and put on his usual scowl.  
“Let’s get you measured, Lady Yumi,” the seamstress said pulled her forward behind a screen. She tugged Yumi’s wrap shirt off and gasped when the young woman’s burn was revealed. Yumi felt her face flush with embarrassment. Zuko couldn’t see his friend’s face, but he knew what had happened when he heard the older woman’s gasp and it greatly annoyed him.  
“What are you looking for today, Lady Yumi?” the seamstress asked.  
“Anything you have that will fit,” Yumi answered. “We can’t linger.” She paused before she said the next part. “I want something with sleeves,” she said in a whisper. The seamstress looked at her sympathetically.  
“I have something that will look lovely on you,” she offered gently. She left Yumi alone for a few moments before returning with an outfit. The bottom was a pair of tight leggings in a deep red color with striped up the sides. The top was a three quarter sleep light pink shirt with a red collar. It stopped right after her chest, revealing her stomach. Yumi stepped out from behind the screen to look at herself in the mirror. Her face twisted uncomfortable. Zuko looked up from his position in the corner and had to fight to keep his jaw closed; Yumi looked beautiful. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes focused on her reflection.  
“Uhm…” Yumi began, moving her hands from her hips to her belly, “I don’t know…” she said softly. The young woman turned to her prince and saw him gaping. “No this won’t work!” she said hurriedly and ran behind the screen.  
Zuko watched her and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I liked that one,” he said softly so no one would hear. “You look beautiful.”  
The seamstress came back with a new outfit. This one was a dark black jumpsuit that buttoned all the way up her back. The sleeves were long and the whole thing was skin tight. There was a sleeveless tunic wrap over it in a deep red color that tied in the front with a gold, braided band. Walking back to the mirror, Yumi smiled at her reflection.  
Zuko moved to stand next to her. He wanted to tell her that he liked the other outfit better but he didn’t know how. Instead, he simply asked, “Do you like this?”  
Yumi flashed him one of her small grins and nodded.   
He gave a short nod and went to pay while Yumi gathered her weapons. The seamstress stood next to her while Zuko counted the money.  
“Your boyfriend liked the other one more,” the older woman told Yumi softly in her ear.  
The young woman blushed at her comment. “He’s not my boyfriend.”  
“He wants to be,” she said before going to collect her money from the prince. Yumi stood there, pondering what she had just been told. Her eyes wandered to Zuko as he paid for her new clothes. Was the woman right? Yumi wondered, and hoped, that the prince had the same butterflies she did.  
Zuko finished paying and hurriedly shuffled Yumi out of the shop. She grabbed onto his arm and let him lead her through the busy port, noticing how strong the muscles under his sleeve were.  
While her mind was wandering, a man bumped against her roughly, causing her to release Zuko’s arm and begin to fall.  
The prince quickly turned around and caught her, pulling her back into a standing position. “Watch it!” he snapped at the man who ran into her. His arm was firmly around her waist, pressing her to his side. Yumi’s breath hitched as she reflexively rested a hand on his chest.  
The man didn’t reply so Zuko grabbed his shoulder roughly and whirled him around. Yumi felt his body temperature begin to sore. Smoke began to come out of his ears. The young woman felt a little frightened from this but didn’t move away.  
“I said,” the prince began, “watch where you’re going.”  
The man was in his mid-twenties and buffed out. He was not pleased with Zuko’s actions. “Watch your tongue, kid,” the man growled, getting in Zuko’s face. Yumi smelled alcohol on his breath. A crowd had begun to gather. “I run this town. I can push past anyone at any time, even your little girlfriend.” He reached for Yumi.  
Zuko had enough. He turned slightly and pushed the man with enough force to send him flying backwards, only use the flick of one hand. Yumi watched in awe at his strength. He turned around quickly, arm still around Yumi and continued to lead them to the ship. She looked up at him, feeling protected.   
Zuko noticed her staring and misinterpreted. “He pushed you Yumi. I did not over-react. What if you fell and get trampled again?”  
Yumi scowled at the memory, feeling weak. Zuko knew her well enough by now to know what was upsetting her. He opened his mouth to comfort her but quickly closed it again, unsure of what he should say.  
They made their way back to the ship to find everyone had returned except Iroh. The young prince threw his arms up in frustration. “Does anyone know where my uncle is?” he demanded, steam puffing out his ears.  
One of the solders said he had seen the general leave into the woods heading west. Zuko groaned and grabbed Yumi’s wrist to drag her with him. “This is just like Uncle Iroh,” he grumbled. “Everyone else is ready to go and he’s doing Agni knows what in the woods!”   
Yumi listened to his vent as they made their way back into the forest. He was ranting like a boy who had been punished by his parents. Yumi smirked a little. It didn’t take them long to find Iroh. The old general was soaking in a hot spring, looking quite pleased with himself.  
“Uncle, what are you doing?” Zuko exclaimed, stomping forward and throwing his arms up in frustration. “The ship is ready to go!”   
“Prince Zuko, you seem tense,” Iroh responded to him calmly. “Why don’t you join me in this hot spring and soak away your troubles? The water is perfect, I heated it myself.”  
“My troubles cannot be soaked away, Uncle!” Zuko yelled in return.  
“You should listen to your master, Prince Zuko,” his uncle replied, groaning a bit.  
“Enough,” Zuko snapped. “We need to leave now. Get out of the water!”  
“Very well,” Iroh gave in as he began to stand up. Yumi realized he was wearing nothing more than a loincloth. She shrieked and whirled around, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes.   
Zuko had done the same. “On second thought, why don’t you take another few minutes. But be back at the ship in a half hour or I’m leaving without you,” he called over his shoulder as he already began to walk back to the ship. Yumi hurried to keep up with him.  
They walked in a comfortable silence, neither feeling awkward nor compelled to speak. Yumi liked that about Zuko; he was content to just be with her, each in their own thoughts.  
He gripped onto her hand firmly when they got back to the port. Yumi gasped and quickly pulled back. Zuko turned around, his expression one of aggravation, but the young woman noticed the slightest emotion of hurt hanging in his eyes.   
“Prince Zuko,” she gasped. “I just wasn’t expecting your hand to be so hot.”  
Zuko glanced at her hand then her face. “I don’t wa…” his sentence was cut off by Yumi slipping her pale hand in his. He now noticed how cold it was compared to his, almost frigid in fact.  
“I’m ready this time,” she said with a goofy grin. He paused momentarily before letting out an exaggerated sigh and leading her back to the ship. 

Yumi took a seat on one of the wooden posts that held the deck above water. She rested her elbows in her lap and set her chin on her hands. Zuko stood next to her, arms folded across his chest.  
“Prince Zuko?” Yumi began shyly.  
“Hm?” he grunted in response.   
“How did you know you were a firebender?” she asked casually.  
Zuko looked at her, startled by the question. “Uhm,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well, whenever I would get upset, I would give off lots of heat and smoke would often come out of my ears.” He blushed as he answered, turning his eyes to his feet.  
Yumi’s soft giggles only made him even more self-conscience. “Yeah, I suppose that would give it away,” she said, amusement hanging on her voice.  
“Why’s you ask?” he said, turning to face her.  
It was her turn to blush. “I just was wondering if there was any chance I was a bender and didn’t know it yet,” she answered. Then she waved her hand up and down in front of her face, gesturing her features. “My father was clearly from the Fire Nation,” she said ruefully.  
Zuko pondered over this. He wondered what it would be like to not know who your father was. Did Yumi ever want to find out? Did her father know she existed?  
The young woman yawned and pushed her arms in the air in a catlike stretch. “Are you really still tired?” her prince asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Yumi actually let out a small giggle. “Come on, Prince Zuko, it was a long day. I like my sleep.”  
“I noticed,” he answered, half grumbling, half teasing.  
She stuck her tongue at him in a playful manner. Zuko couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face. She grinned back. The young prince gently lifted his hand up to her cheek and stroked it lightly with the back of his hand. Yumi’s head instantly turned down. Her flushed cheek began to tingle from his touch. All too soon, his hand dropped.  
Zuko couldn’t believe what he had just done. The young prince hurriedly looked around, hoping that no one saw him. His eyes turned to Yumi who was focused on her lap. She was probably repulsed; the scarred boy just touched her.  
But then she looked up to him with gentle eyes. “I like hanging out with you, Prince Zuko,” she told him simply. Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, butterflies erupting in his stomach.   
Yumi pulled out her notebook and pen out of her belt purse and opened to a blank page. The ink spread over the sheet gracefully as Yumi poured her heart into words. Today was perfect.

The sun had shifted into the west, but was still far from the horizon; it was about four in the afternoon. “It’s been almost three hours,” Zuko growled. “Where is he?”   
Yumi watched him pace back and forth angrily from her perch on a barrel on his ship. Smoke was beginning to puff out of his ears, causing a tiny smirk to sweep over her face.   
“Maybe he dosed off,” she suggested. This caused Zuko’s temper to bristle.  
“We’ve been here for too long,” he snapped.   
Yumi hopped off the barrel. “Shall we go get him?”  
Zuko glanced at her. “Come on, we’ll take the rhino,” he told her. Yumi’s face twisted uncomfortable, but Zuko already had her hand and was leading her away. “It’s faster and we can’t waste any more time.”  
She let Zuko put her in front of him and they were off again, ready for another mission.

Yumi sighed and leaned back, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. “Your nose is turning red,” Zuko told her with a smirk.  
Yumi blinked and held a hand to her nose. Sure enough, it was hot a slightly painful. “Oh,” she said with a small frown. “Stupid, pale skin,” she grumbled. “I’ve always burned easily. Katara had pretty, tan skin… she never got sun burned.”  
“My skin is pale,” Zuko pointed out, not really meaning anything by it. Yumi fell silent. It was true, Zuko was very pale, but she didn’t find it unappealing. She found him rather handsome.  
They reached Iroh’s hot spring only to find it was no longer there, neither was Iroh. Instead, there was a mass of rocks in the shape of an upside down cone. Zuko slid off the rhino, pulling Yumi with him.  
The young archer pulled a bow out of her quiver and loaded it without pulling the string back. Zuko kneeled next to the mass of rocks, examining it.  
“A landslide?” Yumi suggested.  
“Land doesn’t slide up hill,” Zuko responded, still looking closely at the rocks. “My uncle’s been kidnapped by earthbenders,” he said coldly as he stood up.  
Yumi’s eyes widened a little. “Oh no, not Master Iroh,” she gasped.  
Zuko’s eyes flashed to her. She looked so worried and concerned; he felt his heart warm a little. The young prince came up to her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go find him” he told her.  
She glanced up at his face, a little bit of hope showing in her eyes. “You think we can?” she asked.  
Zuko gave a short nod and led her back to the rhino. “The ground in this direction has been disturbed,” he told her as he led the giant beast.  
Yumi shifted uncomfortably as the rhino moved through the heavily wooded area. Zuko brought his hands closer together on the reins to hold her steady. The young woman noticed and grinned slightly, tilting her head down.   
They rode to a clearer area that shaped into a dirt road. Yumi let out a sigh of relief now that she didn’t feel like she was being tossed off the giant reptile. Zuko loosened his grip on her.  
Yumi squinted through the dust to see the simple road. The sun still had a few more hours of light left, but it would set soon. She decided she didn’t care if her nose became as red as Zuko’s shirt; she turned her face to the sun and basked in its warmth, closing her eyes in a peaceful bliss.  
Zuko watched her and smirked. Her nose was turning so bright. Ever so gently, he took his hand from the reigns and placed it over her nose. Her eyes instantly opened and she tilted her neck back even more so she could look at him with a startled expression. He smiled at her, mischief in his eyes. Her own lips curled into a smiled but then quickly faded when he turned his eyes to something else.   
Zuko halted the rhino and slid off, leaving Yumi alone on the terrifying beast. She instantly clutched the reigns, forcing her panic down.  
Zuko made his way over to a discarded shoe; it looked familiar. Hesitating a little, he pulled the shoe up to his face and inhaled, cringing as the stench filled his nostrils. “Yep, that’s Uncle Iroh,” he said, holding the sandal at bay.  
Yumi couldn’t help but giggle at his expression. Zuko glanced at her with a scowl. “We need to keep moving.”  
He got back onto the rhino behind her and they set off again. The sun started to slowly disappear behind the horizon. Yumi shivered slightly as the wind picked up and the cold air began to close in around her.   
Zuko felt his friend shivering in front of him. He brought his hand across her and on her shoulder to pull her against him. “Are you cold?” he asked. “You can… uhm… stay closer to me. I can keep you warm.”  
Yumi looked up at him tiredly and swung her leg over the rhino so she could snuggle into him, sighing contently. Zuko’s breath hitched. He bit his lip and strained his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curled in a tiny smile. Yumi slowly lifted her hand up to cling to the front of his shirt. “Thank you, Prince Zuko,” she whispered, drifting to sleep.  
Zuko paused for a moment. “I won’t let you fall, Yumi,” he said in a whisper, though he knew she was already asleep. He steered the rhino with one hand and held her to him with the other. The young prince let out a content sigh, ready to take on the night.

Yumi awoke the next morning with a jolt. Looking around, the young woman realized she had fallen asleep against her prince on the rhino. Zuko’s body was twisted and he was looking behind him.  
“Prince Zuko?” she croaked, her voice coarse from sleeping all night.  
Zuko glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “That Avatar,” he said. Yumi followed his gaze to the sky bison flying past them. The prince fully turned around to look at Yumi’s face. Her sleepy eyes stared at him with concern that he knew was for his uncle. With a sigh, the prince continued down the path. He knew that he could not abandon Iroh.  
Yumi put her arms up and curved her back in a stretch. “Aren’t you tired?” she asked her prince. He glanced at her but did not answer.  
They continued to ride in silence for another hour, each beginning to grow angsty from the feeling of an impending battle. Zuko halted the rhino and put a finger to his lips. Yumi could hear the commotion going on down the steep hill off the side of the road. She slid off the rhino whilst loading an arrow onto her bow. Zuko slid don behind her and they walked slowly to the edge of the hill.   
Below, Iroh was chained to a large bolder, his arms pushed out in front of him. Yumi gasped when she realized what was happening; they were going to crush his hands. One of the earthbenders lifted up a huge bolder and began to move it. Zuko and Yumi sprang into action.   
Zuko slide down the steep hill while Yumi took aim with her arrow. She released it smoothly and the pointed weapon buried deep into the shoulder of the earthbender. He cried out in pain and dropped the boulder he was lifting. Zuko had gotten to the bottom of the hill and slammed his heel into the chain restraining his uncle, breaking them with ease.   
“Excellent form, Prince Zuko,” Iroh commented proudly.  
“You taught me well,” the young prince told his master.   
One of the earthbenders turned their focus on Yumi,. She cart wheeled forward, tumbling down the hill. Zuko glanced over at her to make sure she was alright. Reaching the bottom, Yumi rolled into a kneel and loaded another arrow. “Zuko!” she shouted, seeing an earthbender take aim behind him. She released her arrow reflexively, and it flew straight into the earthbender’s chest. The man fell back as blood poured out his mouth when he gasped. Yumi’s jaw dropped when she realized what just happened; that man would not survive.   
Zuko sent a blast of fire, bringing Yumi out of her thoughts. The earthbender he was aiming for stumbled back into one of his men. Another earthbender threw a boulder at Iroh. He managed to swing the chains that had been meant to restrain him around it and swung it around to gain momentum. Redirecting it in the direction of the sender, he let it slam into the earthbender who smashed back into the last two opponents.   
Dust filled the area from the blast of the rock. When it cleared, the earthbenders were all incapacitated. Yumi glanced at the man next to her; he was dead. Her arrow stuck straight out of his chest, his blood around it. The archer bit her lip as she slowly went to pull her arrow out of his chest. It wasn’t easy. The metal plate of armor hooked onto it and Yumi had to press her foot on the body to get it out. More blood poured out of the now apparent hole in the man’s chest and Yumi felt tears threaten her eyes.  
“Now would you please put some clothes on?” Zuko growled at his uncle who was still wearing nothing but a loincloth. Then the young prince noticed Yumi staring at the dead earthbender. She held the bloody arrow awkwardly in her hand. Zuko hurried over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
“I’ve never killed anyone before,” Yumi whispered, still staring at the dead earthbender. She turned so she could see Zuko’s eyes. “He was going to kill you,” she said, “and I just couldn’t let him do that… so I shot him.” Yumi blinked rapidly, determined to keep her tears in her eyes.   
Zuko stared at her intently. “You did what you had to. You weren’t wrong.”  
Yumi sucked in a deep breath and let his words sink in. Her prince was ok, and she protected him. Moving slowly, Yumi wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his own strong arms move around her and hold her close. “It’s alright Yumi,” she heard him say. The young woman relaxed in his arms for a few seconds before he released her. “Let’s go back to the ship,” he said softly.  
Iroh smiled as he watched his nephew lead Yumi to the rhino by the small of her back. They had fought well today.


	8. The Fire Nation

Yumi woke up with a start. She was lying on the rug in Zuko's room while he meditated next to her. Sitting up slowly, she let out a groan.  
"Zuko?" she croaked out.  
The young prince smirked. "You sleep a lot," he said, amusement hanging on his voice.  
She sat up and stretched. "You don't sleep enough," she retorted.  
He smirked and opened his eyes to look at her. She was smiling up at him with her big amber eyes… he couldn't help but notice how adorable she was. He lifted his hand, wanting to brush it over her cheek.  
A knock on the door interrupted their "meditation." "This better be about the Avatar," Zuko called to whoever was on the other side of the door. A masked firebender came in.  
"Prince Zuko," he began, "The Avatar has been spotted in a nearby Earth Kingdom village."  
Zuko jumped up so quickly that Yumi had to hold herself to keep from being knocked over. "Ready the rhinos!" he yelled, running out of the room. Yumi gracefully got up and followed him.  
They made their way to the deck while the crew members began to get the rhinos ready. The beasts still made Yumi nervous so she stayed as close to Zuko as possible. He was trying to gather as much information as possible.  
Yumi felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to see Chen smiling at her. "Oh hi there," she said softly.  
"Do you know where we're going?" he asked.  
"Not specifically," she answered.  
His smiled twitched a little as if he wanted to continue the conversation but wasn't sure what to say. "How are you liking life on the ship?" he settled with.  
"I guess it's alright," she answered, holding her arm in her opposite hand. "It's better than the South Pole."  
He smirked. "And why would that be?"  
"Well," Yumi answered, "For one, it's not cold."  
Chen nudged her gently in the arm. "And I'm here," he added with a sheepish grin.  
Yumi blinked at his words. She wasn't sure how to respond without sounding rude.  
Zuko made sure she didn't have to. The young prince grabbed Yumi's shoulder tightly. "We need to get moving," he growled. Yumi whirled around and let Zuko lead her to the rhino, his grip on her shoulder still tight. He lifted her on the beast before he got on behind her.  
Yumi shivered slightly. "It's always so cold at night," she said absentmindedly, rubbing her forearms.  
"Why were you talking to him?" Zuko growled in her ear.  
"Chen?" she asked, twisting so she could look at him. "He asked me how I was and I couldn't be rude."  
"He's a pervert," the prince said with venom in his tone. "He just wants to sleep with you."  
Yumi raised her eyebrows at him. "I really doubt that," she said skeptically before smiling ruefully. "I've come to except that no man will ever want me like that."  
Zuko opened his mouth to answer but he wasn't even sure how to put his thoughts into words. In fact, he wasn't even really sure what his thoughts were. The simple notion flashed in his mind; he was a man who would be with her in that way.  
Yumi covered her mouth as she let out a yawn. "You're tired already?" Zuko teased gently, a smirk playing on his lips. "You just woke up."  
"It's the middle of the night," she answered quietly.  
Zuko bit the inside of his cheek. "Are you cold?" he asked softly in her ear.  
"I'm always cold," she answered, rubbing her forearms to keep warm. Zuko brought his arms closer together to keep her warm. Yumi blushed at his actions. "Thanks Prince Zuko," she whispered.  
"Anytime," he answered.  
They rode in silence to a tiny village where an elderly man was walking out of his home. Zuko slid off the rhino along with a few firebenders and hurriedly confronted to old man. Yumi shifted uncomfortably on the rhino, missing the warmth her prince had given her.  
Zuko roughly grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "Seen the Avatar lately?" he hissed. Yumi felt a shiver run down her spine from the tone of his voice.  
The man stuttered. "He left! He's going to a crescent shaped island in the Fire Nation. Avatar Roku's Temple!" he exclaimed.  
The prince threw the man down and ran back to the rhino. "Hurry!" he shouted, throwing himself on behind Yumi. "We can catch up to him."  
"Prince Zuko," Iroh shouted firmly. "You're not really considering going into the Fire Nation are you!" he demanded.  
Zuko did not answer.

"Of all the foolish things you're done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish," Iroh yelled at his nephew. The flying bison was in sight and the Fire Nation Prince was leading his ship into the waters he had been banished from two years prior. Yumi stood next to Iroh with her arms crossed and her face full of worry.  
"I have to do this Uncle," Zuko yelled over his shoulder.   
"Do you realize what will happen if they capture you? If they capture Yumi? There will be nothing I can do!" the general hollered. For the first time since she meant him, Yumi felt his body temperature begin to rise in anger. She began to slowly walk forward.  
"I'm going home to capture the Avatar. My father will understand!" the young prince responded.  
"You give him too much credit," Iroh continued. "My brother is not an understanding man."  
Yumi reached the spot next to her prince. "Prince Zuko," she said quietly, "please don't do this."  
Zuko gave her a soft look, his eyes meeting hers. "No one is going to hurt you, Yumi," he promised. "I won't let that happen."  
"What about you?" she asked softly.  
His mouth opened in surprise by her response. She was worried about him? "I'll be ok," he answered.  
"Prince Zuko!" a crew member shouted pointing ahead. The prince's head snapped up and he looked into his spyglass.  
"A blockade," he stated plainly. Yumi's eyes widened.  
Prince Zuko. I'm begging you," Iroh yelled.  
"I'm sorry, Uncle," Zuko said quietly before yelling at his crew, "run the blockade!"  
Yumi turned to stare at the wall of iron ships before them; this was a terrible idea. A fireball flew of one of the ships and it was headed straight for them.  
"Prince Zuko!" she screamed, pointing at the burning ball of fire and rock. His eyes followed her finger and widened when he saw what had startled her. The fireball slammed into the ship with so much force. Yumi felt Zuko's arm slip around her waist to hold her steady. She looked up at him, surprised. A pink tint appeared on his face and he quickly released her.  
"Prince Zuko," a crew member shouted, "the engines are damaged."  
"Do not stop this ship," he ordered.  
Yumi could see them loading another fireball. Her body moved reflexively as she loaded an arrow onto her bow and shot the man loading the catapult in the shoulder, giving them enough time to get out of range.  
"We're on a collision course!"Iroh yelled.  
"We can make it," insisted Zuko.  
Yumi saw Zhou standing on one of the ships. The pain from her burn that she had become accustomed began to throb. She reflexively reached for her prince in fear.  
Zuko felt two cool hands on his arm and looked down to see Yumi staring past him. He followed her gaze to see Zhou on another ship, eyes locked on them as they passed. Zuko shifted so he was more in front of Yumi as they passed the commanded.  
Once they were fully by, Yumi felt herself release a held breath. Zuko whirled around to face her. Her eyes caught his and he could see the worry in her golden pool. A slight ache of guilt entered his subconscious. Very gently, he put a hand on her shoulder. Iroh came up to stand behind them.  
"Why did he let me pass, Uncle?" Zuko asked.  
"He's hoping you'll lead him to the prize you're both after," the old general explained, looking at Yumi with concern.  
Zuko looked up at the smoke coming from his damaged ship. "I have an idea," he said in a determined voice. "Uncle, Yumi, come on."  
He brought them to the area where they kept the smaller boats. "Uncle, you keep going north. Lead Zhou away from the island. Yumi and I will use the smoke from the damage as a cover."  
"You're taking Lady Yumi?" Iroh asked, giving him a disappointed look.  
"I can help him," the archer insisted.  
Zuko's eyes flicked from his uncle to her. "Zhou already hurt her once because of me," he said solemnly. "I'm taking her away from him."  
Iroh gave a short nod as Yumi followed Zuko onto the little boat. "Both of you need to be careful," he said firmly. Zuko held onto Yumi's arm to steady her until she was standing firmly.  
"We will, Uncle," he said lowering the boat into the sea. Yumi smiled and waved reassuringly at the old general before they began to sale using the screen of smoke as a cover.  
Yumi walked into the control room of the little, metal boat and sat down at the small wooden table. Zuko walked past her the controls.  
"How far is the island?" she asked her prince.  
"We'll be there by evening," he answered shortly. Yumi watched him as he stood straight, his arms folded against his chest. She could tell he almost forgot she was there; his main focus was on the Avatar.  
Yumi bit the inside of her cheek and pulled out her notebook to begin an entry.  
"Prince Zuko is taking me on a mission to go capture Aang. I'm worried I'll freeze up, but I wasn't to help him. He's done so much for me. Yesterday, I killed a man. He was going to kill Prince Zuko id I hadn't, but I still feel so much regret. I know I'm going to have to get over this if I'm going to be a great warrior like Mom."  
"Are you writing another poem?" Zuko's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
Yumi slammed her notebook closed out of reflex, her eyes shooting up. Zuko was right next to the table, watching her with his usual scowl on his face.  
"No," she answered, sounding a little breathless. "Just a little journal entry."  
He raised his eyebrows, causing her to blush. Pulling out a chair next to her, he sat down. "You did good yesterday," the young prince told his friend.  
"I was just thinking about that," Yumi said softly. She felt her eyes water slightly and hurriedly looked down so Zuko wouldn't see them.  
The Fire Nation prince looked at her sympathetically. She was so different from the women of his home; she actually cared about people. Yumi leaned back in her chair and brought her hands over her eyes, rubbing them as if she were exhausted.  
Zuko smirked. "Are you tired again?" he asked in a teasing way.  
A small smile danced on her lips, her hands still covering her eyes. "I don't know how you aren't."  
Zuko felt his smirk turn into a grin. Yumi finally pulled her hands away from her face and smiled back at him. "Thanks for bringing me, Prince Zuko," she said.  
Zuko felt hi heart warm. He became lost in her eyes oh so quickly. The young woman quickly looked down, a light blush on her cheeks.  
"So, do you want to play a game?" she asked hopefully.  
"A game?" he said doubtfully.  
"Yeah, we used to play it all the time on Kyoshi!" she exclaimed, the glint of wonder in her eyes. Flipping to a blank page in her notebook, she began to explain, "I start drawing a picture and you try to guess what it is."  
Zuko raised his eyebrow and didn't say anything. Yumi took this as a yes and began to draw. She wasn't an amazing artist, but she wasn't bad either. After only a moment, Zuko knew what she was drawing.  
"A penguin," he said matter-of-factly.  
She looked up at him with a huge grin. "Yep, now it's your turn." Yumi scooted the notebook over to him. "Go for it!" she exclaimed.  
Zuko's face twisted uncomfortably. "I can't draw," he admitted.  
"Sure you can," the young woman insisted. "I'm a pretty good guesser."  
Zuko let out an exaggerated sigh but took the pen from her and began his sketch. Yumi watched him intently. A few moments passed before he looked up at her squinting face and threw the pen down in frustration. "This is impossible!" he yelled, leaning back against his chair, arms folded across his chest.  
Yumi tilted her notebook so she could look at is better. "Is it a cherry blossom tree?" she asked softly.  
His head snapped up at her is surprise. "You could tell that?"  
The young woman grinned again. "I told you, I'm really good at guessing." Zuko smiled back at her as she reached forward and snagged the pen from his hand. "Alright, my turn."

"It's clearly an apple!" Yumi exclaimed in an exasperated voice. Zuko snickered at her pouts, only causing her bottom lip to thrust out even more.  
"What?" he demanded. "It looks like an elephant!"  
The young woman couldn't help but laugh; she couldn't remember the last time she has this much fun.  
Zuko looked past her and stood up abruptly. "Come on, we're here," he said, his demeanor completely changing. Yumi stood up and followed him to the front of the ship. The archer brushed her finger tips over the fetchers of her arrows and the spikes in her braid.  
"Ready, my prince?" she said on a tone that was much too excited for the situation. Zuko glanced at her through the corner of his eye but didn't answer. He landed the small boat against the island and led Yumi out. It was dusk now; the sky was a pretty hue of pinkish orange. The breeze had picked up, chilling Yumi.  
"Stay close to me," Zuko demanded, hurrying up the steep hill. The archer did as she was told, gracefully hopping behind him.  
They made it inside the temple where the wind subsided. Yumi loaded an arrow onto her bow but didn't pull back. Zuko led them into the huge entrance room, his friend close behind. She let out a tiny gasp. "This is huge," she said in a whisper. "It's like a palace."  
Zuko glanced back at her and raised an eyebrow. She guessed the palace was even grander. The prince led her down a corridor with red walls lit by lanterns. "So…" Yumi began. "How are we going to find Aang?"  
Zuko stopped abruptly at a lantern. "I remember…" his voice trailed off. Then he knocked a lantern to the side, revealing a tiny hole in the wall. Yumi let out a small gasp. Her prince produced a small smirk before resting his hand over it and fire bending a tiny blast into it. The flame made a rectangular shape in the wall and formed a doorway. Yumi smiled at Zuko. They hurried into the hallway.  
Yumi kept her eyes sharp as they ran up the steep set of stairs. At the top, crouched Aang. Zuko lunged forward, pinning the Avatar's arms behind his back. Yumi hurried to his side, pulling her bow back.  
"Aang!" a familiar voice hollered. "Now's your chance."  
The Avatar lungeded forward, pulling him and Zuko into everyone else's vision. Yumi took two steps and varied her aim between Katara and Sokka, ready to shoot if need be.  
Zuko yanked Aang back. "The Avatar is coming with me," he growled and began to lead him down the huge flight of stairs. Aang shifted slightly and before the prince realized what was happening, Aang flipped out of his grip. He air kicked the prince down the stairs.  
"Zuko," Yumi screamed. Aang ran past her. She whipped around and shot an arrow at him which he easily dodged. The airbender jumped on the heads' of two old men dressed in red robes that shot fire at him. He dodged into a corridor and the doors slammed shut behind him.  
Yumi released a held breath as Zuko came up behind her.  
"Prince Zuko," one of the old men gasped. He glared at them.  
"Chain the water tribe peasants to the pillar," he snarled. "Then open this door."  
"Shyu as well," the oldest said. "He betrayed the Fire Lord."  
Zuko and the four remaining fire sages took positions after Katara, Sokka, and Shyu were chained up. They all shot blasts at the door together. "Why isn't it opening?" Zuko demanded when it was clear to door would not budge.  
"The light." One of the Fire Sages explained. "Avatar Roku must not want us inside."  
Zuko growled in frustration and stalked over to the rebel Fire Sage, grabbing the old man by his robes. "Why did you help the Avatar?" he demanded.  
"Because it was once the sages’ duty," Shyu answered. "It is still our duty."  
The sound of a man clapping caused Yumi to jerk her head up. "What a heart-felt performance," a rough, familiar voice said. The young archer felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I'm sure the fire Lord will understand why you betrayed him."  
"Commander Zhou!" one of the Fire Sages exclaimed as the commander stepped into the light. Yumi went to reach back for her bow, but two of Zhou's men grabbed her, restraining her. She glanced over at Zuko to see him in the same predicament.  
Zuko's eyes meant her and were instantly filled with worry. He glanced back at the commander. "You're too late Zhou," he snapped. "The Avatar is inside and the doors are sealed.  
Zhou glanced at the iron doors and shrugged. "He'll have to come out eventually," he pointed out matter-of- factly. "In the meantime, let's have a little fun," his voice becoming more sinister as he spoke.  
Zuko tried to move closed to Yumi, but Zhou's men prevented it. The young woman began to panic as Zhou stalked toward her. She was reminded of the heated pain in her arms and a tiny whimper escaped her lips, causing Zhou to smirk.  
Zuko felt anger building up inside of him; how dare Zhou threaten Yumi like that? He had to protect her. "Don't you touch her," he growled, struggling against the guards.  
Zhou glanced at him and laughed. "Chain him to the pillar with the others," he said nonchalantly. Yumi watched as they pulled her prince away. She franticly began struggling against the men holding her.  
"Get off me!" she screamed, thrashing back and forth.  
Zhou stepped right in front of her and roughly grabbed her face in his hand, smashing her cheeks together. "It's good to see you again," he hissed. Yumi visibly flinched.  
"Get away from her!" she heard Zuko's voice yell.  
"How's your arm doing?" the commander growled in her ear. Yumi stayed frozen. She could hear Zuko's cries of desperate protest from behind her but she tried to drown them out, to pretend that she was somewhere else.  
Zhou tore the sleeve off Yumi's shirt, revealing a deep burn along her arm and shoulder. He openly laughed. "Now you and the banished prince match," he spat at her. "Let's see what the rest of you looks like under there." The commander began to tear at her shirt again, causing Yumi to jerk back into reality. She flailed viscously, taking Zhou by surprise. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked, refusing to stand still.  
"Commander Zhou," a voice interrupted him. "The doors are opening." Zhou glanced at Yumi before pulling back his hand and backhanding her as hard as he could. Yumi saw stars and her knees buckled.  
"When those doors open, release all your fire power." The commander said, but Zuko's attention was on Yumi. The guards holding her had dropped her to attack the Avatar and now she lay motionless on the floor. He had to break free and get to her.  
The door burst open, but it was not Aang who stood at the entrance; it was Avatar Roku. He easily bended away Zhou's attack. The force broke Zuko's chains and he immediately ran to Yumi. As quickly as he could while still being gentle, he kneeled down beside her and lifted her shoulder up. To his relief, she was conscience.  
"Prince Zuko," she groaned. "Zhou is a jerk."  
He smirked a little before getting serious. "Can you stand?" he asked. She gave a quick, determined nod and reached a hand up to him. He swung her arm over his shoulder and carefully stood up, bringing her with. Yumi leaned against her prince as the y ran out of the now burning building. Zuko kept his arm around her waist, moving quickly.  
They rushed out of the temple only to find that the stairs leading to the beach were cut off by a river of lava. Zuko stopped short, wrapping both arms around Yumi to hold her steady. They looked around desperately. Yumi yanked out of Zuko's grip and tugged him to the left of the building.  
"This way," she said, leading him to a rocky cliff. They looked down into the roaring waters below.  
"We have to jump," she told her friend. He looked at her like she was crazy. Yumi didn't wait for an answer; she grabbed onto his arm and pulled them both off the cliff. He let out a yelp of shock.  
Yumi's hand gripped tightly to Zuko's arm. "Hold onto me!" she screamed. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist. Their faces were just a few inches apart. "Keep your legs straight. Take a deep breath and hold it," she said sternly before mentally counting down to submersion.  
It came as she expected, cold and wet, but their feet broke the fall. Yumi opened her eyes to make sure her prince was ok. He was still tightly clinging to her waist. She pulled away enough so she could swim and began to push herself to the surface. Zuko followed her suite.  
Yumi broke through the water and inhaled deeply. Zuko came up a few seconds later. "Are you ok?" she asked her prince. He was glaring at her.  
"That was crazy!" he snapped before sighing heavily. She fought back a smirk. "The boat can't be far," he continued. "Let's hurry."  
Yumi followed him as they swam as quickly as they could to Zuko's little boat. The young woman's teeth were chattering by the time they got there. Zuko wasted no time setting their course for his ship.  
Yumi stood in the corner, shivering violently. Her prince stared straight ahead at the dark ocean. "I can't believe I lost him," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
His friend walked up to face him and ever so shyly wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned her hug reflexively. It felt good to hold her, even if she was shaking.  
"Are you cold?" he asked, pulling back slightly so he could look at her. She turned her face up and nodded. "Hold on," he said, releasing her and walking to the back of the cabin. He opened one of the storage containers and pulled out a woven blanket. Zuko walked back to Yumi and wrapped it around her shoulders. She stepped closer to him, savoring the warmth he gave off.  
"Prince Zuko," Yumi said quietly, holing his arm. She didn't know what she wanted to tell him… she just wanted him there, by her side. The young woman looked down, not sure how to form those words.  
Her prince couldn't take his eyes off her. Her golden orbs looked at him with trust and admiration. Her trembling lips were slightly parted. All Zuko wanted at that moment was to kiss them.  
But she pulled him to the floor and leaned against the wall. The prince slid his arm around her shoulder on the way down. She leaned against him and closed her eyes.  
Zuko reached around and moved the blanket to cover her more thoroughly. She was still so cold in his arms. He rubbed her back and shoulder to warm her up. "Zhou ruined another one of your shirts," he said softly. Yumi didn't answer. She clung to the front of his shirt and contently inhaled his scent: firewood, salt water, and soap.  
The young prince smirked when he felt her breathing steady into sleep; she really did sleep a lot. With a heavy sigh Zuko realized he couldn't fight it anymore… he had fallen head over heels for Yumi.  
 


	9. Don't Make a Deal With Pirates

“Keep your arms closer together,” Zuko ordered. “Protect your middle.”  
Yumi tried the set again, determined to get it right. They had been practicing for over two hours now and she had learned some wonderful skills, but she just couldn’t get this one form. Zuko watched her as she moved with the blades; she was picking this up rather quickly. The young woman had a certain grace about her that made these swords her perfect weapon.  
Finishing the set, Yumi turned to him, a hand on her hip. Zuko smirked at her expression; she was clearly trying to act like she wasn’t exhausted despite the sweat on her brow and the way her chest rose up and down rapidly.   
“Better,” he said. “But I have to train now.”   
“I was just getting started,” Yumi retorted, raising an eyebrow.  
Her prince looked at her skeptically. “I’m sure,” he said.  
She smiled a little, knowing he could see right through her. “Can I use your shower? I’ll meet you on deck when I’m done,” she said as he walked past her. He raised a hand to indicate it was ok then left the room.  
Yumi stood still for a moment, looking at the place where he had just been. They never talked about that night a week ago, but ever since they had been on that little boat in the Fire Nation, snuggled up together all night, the dynamic had changed. She would often catch him sneaking glances at her and blushing whenever their skin touched. He had even come to music night to hear her sing.  
The young woman sighed and gathered her things to take a shower. Once she was clean and dressed, she made her way onto deck where Zuko was sparing with another firebender. Yumi sat on a barrel so she could watch him. She noticed the way he grunted every time he shot a blast and smirked, enjoying the sound.  
Without warning, the ship suddenly turned sharply. The Yumi was sitting on began to slide so she gracefully hopped off. Zuko and the other firebender slammed into the rail of the ship.   
“Someone’s changed our course,” Zuko grumbled, regaining his balance. “Come on,” he said to Yumi in a slightly softer tone.  
They hurried to the control room. Zuko barged in like a pack of rhinos, Yumi walking slightly behind him. “What’s the meaning of this mutiny?” the young prince demanded. “No one told you to change course!”  
“Actually someone did,” a familiar voice said. Yumi smiled at Iroh. The old general sat at his usual place at the Pai Sho board and stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I assure you, it is of the upmost importance,” he told his nephew.  
“Is it about the Avatar?” Zuko asked hopefully.  
“Even more important,” Iroh answered. “It seems I have misplaced my lotus tile.”  
“Lotus tile?” Zuko asked, sounding confused. Yumi bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.   
“Yes,” Iroh explained, completely serious. “You see, most people think the lotus tile is a throw-away piece, but it is essential for the unusual strategy I use.”   
Yumi felt her prince’s body temperature rise with his temper. “You changed our course for a stupid lotus tile!” he demanded, steam coming out his ears. Yumi smirked at the sight.  
“See, you’re like most people and under-estimate its value,” Iroh insisted.  
Zuko lost it at this point. He blew fire straight at the ceiling from his mouth, causing the entire control room to fill with smoke. “I’m lucky to have such an understanding nephew,” Iroh said.  
Yumi began to cough. She moved to push open the heavy metal door to let out the result of Zuko’s rage. The young prince pushed past her and stormed off. She smirked and watched him, her eyes lingering.  
Iroh smiled when he saw her. “You and my nephew seem to be getting close,” he commented.  
Yumi quickly looked to her feet and blushed. “I supposed so, yes,” she answered quietly before sitting down at the Pai Sho table. “It’s been awhile since my last lesson,” she said, grinning at the old man.  
He grinned back at her. “You are right,” Iron said, beginning the lesson. 

They came to the new port and Yumi noticed that it wasn’t as crowded as the previous two. She stood at the edge of the ship with Iroh, waiting for the gate to lower. Her prince came to her side, placing a hand on the small of her back.  
“This is a waste of time,” Zuko complained. Yumi glanced up at him, smiling a little. The young prince glanced down at her. He quickly snatched his hand off her back and walked off the ship into the port. Yumi followed him silently.   
The young prince found a place along the dock to stand with his usual scowl. Yumi raised her eyebrows at him. “Let’s go for a walk,” she suggested.  
Zuko raised a skeptical eyebrow and smirked. He gave a short nod and followed her into the port. They chatted about firebending and how Yumi was doing with the swords. He teased her gently about how much she slept and she brushed him off with a smile.  
They passed a flower cart and Yumi stopped to pick up a rose. She brought it to her nose and inhaled its fragrance. Zuko watched her, feeling his heart hitch in his chest. He had grown accustomed to seeing her with her swords and her bow; it was so different to see her with a delicate flower.   
He felt a nudge on his arm and glanced down to see an old woman. “Your girlfriend seems to really fancy the rose. They’re two for a copper piece.”  
Zuko was startled by the woman’s words. Girlfriend? Is that what they looked like? Yumi went to put the rose away when Zuko laid a hand on her arm to stop her. He pulled a copper piece out of his pocket and dropped it in the old woman’s hand. Yumi grinned so wide that she glowed. Zuko couldn’t help but smile back at her. He picked up another rose and gently tucked it in her hair.   
Yumi blushed crimson and looked down to her shoes. “We should see if your Uncle is done shopping,” she suggested.  
Zuko’s smile vanished and he rolled his eyes. “He’d better be.”  
Yumi gently touched his arm and began to lead him back to the ship. “Thank you for the roses, Prince Zuko,” she said softly.  
He glanced down at her wordlessly. All he could think of was someone had called her his girlfriend. The young prince wondered what it would be like if she was his girlfriend… what it would be like to give her a kiss after he gave her the rose.  
Yumi saw Iroh by the ship and released Zuko’s arm to hurry over to the old general. The prince walked up slower and stood next to Yumi, his arms folded and his signature scowl returning to his face. “Can you believe it?” Iroh began. “Not a single lotus tile in the whole harbor!”  
“Well I’m glad to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!” Zuko snapped.   
“On the contrary, I’ve always said the only thing better than finding something you were looking for is finding something you weren’t looking for a great bargain!” the old man said enthusiastically. A parade of Zuko’s crew walked by carrying armfuls of goods. Yumi’s jaw dropped while Zuko just looked frustrated.   
“You brought a tsungi horn?” Zuko demanded.   
“For music night on the ship,” Iroh explained. His nephew groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“I still have to check the merchant ships,” Iroh continued. “Come with me.”  
Yumi and Zuko followed him along the water. There were various merchants, most selling seafood. Iroh pointed to a wooden one with red sails. “This place looks promising.” Yumi glanced back at Zuko and raised her eyebrows. He returned her skeptical look.  
The three walked onto the stuffy ship. It was a lot smaller than Zuko’s. Yumi noticed that the men on this ship were gruffer and more sinister than Zuko’s crew members. She stepped closer to her prince, arms folded across her chest. Zuko noticed her discomfort and stepped forward so her back was pressed against his chest.   
“Oh this is handsome,” Iroh said, admiring a creepy monkey sculpture. Yumi raised her eyebrows again and glanced up at Zuko. He was staring at some of the pirates as they interacted.   
“We lost the girl and the bald monk she was traveling with,” one said in a gruff voice.  
Zuko pushed Yumi to the side and stormed over to the pirates. “This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?” he demanded.  
The pirate scowled. “What’s it to you?”  
Zuko angled his head forward, smirking. “I have a team of firebenders. I can help you find what you’re looking for… if you help me,” the young prince offered. Yumi noticed how persuasive he sounded.  
The pirate’s scowl deepened. “They stole a scroll,” he growled. “A very valuable waterbending scroll.”   
Zuko’s smirked disappeared. He turned abruptly. “I have a small boat that we can use to navigate the river,” he said. “I’ll bring it over here and then we’ll set out.”  
The pirate growled but nodded. Zuko began to make his way to the exit, Yumi moving slowly behind him. She eyed the pirates warily through the corners of her eyes, a sinking feeling of dread and uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach; she did not trust the deal they just made.  
Once they were out of the wooden ship, Yumi picked up her pace until she was right next to her prince. “I don’t think this is a good idea,” she said softly. He glanced at her but didn’t say anything. Yumi felt his body temperature rise and she knew she had upset him. She stepped away from him slightly and decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut.   
They made their way back to Zuko’s ship, everyone walking at a faster pace than usual. Yumi continued to monitor the movement of the pirates. The piled into Zuko’s tiny boat. The prince and the a few of the pirates who were not on the wooden ship stayed outside while they moved through the river. Yumi stayed inside the control room with the crew members they brought with them. She kept her arms folded and leaned against the wall staring forward, not saying anything.  
One of the masked firebenders came to stand next to her. “Hi m’lady,” he said. Yumi recognized his voice to be Chen’s.   
She smiled politely at him. “Hi Chen.”  
“So ready for another attempt?” the young man asked, annoyance hanging on his voice.   
Yumi raised her eyebrows at him. “I guess so,” she answered.   
Zuko’s head popped into the room. “Let’s go,” he ordered. Yumi was the last person to leave. The party stepped off the ship, everyone trying to move with stealth. The pirates went around one way and the firebenders went another. Yumi chose her own direction, moving between the two groups.   
She heard the pirates attack and smirked when Katara started to shout, “No, let me go!”  
Yumi peered in the direction of waterbender’s voice. Katara was being restrained by the pirate with a green headband. She bended water into his face from the river and took off running… straight into Zuko. “I’ll save you from the pirates,” he hissed. Yumi felt her breath hitch. Zuko held her by the wrists to keep her from bending. He twisted her around easily and pinned her arms behind her back. “Let’s have a talk,” he growled. Yumi felt a shudder roll down her spine from his tone. Zuko threw Katara at a crew member. “Tie her to the tree.”  
Yumi moved out of the brush to stand next to her prince. Chen held Katara firmly as another crew member tied her to a tree. Zuko wasn’t smiling, but Yumi could tell he was pleased with himself. He glanced at her and the corner of mouth twitched up in a tiny grin. He smirked back at her, knowing how the young woman felt about Katara.   
“Tell me where he is and I won’t hurt you or your brother,” Zuko demanded.  
“Go jump in the river,” the waterbender retorted.   
Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, deciding to take a different approach. Sliding his hand into his pocket, he found a cool, carved stone attached to a navy ribbon. Zuko pulled it out as he spoke. “Try to understand, I’m trying to replace something I’ve lost: my honor. Perhaps in return, I can restore something you’ve lost.” He stood behind her and held the necklace to her throat.  
Yumi bit her lip to keep from gasping. “My mother’s necklace!” Katara shouted, trying to lurch forward. “How did you get that?”  
“I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you’re asking,” Zuko answered, tilting his head forward.  
“Enough of this necklace garbage,” a rough voice growled. “You promised the scroll.”  
Yumi flicked her eyes to the pirate captain, narrowing them. Zuko slid the scroll out of Katara’s belt purse. “I wonder how much this is worth,” he said tauntingly, lighting his hand and holding it beneath the scroll. The pirates all gasped and some lunged forward. “A lot apparently,” the prince sneered. “Help me find what I want… you’ll get this back and we’ll all go home happy.”   
The pirate captain growled and turned to his men. “Search the woods,” he ordered.  
Yumi smirked at the influence her prince had over them. She moved slowly until she was next to him. Katara seemed to notice her there for the first time. “You traitorous bastard,” the waterbender hissed.  
Yumi raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to retort but she didn’t get a chance to. Zuko intervened, moving quickly and grabbing onto Katara’s face. “Leave her alone,” he spat. Katara looked at the Fire Nation Prince with wide eyes. He released her but continued to glare.  
Yumi also stared at him with wide eyes. Did he really just do that? Did he really just shut Katara down? Yumi realized his attention had turned to her, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.   
“Prince Zuko,” one of his benders called. Zuko snapped his head in the direction of a swarm of pirates holding Aang and Sokka who were bound by their wrists. Yumi felt a pang in her chest at seeing Aang like that, but she quickly pushed it down; this was for her prince.  
“I’m sorry Aang,” Katara’s voice muttered softly behind Yumi. She quickly turned around to look at the waterbender. “This is all my fault.”   
“No Katara, it’s not,” Aang said comfortingly.   
“Actually, it kind of is,” Iroh interjected. Yumi snorted and Katara glared at her.   
“Hand over the boy,” Zuko growled.  
“Hand over the scroll,” the pirate captain retorted. Zuko took a step forward but stopped when Sokka spoke.  
“You’re giving the Avatar up for a stupid scroll?” the Water Tribe boy said coyly. The pirates gathered around him with interest.   
“Don’t listen to him!” Zuko yelled. “He’s trying to turn us against each other.” Yumi felt the heat coming off her prince.  
Your friend is the Avatar?” the pirate captain leaned in.  
“Oh yeah,” Sokka continued. “I bet the Fire Lord would pay a hefty price for him. You would be set for life.”  
“Shut your mouth, peasant,” Zuko growled, taking a step forward. Yumi’s grip on her bow tightened.   
“Keep the scroll,” the pirate sneered. “We can buy a hundred of them with the reward we’ll get for the kid.”  
Zuko jerked Yumi back so she was behind the firebenders. “You’ll regret breaking a deal with me,” he hissed. Yumi instantly loaded her bow. The firebenders attacked precisely and the archer followed the flames with her arrow. One of the pirates cart wheeled forward, throwing smoke bombs. The air around them became a thick cloud.  
Yumi blinked rapidly in reflex, trying to clear her vision. She gracefully replaced her bow in its place and pulled out her words. The young woman stepped forward, determined to find her prince.  
A throwing star flew in front of her face, causing her to jump back right into the side of another pirate. He was large, twice Yumi’s size, and he had a jagged sword. He swung it down at the young woman. She gasped and brought her blades up in a cross to block his blow. His blade stopped but the weight of his force knocked her down. She let out a gasp and rolled out of the way as his blade came down again. Then she kipped up and sliced her blades all in one movement, just as Zuko had taught her. The steel tore through skin and muscles in his arm. The pirate cried out in pain and reached to punch Yumi. She easily dodged and moved in front of him, kicking him in the crotch to immobilize him.  
Yumi smirked as he fell to his knees. She turned to continue to wander through the thick mass of smoke; her prince was still yet to be found.  
Meanwhile, Zuko inched his way out of the cloud, tucking the scroll in his belt. He was beginning to feel panic; Yumi had disappeared. The prince knew he had to find her. From the corner of his eye, he saw a blade swipe at her head. Zuko dodged it at the last moment, whirling around to face the pirate captain. He glared and got into a fighting stance.  
The pirate captain pulled his sword back and thrust it forward again. Zuko easily dodged it and blasted fire at him. The prince continued to fight the pirate, determined to bring him down and find his friend. Zuko lunged forward again, but felt a hand firmly grip his ponytail from behind.  
“Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?” Iroh demanded. Zuko noticed that his uncle had also grabbed the pirate.  
“We have to time for your proverbs Uncle,” Zuko yelled angrily.  
The old general pointed to the river. “It’s no proverb. Look!”  
Both men followed his finger to see the pirate ship sailing down the river with the Avatar and Water Tribe kids.  
“Bleeding hog monkeys!” the pirate captain gasped, running forward.  
Zuko laughed out loud, pointing at them. But following the pirate ship was the prince’s own. “Hey, that’s my boat!” Zuko shouted, taking off in a run.  
“Maybe it should be a proverb,” Iroh said thoughtfully to himself, stroking his beard.  
“Come on Uncle,” Zuko called over his shoulder.  
Iroh hurried after his nephew, both of them trying to keep up with Zuko’s boat.  
Yumi punched the pirate she was fighting in the face, thoroughly knocking him out. He fell onto his back while the young woman shook her hand; who knew punching someone out could hurt your knuckles so much?  
Out of the corner of her eye, she was her prince and Iroh running along the bank. “He’s safe,” she breathed out, straightening. Yumi followed them, walking at a much slower pace. She was tired from having taken out a half dozen pirates.  
Zuko pushed himself to run faster as he saw his boat go over the edge of a waterfall. “My boat!” he cried, stopping at the edge of the cliff. The young prince began to huff in fury, exhaustion, and frustration.  
Iroh stood behind his nephew, out of breath. He felt a small, cool tile run down his arm and drop into his hand. The general looked down and grinned. “Prince Zuko, you’re really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!” He presented the tiny game piece. Zuko had enough. He whirled around and grabbed the tile, throwing it over the edge of the cliff in fury.  
Yumi slowly came up behind them, her breath back to normal and her swords put away. “Are you two alright?” she asked.  
Zuko spun around at the sound of her voice. “Yumi!” he gasped. The young prince had almost forgotten about his friend. She had a tiny cut on her cheek but other than that looked pretty much unharmed.   
The young woman offered him a tiny grin, her golden eyes sparkling. “Looks like your lessons are paying off, Sensei,” she told him confidently. Zuko watched her wordlessly, a mix of guilt, pride and relief brewing in his stomach. The guilt was from not listening to her warning and putting her in harm’s way. The pride was from her confidence; she fought well. The relief was from her standing in front of him, safe and sound.  
The small group of his men gathered around them, awaiting orders. “We have to walk back,” Zuko said solemnly. The party began the lengthy trek back to the ship.

After much convincing Iroh and very much resistance from Zuko, the group stopped when the sun went down to rest. They gathered some fire wood and started a decent sized bonfire, all gathering around it and eating rations of dried meat and fruit.   
Yumi enjoyed this. The fire was warm and the crew inviting. She sat next to Chen and noticed he had a nice singing voice when the group sang together. The young archer sang with him; she always had a lovely singing voice.  
Now, they were all telling stories. Yumi made a mental note that these people of the “enemy” made her feel more at home than anyone else. They were interested in what she had to say, complimented her when she sang, and every single one of them offered to share food with her when they realized she didn’t have any.  
Someone began another song when she noticed something; her prince was not in the circle. Yumi slowly inched back. Chen raised his eyebrows at her and she offered him a small smile before going to find Zuko.  
The young prince was sitting on the bank, resting his arms and head on his knees. He didn’t move as Yumi came up to him. She gracefully sat beside him, folding her legs underneath her.  
“What are you doing?” he demanded.  
Yumi was slightly hurt by his tone. “I just… wanted to find you,” she said softly.  
The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Yumi could tell something was bothering her prince. She bit the inside of her cheek.  
“You like him don’t you?” Zuko asked at last.  
“What?” Yumi replied, startled. Zuko continued to look straight ahead, refusing to meet her eyes.  
“The crew member. Chen,” the prince continued.   
Yumi frowned. “I guess… he’s nice enough. I’d rather spend time with you though. That’s why I’m here.”  
Zuko whipped his head around, clearly surprised by her answer. Yumi noticed an odd look in his eyes. It was very soft and sweet-looking. She opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by a pair of lips over her own. Yumi’s eyes opened wide and she froze.  
Zuko didn’t know what he was doing. All he knew was that this woman beside him made him feel special… cared for. He gently moved his lips against hers, but after a few second he pulled back abruptly, realizing what he had just done. The young prince hoped the darkness covered his flushed face.  
Yumi sat completely still, her eyes locked on his. Her lips sill tingled from the feeling of his own. The kiss had been so gentle. Her prince’s lips were slightly chapped and salty, but so tender against her own. “Prince Zuko,” was all she managed to whisper.  
Without warning, he growled in frustration, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “That was so stupid,” he said.  
Yumi bit her lip, feeling nervous. Then, moving gracefully, she brought her lips up to his cheek. He turned his face to look at her, his ponytail brushing against her cheek. She grinned at him sheepishly. Zuko felt as though his heart had erupted in his chest. The corners of his lips turned up in a tiny smirk.  
He brought one of his hands to the back of her neck leaned down to kiss her again. This time, her lips moved with his. He noticed how soft and cold hers felt. Her hands moved up to rest on his chest and he felt them to cling to his shirt.  
Zuko pulled away so he could look into her eyes. They were wide and pleading. He changed his position so he could pull her to him. “Are you cold?” he asked.  
Yumi didn’t resist at all as he guided her body to his, resting her head on his shoulder. The truth was, she felt warmed to the core. “Not anymore, Prince Zuko,” she answered truthfully.


	10. Zuko's Past

Yumi’s feet dangled from her perch on the barrel as she watched Zuko spar with another Fire Bender. Her hardened body moved with grace and strength. The young woman found her mind drifting back to two nights prior. The way his chapped lips caressed her own lingered in her mind as she subconsciously brought her fingers to her mouth.  
She jolted back into the real world when Zuko flew back into her legs. Yumi brought her hands to his shoulders. He growled and shrugged her off. “Enough training,” he barked at the crew member he had been sparring with.   
Yumi slid off the barrel to stand next to her prince. “You alright, Prince Zuko?” she asked softly.  
“Of course I am,” he snapped.  
Yumi bit the inside of her cheek and stepped away from him. “Sorry,” she said softly.  
Zuko sighed and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to go meditate,” he said, leaving her alone.  
Yumi frowned as she watched him go wishing she knew why he was in such a sour temperament.  
“He’s been in a terrible mood since the skirmish with the pirates,” a familiar voice said behind her. “Worse than usual.”  
Yumi turned around to see Chen. She offered him a small smile. “I guess a little,” she said. The truth was, she had noticed it as well. She wondered if she was the reason behind it… they hadn’t really spoken since that night.  
Chen began to rub the back of his neck. “Care for some tea?” We can get some in the mess hall.”  
“Sure,” Yumi answered with fake cheer, letting Chen lead her out of the sun.  
When they arrived in the crowded mess, Yumi was relieved to see Iroh standing there, also helping himself to a cup of tea. “Lady Yumi,” he called to her. She hurried over to him, Chen following at a slower pace. The general handed them each a cup of tea. “Would you two care to join me for a walk while we enjoy?” he asked.  
“I would love to,” Yumi replied.   
She glanced at Chen who said, “You two go ahead. I’ve been standing all day and it’s time for me to sit down.” He turned abruptly, leaving Yumi and Iroh alone.  
The old general grinned and led her to the door, holding it open for her. “Will you tell me another story?” the young woman asked with pleading eyes.   
Iroh let out a hearty laugh. “What kind of story would you like to hear?” he asked.  
Yumi bit the inside of her cheek before answering.”A love story,” she answered.  
Iroh chuckled again. “Alright, I will tell you the folktale, Love Amongst Dragons. It’s very well known in the Fire Nation. So much in fact, there is a play about it.”  
Yumi walked along side of him and listened to him tell the story. It was truly loving and deep. She couldn’t believe that a country that was thought to be so horrible could make something so beautiful. When Iroh got tired of walking, he stopped along the edge of the ship. Yumi leaned her back against the rail and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the sun as he continued his story.  
When he finished, Yumi’s smile had spread across her whole face. “I hope I find love that strong some day. You say this is a play?” she asked/ “I would love to see it some say.”  
Iroh chuckled softly. Yumi opened her eyes to smile at him. “Did you go to plays often in the Fire Nation?”   
“Often enough,” he answered. “My sister-in-law was the real theater buff of the family.”  
Yumi raised her eyebrows. “Zuko’s mother?” she asked softly.  
“Yes, lady Ursa,” Iroh answered, his aura growing sad. “Your nose is turning red,” he changed the subject.   
Yumi frowned and brought her hand up to her nose. “Again? That’s what I get for trying to enjoy the nice weather.”   
“There’s a storm coming,” Iroh commented. “A big one.”  
“You’re crazy Uncle,” Yumi heard her prince say. She turned around to see Zuko stalking toward them and wondering how much of their conversation he had heard. “There isn’t a cloud in sight,” Zuko continued.   
“It’s coming from the north. I suggest that we head southwest,” Iroh continued. Yumi squinted to the north and didn’t see anything.  
“We know the Avatar is going north so that’s where we’ll go as well,” the prince ordered.  
“Prince Zuko, please, consider the safety of the crew,” his uncle insisted.   
“The safety of the crew doesn’t matter,” Zuko snapped.   
Yumi’s eyes flicked to a crew member walking across the deck. The lieutenant had paused when he heard the prince’s words, glaring at them. Yumi tilted her head forward and watched as Zuko marched up to him, stopping only when he was right in Jee’s face.  
“Finding the Avatar is more important than any individual’s safety,” Zuko hissed.  
Yumi bit her lip, shocked that her prince would say such a thing. She glanced at Iroh’s disappointed face. Zuko stormed off, leaving the three of them alone. “He didn’t mean that,” Iroh insisted.  
Lieutenant Jee huffed in response and turned to walk away Iroh sighed and looked at Yumi sadly. She glanced at him before making her way to the wooden target and shooting it angrily with arrows.

The sky looked dark and angry. Yumi frowned as she watched to storm clouds roll in. Chen stood behind her, having come to watch her train and spend some time with her. He took a step up to her when he saw her expression. “You don’t like storms?” he asked gently.  
She glanced back at him. “I just miss the sun when it’s not out,” the young woman explained.   
“We should get to the front of the ship and start tying things down,” he said. Yumi nodded wordlessly and led them forward. Zuko was leaning against the metal rail, scowling at the sky. Iroh stood near him with a group of crew members. Yumi and Chen joined them.  
“Looks like your uncle was right,” Jee sneered. Yumi narrowed her eyes at him  
“Lucky guess,” Iroh said sheepishly.  
Zuko twitched. “You need to learn respect, Lieutenant, or I will teach it to you.”  
Jee scoffed at him. “Respect! What would you know about respect? From the way you talk to everyone around here from your hard-working crew, to your esteemed uncle, to your little friend shows you know nothing about respect.” Yumi stiffened from his words. Jee continued, “But what else should I expect from a spoiled prince.”   
Zuko had enough. He whirled around arms out in a fighting stance. Jee copied him and they slammed their forearms together. Yumi flinched when metal scraped metal. Smoke started to come off Zuko’s hand. Iroh came between them swiftly.  
“That’s enough,” he ordered. “We’re all just tired from being at sea for so long. I’m sure everyone will feel better after a nice bowl of noodles.”  
Jee growled but went below deck for lunch. The other crew members that were around followed him. Chen look back at Yumi but she waved her hand to signal for him to go on without her.  
Zuko turned back around to stare at the ocean. “I don’t need your help keeping order on my ship,” he told his uncle angrily.  
Iroh sighed and turned around to go get his noodles. Yumi walked up to her prince timidly, feeling a similar fear to him from the first time she had been brought on his ship. “Hey,” she said softly.  
Zuko glanced at her, his expression in a deep scowl. “What?” he demanded.  
Yumi sighed and looked down. “Never mind Prince Zuko,” she said and turned to go.  
The young man watched her braid whisp around in the wind and then disappear into the dark below deck. Zuko turned his head in frustration, his flames shooting high. The cloud above began to drizzle light rain drops over him, quickly becoming heavier and heavier until it was a downpour. Zuko stalked out of the rain and to his room; he needed to meditate.

Yumi sat across from Iroh in the mess room and stirred her lo mien with her chopsticks, her mind still on her prince.  
Iroh raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you alright Yumi?” he asked.  
The young woman glanced up at him. “I’m fine Iroh.”  
“You don’t seem it,” he persisted.   
Yumi scowled, “It’s Prince Zuko!” she admitted in a frustrated tone. “We…we…”  
“Yes?” the general prodded.   
“We kissed,” she said very quietly, eyes at her food and a dark blush on her face. “That night when we were walking back to the ship after the skirmish with the pirates… and ever since then he’s had a different air about him.”   
Iroh hid his surprise, but he was pleasantly shocked that his nephew and Yumi had kissed. He could see their blossoming feelings for each other and knew it was only a matter of time.” The general also knew Zuko was fighting his feelings, refusing to let himself feel that way for Yumi.   
Standing up from the table, he walked over to Yumi and pulled out her chair. “Walk with me,” he suggested. The young woman stood up gracefully and slid her bowl to a crew member on the other end of the table. He eagerly accepted and waved her his thanks. She offered him a small smile.  
Iroh led her out of the room into the cold hallway. Yumi could hear the sound of heavy rain on the rood and the wind howling outside now that the commotion of the mess hall was behind them.  
“My nephew,” Iroh began, “cares for you very much. But there is much toil in his heart. I want the best for him and I selfishly hope that you can find the patience to help him sort through that toil.” He brought her through a door that led to a much warmer hallway.  
“I’m tired of listening to his orders. I’m tired of hunting his Avatar,” a familiar voice complained loudly through the corridor. Yumi felt her ears twitch. She looked down the staircase to see Jee sitting there with three other crew members. “Who does he think he is anyway?”  
Yumi opened her mouth to defend her prince but Iroh spoke first. “Do you really want to know?” he said in a grave voice. Yumi turned her head to him curiously as he began to down the staircase. She followed him.   
“General Iroh!” Jee gasped, standing up. The other crew member followed. “Lady Yumi!” We were just…”  
“It’s alright,” Iroh cut him off. “May we join you?”  
“Of course!” Jee answered. Iroh gestured for Yumi to sit on the crate that was left, but she refused and gracefully tucked her legs underneath her to sit on the floor, leaving the crate for the old man. He smiled and sat down.  
“You must understand that my nephew is a complicated young man. He’s had a difficult past. When he was only thirteen years old, he went to his first was council meeting. I told him it was not worth it, but he insisted. The general Minro presented his plan. The idea was to use a new battalion on troops as bait for an experienced earthbending unit, sacrificing them. Prince Zuko spoke out against the general’s plan, saying that the newer solders loved our nation. He was right you see, but it was not his turn to speak out. After his outburst, the Fire Lord became very angry. He said that speaking out against the general’s plan was a complete act of disrespect. There was only one way to resolve this.”  
“Agni Kai…” Jee said quietly.  
“Yes,” Iroh answered. “Prince Zuko looked upon the general he had spoke against and declared that he was not afraid. But when the time came, Zuko was surprised to see not the general, but Fire Lord Ozai standing in the arena. You see, even thought it was the general’s plan, he did so in the Fire Lord’s War Room. Zuko would have to duel his own father. When Prince Zuko realized what had happened, he fell to his knees and pleaded with the Fire Lord, declaring that he would not fight him. The Fire Lord ordered him to get up and fight for his honor. When he refused, Ozai took aim at his face. I looked away.” Iroh closed his eyes and turned his head away as he finished. Yumi felt tears in her eyes at the thought of her prince in that pain.   
“I always thought his scar was from a training accident,” Jee whispered.   
“It was no accident. After the Agni Kai, that Fire Lord said Zuko had shown shameful weakness by refusing to fight. He banished the prince, only letting him return when he had the Avatar in custody.”  
“So that’s why he’s so obsessed,” the Lieutenant commented, stroking his beard. “Capturing the Avatar is his only chance of things going back to normal.”  
“Things will never return to normal for him, I’m afraid,” Iroh answered. “But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope.”  
Yumi was biting the inside of her cheek so hard the taste of warm, irony liquid toyed with her taste buds. There was no uncertainty at this point, no guilt in her subconscious about helping her prince. She started into the tiny fire in the center of their circle silently.

Zuko sat in his room, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The young prince was extremely frustrated with his emotions right now. He knew Yumi returned his feelings… at least that’s what it seemed like. But the thought of her leaving seemed to loom over his heart. She had no ties to him and could leave at any time. Zuko let out a sigh and brought his hands to his face. This woman was distracting him. The logical part of his mind told him to disregard her and focus on the Avatar and keeping his crew in line.  
He was jolted out of his thoughts quite literally when the ship was thrust violently; they had been hit, probably by a bolt of lightning. Zuko jumped up and ran to the deck. He flew up the stairs to find some crew members, his uncle, and Yumi standing awkwardly on the deck, bracing them against the wind. He stopped next to the young woman who turned up to him with frightened eyes.  
“Where were we hit?” he demanded.  
“I don’t know!” Jee yelled over the howling typhoon.  
Another wave crashed over the deck. Yumi sucked in a gasp of air and felt the huge wall of water dump on her. As soon as it cleared, Zuko franticly looked at her, his golden orbs worried.   
“Look!” Jee shouted.  
Zuko followed his finger. “The helmsman!” Both men sprinted to the ladder. Yumi squinted up and gasped when she saw the crew member dangling from the top control room of the ship. Zuko and Jee began to climb up the ladder and Yumi ran to the bottom of it, Iroh close behind her.   
“Please be careful,” she whispered, the water stinging her face as she stared at her prince. They were almost at the top when the helmsman fell. Zuko reached and caught his arm, gently shifting him to Jee. Yumi released a held breath.   
They climbed down the ladder, careful not to slip. Jee handed the helmsman to the medic as Zuko jumped the last three steps to the bottom. Yumi instantly threw her arms around his waist, causing him to take a step back into the ladder. She didn’t care who stared at them, all she cared about was that her prince was ok.   
Zuko looked down at the top on Yumi’s head. She was gripping onto him tightly and had her face buried in his chest. He very slowly slid one hand around her back and one around the back of her head, turning his head up to look around. A few crew members were staring at them, shocked that Zuko would actually hold anyone.  
Yumi pulled back so she could look at him. Zuko let the hand on her head drop but kept the one firmly around her back.   
“Secure everything you can!” Zuko shouted to his crew over the storm. Yumi whirled around and began to run forward to help, but Zuko grabbed her wrist firmly. “No, not you,” he said. The young woman gave him a confused look as he pulled her back to his side.   
Iroh came up to them. “Prince Zuko, we have to get this ship to safety!”  
He was interrupted by a giant creature plunging out from the ocean. Salt water splashed in Yumi’s eyes. She winced and closed them reflexively. “The Avatar!” she heard Zuko yell as he released her and shifted slightly. Rubbing her eyes, she made out the shape of Appa flying above them.  
“What do you want us to do sir?” Jee asked.  
“Let him go… we need to get this ship to safety,” the Fire Nation prince said. Yumi smiled despite the storm raging around them, feeling pride welling up inside her for her prince.  
“Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm,” Iroh ordered.  
Zuko nodded. “Then that’s what we’ll do,” he said firmly.   
Another huge wave splashed over the deck that Yumi was not ready for. She breathed in a mouthful of ocean water. Her eyes burned and closed and the felt her shoulder slam onto the hard metal of the ship. She braced herself, ready to be washed overboard.   
Zuko’s eyes widened when he saw his friend fall under the force of the wave. “Yumi!” the strangled cry escaped from his lips as he sprang forward.  
The young woman slammed into the rail of the ship. She wrapped her arms around her middle and curled forward. The water settled around her and she scrambled to get up before the next wave came at her.   
Zuko rushed forward and grabbed her forearms to pull her into a tight hug. “We need to get away from the edge!” Yumi yelled. Another huge wave crashed over them and she felt her prince’s arms tighten.  
“Prince Zuko, come on,” Yumi pushed away from him after that wave settled though his hands still gripped to her forearms. The young prince blinked twice before the young woman turned and pulled him to a safer place on deck, Zuko never loosening his hold on her arm.  
“Yumi!” Iroh shouted over the wind, pointing up at the high tower. Yumi squinted and saw a hunk of metal dangling, threatening to fall on the deck at any time. “Shoot that off the ship,” the old general demanded.  
The archer yanked her arm out of Zuko’s grip and gracefully took aim, making sure to take the wind into consideration. One arrow was all she needed. It hit the piece of metal, detaching it and sending in into the ocean. Iroh nodded in thanks. Zuko watched in awe as she did it. The young woman smirked, clearly proud of herself. Yumi pout her bow away and looked back at her prince.  
“Keep heading towards the eyes. We’re almost there,” Iroh ordered.  
Yumi noticed that the storm was only getting worse. She stepped back to Zuko and looked up at him with wide eyes. He continued to stare at the chaos around him. Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around his arm. He glanced down at her and felt a small pang in his stomach from her expression.  
Then, almost instantly, the rain cleared. Yumi turned her face up and saw the glimmer of the sunlight. She let out a content sigh.   
Zuko took a step forward and tilted his head down, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, Uncle,” he whispered.   
Iroh smiled proudly. “Your apology is accepted,” he replied.

Yumi sucked in a deep breath before gently tapping on Zuko’s door. The young prince opened it after a few second and looked down at his friend’s shivering form. She noticed he had changed into plain ruby pants and a red tunic with a gold band. Yumi dipped a respectful bow. “I was wondering if you would mind drying my hair?” she asked softly, standing up straight.   
Zuko fought his lips as they tried to form a smile; he lost. Standing to the side silently, he let her enter his room. Yumi sat at the table, her legs folded underneath her. Zuko gently came up behind her. He pulled fire to his hands then instantly extinguished them to heat them up. Ever so carefully, he gathered her hair over the back of the chair and began to run his long fingers through it.  
Yumi sighed contently and tilted her head back. She wanted to bring up to him the story that her uncle had told her… to let him know that she thought it was horrible and she wanted to comfort him. The young woman gathered as much courage as she could and said softly, “Prince Zuko, it’s… it’s not fair what your father did to you… that’s amazing you stood up for those troops.”  
The prince froze. Yumi bit the inside of her cheek. She turned her head around quickly and little droplets of water whipped onto Zuko’s arms and shirt. “My uncle told you?” he asked.  
Yumi nodded slowly, wishing his eyes would meet hers. Instead, his hands came and turned her head so he could continue his task.  
“I didn’t mean to upset you. I just…”  
“It’s fine,” Zuko cut her off. “It’s not a secret. I’m the dishonorable, banished prince with the scar.”  
Yumi sucked in a sharp breath and Zuko pulled his hands away hurriedly. “I’m sorry; I didn’t burn you, did I?”  
“That’s not it,” the young woman said. Then she leapt out of her chair and turned around with a single movement, knocking that chair over. She lunged forward, throwing her arms around Zuko’s neck and smashing her lips onto his. It was not graceful by any means; her nose was crushed against his and her feet were dangling awkwardly as she hung from his neck.  
Zuko froze, his mind blank. Yumi was kissing him. This beautiful woman who had become so dear to him in such a short amount of time was kissing him. All too soon, she pulled away, sliding down him until her feet touched the floor. Her arms dropped to her side and her face was flushed. He noticed how her swollen lips were slightly parted and how rapidly her chest was rising and falling with her breath.  
Zuko felt nervous butterflies in his stomach as he brought his hand up to her cheek, gently sliding it back into her damp hair, leaning his head forward. He slid his other hand around her back. The young prince smirked when he heard her breath hitch. “You’re beautiful Yumi,” he whispered before closing the short gap between their mouths. His lips molded against her own, each of them feeling the sparks of romance in their stomachs. He noticed they were cold and trembled slightly so he pulled back reluctantly and rested his forehead against hers.  
“You’re still shivering,” he said, a small smile dancing on his lips.  
Yumi smiled back, too happy to form a response. Zuko closed his eyes for a few second before pulling away from her and picking up the chair. “Sit,” he ordered. The young woman complied, moving gracefully.  
When the task of drying her hair was complete, Zuko stepped back to give her space. Yumi’s shivering had subsided; his kisses had warmed her to the core. She turned around to see him staring at her silently.  
“Thank you, Prince Zuko,” she said softly.  
“Anytime,” he answered with a smirk.  
“I don’t want to go yet,” Yumi admitted, her eyes turning to her lap.  
Zuko smiled at how cute she looked. He gently reached down her arm and tugged her into a standing position. “Let’s go get something to eat,” he suggested.   
She sighed and followed him out the door. Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, debating whether or not to put his arm around her. Slowing so she would step next to him, he lifted his limb and slid it around her shoulders. Yumi beamed up at him, her eyes glinting.


	11. Don't Let Him Win

Yumi sighed and pulled the blanket wrapped around her shoulders tighter. She had come out onto the deck to look at the stars. The boat gently rocked her back and forth as she sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.  
“What are you doing out here?” a familiar voice asked behind her. Yumi instantly smiled when she heard it.   
“I couldn’t sleep,” she answered softly, not taking her eyes off the stars. “So I came out here.”   
“You not being able to sleep? Doubtful,” Zuko teased.  
Yumi turned her head around to look at him. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a blanket draped over his shoulders. “I have a lot on my mind,” she admitted.  
Zuko sat next to her and slid an arm around her. Yumi let her head fall on his shoulder. “Like what?” he asked gently.  
Yumi felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She closed her eyes and turned her head to hide her face against his skin. “You,” she mumbled, her voice muffled. “How much I care for you and how happy you make me.”  
She felt him nuzzle his cheek against her temple. The hand that was around her rubbed up and down her arm. Yumi shifted even closer to him and the breeze brushed his ponytail along her jaw. It tickled her skin so she reflexively pulled her head up. Zuko’s face was just a few inches from her own and a small smile danced on his lips.   
Yumi reached a hand up and rested it on his cheek. Zuko smiled and leaned towards her and she smiled and brought her lips up to meet his. The prince shifted slightly so he was leaning over her. Yumi felt him support her back and tilt her down. She let him guide her to the deck, him resting on top of her.   
Yumi reflexively parted her lips as he deepening the kiss. His tongue lightly traced along hers and his hands slid along her sides.  
A clanking sound caused Zuko to pull away suddenly. He sat up and glanced around, sighing heavily. “We shouldn’t do this here,” he said standing up.   
Zuko offered Yumi his hand which she took so he could pull her to his face. She gave him a longing look of disappointment. The young prince couldn’t help but smirk at the pouty expression she gave him. Her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes were wide. The golden orbs reflected against the moonlight and seemed to sparkle. Her pale skin appeared to glow.  
“Can we please stay out here, Prince Zuko?” Yumi asked softly.  
“Yeah sure, we can so whatever you want,” he answered. “Come here.” He lifted up his arm so she could tuck herself under it.   
The night sky dimly lit the young couple. Yumi leaned against him as they walked around the ship, just enjoying the loveliness of being together under the starlit sky. She moved her arm around his waist and sighed contently.   
“What are you going to do after you capture the Avatar?” Yumi asked her prince.   
“Go home… I haven’t thought it out past that,” he answered. “I’ll bring you with of course.”  
“I’d like that,” Yumi said, her voice thick with the dreaminess of young desire.   
“I’ll make sure you have a home and everything you’ve ever needed,” Zuko continued, his voice becoming serious.   
Yumi tightened her arm around him. “Thanks Prince Zuko.”  
“You… you don’t have to call me ‘prince’ all the time. Just ‘Zuko’ is fine,” he said, bringing his free hand up to rub the back of his head.  
“You are my prince,” Yumi answered simply.   
Zuko squeezed her closer. “You’re also my girlfriend.”  
The young woman coughed lightly and pulled a hand over her mouth.   
“Are you alright?” he asked her.  
“Just a cough,” she answered, brushing him off.  
“You might’ve gotten sick from the storm,” Zuko frowned as he spoke.  
“I’m fine,” Yumi insisted. He rubbed her arm up and down. “So who taught you how to draw?” she changed the subject.   
Zuko’s eyes flicked to her. “No one. It isn’t something they teach in the Fire Nation.”  
“My mother taught me,” Yumi said. “It was one of the few things we shared together.”  
There was a long pause as Zuko considered what she meant by her words. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, wanting to comfort her. He knew by now that she would grow sad at the thought of her mother and her life on Kyoshi Island.  
“It’s nothing wrong. That’s what I get for being the daughter of someone from the Fire Nation,” she said bitterly.  
“Do you know anything about your father?” he asked softly.  
“Nothing,” she answered truthfully. “Anytime I tried to ask my mother, she would shut me down… but when I was a little girl, I would imagine that he was a rich nobleman that didn’t know about me. One day, he would return and find me and take me back to his palace. No one would make fun of me or be mean to me. I would take lessons from an archery master and become a great warrior. Then I would go to the royal palace and…”  
“And?” Zuko prodded.  
Yumi’s cheeks grew bright red. She lowered her eyes to stare at her feet. “And meet a handsome prince,” she finished quietly. “Like every little girl dreams of I suppose.”  
Zuko smiled wide at her words. He stopped walking and turned her to stand in front of him, hands on her shoulders. “A prince, huh?” he teased gently. Yumi continued to stare at her shoes.   
“Yeah… and now look who I’m standing next to: my very own prince,” she whispered.  
“Zuko placed his hand under her chin and guided her face up. Her cheeks were bright red. He leaned his face down to hers and gently pressed their lips together.  
When he pulled away, Yumi looked like she was in a daze. Zuko rested his forehead against hers, and she clung to the front of his shirt, keeping her eyes closed. “I’m sleepy now,” she admitted in a whisper.  
Zuko smiled and rubbed her arms for a few second before slowly pulling away. “Come on, I’ll take you to your room.” He slid one of his hands into hers and pulled her forward. She rested her head against his shoulder as he led her through the metal halls of the ship she called home.  
Zuko lit a small candle in her room and she flashed him a grateful smile before climbing under the covers. Her prince watched her and itched to crawl in with her. He might’ve if he didn’t have a task to complete.  
“Are you going to bed?” she mumbled, laying her head on the pillow.  
“Soon,” he answered “I have something to do first.”  
Zuko barely made out the muffled, “You should sleep more,” as he slid out the door and smirked.

Iroh, Zuko, Jee, and the two other guards turned their faces to Yumi as she coughed violently. She patted her chest and gingerly took the tea Iroh offered her. “Thank you,” she rasped out.  
The old general frowned deeply. “Being out in the storm really did a number on you,” he pointed out.   
Yumi smiled at him ruefully. “I’ve lived in the South Pole half my life. I can take a storm,” she insisted, sipping her tea.  
Zuko watched her play Pai Sho with Iroh for a moment before turning back to Jee. “We haven’t been able to pick up the Avatar’s trail since the storm but if we keep heading Northeast…” he was interrupted as a much larger ship pulled up next to Zuko’s.  
What do they want?” he growled.   
“Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!” Iroh exclaimed.  
Yumi stood up from her chair to stand next to her prince. His eyes down to see her with her arms crossed and her gaze locked on the other ship.   
“Let them board,” Zuko ordered to no one in particular. “It’s what they’re going to ask for anyway.”  
Yumi absently pulled her braid over her shoulder and ran a fingertip over the spiked band. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach like something was about to go wrong. Her throat began to burn and she let out a few more coughs. Zuko glanced at her worriedly but she waved her hand to indicate that she was alright.  
Three men came into the room, one carrying a large scroll. The teenagers turned to face them, Zuko in front of Yumi, each with their arms crossed.  
“Capturing the Avatar has been given the upmost importance,” the one carrying the scroll said. He unrolled it to reveal a wanted picture of Aang along with information of how to reach the man Yumi had grown to hate. “All information needs to be reported directly to Admiral Zhou.”  
Yumi felt the temperature surrounding her prince drastically rise. She took a small step back to avoid his rage.  
“I have nothing to report to Zhou,” Zuko hissed. “Now get off and let us pass.”  
The man with the scroll continued, “Admiral Zhou is not allowing ships in or out of this area.”   
Zuko had enough. “Off my ship!” he snapped, raising his voice and taking a threatening step forward. The three men hurried out of the room at top speed leaving the fuming prince and his companions feeling worse than before.  
“Zuko,” Yumi began softly.  
He glanced at her over his shoulder but quickly turned back and stormed out the door.  
Yumi glanced at Iroh with a worried expression before hurrying out after him.  
Zuko stalked to the training area of the ship and turned his face up to the sky, shooting fire out of his mouth in frustration. He began to slam flames in all directions with his fists and feet.  
Yumi stopped short when she saw him, eyes wide. Her prince looked so powerful… and so terrifying. With a sigh, she folded her legs and sat down on the hard deck a safe distance from the firebender. Pulling out her notebook, the young woman flipped to a blank page and began her entry.

Yumi didn’t know how long it was before Iroh stepped next to her. She glanced up at him as he walked over to his nephew. “Is something wrong?” the general asked. “You haven’t given the men an order over an hour.”  
“I don’t care what they do!” Zuko yelled. He stopped shooting fireballs and turned, his own frown deepening when he saw Yumi sitting and watching him with wide eyes. She gracefully stood up next to him with a timid expression.   
“You can still capture the Avatar before Zhou,” Iroh assured him.  
Zuko turned to face the ocean. “How Uncle? With Zhou’s resources it’s only a matter of time until he captures the Avatar… my honor, my throne, my country… I’m about to lose them all,” he said desperately.   
Yumi coughed lightly as she stepped next to her prince. His eyes flicked to her. She went to place her hand on top of his but he recoiled in shock. “Your hand is warmer than mine,” he gasped and turned to his uncle. Iroh frowned and came up to them. He brought a gentle hand up to Yumi’s forehead and his frown deepened.   
“You’re burning up,” the general told her, his voice sterner than it usually was.  
“You need to go to bed,” Zuko interjected firmly.   
“I’m fine,” Yumi tied to insist but began to cough violently again. She felt Zuko slide an arm around her waist.  
She began to persist again but Zuko cut her off. “You’re going to bed,” he ordered and began to walk with his arm still around her. Iroh watched them curiously as his nephew led her below deck, smiling with pride. He knew the nature of their relationship had changed.   
Yumi rested her head against Zuko’s shoulder. She noticed that he did feel cooler than usual. The young woman was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice when they entered their room. However, she did notice her prince pull back the blankets and sheets for her. As much as she wanted to stay awake, the bed looked so inviting.   
“Zuko,” she said quietly.  
He sat on the edge of her bed and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down.  
Her voice in a whisper, she told the Prince of the Fire Nation, “Don’t let him win.”

Zuko silently latched onto the bottom of the wagon as it continued its way into the fort. He felt it stop as they did a check. Feet stomped along the edge of the carriage, and Zuko slide into the wagon part before the guard checked underneath.  
After the clear, they rode into the storage area of the fort. Zuko slid out of the cart and landed smoothly on the stone floor. He glanced around and found a door into the rest of the fort. It was fairly easy for him to navigate; he had been to a few Fire Nation ports before.   
Zuko slid along the walls, creeping through the shadows of the metal fortress. The room where the Avatar was kept in was heavily guarded, as expected. The first two fire benders that Zuko came up to were unalert. Zuko lunged around the corner and grabbed into one from behind, bring one of his swords to the back of the man’s head and slamming it down, knocking him out. The other began to react, sending a blast of fire at Zuko. Dodging it easily, he rolled forward and sliced the man’s leg with his blade, causing him to grunt in pain and fall down. Zuko spun around and kicked his face to also knock him out.  
The guards around the corner heard the sounds of the fight and two of them ran up to investigate. Zuko jumped up and held himself to the ceiling so he could jump on the two men as they came around the corner. He was careful to knock them out rather than heard them in ways that would bring the attention of the rest of the fort.   
Zuko then moved into the hallway where the Avatar was being kept. The final guard went to firebend at him but the disguised prince threw a bucket of water on the flames and slammed his foot into the guard’s head.   
He was getting close to the Avatar.

Yumi shivered in her bed, coughing roughly, unable to sleep. A gentle knock on the door caused her to open her eyes. Iroh came into her room with a concerned look on his face.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked.  
Yumi groaned. “Absolutely awful. I’m going to miss music night.”   
“That’s fine. You need to rest. Here, I made you some tea. It will help calm your cough.” The general helped Yumi sit up so she could drink the soothing brew. The steamy beverage coated her throat and eased her cough.  
“Thanks Iroh,” she said weakly.   
He smiled warmly at her. “You’re welcome. Can I get you anything else?”  
Yumi shook her head slowly. “Do … do you know where Zuko is?” she asked quietly.   
Iroh shook his head. “I’m sorry, Lady Yumi, I don’t know where he went.”  
Yumi didn’t look up as she finished her tea and handed the cup the back to the general. “Thanks Master Iroh.”  
“Anytime. Just try and get some sleep,” the old man said. He left the room silently.  
Yumi sunk back under the blankets and watched the candle on the nightstand flicker wishing that sleep would bless her with its presence.

“That Avatar must be captured alive!” Zhou ordered his firbenders. Aang stopped airbending as the flames succeeded. Zuko instantly brought his blades to the young boy’s neck. Aang let out a gasp, but the plan was working.  
“Open the gate,” Zhou growled, shaking with rage. Zuko smirked beneath the mask as the gates behind him open and slowly inched out, not taking his blades off the Avatar’s neck.

Yumi weakly pulled herself into a sitting position so she could drink some water. She shivered as the cool air touched her skin and glanced at the candle. It was getting low. “Please don’t go out,” she said quietly.

Zuko groaned as he pulled his armor back over the all black attire and took off the mask of the Blue Dragon. He climbed onto the iron deck.  
Iroh watched his nephew walk wearily. He looked absolutely drained with his head hanging down. “Where have you been?” the general inquired. “You missed music night. Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song.”  
Zuko groaned and walked past him, hand on his head. “I’m going to bed. No disturbances.”   
“Yumi asked for you. She is very weak,” Iroh added softly.  
Zuko paused a moment before continuing down below the deck.

Yumi heard a gentle knocking on her door and croaked for the person to come in, expecting to see Iroh. Instead, her prince answered, dark pockets under his good eye. “Zuko?” Yumi rasped out.  
The young man’s heart clenched. His girlfriend’s hair was messed from an uneasy sleep. Her eyes were glossed over and she was shivering violently. He came across the room and went to sit on the bed. Yumi pulled her legs up to give him space. She took a shaky sip of water to clear her throat before she said, “hey.”  
“Hey,” he whispered back.  
“You look tired,” she said sympathetically.  
Zuko leaned back to flop into a laying position. Yumi slowly pulled herself from under the blankets, shaking as the cold air touched her skin. Zuko watched her as she moved to kneel next to him.  
“I lost him,” he said, bringing his hands up to his eyes and rubbing them tiredly.  
“The Avatar?” Yumi asked, raising her eyebrows. He didn’t respond. The young woman tilted her head down before continuing. “Did… did Zhou…”  
Zuko shot up into a sitting position and stared at her with intense eyes. “No, I didn’t let Zhou win,” he said firmly.  
Yumi offered him a small smile. “Zuko, you did it. That’s amazing.”  
The prince continued to stare at her, feeling better from her words. And, it was just nice to look at her; she was still beautiful even when she was sick. He sighed and stood up. “I shouldn’t keep you awake.”  
Yumi reached out and grabbed his arm. “No, please stay Zuko,” she said, her voice growing softer as she spoke. Zuko’s eyes looked at her with exhaustion. “Can you… sleep here?” she whispered timidly. “Please?”  
The young man bit the inside of his cheek before slowly walking around to the other side of the bed. He deposited his armor on the floor and slowly crawled under the covers.   
Yumi rolled over to see him laying on his back and looking straight up at the metal ceiling. His ponytail tickled her nose. She reached a hand up and brushed it out of her face. Zuko turned his head to look at her and she offered him a weak smile.   
“Come here,” he said, lifting his arm so she could snuggle into his side, resting her head on his chest.   
“Thanks,” Yumi whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.  
Zuko smirked. “Anytime.”


	12. Shirshu

Yumi felt the cold air touch her skin. She opened her eyes slightly and watched Zuko get out of her bed through thick eyelashes. He stretched, raising his arms in the air. Yumi couldn’t help but smile as she watched him.   
Zuko lowered his arms and looked back at his girlfriend. He carefully maneuvered the blankets back around her, thinking that she was still asleep. The young woman noticed how his eyes lingered on her for a moment before he left the room.  
Zuko sighed and closed the door quietly. He hadn’t been able to sleep very well with Yumi’s warm breath on her skin and her body curled against his. The young man couldn’t let himself miss a second, and, as a result, now had dark circles around his good eye. Zuko walked onto the deck and looked at the sun; it was about 2pm.  
“Up already?” Iroh’s cheery voice quipped behind him. “You didn’t even do down until after sunrise and I know you went to check on Yumi first.”  
Zuko glanced back at his uncle. “I need to go train,” he stated blankly. Iroh gave a short nod and began his instruction.

Yumi woke up some hours later with a raw throat and a growling stomach. Her illness from the storm seemed to have dulled; her fever had broken.  
The young woman sat up groggily and groaned, stretching her arms high in the air. Her room was warmer than usual which she accredited to a feverish girl and a firebender sleeping in it.  
Yumi gathered her things together for a shower, knowing the hot water would make her feel better. And she was right; the steam surrounded her and soothed the raw feeling in her throat. Yumi washed her hair and sighed contently as she rinsed the suds out of her long locks.  
She stepped out and dressed in her Water Tribe attire, brushed her hair, and braided it while it was still wet. Examining herself in the mirror, Yumi saw a bit of color had returned to her pale cheeks. She rubbed them roughly with her hands to add a hint more and stepped out of the bathroom.  
To her surprise, Iroh and Zuko were sitting at the table in Zuko’s room drinking tea. The old general grinned at her as she walked in.  
“Yumi, how are you feeling?” Iroh asked. Zuko’s eyes wandered over her, checking for signs that she may still be sick.  
“Much better,” Yumi admitted. “My throat still hurts a little, but that’s it.” The young woman gracefully sat at the little table and folded her legs underneath herself. Zuko continued to eye her, his face in a scowl. She offered him a small smile.  
“Prince Zuko agreed to have a relaxing tea break,” the general said, explaining the prince’s bleak expression. Zuko grunted his response and crossed his arms.  
Yumi gladly accepted the cup he offered her and sipped it softly. Her boyfriend followed in suite.  
“See?” Iroh said. “It’s good to just relax sometimes and let your troubles melt away.”   
The ship jolted right when Zuko went to take another sip, causing the tea to spill all over him and his ponytail to flick in his face. He growled and pushed it back, standing up so quickly that he knocked the chair back.  
Iroh and Yumi looked and each other with confused expressions. They followed Zuko out of the room and onto the deck.  
Once outside, the cause of the commotion was obvious. A dark haired, pale woman with tattoos on her arms and dark makeup around her eyes was mounted on a large, fluffy beast with a long, flat snout. Yumi shifted back when she saw the giant animal, her fingertips resting on her blades.  
Zuko moved in front of her protectively. “What are you doing?” he demanded the woman.  
“Stand back!” she shouted. “We’re after a stowaway.”  
“There are no stowaways on my ship,” the prince growled.   
Without warning, the beast tore open a section of the metal deck and a scrawny, middle aged man jumped out and began to run. The beast flicked its tongue and tapped the man’s shoulder. He gurgled and his body went limp, causing him to fall to the ground.  
“He’s paralyzed,” Zuko gasped. Yumi raised an eyebrow and shifted so she was next to her prince.   
“Just temporarily,” the dark-haired woman explained. “The toxins will wear off in about an hour. By then, he’ll be in jail and I’ll have my money.” Yumi realized she was a bounty hunter.   
“How’d you know he was on my ship?” Zuko demanded, stalking forward.  
The young woman smirked. “My shirshu can smell a rat from a continent away.”  
Iroh stroked his bear. “I’m impressed,” he commented. The woman threw the stowaway over her shoulder and remounted her beast, guiding it over the wall of the ship with a whip.   
“Very impressed,” Iroh continued, watching her leave. Zuko groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Zuko brought his hands up to reflexively catch Yumi as she fell forward. He noticed her breast gently brush against his arm and his mind went blank for a few seconds at the tingle he got in his stomach. The young woman pulled herself straight.  
“Sorry,” she said, her cheeks tinted prink. “I just can’t keep my balance when I try that move.” Zuko started at her blankly. “Are you alright?” Yumi asked as she prepared to try the set again. “You seem… distracted.”  
Zuko folded his arms and leaned against the wall. “That woman… she said that her pet can smell anyone and find them.”  
Yumi stopped practicing to give him her full attention. “Yes, she did.”  
“Do you think she would be able … to find the Avatar?” the prince asked a trace of hope in his voice.  
“First, we would have to find her,” Yumi pointed out. “But it is worth a try.” Then she offered him a sweet smile. “The worst she can do is say no.”  
Zuko scowled. “She won’t say no,” he growled.  
Yumi bit the inside of her cheek and didn’t respond to him. She remembered how he had acted to the old man at the Earth Kingdom village. He had turned into the Fire Nation stereotype she had feared growing up.  
Zuko glanced at his quiet girlfriend and smirked. “Come here,” he said, holding out a hand. Yumi took a step so he was able to reach her arm and pull her the rest of the way to him. Yumi reflexively tilted her head up as he pressed his lips against hers softly. The young woman’s mind went blank as she moved her soft lips against his slightly chapped ones.   
When they pulled apart, Yumi’s hand was folded into her prince’s. “After she finds the Avatar, I’ll capture him and take you back home.”  
Yumi smiled as he pulled her out of his room. “How are we going to find her?” she asked.  
“There’s a village right outside the port. Someone’s had to have heard of her. She doesn’t exactly blend in.”  
Yumi frowned as they got on deck and the sun was well below the horizon. She let out a sigh as Zuko ordered a crew member to find Iroh and ready a rhino. Yumi’s face twisted uncomfortably. Zuko noticed and put a gentle hand on the small of her back. She glanced up to see him looking at her with a concerned expression and took a step closer to her boyfriend, pressing her side against his.  
Iroh came on deck looking drowsy. Yumi offered him a sympathetic smile. One of the crew brought a rhino forward as Zuko began to explain what they were doing to his uncle. Yumi stepped away from Zuko’s side and began a mental checklist of her weapons, running her fingers over her arrows to count them. She was almost getting used to this: preparing for an upcoming encounter.   
Zuko’s arm brushed against her as he made his way to the rhino and mounted it. He held his hand out to Yumi to help her in front of him. Iroh climbed on the back. The young woman leaned back against her prince; she was also getting used to the rhino rides.  
Zuko felt a bump as the young archer leaned the back of her head against his chest. He glanced down at the top of her hair, suddenly questioning himself for bringing her with. They would see the Water Tribe girl again and Zuko was worried on the treatment Yumi would receive. He bit the inside of his cheek, silently determining to protect her.

The first person to cross paths with them was an elderly man walking while rolling a wheelbarrow of cabbages. Zuko halted the rhino and slid off. Yumi wrapped her hands around the reigns.  
The elderly man stopped and seemed to shrivel up in the young prince’s shadow. Zuko stalked up to him and stopped just a few inches away, leaning down over the man’s face. Yumi shifted uncomfortably and looked back at Iroh who was frowning deeply as he watched his nephew.  
“I’m looking for someone,” Zuko hissed. “A woman with dark hair and a skull around her top not with tattoos on her arms.”  
The man swallowed. “That’s June. She’s a bounty hunter.”  
“Where is she?” Zuko demanded, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt.  
“I don’t know!” the man cried out.  
Zuko lifted his leg and slammed it into the cabbage cart, shattering it into little pieces. “My Cabbages!” the old man shouted. Yumi winced.  
“That will be you next,” the prince threatened.  
The man’s knees trembled violently as he spoke. “She likes to go to The Raven. It’s a tavern around this block bordering the Western Road.”  
Zuko released his collar and hurried onto the rhino, leaving the man on the ground with a broken cabbage cart and fear in his eyes. This time, Yumi did not lean against her prince as they rode.

The tavern was easy to find. It was a three story, well-lit building with the sounds of hoots and hollers echoing throughout. Yumi eyed it warily. June’s shirshu was waiting outside, indicating that she was in fact here.  
Zuko climbed down hurriedly, leaving Yumi and Iroh to secure the rhino. The prince stormed into the bar, slamming the door open. “Out of my way filth!” he yelled, pushing his way through the crowd. Iroh followed, apologizing to the people Zuko insulted. Yumi trailed in last, a few of the men whistling and staring at her. She folded her arms uncomfortably and moved quickly through the crowd, flinching when she felt an unknown hand on her behind.   
June was arm wrestling a man at a wooden table. She slammed his hand down right as Zuko came up. “Well, well if it isn’t my new friends angry boy, quiet girl, and creepy guy. What can I do you for?” she asked as she began to collect a mass of cash from winning the arm wrestling match.  
“The damaged you caused on my ship wasn’t free,” the prince hissed.   
“Sorry, I’d love to help but I’m a little short a cash right now,” June answered, smirking. “Drinks on me!” she yelled to the bar. Everyone cheered. Yumi felt someone clap her shoulder.   
Zuko grabbed June’s arm. “Money wasn’t what I had in mind,” he growled, pulling her out of the chair and beginning to drag her outside.   
Yumi moved to follow him when an arm wrap around her waist. “Zuko!” she cried out reflexively.   
A scruffy face pressed against her temple. “Where you goin’ honey?” the raspy voice growled.  
Zuko turned around when he heard Yumi yell for him. A drunken middle-aged man had his arm around her waist and his face pressed against hers, attempting to kiss her neck. The prince saw red. He immediately let go of June’s arm and pushed his way to Yumi. In a single movement, he slammed the man back into the wall and pulled Yumi to him.   
The entire room went silent. “Keep your hands off of her,” he said, venom in his voice. There was a small pause before he whirled around, Yumi still pressed against his side. “Let’s go,” he said to June, leading the tiny party out of the tavern.  
June leaned against her shirshu with her arms folded across her chest. Zuko pulled Katara’s necklace out of his pocket. “What happened” the bounty hunter sneered. “Your girlfriend run off on you?” Yumi stiffened.  
“It’s not the girl I’m after; it’s the monk she’s traveling with.” He smirked before continuing. “If you do this, I’ll consider the damage to my ship paid for.”  
“Forget it!” June snapped.  
“We’ll also pay you your weight in gold,” Iroh interjected.  
June turned her attention to the general. “Make it your weight and we got a deal,” she hissed, poking him in the chest with her index finger. Iroh laughed a deep belly laugh as June swung onto the Shirshu. “Get on,” she ordered, letting the beast, Nyla, sniff the necklace.  
Iroh clambered on next so he could be behind June, Zuko got on next and Yumi last. She wrapped her arms around her prince’s waist as June cracked the whip and Nyla took off. Yumi mentally made a note that the rhinos weren’t nearly as a bad as this spazzing creature. The shirshu was more jerky and agile, making it uncomfortable.  
Zuko felt Yumi’s arms tighten around his middle and reached a hand up to press it against her arm. He glanced over his shoulder and wished she had climbed on in front of him.  
The first place they got to was the Ruins of Taku, an abandoned Earth Kingdom city that had been destroyed near the beginning of the hundred year war. The shirshu stopped at a green house where an old woman and her cat stood outside.  
“We’re looking for someone,” June said in a rushed tone.   
“Why, there isn’t anyone here except for me and Miyuki,” the old woman insisted in a crackly voice. Then she turned her attention to the cat. “Miyuki, you didn’t get in trouble with the Fire Nation again, did you?” The cat mewed in response.   
June cracked her whip and they were off again. Yumi smiled after a few hours when the sun began to peek over the horizon. She watched it over her shoulder and let out a content sigh.   
The next stop was at another Earth Kingdom village, this one in better condition than the last. Another elderly woman stood outside a building, though this one seemed calmer than the last. Yumi could tell Zuko was growing frustrated at how long it was taking.  
“Why are we stopping?” the prince demanded, jumping off the Shirshu.   
The girl must’ve spent a lot of time here,” June explained.  
Zuko pulled the necklace out and thrust it in Nyla’s face. She responded by flicking her tongue out at him which he easily dodged. “Hey! Watch it!” he snapped.  
June rubbed the Shirshu’s neck. “Aw she likes you,” the bounty hunter purred in a sarcastic tone. “Come on, let’s keep moving.”   
Zuko climbed back on the animal, this time behind Yumi. The elderly woman took a step forward, smiling at Iroh. “Care to hear your fortune, handsome?”  
Iroh chuckled. “At my age, there’s only one big surprise left and I’d prefer to leave that a mystery.”  
June cracked the whip and the Shirshu took off again. Zuko could feel himself getting more and more exhausted as they continued. Yumi glanced back at him over her shoulder and offered him a timid but comforting smile.  
The next stop was an abbey. There were high walls with a courtyard. Yumi was reminded of the set up of the town center at Kyoshi. One of the sisters was outside and let out a shriek as they approached.   
“They were here recently!” June shouted. “We’re almost there.” She tugged on the reigns to turn them on the path outside the abbey.  
Yumi glanced back over Zuko’s shoulder to see the frightened sister running down the path in the opposite direction.  
An hour passed before they closed in on their target. Sokka and Katara whirled around when they heard the Shirshu approach. June halted the beast as Zuko slid off its torso. The waterbender’s eyes locked on Yumi and narrowed in a glare. Zuko stalked up to the siblings.   
“So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left, she’s way too pretty for you,” June sneered.  
“No she’s not!” Yumi snapped, surprised by the tone of her own voice. June glanced back at her while Zuko ignored them, focusing on the one person who was missing from the group.  
“Where is he?” the prince demanded, glancing around for signs of an ambush.  
“We separated,” Sokka growled.  
“How stupid do you think I am?” Zuko demanded.   
“Pretty stupid,” Sokka said in a taunting tone before shouting, “Run!” at his sister.  
They took off but the Shirshu was faster. Nyla lashed her tongue out and hit them both with the toxins. The Water Tribe siblings fell to the ground in paralyzed heaps.  
“Now what?” Zuko demanded.  
Nyla began to sniff over their bodies. “It’s seeking a different sent: something the Avatar touched.” A scroll rolled out of Katara’s backpack. “Get them on,” June ordered. Zuko loaded them on one at a time and slid back on behind Yumi.  
“Yumi, let us go you traitor,” Katara yelled as she dangled helplessly on the shirshu. “Your mother would’ve helped the Avatar, not the Fire Nation.”  
Yumi bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep her face straight. Zuko felt protective anger swelling inside him. He moved his arm tight around her. She stayed still, staring straight down at her lap.  
Nyla brought them back to the abbey and started circling around the center of the courtyard. “What’s it doing?” Zuko demanded. “It’s just going in circles.”  
Without warning, the shirshu jumped on its two hind legs. The three passengers gasped as Nyla flicked her tongue at the flying airbender who was now diving towards them. It missed and everyone on its back tumbled onto the ground as lost its balance and toppled over.  
Yumi shifted as the ground came closer so that she would land on her feet. Her upper body lurched forward when her shoes touched the dirt but she managed to catch herself on her hands, cutting one of them on a sharp rock. She rolled over to see her prince already charging at Aang and June was laying still, Iroh running to her side.  
Yumi stood up and glanced at her hand. She swiftly wiped the blood on her tunic and pulled out her bow. The archer ran towards where Zuko and Aang were fighting. She kneeled a goo distance away and loaded her bow, pulling it back it get a shot on them. But they were too close to each other and she risked hitting her prince by mistake.  
Both of them slammed their elements at the other, creating a huge blast that sent each of them flying onto opposite roofs.   
“Zuko!” Yumi shouted, running to the edge of the building. She took a deep breath and forced herself to focus. Exhaling slowly, the archer pushed down her feels and cowardice and pulled herself onto the windowsill to the rooftop.  
Yumi slid onto her knee as she jumped just as Aang pushed Zuko off with a huge gust of air. She swiftly loaded an arrow and released it, but Aang dodged by lifting himself into the air with his bending. Yumi shot a second arrow but he was too fast.  
The archer looked over the side of the building to see her prince and Aang fighting in the courtyard. Yumi jumped off the tile building and landed gracefully. She reached for another arrow when she felt a huge gust of air send her flying into the wall. Yumi braced herself as she slammed into it, the back of her head hitting the stone hard. She winced as the world spun and her body fell limply to the ground. The young woman managed to slightly open her eyes and make out Zuko and Aang fighting on a well. She let out a groan and reclosed her eyes, bringing a hand to the back of her head.   
Zuko let out a grunt as he slammed into the ground. The drizzle of the water from the well dripped over him. He began to hoist himself up and look for the Avatar. The prince saw Yumi curled in the ground, the wall above her cracked where she had obviously smashed into it. “No,” he whispered, his heart clenching.  
A grunt and the crack of a whip pulled his attention away from Yumi as he saw June and Nyla fighting the sky bison. The shirshu flicked its tongue at Appa multiple times to get enough toxins in his body to bring him down.  
The prince hurried over to join her, knowing that now was their chance to corner the Avatar.   
Iroh gently crouched down next to Yumi and shook her shoulder. The young woman opened her eyes and meant the general’s worried ones. “I’m alright,” she answered before he could get the question out and pulled herself into a standing position. She turned her attention to her prince. He, June, and Nyla had Aang backed against a wall, dodging their blows.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sokka and the sisters begin to push pots towards the fight. Yumi reflexively loaded an arrow onto her bow and aimed. She was about to release when Katara whipped her water into the archer’s eye. Yumi winced and dropped her stance. The waterbender smirked and in front of the pots. Sokka and the sisters each dumped their pots, pouring heavily scented perfume into the abbey. Katara moved to bend the liquid but Yumi slammed into her side. The waterbender fell to the ground with a grunt.  
“Don’t touch him!” Yumi yelled, wrestling to keep Katara on the ground.   
Sokka grabbed her around the waist and yanked the archer off his sister, pulling them into the puddle of perfume. “Now Katara!” he screamed. Katara kipped up and took her chance, gathering the perfume in front of the Shirshu’s face with her bending. Yumi watched in horror as Nyla began to panic as the intense scents confused her. She began to lash her tongue out in all direction, hitting Zuko and knocking him to the ground.  
“Zuko no!” Yumi screamed as she watched him go down. She shoved Sokka yelling, “Get off!” He let out a tiny grunt as he hip hit the ground sharply. The young woman ran to her prince, careful to avoid the terrified shirshu.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw June get hit and Iroh run to catch her. Appa grunted and began to get up, the toxins quickly wearing off of his huge body. Aang, Katara, and Sokka ran to him at top speed. Yumi frowned deeply, knowing how much their escape would disappoint Zuko. Nyla climbed over the wall in her panic, leaving behind a mess of the now quiet abbey.  
Iroh held June around her waist while her paralyzed head rested on his chest. Yumi kneeled next to Zuko and gently brushed some of the stray hairs from his ponytail that fell into his face. His expression tensed. “It’s just me,” Yumi reassured him softly.  
The young prince let his eyes fall onto Iroh and June. “Uncle, I didn’t see you get his with the tongue,” he commented, sounding confused.   
Iroh held a finger to his lips and whispered “shh” while June gritted her teeth in anger.  
Yumi looked at the devastation around her. The abbey was destroyed in several placed. The well and parts of the walls and roofs were reduced to crumbles while the sisters cowered inside, watching the four through window creases.  
“Are you ok?” Zuko’s raspy voice caught the young woman’s attention. Her prince was straining to see her as his head was stuck turned to the side.   
Yumi offered him a small smile. “I’m alright, Zuko,” she said quietly.  
He opened his mouth to say something but June cut him off. “You owe me extra for all this extra work,” she snarled.  
“Extra work?” Zuko demanded. “We lost the Avatar! You’ll get paid nothing.”  
“Prince Zuko, don’t be hasty. Of course we’ll pay you,” Iroh interjected.  
Yumi watched as Zuko’s scowl deepened. She stayed quiet and silently asked the spirits to help the sister rebuild.   
 


	13. Date Night

Yumi stretched out across her bed on her stomach with her notebook out. She was struggling to write a poem for her prince, it wasn't easy to put her feelings into words without being exceedingly corny.  
The young woman let out a heavy sigh and rolled onto her back to stare at the metal ceiling. She closed her eyes and thought of the Fire Nation Prince and how determined and brave he was.  
A light knocking interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," Yumi called, not feeling like getting out of bed. The man of her musings entered her chamber wearing his usual scowl of vexation. Yumi offered him a small smile, noticing he was not in armor, but a simple ruby tunic with cotton pants tucked into knee high boots.  
"I've been looking for you," Zuko said, his voice more affable than his face would suggest.  
I wanted to write something," the young woman explained as he made his way to her bed. "I seem to be stuck though."  
The prince smiled as he stopped next to her and looked over her shoulder. "What's it about?" he asked casually.  
Yumi felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Zuko's mouth curled into a smirk and he began to move onto the bed, resting on top of her. His eyes inadvertently glanced at Yumi's notebook on the way down, noticing that "For Zuko" was written across the top of the page. Yumi saw where his eyes wondered and turned even redder. She quickly reached over her shoulder to close the book though it was a stretch with Zuko on top of her like this.  
Her prince chuckled softly. "Is it about me?" he teased.  
Yumi's gaze met his own. She grinned shyly and slowly nodded. "I didn't want to show you until it was done."  
Zuko's eyes flicked from her notebook back down to her. He leaned down and eased his lips over hers. Yumi reflexively brought her hands to his face as she kissed him back, the pad of her thumb gently running along the edge of his scar. Zuko jerked from the sensation, removing his lips from hers and snapping his eyes open. Yumi instantly removed her hands and bit down on her lip. The young prince could see the fear and worry in her eyes. He let out a sigh and brought of his hands up to run it through his ponytail in a rueful manner.  
Yumi watched as he closed his eyes and tilt his head back so his forehead rested against her own. She stayed motionless, continuing to look up at him. "I didn't mean to upset you," she whispered, unsure of what else to say.  
"You didn't," Zuko told her. His eyes slowly began to open. "It's... nothing." He rolled onto his back next to her, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Regrettably, his head landed on book causing him to wince. Yumi rolled onto her side and watched him pull the journal from under him. He stared at the simple leather cover, obviously made by the water tribe. There were a few water marks and something the prince was quiet sure was a bloodstain as well as various tares and wrinkles; it was well used. Zuko's fingers itched to open it but he didn't want to upset Yumi further.  
"You know," he began, "You don't have to write something new to read to me."  
Yumi bit the inside of her cheek. Her eyes locked on Zuko's hands and she resisted the urge not to snatch it away. Her poems were so personal. Some of them were about her mother. Some of them were about her isolation. Some of them were about her dreams and fantasies.  
"I've told you a few of them," the young woman pointed out.  
Zuko sat up and rested her notebook on the nightstand. Yumi followed in suite, pulling herself up and bringing her knees to her chest.  
"So, uh," her prince began to speak refusing to look at her, "We'll be landing at a port soon to restock."  
"That will be nice. It'll be the first time since the Shirshu incident," Yumi commented.  
"Yeah, uh," Zuko had to suck in a large breath before continuing. "Do you want to maybe go out and have a picnic somewhere or something?"  
Yumi felt a wide grin spread across her face. She flung herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Are you asking me on a date, Zuko?" she asked gleefully.  
Her prince smirked and turned his head to look at her. "Yeah… I am."  
"I'd love to," she said, bringing her head forward to press her lips to his. Her prince kissed her back, smirking against her lips. Zuko noticed her excited expression when they pulled apart. Her golden eyes were glowing and her grin was as wide as it could get.  
The prince smiled back at her and pecked Yumi's lips one more time before standing up. "We'll be there in an hour," he called over his shoulder, closing the door quietly behind him.  
Yumi continued to sit on her bed for a moment lost in her thoughts. A date? What should she wear? What she do to her hair? Yumi bit the inside of her cheek and stood up. "Iroh," she mumbled aloud, marching determinedly out of her room.  
She made her way to the control room, peering down each hallway to ensure that Zuko was not in it. Iroh was in his usual place sipping a cup of steaming tea.  
"Yumi, it's good to see you," Iroh greeted her.  
"Good Morning, General," Yumi answered cheerfully. She moved to sit next to him so she could talk without anyone else hearing. "I need your help. Is there anywhere on the ship I could get a dress and some makeup?"  
The old general raised his eyebrows. "Why would you need those things?"  
Yumi felt her face flush. "Zuko and I are going to have a date night."  
Iroh let out a hearty laugh. "I actually have something that will work," he said. "Follow me." Yumi smiled and followed him out of the control room. The general stopped her at the doorway and continued in. He kneeled down at his bed and pulled out a large trunk. It was beautifully decorated with gold imprinted to look like vines. Iroh opened it slowly and gently pulled out a red silk kimono adorned in fine embroidery of tiny, pink cherry blossoms. The obi was the same color of the petals. The attire as a whole looked delicate and expensive; Yumi felt nervous being so close to it.  
"After my wife died, I was hoping to give this to my niece. But now I think you would appreciate it more," Iroh told her, bringing the kimono over. "Oh! One more thing," he said, shuffling over his nightstand.  
Yumi watched him pull out a shiny, ivory comb with three dried cherry blossoms fastened to it. The young woman sucked in a sharp breath as Iroh deposited the outfit in her arms. "This was your wife's?" she asked softly.  
Iroh nodded. "Yes, it was my dear Sakura's, but it's yours now. I'm very happy to give this to you."  
Yumi couldn't put into words how touched she was. She threw her arms around Iroh, knowing that he was the closest thing to a father figure that she would ever have. It wasn't just this kimono, but the advice he gave her, the patience he showed her, and the love she felt from him. "Thank you Iroh," she said in a whisper.  
Iroh hugged her back, smiling to himself. "You're very welcome. There should actually be some makeup in the bottom drawer of your room. I put it in there when I brought your other supplies," he said as he released her. Yumi gave him one last smiled before going to her room.  
She laid the delicate outfit on her bed before going over to the table where her supplies were kept. She hunted through the drawer and sighed in relief when she found the makeup she needed. There was white powder and various colored paints.  
Yumi set them all out on the top of the table and blinked. She had never worn makeup before and didn't really know where to start. The white powder seemed like the logical place to begin. She rubbed some over her face, covering up the imperfections and leaving her face a smooth, creamy color. Next, she reached for the pale pink paint and ran it over her eyelids then used the plain black liquid and slowly made a thin outline around her eyes, making them pop. Lastly, Yumi took the red paint and carefully applied it over her lips. The young woman examined her face in the mirror and was startled by the difference; she looked like a Fire Nation noblewoman.  
Yumi stripped and pulled up the silky garment with gentle fingers. She draped it over her shoulders and wrapped it around, reaching behind her to tie the obi. The silk felt smooth and soft on her skin.  
Yumi glanced at her reflection and knew that the archer's braid and the spiked band were not date friendly. She undid it and brushed out the tangles. It stayed in a wave due to being in a braid all day. Tucking the ivory comb on the side of her head, the young woman was pleased with what she saw.  
"This is as pretty as you're ever going to get," Yumi said aloud. She offered a small smile to the mirror as the ship began to jerk into the harbor. "Just in time."  
Yumi took a deep breath and exited her room to go to the deck. The sun was shining brightly in the horizon causing the young woman to grin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of its light.  
Zuko folded his arms and watched as the boat docked into the very small fishing village. He scowled as they jerked into the port roughly. After two years, he thought that his crew would be able to do this smoothly.  
"Drop the gate," Zuko told the guard. When he didn't move, Zuko turned to see him gaping in another direction. The prince followed his crew member's eyes to find what had his attention. There stood Yumi, dressed to the nines in a bright red kimono. Her dark hair flowed freely down her back. Her face was done in traditional makeup and was highlighted by the sun. Zuko felt his own jaw drop.  
"Yumi?" he forced her name out, though it came out in a rasp.  
The young woman turned her head to smile at her prince. A blush rose to her cheeks when she saw her prince and the crew member staring at her with their mouths open. "Uh… hi," she said quietly, bringing her hand up in a wave.  
"Yumi…you," Zuko began to stutter.  
"Do you like it?" Yumi asked shyly. "I thought…" her voice trailed off as she spoke.  
Zuko felt himself smirk. He turned back to the guard and snapped, "I said lower the gate." Yumi frowned at his tone.  
Zuko grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her forward. The young woman blushed when she saw Iroh and a few crew members grin sheepishly at them. Zuko also noticed and glared at them, hauling Yumi forward. The woman felt the heat radiate off of him as they walked off the metal ship and she knew he was upset.  
"Hey," she said gently as the stepped into the small town. Zuko glanced down at her and she offered him a small smile. "Thanks for doing this. I'm really happy."  
The prince couldn't help but smile back at her, his anger of the crew melting to the back of his mind. She looked so different all dolled up, like she belonged at the palace at home, sitting by his side in the throne room. But in all honesty, he thought she looked just as beautiful in her usual apparel with all her weapons and her hair was a mess.  
Yumi blushed and cast her eyes downward, causing Zuko to realize he was staring, but he still didn't avert his eyes. She was just too adorable.  
"It's getting colder the father north we go," Yumi noted, "I miss the warmth when we were in between the Water Tribes."  
Zuko smirked. "Before I met you, I always though Water Tribe people love the cold."  
"I'm not Water Tribe," Yumi responded tartly.  
"No, you're not. You're just…" his voice trailed off.  
Yumi stopped walking and turned to face him, pursing her lips as she awaited his response. Zuko paused his steps as wall and met her eyes. "You're just Yumi."  
"I'm the daughter of a warrior. Someday, I hope to instead say that I myself am a warrior," Yumi told him, resuming their pace.  
"You already are," Zuko insisted.  
The young woman's smile grew. "Well, with your help I'm certainly getting there. I'm learning to not be such a coward all the time."  
"I don't think you're cowardly at all," Zuko said seriously.  
Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Remember the first day I was on your ship? I caved into you in seconds!"  
Zuko smirked a little. "I thought it was because you liked me."  
Yumi grinned and glanced up at him. He had certainly made her feel better that day. She opened her mouth to reply to him but they stopped at a little basket weaver's cart.  
Yumi raised her eyebrows and watched Zuko pick one up and hand it to the weaver as well as a few copper pieces. The elderly man accepted the coins graciously. He smiled at the two of them fondly, knowing they were on a date.  
"What kind of food do you want?" Zuko asked her, bringing his hand back to hers.  
Yumi bit the inside of her cheek. "Whatever you want," she answered. Despite her attempts to slim down, she was still a curvy girl. Zuko glanced at her for a moment before releasing her hand and moving his arm around her shoulders.  
They stopped at a smokehouse for some skewer and then got some fruit and rolls before purchasing a warm blanket from a merchant. With all the supplies for a blanket, they made their way to the outskirts of town.  
"Where are we going?" Yumi asked a few steps behind Zuko as he led her into the wilderness.  
Zuko smiled his crocked smile back at her but didn't answer her question. She thrust out her lower lips in a mock pout only causing him to grin more.  
Yumi followed her prince for quite some time before he pulled a branch out of the way and gestured for her to go first. Yumi walked past him into a clearing at the top of the hill overlooking the small port. The young woman felt her jaw drop in a gasp. "How did you know this was here?" she asked, whirling around to face him.  
The Fire Nation Prince smirked and stopped into the naturally made circle. "I didn't," he answered. "I figured I'd find something." He set down the basket. "And I was right."  
Yumi grinned at his words. She spread the blanket on the ground and sat down, tucking her legs underneath her.  
Zuko sat next to her and pulled out a meat skewer to munch on. Yumi pulled out a crusty roll. She sighed contently as she ate, staring at the pretty horizon.  
"Did you do stuff like this in the Fire Nation?" Yumi asked. Zuko gave his girlfriend a confused look. "Go around until you find a place to have a picnic."  
The prince stretched his arms in the air before putting them behind him and leaning on them. "I did it with my mother," he answered her softly. "She would take my sister and I to the beach on Ember Island for picnics and we would watch the sunset."  
Yumi scooted closer to him. "What happened to her?" she asked quietly.  
Zuko closed his eyes and turned his head down. "I don't know. One night, Azula told me that my grandfather ordered my father to kill me. I thought she was lying, but later that night, my mom woke me up and said some things… The next morning she was gone. My father said that she did treacherous things. I never saw her again."  
Yumi felt her heart ache from his story. She moved more in front of him and reached forward to cup his cheek in her hand, her fingertips along the edge of his scar. His eyes opened up and met her golden orbs. Yumi's expression was filled with concern. "I'm so sorry," she said in a whisper.  
Zuko eyes drifted back down. "I don't even know if she's alive or not," he admitted. "I want to think she is, but my mind is so full of doubt."  
Yumi lifted up her other hand so she was fully holding his face. "Zuko, we'll find her. I'll help," she offered, wishing to take away his pain. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently. Zuko moved his mouth against hers, taking comfort in the feeling.  
When Yumi pulled away, he finally met her gaze again. Zuko shifted so that his legs were tucked underneath him and reached forward to pull her body against his, wrapping both arms around her waist. He borrowed his face her neck. Yumi let out a tiny gasp and reflexively put her arms around his shoulders.  
"Zuko?" she managed to gape out. He was squeezing her so tightly it was hard to breath.  
"Thank you, Yumi," he said, his voice muffled. After a few more seconds, he pulled back and meant her eyes again. His cheeks held a rosy tint to them. "I think…" he looked like he wanted to say more but his voice trailed off.  
Yumi noticed the sky behind him and pointed. "Zuko, look."  
The prince scooted around and folded his legs in front of him. Yumi inched next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her so she could lay her head on his shoulder.  
"This is really pretty," Yumi said softly. "Orange is such a lovely color."  
Zuko smirked. "You're an odd one Yumi," Zuko teased gently.  
The young woman blushed and snuggled closer. "I'm just really happy," she said, bringing her mouth up to meet his. Zuko glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your lips are red," she said simply, gazing up at him.  
The prince smirked and tilted his head to kiss her again. "It was worth is," he said simply when he pulled back.  
Yumi couldn't think of a reply. Her eyes were locked with Zuko's. He adjusted himself so he could guide her into a laying position. Pulling his sleeve over his hand, he ran it roughly over her face. Yumi winced a little at the force of his arm.  
"What was that for?" she demanded.  
Zuko simply held up his sleeve to reveal it was covered in makeup. "You're more beautiful without the paint," he said matter-of-factly. Yumi watched him with wide eyes. "I like that you're… you."  
Yumi blinked rapidly. "That's just so different to hear," she said honestly. "My whole life I wanted to be someone else." She closed her eyes. "Zuko, thank you so much for making me so happy."  
Zuko felt his stomach erupt with butterflies. He smirked a little and brought his lips to her forehead. "I'm glad I can," he said softly.  
Yumi opened her mouth to reply but winced as her notebook and pen dug sharply into her side. She lifted her hips up, causing Zuko to raise his eyebrow in surprise. Yumi blushed at his reaction as she pulled out the pointy book from her belt purse. Zuko rolled off her and slid an arm behind her lower back in a single movement, now lying next to her on his side.  
"Do you really carry that around with you everywhere?" Zuko asked.  
Yumi turned her head to look at him. "I always have," she admitted. "It's almost like it's part of me."  
"Can I read it?" the prince prodded.  
Yumi gave him a look that said he already knew the answer. Zuko knew that face was coming. He leaned forward and touched his lips to her chin beginning to place a trail of light kisses along her jaw and down her throat.  
Yumi let out a tiny gasp in surprise and Zuko took his moment of opportunity to snatch the notebook out of her hand.  
"Zuko!" Yumi exclaimed in a raspy breath as her prince rolled away from her and kipped to a standing position. Yumi scrambled up after him. "Give it back!"  
Zuko openly chuckled, something that rarely happened. He slipped open to a journal entry and held it up as high as he could.  
Yumi stood in front of him and went to jump but Zuko placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She began to swat at him and flail around. He quickly twisted her arm around and wrapped his in front of her, causing her head to tuck under his chin.  
Yumi continued to wiggle, trying to break free. Zuko chuckled again. He brought down the journal to eye level and began to read the entry that she made the day after they journeyed into the Fire Nation.  
"Prince Zuko's and my mission did not go as planned," he read aloud. "Aang managed to escape all because that jerk of a commander got in our way. I hate him so much. This time he tore my shirt to see what he could see. I don't want to admit it, but it terrified me," Zuko's voice got quieter as he read that part. Yumi stopped struggling to get her notebook back. "Prince Zuko saved me though. The whole building was being consumed by a volcano and he came to me and saved me. Then, once we were back at the boat, he held me all night long and warmed me up. Every time he touches me, my skin gets goose bumps and my stomach does cartwheels."  
Yumi was blushing scarlet by the times he finished. She brought her eyes down so his mouth was next to her ear. "I give you goose bumps," he purred.  
The young woman felt a shudder run down her back at the way his voice sounded. He smiled coyly at her reaction and closed the journal, letting it fall onto the picnic blanket so he could also wrap his other arm around her. His lips softly pressed against her ear, her jaw, her neck where he began to suck gently.  
Yumi's mind went blank at the sensation. She drew in a sharp breath and reflexively tilted her head back. Zuko smirked against her skin and bit down carefully before pulling his head away. Yumi let out a small whimper and whirled around to face him.  
His golden eyes glinted, catching the light of the moon and reflecting it against the dark if night. His arms were still loosely around her and he had a fierce expression on his face. Yumi felt his hardened member pushing against her thigh and knew that is she hadn't already been blushing, she surely was now.  
Zuko reached a hand up and gently brushed some hair out of her face. "You're beautiful," he whispered before plunging his mouth down on hers, lips parted. His tongue ran along hers and she reflexively began to gently suck on his. Her arms found their way around his waist and clung to the fabric of his shirt, pulling him even closer against him. She could feel his arousal grow and push against her hips.  
Zuko's hands moved from her hair to down her face. Yumi felt them move farther down and run them over her clothed breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath and pulled her head back. Zuko gazed at her and continued to run his hands along her chest.  
"Zuko," Yumi said in a breathy tone. His name sounded perfect on her voice  
The young man let out a hard breath and stopped moving his hands, pulling his hips away from her. "It's late. I told Uncle we would be back before nightfall and we need to get back out to sea."  
Yumi frowned. "I want to stay here."  
Zuko smirked and kissed her softly. "I know," he said, his voice deeper than usual. "Me too."  
Regrettably, Zuko released his hold on her and took a few steps back, taking a few deep breaths. Yumi folded her hands in front of herself, making to move towards her prince.  
Zuko looked at her ruefully and began to collect their picnic supplies. Yumi went to help him, though neither of them spoke. Each was too lost in the thoughts and feeling of young love.  
When they began the march back to the ship, Yumi gently tugged Zuko's sleeve. He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Can you please… make a fire?"  
Zuko held out a hand and it soon illuminated with a tiny flame. Yumi released a small sigh of relief. The prince took his free arm and slid it around her shoulders.  
"I'm glad you're a firebender," Yumi admitted. "It's nice not being in the dark."  
Zuko's arm tightened, holding her closer.  
 


	14. The Night of Fear

Yumi grinned sheepishly as Iroh played his winning move, wondering how in earth she hadn't seen that coming. "It's so obvious now," she murmured, glancing at the older man through the long strands of hair that had fallen in her face while she focused.  
Iroh chuckled openly. "You're getting better," he insisted. "You will probably be able to beat me soon."  
"I highly doubt that, you've been playing so long," the young woman said. "But I was able to beat Chen yesterday. "  
"Did you use the strategy I taught you?" Iroh inquired hopefully.  
Yumi dipped her chin in a single nod. "I did. It worked well because he always tried to rush the game and win it in the first five minutes. It was a new skill for me – I've never been the patient type."  
Iroh laughed. "Now I don't believe that."  
Yumi let out a rueful sigh. "Zuko's been teaching me with the meditating and such."  
"Patience has never been one of Prince Zuko's strong suites," Iroh pointed out, raising a surprised eyebrow.  
"Perhaps not," Yumi agreed, "But, he does have patience with me."  
Iroh let out another deep belly laugh. "Indeed he does. I've noticed you now carry a set of swords."  
Yumi averted her gaze. "I like them. I like being able to defend myself."  
She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Yumi, do not fret, you will find your courage." The young woman timidly looked up into his kind eyes and gave him a small smile. "Now… let's head to music night. It will start soon."  
"I'm going to go see Zuko first and then I'll join you," Yumi answered, hopping out of the chair with grace, leaning forward in a slight bow before scurrying out of the room.  
Zuko was sitting in his room sulking the night away. They had lost the Avatar's trail – again, but they had to stop at this stupid port to resupply. He had a big bruise on his chest from where Yumi had fallen into him while practicing swords and then she went to play Pai Sho with Chen. Tonight was music night, which meant he had to listen to the muffled sounds of his crew making a ruckus all night long.  
A light tapping on the other side of his door caused Zuko to scowl. "Go away Uncle, I'm not going to play the tsungi horn" he said, bringing his hand to his eyes to cover them in exhaustion.  
Yumi bit her lip from her side of the door. Her boyfriend was certainly not in the best of moods and sounded like he did not want to talk to anyone. Releasing a held breath, she turned on her heel and went to music night.  
So close to the North Pole, the air had grown exceptionally cold. Yumi had replaced her light Fire Nation garb with the heavy Water Tribe fur parka and thick leather boots. Every time she went outside, her breath would show on the air and goose bumps would raise on the exposed areas of her skin. She hated the cold and often imagined being in the warmth of the First Nation as it had been described to her.  
She was greeted warmly by everyone participating in music night and happily accepted the mulled wine that was offered to her in a mug, taking a long sip and feeling its warmth spread through her middle. A chair had been left for next to Lieutenant Jee and a light blush rose to her cheeks when she saw many of the others standing of sitting on the floor. Jee began to play the Shamisen while another crew member began to sing a soft love song. Yumi listened intently, and soon found herself humming along with the tune.  
She loved these moments of peace of Zuko's ship. Everything was tranquil and warm and welcoming. She felt like she belonged here with this group of smelly, Fire Nation seamen who accepted her faster and more openly than anyone else she had ever meant. Her only wish was that Zuko would come up from his room and sit next to her.  
But, like many good things, it came crashing down in a single moment. That moment was when Yumi saw out the corner of her eye the man she hated enter the ship with two Fire Nation soldiers at either side. Her breath caught in her throat and she reflexively sunk back into her chair as if she could completely disappear into it.  
His heavy boots seem to pound like earth tremors as he stepped up to the group. Their song stopped abruptly and Iroh stood and leaned into a respectful bow. "Admiral Zhou," he greeted."  
The scruffy Admiral also bowed. "General Iroh," he said in an overly-cheery voice that made Yumi cringe. Her hand had found its way to her bow that she had placed on the ground next to her, ready to grab it if need be.  
"What brings you here this fine evening? Perhaps a mug of wine and a song?" the older man inquired, holding out his arm in an inviting gesture.  
Zhou scowled at the crew before him. "No, I am here on official business. By orders of Fire Lord Ozai, all available troops are to join my invasion force. That includes the members of this crew."  
"Invasion force?" Iroh quipped raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, now where is Prince Zuko? I think we should let him know the news," Zhou's voice sounded bemused as his hand came to his chin and smoothed his sideburns. "I'll brief you on the way."  
Yumi curled her hand around her bow and stood up abruptly, causing the chair she had been sitting on to scrape along the metal of the ship noisily, a determined look plastered on her face. All eyes turned to her and she immediately flushed and averted her eyes down, forgetting to be brave.  
"Ah Yumi, it's been awhile," Zhou sneered, taking a step to her. All at once, every single member of the crew stood and shifted protectively. A scowl formed on Zhou's face as he turned back to Iroh. "Well, where's the prince?" he snapped, clearly angered by the crew's actions.  
Iroh glanced back at Yumi before focusing on the admiral. "Follow me," he said, his voice not holding the generosity it normally did.  
Yumi tilted her head forward and watched them disappear below deck, her stomach churning with nerves. However, she did feel beyond grateful for everyone who had come to her aide. Realizing she was holding a breath, she released it in a sigh and flopped back onto her chair. Jee knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
His voice sounded muffled due to the blood that had rushed into Yumi's ears, but she was able to make out his words and hurriedly nodded. "Thank you all so much," she said, her voice high pitched and squeaky.  
"Of course, Yumi. We'll protect you," that was Chen's voice, she recognized. She searched the small crowd to find him smiling genuinely at her.  
She smiled back and made sure to shine it at all of them, knowing that this was probably the last time she would see any of them. The thought was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She blinked them back and forced a stubborn expression of fortitude.  
Zuko heard another knock on his door and openly groaned. "I told you Uncle, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!" he snapped.  
The door opened anyway, causing Zuko to jolt upright. "It's not that," Iroh explained. "We have another problem."  
Zhou pushed past him and into Zuko's room, looking smug as ever. Zuko immediately stood up into a defensive position. "Zhou," he growled the admiral's name out of reflex.  
The gruff man sneered. "I'm taking your crew," he said simply, beginning to meander around the room as if tormenting the prince.  
"What?" Zuko snapped. His gut wrenched at the thought of him trying to take Yumi as well. He wouldn't let that happen; he just wouldn't.  
"It's true," Iroh said tearfully. "Even the cook."  
Zuko glanced at his Uncle before returning his focus to Zhou. "I need them for my invasion of the North Pole. Your father's orders."  
Zuko felt a scowl form across his face. "It's a shame you won't get to see me break the Water Tribe. Perhaps I'll bring your little pet with me so she can see."  
"Don't you dare touch Yumi," Zuko hissed, his clenched fists beginning to admit smoke.  
Zhou laughed. "How cute. I'll give her the same offer I gave your Uncle. Why would she want to stay with you after all?" he laughed when he finished talking but stopped abruptly. The pit in Zuko's stomach grew when he realized that Zhou was standing right before his dual blades, looking at them with a construing glare.  
"I didn't know you were skilled with the broad sword Prince Zuko," he quizzed.  
"I'm not," Zuko responded smoothly. "Those are antiques. They're just for decoration."  
"Mmm," Zhou purred, clearly unconvinced. "Have you ever heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"  
"Just rumors. I don't think he really exists," Iroh answered knowingly.  
"Oh, he exists," Zhou insisted. "And he's an enemy of the Fire Nation, but I have a feeling justice will soon catch up with him."  
"My offer still stands, General," the admiral said, finally leaving the room with one last glare in Zuko's direction. The prince glared right back.  
Yumi continued to sip from her mug, wondering what was going to happen now. There was not really a way for just three of them to man this ship. They could take his little river boat though that was not nearly fast enough. They didn't really have any other options as one does not simply walk to the North Pole. The good thing about the smaller boat is that it would be harder for the waterbenders to detect.  
"Alright," Zhou's rough voice interrupted her thoughts. "Everyone get your things then make to my ship. You have ten minutes."  
Yumi scowled at her drink, refusing to look up, despite the sound of heavy boots stomping over to her. "And you, my dear girl, I have a proposition for you."  
Yumi visibly flinched, causing Zhou to smile. "How would you like to join me on my ship? It would be so lovely to have you there with me during my hour of victory. I'll even let you share my room."  
The young woman stood up sharply, dropping her mug and knocking the chair over. Within the blink of an eye, her bow was loaded and anchored to her face, aimed directly at Zhou's chest. He was only a few feet away. The world went silent except for Yumi's heavy breath. "Don't touch me," she growled, her voice low and animalistic.  
Iroh quickly shuffled over to them and rested a hand on top of Yumi's gently guiding it down to lower her weapon. "We'll think about you offer, Admiral."  
Zhou smirked. "I hope you two accept," he said cunningly before turning and leaving the ship, calling back "five minutes," over his shoulder.  
Yumi continued to pant, her body not fully recovering. "You need to calm down," Iroh told her fiercely. "That was not a wise move, threatening a Fire Nation Admiral! He could've arrested you!" The young woman winced as her mentor yelled at her.  
"I'm sorry," she huffed out. She felt her eyes begin to water and quickly blinked them away. "I'm so sorry. I'm just scared."  
Iroh let out a sigh. "I know. But you need to think before you act. If he arrests you under legitimate charges then it will be out of my hands."  
Yumi bit down on her tongue, hard, and nodded furiously.  
"Hey," a sad voice came from behind her. Yumi turned and saw Chen looking down at her. "I'm going to miss you Yumi."  
That's when she lost it. The tears squeezed out her eyes and a choked sob escaped her lips. She threw herself around Chen, arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm going to miss you as well," she said, her voice strong despite her shaking frame.  
More of the crew came up from below deck, each carrying a small satchel of their personal goods. Yumi released Chen and slid down his chest, taking a step back. "I'll miss all of you," she said, looking around. Some of the men's eyes were glazed over. Jee slid an arm around her shoulders and one by one, each crew member came up to hold her, creating a warm group hug that Yumi was scared to step away from.  
When they finally separated, Yumi let out a shaky breath and moved so she could lean against the railing of the ship. Suddenly, her parka felt much to warm, so she pulled it over her head and let the chill of night cool her.  
Iroh said his goodbyes as well, giving each man a hug as they parted the ship. When the last had left, he came to stand next to Yumi.  
"Aren't you cold?" he asked softly.  
She shook her head and turned back around to face the ship. It was silent and dark. "Can we… go into town or something? Or just take a walk? I don't want to be here right now… it's too eerie."  
"Of course," Iroh smiled as he answered. "I was going to suggest the same thing."  
"Do you think Zuko will come with us?" Yumi asked hopefully.  
"I will ask him," the old man chuckled. "Why don't you grab us some canteens so we can take the wine along?"  
Yumi's mouth formed a small smiled and she gave a quick nod before going to complete her task.  
Iroh found Zuko in the same position as before. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travel," he informed his nephew gently.  
"Good riddance to those traitors!" Zuko snapped back. But then an urgent thought occurred to him and he sat up quickly. "What about Yumi? Did she…"  
Iroh could hear the slight panic in his voice. "Yumi is here," he assured him. "She is quiet upset about the crew."  
Zuko flopped back down. "I'll bet she is," he growled, remembering her playing Pai Sho with Chen earlier that day.  
"She's wondering if you would come with a walk with us to clear your head," Iroh suggested.  
Zuko didn't respond and continued to glare at the ceiling, causing Iroh to sigh. "Or just sit in your room and sulk, whatever makes you happy," he said, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
Yumi was just finishing up filling three canteens when he returned. "We'll only need two of those," he said, frowning as he watched Yumi's face fall in disappointment.  
"Alright," she murmured, pulling herself into a standing position. "Let's just go."  
Iroh offered the young woman his arm and she took it tiredly. They walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the solitude of night. Yumi wished that she hadn't pulled her parka up once the wind started up. She was thankful that Iroh gave off a similar heat to that of Zuko.  
"I'm going to miss them," she blurted out.  
"I will as well," Iroh said gently.  
"This is the first time I'm really, really missing anyone," she said, her words quiet. I don't miss anyone from Kyoshi or the South Pole."  
"Your mother…"  
"Was ashamed of me," Yumi finished his sentence bitterly. "But the crew… they didn't care. They didn't care that I looked Fire Nation or that I sleep a lot or that I hate the cold… they were just all so nice to me."  
"You're a lovely young lady," Iroh promised. "I'm so happy that you and my nephew have found each other."  
"Me too," she whispered, bringing her eyes to her feet and blushing. "I…"  
Her voice was cut off by the rumble of the earth and the sound of an explosion. She released Iroh's are and turned around to see the worst thing she could've seen; a small metal ship in the port covered in flames and emitting smoke high in the air.  
Yumi's stomach rolled and her throat closed as fear encased her. "Zuko!" the strangled cry burst from her throat in a shrill rasp as her legs took off in a sprint back to the boat.  
"No, no, no, no," she whispered over and over again, running down the path at a speed she didn't know she could achieve. At one point she thought she tripped, but her body pushed off the ground and continued is hurry, ignoring any pain that the fall had caused.  
She reached the harbor and jumped off the dock onto the sandy beach below. "Zuko!" her voice came out in a crackle. "Zuko, please, where are you!"  
No answer. She kept running. "Zuko!"  
No answer.  
"Zuko!"  
No answer.  
"Zuko!"  
She paused and scanned the water. About twenty-five feet out, she saw it. The gleam of a shaved, pale head against the moonlight.  
"Zuko," she breathed out and took off into the ocean, not caring that it was freezing cold, that there was debris everywhere, or that it was dark. All she cared about was getting her prince, her boyfriend, her love to safety. Her Love.   
She swam faster than she ran. Her arms used to the feeling of the pulsing water surrounding them and able to push to him easily. The prince was hanging on to what Yumi assumed used to be a wooden cabinet, now but a slab of chipped wood.  
"Zuko," she whimpered as she reached him, resting one arm on the wood and the other on his back.  
He groaned in response. Yumi choked back a sob. "It's gonna be ok," she promised. "I'll keep you safe."  
Using the wood slab to help support his weight, she kicked forward, aiming towards the shore before her, maneuvering around the debris. "Stay with me, Zuko," she begged. "Please, just stay with me."  
After what seemed like an eternity to her, Yumi's feet touched the ocean floor and she was able to discard the slab and pull Zuko onto the beach, laying him as gently as she could on his back.  
"Zuko," she whimpered, placing a soft hand on his cheek. His face had various burns, scrapes, and bruises. The sight caused a sob to push out of Yumi's trembling lips. She leaned her head forward and brought her ear to his mouth. A sigh of relief escaped her when she felt his breath.  
"You found him."  
Yumi whirled around while she knelt, one hand reaching for her bow and the other for an arrow, but her movements stopped when she saw Iroh standing there.  
"You have to help him…" she managed to gasp out, tears pouring out her eyes, her voice cracked and desperate.  
Iroh walked over and knelt beside her. "He is breathing…" she said softly.  
"We need to get him inside. Help me lift him," Iroh's voice was gentle but firm, trying to calm Yumi down.  
She nodded and maneuvered to Zuko's other side, lifting his arm over her should with trembling fingers. Together, they lifted him up and pulled him into town, using back alleys until they came to an inn with the rowdiness and ruckus of the bar emitting from the doorway. Iroh helped Yumi prop Zuko against the cold stone of the outside wall.  
"Wait here," he ordered. "I'll go see about getting us a room and some help."  
Yumi bit her lip and nodded. She slid down against the wall as Iroh entered and gripped onto Zuko's hand.  
A groan escaped his lips and Yumi spun around so she was sitting in front of him, her legs tucked underneath her. "Zuko?" she whispered, her voice pleading.  
His eyes opened ever so slightly. "Yumi…" his voice sounded so relieved that she was there.  
Yumi released another sob. "Oh Zuko," she breathed, her hands coming up to hold his face gently. "I love you," the words tumbled out of her quivering lips. "I love you so, so much. Please, please be ok. I need you. I…"  
"Yumi," his said so quietly that she barely heard it. "I…" but his voice trailed off as his eyes closed again.  
"Yumi," Iroh's voice came from around the corner of the building as opposed to the main entrance. The old general came around the bend along with a much larger man. "This is Hayato, the owner. He'll carry Zuko up to our room. There's a quieter way over here."  
Yumi stood up shakily, her knees wobbling beneath her, but she took a protective stance. "Be careful," she ordered, not fully moving out of the way. Despite the tears streaming down her face, her command was stern.  
Hayato offered her a polite, consoling smile and maneuvered to lift Zuko up, one of the prince's arms over his shoulder, leading them up through a smaller back door and creaky wooden stairs to a warm room. An older woman was there, starting a fire in the hearth.  
Hayato deposited Zuko on one of the beds. "My wife, Kokoro," he introduced, waving a hand at her.  
"Sorry about the size of the room," Kokoro said. "It's the only room we had left that had a fireplace."  
"No, I thank you for your hospitality," Iroh chimed. Yumi dropped to her knees on the floor beside Zuko and retook his hand, warily glancing around.  
"I'll send my daughter up with the food and palm," she continued, standing up and dusting off her green wool dress. The fire crackled lightly behind her. She ran her eyes over Yumi and Zuko. "I can also send her with some robes and wash your clothes. It'll be four copper pieces for the load."  
"Yes, that would be much appreciated," Iroh agreed. "And some distilled water as well."  
Kokoro gave a short nod and followed her husband out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
Iroh pulled up a side chair to the other side of Zuko's bed. "Yumi you should…"  
"Is he going to be ok?" Yumi interrupted. Her eyes were glossy and she was shaking so hard that she could barely keep a grip on Zuko's hand.  
"My nephew is strong. He will survive this," Iroh said calmly. A soft knock sounded on the door and he went to answer it.  
Yumi didn't watch him though; she was too focused on the man on the bed. She barely noticed when Iroh put a steady hand of her shoulder. "You need to go bathe and change into something warm," he said.  
"But…"  
"Now," his voice was firm as he forced a robe into her hands.  
Yumi stood up shakily and continued to hold her prince's hand as long as she could as she walked to what she assumed was the bathroom tucked into the corner of their room. It was small, just a toilet, little sink, and the smallest tub Yumi had ever seen. She stripped off her weapons and wet clothes and undid her braid as she filled the tube with water that was at least hot. The young woman had to pull her knees to her chest as she sunk into the bucket, letting the heated water and steam surround her. "He's gonna be ok. Iroh said he's gonna be ok," she said to herself, trying to keep from bursting into tears.  
She finished the bath in a rush and pulled the cotton robe tight around herself; her hair soaked the back of it quickly.  
Walking out of the bathroom, she blushed and quickly turned away when she was that Iroh had just finished dressing all of Zuko's wounds and was now pulling the robe over his body.  
She kept her eyes to her feet as she walked up to them. Iroh had cleaned all of Zuko's wounds and dressed the deep ones. "He has a minor concussion," Iroh explained. "But he'll be alright. Why don't you eat something? The rabbit stew is exceptionally good."  
Yumi remained silent, her eyes locked on Zuko's hand as she went to once again grip it. Iroh let out a sigh. "Well, I am going to go bathe, though by the look of that bathroom, I'll probably have to use the public ones," he chuckled softly. "Try and rest, Yumi." He squeezed her shoulder one last time before taking his robe and heading out the door.  
Yumi continued to sit still for a long while, her eyes lingering over Zuko's face, his hand, his messy ponytail falling along the pillow.  
The crack of the hearth caught her attention and she realized that the fire was dying. With a sigh, she pulled herself up and went to poke it. She hadn't realized it at the time, but Yumi's body ached all over from exertion and the cold of the ocean.  
Zuko groaned again from the bed and Yumi looked at his sadly. This was her fault; she should've stayed on the ship. She shouldn't have gotten so emotional over the crew and insist that they leave. Another groan caused Yumi to pull herself back over to him. He tossed his head back and forth.  
"Zuko," she whispered gently.  
As if she had screamed his name, his eyes shot open, his scarred one not able to open nearly as wide as his good one. They darted franticly around until finally landing on her face. Her eyes were red and glossy from crying. Her cheeks were stained and flushed and her lips were trembling. The sight broke Zuko's heart. "Yumi?" he rasped out, almost wincing at how raw his throat felt.  
She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and plunged down upon him, her arms wrapped around his neck, new tears of alleviation springing from her eyes. The force of her embrace hurt, but at that moment he didn't care. His aching arms immediately encircled her waist as he borrowed his face into her neck, shutting his eyes tight.  
He heard a choked sob break from her and held her even closer, but she pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed so she could look at him. "I was so worried," she admitted. "When I heard the explosion… I thought I'd lost you." The memory of that fear brought new tears to her eyes but she was no longer trying to hold them back. "What happened?"  
Zuko took in a breath and reached forward to wipe a tear from her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his palm. "When I saw the detonation start… I bent a firewall to protect myself. It worked… for the most part."  
Yumi bit her lip to hold back another sob that threatened to escape from his words.  
His golden gaze meant hers. "You saved me… you came in the water and found me and pulled me out."  
The sob she had been holding forced its way out. Zuko's hand slid into her hair and yanked her forward so her lips crashed into his. Their kiss was hungry, her looking for reassurance that he was there and alive, him trying to convey his love and gratitude through that kiss.  
Even when they pulled apart, their faces remained close, their breaths mingling with each other.  
"Yumi," she noticed his voice was raspier than usual as he whispered her name. "I…" he swallowed. "I love you too."  
The noise that came from her could only be described and a laugh melded with a sob. She pressed her lips back to his, her hands clinging to the front of his robe. One of his hands tangled in her long dark locks and the other held firmly onto her back.  
He's gonna be ok.  
 


	15. Change of Plans

Zuko groaned as the throbbing in his head grew in intensity, pulling him out of the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. He could see shadows dancing beyond his eyelids and it was a struggle to force them open. His throat was dry and his teeth felt like they had a thick layer of saliva on them from a lengthy sleep.  
He was in a smaller room, but still large enough to be comfortable; Zuko vaguely remembered this as an inn room that Iroh and Yumi had brought him to after… the explosion.  
The explosion. When Zuko had come so close to losing his life – if he had been a mere second later with his fire wall, he would be dead.   
He blinked his heavy eyes to clear his slightly blurred vision to make out Yumi kneeling at the hearth in front of him, pinching the tips of pan muffins with her fingertips and flipping them over to grill the other side. Iroh was busing himself in the corner of the room, looking over maps and documents.  
Zuko opened his mouth to speak and almost flinched when his voice came out as a croak. Yumi whirled around, managing to burn herself on the iron pan. She winced and reflexively stuck her finger in her mouth before hurrying over to the corner of the room where a bucket and ladle lay. She pulled her scorched finger out from behind her lips and scooped up the ladle, using her free hand to cup under it to catch anything that dripped.  
She brought it over to the prince and urgently pressed the ladle to his lips whist supporting his head. “Drink,” she ordered, though her light voice was gentle and soothing to Zuko’s ears. He greedily accepted the cool water and enjoyed the comforting feeling of his throat moistening to a normal degree.  
By the time the ladle was drained, Iroh was on the other side of the bed. Zuko noticed that both of them looked weary and overly exhausted, as if they had been awake and worried for many days. This concerned him.  
“How long was I out?” he pushed through his vocal cords, his eyes on his uncle.   
“Five days,” Iroh answered, pulling out a salve and dipped his fingers in it, gently beginning to rub it on parts of Zuko’s face. By the way it stung, the young prince assumed he had various wounds there.   
“Five days?” he asked, hissing as Iroh cleaned a particularly nasty cut. Yumi reached for his hand. His eyes flicked to her and then back to his uncle but the young woman noticed how his fingers tightened around hers. Iroh gave a short nod.  
“You were in and out of it for a little while,” Yumi interjected gently. “But after the first few hours, you completely passed out.” Zuko noticed her lips were bright red and bruised from her gnawing at them. He pulled his hand out of hers and reached up to run his thumb along them but winced.   
“You’re still sore,” Iroh explained knowingly. “You were just in the middle of a massive explosion after all.” A shudder made its way through Yumi at his words. “You should be back on your feet in a few more days.”  
“I don’t have that kind of time,” Zuko growled, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.   
“Easy now,” Iroh said, quickly grabbing his nephew by the shoulders before he could get up.   
“Move Uncle,” Zuko snapped, shoving his hands away roughly. “I need to figure out how to get to the Avatar.”   
“He’s probably already in the North Poll. Zhou’s armada leaves in less than three days,” Iroh said, his voice sounding angrier than usual as he tried to reason with his nephew. “You should rest now. We’ll figure something out when you’re better.”  
Zuko’s eyes seemed to widen at that news. “You’re telling me I have three days to figure out how to capture the Avatar before Zhou?”  
“No, I’m telling you that you need to let your wounds heal before you try anything foolish,” Iroh said, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
Yumi sighed at their exchange, a deep feeling of dread settling at the pit of her stomach. She stood and maneuvered back to the fireplace to get the pan muffins up before they burned, trying to keep herself busy to avoid thinking about their situation.   
“I have to figure something out,” Zuko insisted, closing his eyes. “I need to capture the Avatar.”  
Iroh let out a heavy, defeated sigh. “What do you want to do, nephew?”  
Zuko closed his eyes for a moment as if considering his options. Yumi wrapped the pan muffins in a towel and brought them over to Iroh who happily helped himself. The prince remained still. Right when Yumi opened her mouth to ask if he was alright, he spoke, “I need to infiltrate Zhou’s fleet.”  
Iroh choked on the muffin in his mouth. Yumi felt her stomach knot. She tilted her head down to look Zuko in the eye. “What… what do you have in mind?”  
Zuko pushed himself to a stand, his arm going around Yumi to support some of his weight as his still muscles protested. “You and Iroh will stay here. I will acquire a uniform and get on the ship and then slip away once we reach the North Pole.”  
“You want me to stay here?” Yumi asked, her eyes flashing with hurt.  
“Yes, with my Uncle. I’ll come get you both when I have the Avatar,” Zuko’s voice was determined as he spoke.  
“Zhou extended an invitation for me to join him. No nephew of mine will stowaway without some backup.”  
“But, then Yumi…”   
“I’m coming with too,” the young woman interrupted him in a stubborn tone.  
“You don’t have to…” Zuko began, but he was once again cut off.  
“I may not be a great warrior but I can help,” she insisted. “I have my bow and I’ve been learning how to use my swords. I understand the Water Tribe and I’m a stronger swimmer than you!”   
“It’s too dangerous!” Zuko snapped. He removed his arm from her shoulders and shifted so he was facing her, towering over her.  
Yumi swallowed and thrust her chin forward with decisive purpose. “It’s not any more dangerous than the things we’ve done in the past.”  
“I said no!”  
“You can’t stop me!” Yumi shouted back. The room became eerily quiet. Yumi had never yelled at him. At least not since that first day she found herself on this ship. Zuko’s body temperature began to rise at an alarming level.  
“Fine,” he said, his voice like daggers. “Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” He turned on his heal and stormed out of the room, slamming the door with such force that people and the floor beneath them startled.   
Iroh continued to stand silently, hands tucked into his sleeves. Yumi released a held breath and brought her hands up to rub her now aching temples. She was exhausted from not sleeping enough and the fight had absolutely drained her.  
Iroh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but it only made Yumi feel more uncomfortable. “I’m going to go downstairs and get a cup of tea,” she said softly, moving away from his touch.  
She walked down the set of stairs slowly, shivering slightly from the chill of the hallway. Even in the heavy wool dress she was wearing, the cold still bit at her skin. A man politely greeted her as he passed her by and she politely nodded back, offering a smile she hoped didn’t look as fake as it felt.  
The main room of the Inn was warm and inviting. Yumi had been down here a few times during their stay, but she hadn’t really observed it until now. The walls were left undecorated and the furniture was all made of simple wood except for three plush chairs around the hearth. There were five square dining tables, each with four chairs. A small bar had ten stools surrounding it.   
There were two old women at the table by the window enjoying some tea and chatting softly with each other. A younger couple curled up together in one of the plush chairs, whispering to each other things that would make the other blush. Yumi’s gut twisted at the sight of them, forced to recollect the recent argument. A large, middle aged man sat at the table in the center of the room playing Mahjong, his half eaten meal pushed to the side, cold and long-forgotten. A young woman who looked about Yumi’s age refilled his tea cup.   
She glanced up when she heard Yumi approach and smiled gently. Her eyes were bright green set against pale skin that was adorned in freckles. She had delicate features and a larger frame. Yumi guessed she was close to Zuko’s height. Her hair fell in wavy dark locks, some of which she had pinned to the back of her head. Her heavy, green dress was identical to the one Yumi was wearing, not surprising since Iroh had brought it from Inn Keepers after he noticed Yumi shivering at night.  
When the woman finished pouring the tea, she gave Yumi her full attention. “I’m Aiko, Kokoro and Hayato’s daughter. You’re welcome to sit wherever you want,” she offered.  
Yumi glanced around and decided that a seat at the bar would feel less lonely than one at an otherwise empty table. Aiko walked behind the bar. “Can I get you anything?” she asked.   
“Just some tea please,” Yumi answered, pulling her braid over her shoulder and twiddling it between her fingers. Aiko reached down and pulled a cup out, filling it with tea and handing it to Yumi instead of setting it down.   
The archer smiled gratefully and took a long sip.   
“You look like you could use a good meal,” Aiko offered.   
Yumi’s stomach was churning too hard for any food to sound appealing at that moment. “I’m not really hungry at the moment,” she mumbled.  
Aiko tilted her head. “Are you alright?” she asked gently.  
Yumi sighed heavily. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a long… a long week I suppose.”  
Aiko gave her a half smile. “I know the feeling. Have had plenty of those around here. Why, just last we had some crazy navy freak staying here. Made our weeks hell, he was so demanding. What’s up with your week?”  
My friends were taken away from me, my home was blown up, my boyfriend almost died, and now he hates me. “We had some travel delays and my boyfriend and I just got into a fight about it,” she settled with.  
“Was that the guy with the ponytail who just stormed outa here?” Aiko asked. She had leaned forward while Yumi talked, resting her elbows on the bar top.  
Yumi sighed ruefully again. “Yes. It’s … it’s complicated.”  
Aiko rolled her eyes. “I hear yah. I cannot count how many times my boyfriend and I have gotten into fights. He gets mad at me for being all nice to all the guys who come in here. But that’s my job and I like talking to people! I don’t know how long it’s gonna work out.” She blinked. “Would you like something stronger than tea? I always drink sake when my boyfriend and I fight. It really takes your mind off things.”  
Yumi raised her eyebrows. She had never had sake before. Though, she did enjoy the mulled wine they had during music nights on the ship and the ale they had at one of the ports they had stopped at. “Sure, sake sounds great.”  
Aiko grinned and shifted around to pull a bottle off of the top shelf. “This stuff is so good. They make it locally so it’s not too expensive.” Yumi watched as she took out a very tiny glass and filled it with the clear liquid.  
Yumi picked up the glass and brought it to her nose to smell it first. She almost coughed. “What’s it made of?” she asked suspiciously.   
“It’s rice that’s been fermented and distilled,” Aiko explained with a shrug.  
Yumi blinked before downing the glass. It burned her throat on the way down but left a pleasant warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. “You know,” she said, her voice sounding calmer, “I think I’ll have another.”  
Aiko grinned. “Of course! I told you it would make you feel better. Men are jerks, so us girls got to stay together!”

Yumi and Aiko talked a good chunk of the night, taking shots together once Kokoro relieved her, warning her not to drink too much. They chatted about their boyfriends, the troubles of having thick hair, how uncomfortable the cold is, and Aiko even taught Yumi some techniques for the next time she wore makeup. Yumi learned that Aiko’s grandparents moved to the colonies right after they were married and started the inn. Their daughter meant one of the local Earth Kingdom trappers and they married and had Aiko, taking over the inn ten years ago. Yumi was fascinated by Aiko’s mixed nationality. She asked her if she felt like a Fire Nation of Earth Kingdom citizen.   
“I don’t really know. I guess legally I’m a Fire Nation citizen, but I really consider myself just Aiko.” Yumi liked that answer.  
The sun had long set and the common room had emptied to leave just Yumi and Aiko when Zuko came back to the inn. A gust of cold air followed him when he opened the heavy wooden door.  
Aiko was facing the entrance and giggled, drunkenly pointing towards the door. “Your boyfriend’s back.”  
Yumi whirled around in the bar stool and lost her balance, falling onto the floor with none of her usual grace, triggering bursts of laughter from both the girls. Zuko hurried over when he saw her fall and knelt beside her. “Are you alright?” he asked genuine worry in his voice.   
“No, I’m still upset with you,” Yumi slurred.  
Zuko frowned. “You’re drunk,” he said bluntly, pulling her to her feet.  
Yumi glared at him. “So what if I am?” she ask, pulling out of his hold to only slip again, Zuko caught her on the way down.  
Aiko hiccupped. “Well, I’ll leave you two love birds alone,” she garbled as she slid off the stool, stumbling a bit. She held her arms up to hug Yumi who happily accepted. “Stay strong, Girl,” was the bartender’s last words before leaving up a separate set of stairs that led to the inn keepers’ quarters.  
“I like her,” Yumi stated aloud, turning to face her very annoyed boyfriend. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.  
“I can’t believe you got drunk,” he growled.  
“Whatever,” Yumi said, rolling her eyes. “Aiko said it would make me less miserable and she was right!”  
Zuko just sighed. “Let’s just get you upstairs.” He reached for her arm to keep her steady when she jumped on him without warning, arms flying around his neck. Zuko had to take a step back to stabilize himself, his arms reflexively going around her waist.  
“What are you doing?” he demanded, the aggravation in his tone obvious. He felt a shudder roll down Yumi’s back and, despite his current frustration with her, held her tighter.  
“I love you,” she mumbled. “I realized that when I,” she swallowed, “when I thought you had died.” Tear began to squeeze out of her closed eye and Zuko could feel them on his neck. “I was so scared that I had lost you and I realized then that you are the most important person in the world to me. And I left you and you got hurt. I’m staying with you because I want to help you. I want to protect you. And I can’t do that when I’m in this inn while you’re at the North Pole.”   
Zuko sighed heavily. “Come on; let’s just get you to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow.”  
Yumi complied, releasing him and sliding to the floor. “Alright. I’m pretty tired anyway.” She took a step of what she thought was forward, though it was more of a diagonal, towards the stairs. Zuko smirked and he watched her attempt to navigate the heavily furnished room, bumping into everything and using the chairs as support.  
“Wait,” he said, he voice much gentler than before. Yumi glanced at him with unfocussed eyes. He made his way over to her a bent down to slide on leg under her knees and the other around her waist, picking her up.  
“Not so fast,” she complained, feeling her stomach churn.  
Zuko ignored her and walked the rest of the way to their room. Yumi almost fell asleep in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was so steady that Zuko thought she had. He entered their room and was greeted by the loud snores of Iroh.   
The young man gently set his girlfriend in the other bed and brushed her bangs out of her face. He hesitated before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes opened drowsily. “Lay with me?” she asked.  
Zuko didn’t need to be asked twice. He slid off his shoes, also moving to the edge of the bed to pull hers off, before crawling in next to her. She sighed contently as he draped and arm over her waist and pulled her back tightly against his chest.  
“I’m sorry for getting drunk,” she mumbled. “I didn’t mean to. I was just really upset and it just sort of happened.”  
Zuko pressed his face to her hair. “Don’t worry about it,” he promised.

Yumi felt something hard pressing against her bottom and warmth spread all across her back. She lazily opened her eyes and immediately closed them again, the bright light triggering a dull ache in her temples. She felt the warmth shift slightly and noticed and arm draped across her: Zuko’s arm. That was Zuko’s warmth. She blushed realizing what the “something hard” was and hoped that Iroh had taken breakfast in the common room.  
She opened her eyes again and scanned the room for Iroh, relieved to see no signs of the general. A groan escaped her lips as the ache in her head became stronger and brought a hand up to rub it. The events of the evening before began to come back to her and she felt beyond embarrassed.   
Zuko felt his girlfriend move underneath his arm and heard a soft moan escape her lips. He had been awake for quite awhile now but didn’t have the heart to move away from her. Bringing his hand up to her head, he gently moved hers away and began to rub it for her, startling her slightly. “Hey,” he said softly.  
Yumi groaned again and rolled over to hide her face in his chest, feeling it shake with his chuckles. “I can’t believe I did that last night,” she said, her voice muffled.   
Zuko stroked her hair with gentle fingers. “It’s alright,” he promised. “But I like sober Yumi a lot more.”  
“Me to,” she agreed, feeling him squeeze her closer. His hardened member was now pressed against her stomach. She felt it twitch against her from his chuckles.  
The door burst open to reveal the ever-cheerful Iroh. “Oh good your awake!” he exclaimed cheerfully.  
“Don’t you know to knock?” Zuko snapped. Yumi felt him instantly soften.  
Iroh chuckled softly. “How are you feeling Prince Zuko?” he asked, ignoring the question. The young prince growled and rolled out of bed.   
“Perfectly fine,” he mumbled.  
Yumi yawned and sat up, stretching her arms in the air to release the tension in her lower back. Her head still had a dull ache to it, but she did feel well-rested.  
“We need to clean your wounds and re-bandage them,” Iroh said gently, stepping towards his nephew.  
“They’re fine. We need to figure out how in infiltrate Zhou’s armada,” Zuko answered, brushing off his uncle’s concerns.  
“It won’t be hard for me and Iroh. Zhou invited us on his ship. We can get you a spare uniform once we’re on it. Luckily, the uniforms cover up the face so no one will recognize you,” Yumi chirped in, finally willing herself to get out of bed – mostly because she felt her bladder was going to burst. She felt Zuko’s eyes on her as she walked to the small bathroom, glancing back to see his mouth in a thin line.   
When she came back out, Iroh and Zuko were discussing the plan to get Zuko a uniform and back onto the ship. Zuko’s eyes meant hers; the usual look of seriousness was especially intense.   
“Are you sure you’re alright coming with us?” he asked, his raspy voice was acute, but she heard the slightest trace of concern as well.  
She tilted her head down. The argument yesterday was grueling, and her stomach churned in knots at the thought of having to face Zhou again. He had burned her, scarred her, slapped her, terrified her… and all out of his own sheer amusement and desire. He was physically stronger than her and a bender.  
But Zuko needed her help, and she could do it.   
With a determined grin, she brought her chin back up and placed her hands on her hips. “I am. I will help you any way I can. After all, it is what I originally agreed to.”   
Zuko gave a short nod.   
“So,” Yumi began, “What’s the plan?”

“I’m so glad that you two took me up on my offer,” Zhou hissed. His voice reminded Yumi of a snake. “I was devastated when I heard of Prince Zuko, just devastated.”  
Yumi continued to stare into her lap, biting her lip. She just knew that Zhou was somehow behind the explosion. The way he spoke of the incident only reiterated her suspicion.   
“Tell me,” the admiral continued, “do you have any idea who was behind the attack?”  
“Yes,” Iroh answered him. Yumi glanced at the old general out the corner of her eye. “Pirates. We had a run in with them awhile back and they wanted revenge.”   
“How devastating,” Zhou said, shaking his head, though a smirk stayed glued to his face. “I’m sure you were quiet upset about losing your boyfriend, Lady Yumi.”   
The young woman’s head snapped up to stare at him. She hadn’t known that word of their relationship had spread to Zhou’s ears. Clearing her throat to cover for her botch, she brought her eyes back to her lap. “Yes, it’s hard to lose a loved one,” she pushed out through gritted teeth.  
“Well, I know we started off on the wrong foot. But let me know if you need any… comfort,” the tone in Zhou’s voice caused a shudder to roll down Yumi’s spine.  
Her eyes flicked to Iroh who was keeping his composure and acting as sort of an anchor for her. “Thank you, Admiral,” she answered coolly.  
The door to the tea room swung open. “Admiral Zhou,” said the soldier who entered, “I message from the Fire Lord.” Yumi couldn’t have been more relieved.  
“If you’ll excuse me, General Iroh, Lady Yumi,” Zhou said, standing up from the tea table. “I must go to my office. Why don’t you two take dinner with me in my private dining room tonight? We can go over the plan and you can let me know your thoughts.”  
“We would be honored, Admiral,” Iroh responded automatically, standing to bow. Yumi followed the suite. Zhou gave a short nod and left the room.  
The young woman visibly relaxed and sunk back onto the floor cushion. Iroh glanced down at her. “How about another cup of tea?” he suggested.  
Yumi nodded. “Yes, please… thank you.”   
Iroh filled each of their cups before sitting down next to her. “That was very brave of you,” he commended gently.  
Yumi let out a sigh and brought the tea cup to her lips, letting the warm liquid run down her throat and sooth her from the inside out. “I don’t feel brave,” she admitted. “I can’t shake my nerves… my uneasiness.”  
Iroh glanced at her sympathetically. “Yumi, true courage is not the absence of fear. Fear is something that makes us human, and we all feel it. Bravery is standing up and fighting through those fears. There is so much in this world that’s worth fighting for. And true courage is fighting for it despite how terrifying the fight can be.”  
A small smile cracked on Yumi’s lips. “Thank you, Iroh,” she whispered.   
He smiled warmly back at her. “The funny thing about courage is that it can come from anyone. The smallest person can change the course of history.”

Dinner with Zhou went surprisingly well. Iroh’s pep talk encouraged Yumi. She was able to put on a mask of security and politeness to endure the meal. The conversation was so focused on the battle plan that any discomfort Zhou had planned on causing took a backseat while they went through the tactical advance. Yumi paid close attention; she was fascinated by the amount of meticulous detail that went into an attack like this.  
The meal came to a peaceful end, Zhou leaving the pair to go train. They meandered around the ship, Iroh leading the way. Yumi enjoyed the peaceful silence they were in right now. It was refreshing compared to the chaos of the past few days, even though she wished that Zuko could be with them.  
Her wish was granted when Iroh led them into an empty hallway. Only one masked solider was there. They paused briefly when they came up to him. Yumi raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Our plan is working perfectly,” Iroh whispered, “he doesn’t suspect a thing.”  
The man reached up and pulled down his mask to reveal Zuko. Yumi instantly grinned upon seeing his face. “Thank you, Uncle,” he whispered back.  
“Keep hidden until we reach the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours,” the older man ordered.   
Zuko gave a short nod and replaced the mask. Iroh began to walk forward to continue their walk, but Yumi paused again when Zuko stepped next to her. She grabbed his arm and lifted herself on her toes so she could whisper in his ear, “I love you, good luck,” and pressed a kiss to the cheek of his mask.  
Zuko closed his eyes and savored the feeling for the brief second until his girlfriend released him and scurried after Iroh.

The general dropped Yumi off at her quarters in the ship and lit the candles inside. The room was damp and dreary, not as cozy as the Inn back in the colonies, but Yumi didn’t mind it. In fact, she felt rather at home on a Fire Nation ship, as crazy as that sounded. Granted, Zhou’s ship was huge compared to Zuko’s, but it still had the same basic layout and metal walls.  
The desk was a nice touch and was just what she wanted right now. Yanking the blanket off her bed, she wrapped it around her shoulders and sat in the hard, wooden chair, pulling out her beloved notebook. Without any hesitation, she flipped to the next blank page, there weren’t many left, and began scribbling down the past few days events. She hadn’t gotten to write anything down and in the past few days, not just because of everything that had happened, but also because she had to wait for the pages to dry out. Some of her old entries had become smudged, having now been completely submerged in water twice, but still legible. It felt good to get everything out on paper.   
The door to her quarters swung open without warning, causing the cool air from the hallway to float in. Yumi reflexively shivered and turned her head sharply, freezing in fear as soon as she saw who it was.  
“Aw, are you cold?” Zhou’s snide voice hissed. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  
Yumi jumped up from her chair and took a step back. “W-what do y-you want?” she stuttered.  
Zhou laughed. “You sound frightened.”  
She could feel her heart accelerating in her chest. Courage, she kept reminding herself, have courage. “D-didn’t anyone teach you to knock before entering a lady’s quarters?” she asked, trying to sound strong.  
Zhou laughed again. “You’re no lady,” he told her fiercely, taking another step to her. “You’re just a peasant who got lucky enough for someone to notice you. Too bad it was an honorless prince who couldn’t even stay alive long enough to see me do this to you.”  
He lunged forward, arms out to grab her. Yumi gasped and dodged out of the way, pushing the chair at Zhou. “Get away from me!” she shouted, jumping onto the bed to get some higher ground on him, yanking her bow out from behind her back and loading it with record speed. Once Zhou had recovered, she could see that even he was surprised by her reflexes and movements.  
But the shock was quickly replaced by fury. “How dare you?” he hollered, his voice echoing throughout the room, smoke emanating from his clenched fists. “You are on MY ship now. You will do what I tell you!”   
Her eyes widened as she saw him fling one of his arms back, realizing he was going to firebend at her. A scream tore from her lips as his hand whipped forward, shooting flames at her head. She jumped off the side of her bed, rolling away from the flames that were now scorching the ceiling. Her body acted on its own accord curved around the bed to a kneel within sight of Zhou. She rearmed her bow and released the arrow. It borrowed into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and his bending came to a halt.  
“You little bitch!” he cried, yanking the arrow out of his flesh. Yumi’s eyes flicked to the door; she was so close, if she could just slip to it…  
Zhou lifted his leg in the air and brought it back down, a trail of fire shooting from it. The archer lunged to the side, the flames coming within inches of her foot. She was now in crumpled pile in front of the door. The firebender stalked up toward her, murder in his eyes. He reached down and picked Yumi up by the collar, slamming her into the metal door. Her bow fell from her fingers to the ground.  
“You stupid, little cunt,” he growled, his face mere inches from her own. She winced and closed her eyes, fear beginning to consume her. “You could’ve had minimal pain. You could’ve been my pet. Now I’ll be sure you hurt as much as possible.” His free hand tore the belt that was holding her wrapped tunic closed.   
He pulled her off the wall and threw her on the ground. It was still hot from where his flames had just been. One of his rough hands grabbed her wrists to pin above her head while the other began to roam over her stomach and breast bindings. Her eyes remained shut tight. No, she told herself, this is wrong. Don’t let this happen. Fight him.  
So she did.  
Her knee slammed into his groin while her mouth moved to bite his arm as hard as she could. A growling hiss of pain came from his lips as he rolled off of her. Yumi kipped to her feet and pulled her swords out of their hilt. She slammed her foot onto his face, hearing the crack of his nose breaking. One of her blade came to his neck. Her foot came down again, this time on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He couldn’t even groan with the pain he was in. “Don’t you ever, EVER, touch me again,” her voice was raw and deep, almost primal.   
Moving as quickly as her body would allow, which was extremely fast due to the adrenaline that was now bumping through her veins, she gathered her belt purse, bow, and notebook, skidding out of the overheated room and running down random hallways.


	16. Bedtime Stories

Yumi didn’t dare turn around; it could slow her down. She didn’t look back when she heard Zhou burst out of the room, screaming in rage. She didn’t look back when she heard the blast of fire come from the hallway she just turned off of. She didn’t turn back when an indiscriminate pair of soldiers asked her what was wrong when she rushed past them even though Zhou was now far behind her, crippled from the various wounds she had inflicted on him.   
The ship was massive. Yumi ran all the way from the VIP quarters in the very front, past the soldier quarters, past the common rooms and mess hall, past the boilers and engine rooms. Her legs were sore and her head ached from when he had slammed her into the door, but her survival instincts had taken over. Every muscle in her body screamed for her to put as much distance as possible between her and the Fire Nation Admiral.   
The chaotic retreating found Yumi in the old storage area of the ship at the farthest point away from the front. It was the very definition of eerie, filled with obsolete uniforms, broken weapons, dust, and cobwebs. It was dark, with only minimal torch light coming from the fire stones in the hall. Finally, the young woman’s legs slowed to a halt. Her knees were shaking violently from adrenaline, fear, and overexertion.  
Trying to slow her shaking breath, Yumi sank onto the dirty floor. The cold of the metal stung her skin even with her heavy wool leggings on. Looking down, she pulled her tunic tight around her, covering her stomach and breast bands.   
“Calm down,” she whispered to herself, rocking back and forth. “Calm down, calm down, calm down.”  
She stayed like that for quite awhile, easing herself back into reality. Biting her lip, Yumi recalled her meditation lessons with Zuko; she knew she needed to think calmly. Well, as calmly as someone like Yumi can think. With a final, heavy sigh, she brought her hands up to cover her exhausted eyes. Even though Zhou was hurt fairly hard, she was certain he would not be willing to admit to anyone that the tiny archer was the one who did that. But, that wouldn’t stop him from getting the whole ship up in arms to find her and punish her for fighting back.   
She had to find Iroh. He would know what to do. But how? She couldn’t risk going back out into the rest of the ship. Pulling her hands from her face, Yumi began to hunt around the room. Maybe she could disguise herself as a soldier. There plenty of uniforms in here. Some looked older than others, especially the ones with the shoulder spikes. The other problem was that, at first glance, they all looked too big for her. She was a bit smaller than the average Fire Nation soldier, sure, but she knew that they had female military personal so there was bound to be a smaller uniform in here somewhere.  
The tapping of feet in the hallway caused her whole body to stiffen. Did someone follow her here? Moving as quickly as her aching body would allow, she crawled into the stacks of clutter, wincing at the sound of metal shifting. Whoever was in the hallway now definitely knew she was here. Yumi squeezed her eyes shut when the sound of footsteps broke into a jog. The soldier entered the room with a hand out, a small fire illuminating from it to light up the room.  
“Yumi?” a familiar voice came from the mask.  
The young woman’s eyes snapped open. “Zu… Zuko?” she whimpered.  
Zuko’s eyes snapped to the direction of the faint sound. He rushed over as he saw her weakly crawl out from under a pile of discarded weapons. Her hair was wild, her tunic undone in the front. The weapons that she was always so careful with were lazily tossed to the side. She had purple bruises along her wrists and stomach. Zuko’s stomach lurched at the sight as he hurriedly knelt down beside her, pulling her the rest of the way out of the pile of rusty antiques.  
“What happened?” he yelled. Yumi winced at the sound and curled away from him. He swallowed hard, trying to soften his voice. “I’m sorry,” he said, his raspy voice in a whisper. “Just, come here.”  
Yumi didn’t resist at all as he pulled her into his lap with a soft, careful grip. Allowing herself to look up at him, she reached for his mask with shaking hands; she wanted to see his face, his golden eyes. Keeping one arm around her waist, his other hand came up to help her. Yumi’s whole face lit up once it was completely off.   
“How… how did you know where I was?” she asked.  
“I didn’t. I overheard someone else saying that they saw a crying woman run past them with her shirt open. They said she had long black hair and a bow… I knew it was you. I knew something bad had happened so I just began looking for you everywhere I could. It took me awhile to find this room,” he explained, one of his hands coming up to brush some of her wild bangs behind her hair.   
Yumi bit her lip. She hadn’t realized it had been that long. It must’ve taken her longer to calm down than she thought.   
“What happened?” he asked, searching her eyes.  
She felt her bottom lip tremble. It felt as if his words caused all the stress of the day to crash down upon her. Not wanting him to see the tears that formed in her eyes, she hid her face in the hard armor of his chest. Feeling her shake, Zuko adjusted them to sit more comfortably, slipping off his helmet in the process.   
“Zhou followed me to my room after dinner. He tried to… well, he wanted to…” she swallowed. Zuko’s fists clenched against her back, pulling the fabric of her tunic. The heat he gave off grew but she felt so cold it would’ve been welcome if she didn’t know that his anger was the cause of it.  
“That’s… that’s why your shirt was open. That’s why you looked so scared,” his voice seemed to shake with fury. The arms wrapped around her pulled her tighter against him. “I’m so sorry,” he gasped out, “I should’ve…”  
“It’s ok,” Yumi interjected, reassuring herself just as much as him. “He didn’t get very far. I fought him off. I’m ok.”  
Zuko pulled her off of his chest by the shoulders. “Ok?” he demanded. “You’re ok? Yumi, he tried to rape you!”  
Yumi’s eyes grew wide at the sight of him. She had never seen him so angry; truth be told, it was terrifying. She pulled back even farther until she was off of his lap.   
“I’m going to kill him,” Zuko hissed, his voice dripping with venom. “I’m going to kill him!” He turned to storm out of the room.  
“Zuko, please wait!” Yumi pleaded.   
He sharply turned back to her and her body reflexively flinched. His eyes softened immediately and he dropped to his knees in front of her. “You’re scared of me,” he said. Yumi slowly meant his eyes to see the hurt in them. “I… I would never hurt you,” he growled fiercely, his jaw clenching in determination. “Never. I just… Zhou deserves death for all that he’s done to you.”  
Yumi let out a defeated sigh. “I know you’re not going to hurt me,” she said softly. “I trust you.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. “But we both know that we are in the middle of a mission. We have to stay strong and not risk jeopardizing it – just like you and Iroh taught me!” she paused when she heard Zuko suck in a sharp breath. “I’m going to be ok. Let’s just finish our mission and then we’ll worry about Zhou.”  
Zuko’s hand reached up to rub the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to calm himself down. He knew she was right, but even the thought that that monster laid a finger on her was enough to make his blood boil.   
“Alright,” he said after a brief moment. “We have two days before we reach the North Pole. Can you stay hidden here?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Yumi said, the tiniest trace of a smile growing along her features. “This room isn’t too bad now that you lit it up.”  
Zuko’s eyes flicked around the storage area. “You’ll be warm enough.”  
“It will be colder once we reach the North Pole. I’ll be ok,” Yumi’s voice was surprisingly light for the events. Her nerves were winding down and she was getting back to her old self – her slightly shy, pleasant self.  
But Zuko couldn’t shake his anger. He scowled at her answer. “I’ll stay here for the night. Just in case anyone comes looking for you. I’ll protect you,” his tone still sounded fierce. Yumi nodded once. “Come on,” he continued. “Let’s get out of the open.”  
He stood, tugging her up gently, frowning as he scanned his eyes over her. The bruises on her wrists matched Zhou’s palms. The ones on her belly triggered nausea in him. He gingerly wrapped her tunic around her and tied the belt closed. She continued to stare at the ground until she felt his chapped lips lightly press to her forehead. “Please… you don’t have to be scared of me. You don’t have to flinch away.”  
Yumi looked up into his pleading face. His eyebrows were creased together and his mouth was in a pressed line. She took one large step into his arms and held onto his waist. He pressed his face into her hair and breathed in her sweet sent. Zuko always thought she smelled of summer rain and beaches even though he wasn’t sure how that was even possible.   
When he finally felt better, they released each other and snuck further back into the storage room. They managed to form a makeshift bed out of some old clothes and blankets that smelled of moth balls, settling down as comfortably as they could. Zuko disposed of the heavy, outer armor and stretched his arm out for Yumi to use as a pillow as he laid down. She gladly accepted and curled up against his side.  
“So you know any stories?” she asked softly.  
“Stories?” Zuko asked. She wasn’t watching his face but she could tell he was smirking from the tone in his voice.  
She giggled. “Yes stories. Some of your crew used to tell stories to me at night. Iroh too. He told me the story of Love Amongst Dragons.”   
Zuko’s arm tightened around her at the mention of the folktale. “I know that one, of course.”  
“Do you know the talk of Yuki Onna?” Yumi asked.  
“I don’t think so, no,” he answered.  
“It was really popular in the South Pole. I’ll tell it the way Kanna used to.” She cleared her throat and tried to make her voice sound deeper.   
“Mosaku and his apprentice Minokichi journeyed to a forest, some little distance from their village. It was a bitterly cold night when they neared their destination, and saw in front of them a cold sweep of water. They desired to cross this river, but the ferryman had gone away, leaving his boat on the other side of the water, and as the weather was too inclement to admit of swimming across the river they were glad to take shelter in the ferryman's little hut.   
Mosaku fell asleep almost immediately he entered this humble but welcome shelter. Minokichi, however, lay awake for a long time listening to the cry of the wind and the hiss of the snow as it was blown against the door.   
Minokichi at last fell asleep, to be soon awakened by a shower of snow falling across his face. He found that the door had been blown open, and that standing in the room was a fair woman in dazzlingly white garments. For a moment she stood thus; then she bent over Mosaku, her breath coming forth like white smoke. After bending thus over the old man for a minute or two she turned to Minokichi and hovered over him. He tried to cry out, for the breath of this woman was like a freezing blast of wind. She told him that she had intended to treat him as she had done the old man at his side, but forbore on account of his youth and beauty. Threatening Minokichi with instant death if he dared to mention to anyone what he had seen, she suddenly vanished.   
Then Minokichi called out to his beloved master, ‘Mosaku, Mosaku, wake! Something very terrible has happened!’ But there was no reply. He touched the hand of his master in the dark, and found it was like a piece of ice. Mosaku was dead!   
During the next winter, while Minokichi was returning home, he chanced to meet a pretty girl by the name of Yuki. She informed him that she was going to Yedo, where she desired to find a situation as a servant. Minokichi was charmed with this maiden, and he went so far as to ask if she were betrothed, and hearing that she was not, he took her to his own home, and in due time married her.   
Yuki presented her husband with ten fine and handsome children, fairer of skin than average. When Minokichi's mother died, her last words were in praise of Yuki, and her eulogy was echoed by many of the country folk in the district.   
One night, while Yuki was sewing, the light of a paper lamp shining upon her face, Minokichi recalled the extraordinary experience he had had in the ferryman's hut.   
‘Yuki,’ said he, ‘you remind me so much of a beautiful white woman I saw when I was eighteen years old. She killed my master with her ice-cold breath. I am sure she was some strange spirit, and yet tonight she seems to resemble you.’   
Yuki flung down her sewing. There was a horrible smile on her face as she bent close to her husband and shrieked, ‘It was I, Yuki Onna, who came to you then, and silently killed your master! Oh, faithless wretch, you have broken your promise to keep the matter secret, and if it were not for our sleeping children I would kill you now! Remember, if they have aught to complain of at your hands I shall hear, I shall know, and on a night when the snow falls I will kill you!’   
Then Yuki Onna, the Lady of the Snow, changed into a white mist, and, shrieking and shuddering, passed through the smoke-hole, never to return again.”   
Yumi tried to sound mysterious as she told the last part of the famous folklore, though she knew that Zuko was not going to be frightened.   
“That’s quite a story,” he said softly, rubbing her shoulder.  
“I always felt bad for Minokichi,” she said.  
“Mm,” was her boyfriend’s simple reply of agreement.  
“Alright,” she continued, lifting her head slightly to look at him. “Now you have to tell me a story.”  
He raised his eyebrows as if to tell her that she knew he wasn’t the story telling type.  
“It’s only fair!” Yumi insisted.   
Zuko’s mouth turned up in a small smile. “Alright. Did any of the crew tell you the story of the Princess Peony?”  
Yumi shook her head.  
“My mother used to tell me this one when we were children,” he said softly.  
“Many years ago in the heart of the Fire Nation, was a mansion called Adzuchi No Shiro. It was a magnificent old place, surrounded by walls and a moat filled with lotus lilies. The Lord was a very brave and wealthy man, Katsu Naizen No Jo. He was one of the Fire Lord’s most trusted advisors and court member. His wife had been dead for some years. He had no son; but he had a beautiful daughter aged eighteen, who was the Princess of the island.   
For a considerable period there had been peace and quiet in the land. Amid these circumstances, Lord Naizen No Jo perceived that there was a good opportunity to find a husband for his daughter Princess Aya; and after a time the son of a neighboring Lord was selected to the satisfaction of both fathers, the affair having little to do with the principals.   
Princess Aya made her mind up to try and love her prospective husband. She saw nothing of him; but she thought of him, and talked of him.   
One evening when Princess Aya was walking in the magnificent gardens by the moonlight, accompanied by her maids-in-waiting, she wandered down through her favorite peony bed to the pond where she loved to gaze at her reflection on the nights of the full moon, to listen to frogs, and to watch the fireflies.   
When nearing the pond her foot slipped, and she would have fallen into the water had it not been that a young man appeared as if by magic and caught her. He disappeared as soon as he had put her on her feet again.   
The maids-of-honor saw her slip; they saw a glimmer of light, and that was all. But Princess Aya had seen more. She had seen the handsomest young man she could imagine.   
‘Twenty-one years old,’ she said to Sadayo San, her favorite maid, ‘he must have been a great warrior. His dress was covered with my favorite peonies. Oh that I could have seen him a minute longer, to thank him for saving me from the water! Who can he be? And how could he have got into our gardens, through all the guards?’   
So spoke the princess to her maids, directing them at the same time that they were to say a word to no one, for fear that her father should hear, find the young man, and behead him for trespass.   
After this evening Princess Aya fell sick. She could not eat or sleep, and turned pale. The day for her marriage with the young Lord of Ako came and went without the event; she was far too sick for that. The best of the doctors had been sent from Kyoto, which was then the capital; but none of them had been able to do anything, and the maid grew thinner and thinner.   
As a last resource, the Lord Naizen No Jo, her father, sent for her most confidential maid and friend, Sadayo, and demanded if she could give any reason for his daughter's mysterious sickness. Had she a secret lover? Had she a particular dislike for her betrothed?   
‘Sir,’ said Sadayo, ‘I do not like to tell secrets; but here it seems my duty to your lordship's daughter as well as to your lordship. Some three weeks ago, when the moon was at its full, we were walking in the peony beds down near the pond where the princess loves to be. She stumbled and nearly fell into the water, when a strange thing happened. In an instant a most beautiful young man appeared and helped her up, thus preventing her from falling into the pond. We could all see the glimmer of him; but your daughter and I saw him most distinctly. Before your daughter could thank him he had disappeared. None of us could understand how it was possible for a man to get into the gardens of the princess, for the gates of the castle are guarded on all sides, and the princess's garden is so much better guarded than the rest that it seems truly incredible that a man could get in. We maids were asked to say nothing for fear of your lordship's anger. Since that evening it is that our beloved princess Aya has been sick, sir. It is sickness of the heart. She is deeply in love with the young man she saw for so brief a space. Indeed, my lord, there never was such a handsome man in the world before, and if we cannot find him the young princess, I fear, will die."   
‘How is it possible for a man to get into the grounds?’ said Lord Yuki Naizen No Jo. ‘People say foxes and badgers assume the figures of men sometimes; but even so it is impossible for such supernatural beings to enter my castle grounds, guarded as it is at every opening.’   
That evening the poor princess was more wearily unhappy than ever before. Thinking to enliven her a little, the maids sent for a celebrated player on the Biwa, called Yashaskita Kengyo. The weather being hot, they were sitting on the gallery, and while the musician was playing Dannoura there appeared suddenly from behind the peonies the same handsome young man. He was visible to all this time even the peonies embroidered on his dress.   
‘There he is! There he is!’ they cried; at which he instantly disappeared again. The princess was highly excited, and seemed livelier than she had been for days; the old Daimio grew more puzzled than ever when he heard of it.   
Next night, while two of the maids were playing for their mistress the figure of the young man appeared again. A thorough search having been made during the day in the immense peony beds with absolutely no result, not even the sign of a footmark, the thing was increasingly strange.   
A consultation was held, and it was decided by the lord of the castle to invite a veteran officer of great strength and renown, Maki Hiogo, to capture the youth should he appear that evening. Maki Hiogo readily consented, and at the appointed time, dressed in black and consequently invisible, concealed himself among the peonies.   
Music seemed to have a fascination for the young samurai. It was while music was being played that he had made his appearances. Consequently, O Yae and O Yakumo resumed their concert, while all gazed eagerly towards the peony beds. As the ladies played a piece called Sofuren, there sure enough, arose the figure of a young man, dressed magnificently in clothes which were covered with embroidered peonies.   
Everyone gazed at him, and wondered why Maki Hiogo did not jump up and catch him. The fact was that Maki Hiogo was so much astonished by the noble bearing of the youth that at first he did not want to touch him. Recovering himself, and thinking of his duty to his lord, he stealthily approached the young man, and, seizing him round the waist, held him tight. After a few seconds Maki Hiogo felt a kind of wet steam falling on his face; by degrees it made him faint; and he fell to the ground, still grasping the young man, for he had made up his mind that he would secure him.   
Everyone had seen the scuffle, and some of the guards came hurrying to the place. Just as they reached the spot Maki Hiogo came to his senses, and shouted ‘Come, gentlemen! I have caught him. Come and see!’ But on looking at what he held in his arms he discovered it to be only a large peony!   
By this time the Lord Naizen No Jo had arrived at the spot where Maki Hiogo lay, and so had the Princess Aya and her maids.   
All were astounded and mystified except the Daimio himself, who said ‘Ah! It is as I said. No fox or badger spirit could pass our guards and get into this garden. It is the spirit of the peony flower that took the form of a prince.’ Turning to his daughter and her maids he said, ‘You must take this a compliment, and pay great respect to the peony, and show the one caught by Maki Hiogo kindness as well by taking care of it.’   
The Princess Aya carried the flower back to her room, where she put it in a vase of water and placed it near her pillow. She felt as if she had her sweetheart with her. Day by day she got better. She tended the peony herself, and, strange to say, the flower seemed to get stronger and stronger, instead of fading. At last the princess recovered. She became radiantly beautiful, while the peony continued to remain in perfect bloom, showing no sign of dying.   
The Princess Aya being now perfectly well, her father could no longer put off the wedding. Consequently, some days later Princess Aya married the man she was promised to.   
As soon as the wedding was over the peony was found still in its vase, but dead and withered. The villagers always after this, instead of speaking of the Princess Aya, remembered Peony Princess.”  
Zuko finished his tale with a heavy breath. “And that was one of my mother’s favorite folklores.”  
“That’s so sad,” Yumi breathed. Zuko glanced down to see her staring up at him with wide, gold eyes.   
“It was,” he agreed softly, bending his face down to press a lingering kiss to her lips. “But it’s the story I’m good I’m telling.”  
Yumi continued to watch him for a moment before settling back down. “Goodnight, Zuko.”  
“Goodnight Yumi,” he whispered, pulling the dusty blanket up higher. “I love you.”   
 


	17. The Northern Water Tribe

Zuko had left her early that morning to work his post on the ship, commune with Iroh, and get some food. Yumi awoke some hours later but stayed cocooned in the dusty blankets that smelled of mothballs. A tiny candle let off its soft glow next to the makeshift bed. Zuko must’ve found it for her before he started his shift. With a small yawn, she pulled the blanket tighter around her. It was made mostly of wool and scratched roughly at her face, but she was past the point of caring. Her body was in mild pain from where Zhou had bruised her, but she had a feeling that his broken nose and punctured shoulder hurt much, much worst.   
The boat was rocking violently and Yumi knew that this was a sign they were getting closer to the rough waters of the North Pole. Her stomach was erupting with nervous butterflies at how close they were getting. This was going to be a difficult mission and she prayed that Zuko had a plan in mind. If the layout of the North was anything like the South, it would be fairly easy for her to navigate. From what she had been told, it was much larger than the place she considered home for eight years. But, she suspected it couldn’t be that different.   
There was the problem of actually getting to the Avatar. Yumi suspected that Aang would want to be in the heat of battle. Both she and Zuko stood out like a sore thumb and would be noticed easily even though they had no intention of helping Zhou with his conquering of the Water Tribe.   
She sound of footsteps in the hall caused Yumi to quickly sit up and blow out the candle, the rush of cold air raising goose bumps on her skin. A shudder ran down her back. Zuko was supposed to be back soon, but she wasn’t taking chances.  
Sure enough, the young prince found his way to the pile of blankets easily and knelt down beside them, bringing a small flame to his fingertips to relight the candle Yumi had just blown out.  
“Why are you sitting in the dark?” he asked once the light illuminated his girlfriend’s pale face.   
“I just blew it out because I wasn’t sure if it was you coming or not,” she explained, leaning forward and slightly puckering her lips. He accepted her invitation and leaned the rest of the way in to kiss her. “Thank you for leaving it for me, by the way.”  
“I know you don’t like the dark,” he answered, his mouth still only a few inches from hers. One of his hands came to the back of her neck and her breath hitched as she waited for another kiss. But, instead he said, “How are you feeling?”  
Yumi glanced from his lips to his eyes to see they were filled with concern. Dark bags made his bottom lids look puffy from a sleepless night.  
“Perfectly fine,” Yumi answered, not wanting to trouble him with the little bit of soreness she was feeling. She offered him a small smile. “I slept well last night thanks to your story.”  
Zuko continued to watch her for a moment before pulling away and leaning back on his heels. “I brought you some breakfast,” he said, pulling a biscuit and a pear out of his pocket. “Sorry it’s not much.”  
“Thank you,” Yumi quipped, taking the biscuit and eating it greedily, ignoring the usual self-consciousness she felt when she ate in front of him. Running across the entire length of a giant Fire Nation Navy ship made for a hearty appetite.  
“Iroh said we’re expected to reach the North Pole tomorrow evening, sooner than originally expected,” Zuko said, shifting to sit in a more comfortable position.  
Yumi swallowed a large bite. “And then?”  
“You and I will leave once on a small boat once it’s dark. The main fleet will have to break through the main entrance, but we will stealth in on the side. We need to capture him that night,” the prince said, his voice rushed.  
Yumi nodded her head once, swallowing another bite of food. “I’ll follow your lead,” she said in a determined tone.  
Zuko’s eyes softened slightly. He leaned forward and pressed urgent lips back against hers in a movement so swift that it startled Yumi. Her eyes reflexively closed as she relaxed into the kiss, parting her lips slightly. His forehead tilted to rest against hers as he pulled away.   
She smiled a little, her cheeks tinted pink. “Hey,” she said, gently resting a hand on his cheek. His eyes snapped open to look into hers. “Don’t worry. You’re strong and you can do this.”  
His mouth finally turned up in a smile.  
Her words may have been a bit hypocritical with the nerves that she herself was feeling. But she believed in Zuko, and she wanted him to hear it. And the prince? The prince needed to hear it.

Yumi changed into the skin tight black clothes that Iroh had managed to get for her. She wondered how he managed to find clothes that fit her. Running through a mental check list, she strapped on her duel blades, boot knives, and ran a light finger over the spiked band in her braid. She wrapped a cotton scarf around her face to stave off the wind and then pulled a silk robe over it all to keep the wet of the snow off of her skin. Fur lined boots covered her feet and last came her bow and quiver.   
Now dressed for the mission requirements, she stepped out of her hide out room to meet Zuko in the hall. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl plastered on his face. His attire matched hers minus the weapons, his eyes peering at her between the hood and the cloth that covered half of his face.   
“Come on,” he hissed, grabbing her hand and rushing through the corridors, stopping every time they approached a corner to look around it before leading her on. Yumi wearily kept her eyes sharp, knowing the danger if anyone spotted them now.  
It seemed like hours had passed when Zuko finally pulled her into the lifeboat area due to the stress both were feeling at the moment. Iroh was solemnly waiting for them, standing next to an already prepared kayak. He instantly wrapped Yumi in a protective hug when he saw her. “I was so worried about you,” he said softly. “I can’t believe Zhou did that to you.”  
“I’m fine Iroh,” she insisted, thought grateful for his embrace. “I’ll be even better when we get off this ship.”  
He nodded as he pulled away. “Both of you need to remember you basics. Stay focused.”  
“We will, Uncle,” Zuko answered softly, holding a hand out to help Yumi in the kayak.  
“And remember your breath of fire. It could save your life,” Iroh continued, his voice becoming more rushed.  
“I’ll be fine!” Zuko insisted.  
“I’m sorry,” Iroh replied, choking up a little. “I only nag you because, well, ever since I lost my own son…”  
“You don’t have to say it Uncle,” Zuko said softly. Yumi lowered her eyes to give them a bit of privacy.  
“I think of you as my own,” Iroh finished, wrapping his arms tight around his nephew.  
“I know, Uncle. We’ll meet again. After I have the Avatar,” Zuko said, pulling away and getting in the kayak. He tugged on the ropes to lower it into the ocean. Yumi released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.   
“Keep you hoods up and your ears warm,” she hear Iroh’s voice call after them. There might’ve have been more as well, but his words were lost in the cold wind of the icy northern region.  
Zuko carefully lowered them until they splashed in the water and produced and ore wrapped in a towel to silence it as he began to row them to shore.  
“Do you have another?” Yumi whispered, gesturing at the ore.   
Zuko glanced at her and the pulled out another from the floor of the kayak. “I wasn’t sure… you were still pretty bruised today.”   
Yumi took her ore and dipped it in the water in time with his on the opposite side of the outrigger. “I… wait, how do you know that?” she demanded, realizing what his words implied. “You watched me get dressed?” she demanded in a whispered yell.   
Even though most of his face was covered, she could still see the blush that rose to the tops of Zuko’s cheeks. “It’s not like that!” he insisted, sounding a bit exasperated. “I heard when you tripped and glanced in to make sure you were ok. It was just a glance! I wasn’t peeping.”  
Yumi raised suspicious eyebrows at him.   
“I swear!” he asserted.   
“It was long enough to see my bruises,” Yumi pointed out dryly.  
Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “They weren’t that hard to spot.”  
Yumi bit her tongue from his answer. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, each of them staying focused on the upcoming infiltration.  
They pulled onto a shallow shore of snow and ice. Yumi stepped out of the kayak first, her graceful body seemed to naturally adjust to the winter tundra despite how much she disliked the cold. Zuko crawled out after her, sinking deeper into the snow than she had. “Try to be lighter on your feet and distribute your weight around. It’ll help keep you from sinking,” she whispered, walking backwards into the cavern they were outside of.   
Zuko gave a short nod and followed her in, lighting a small flame so they could see around. A group of turtle seals barked at them with curiosity and confusion, a few jumping into a pool of water.   
“Be quiet!” Zuko snapped at them. The cavern instantly became silent. Yumi walked over and patted one on the head.   
Zuko examined the pool. “They have to be coming up for air somewhere,” he observed. His eyes flicked to Yumi who shrugged and took a deep breath, pulling down the cloth covering her face before diving into the water in a swan form. The elegancy at which she did so almost startled Zuko. He knew that she was a strong swimmer from when they had escaped from the Fire Sage’s Temple, but he didn’t know how graceful she could be in the water.   
He jumped in after her and squinted to see her golden eyes looking back at him as if making sure he was going to follow. As soon as he seemed settled in the water, she took off swimming in the direction of the current. He swam after his, his longer limbs able to keep up with her agile movements.  
Two minutes passed. Three minutes. Four minutes. Zuko’s lungs were starting to ache. The numbness in his fingers was spreading up his limbs painfully. His eyes glued to Yumi; if he was running low on air, then she must be as well. They had to find a surface soon…  
And then they did. Yumi burst through the water’s edge, pulling herself onto the ground, happy to see it protected from the snowfall in the cavern. Zuko came out a second after her and instantly curled into a ball, blowing fire from his mouth into his hands to reheat them. Yumi crawled over to him, teeth chattering.  
Zuko sat up and pulled her to him, tightly pressing her against him to warm her. She felt icy in his arms. He had his breath of fire to stay warm… she just had him. Arms still around her, he maneuvered his hands to fold around hers and rub the feeling back into them.  
After a moment, her shivering subsided enough that she felt comfortable moving away from his heat. “Come on,” she whispered urgently. “You said we have to get this done tonight.” She stood and offered a hand to him which he gingerly accepted. She noticed that he still supported his own strength in the motion.  
Zuko let her lead the way through the cavern, trusting her judgment. She stopped at what appeared to be the end of the cave and Zuko almost growled in frustration before Yumi spoke, “I think we can infiltrate the city if… we go up here.”  
The “up here” she was referring to was a waterfall like stream that was rapidly flowing downward against the wall. It continued up past the ceiling of the cave as if it were a type of drainage tunnel.   
Zuko stepped next to her and tried to squint through the rushing water. “How do you know that?” he asked.  
“There are a few underground caves like this in the south as well. I used to explore them with Sokka. As the top layer of ice melts, the water below it erodes at the rock until it creates tunnels like these. The tunnels lead to underground rivers that flow into the ocean,” Yumi explained, touching the rock of the cave, before turning to face Zuko. “These streams are highly pressurized. You want to climb with your hands, but swim with your feet. If you try to only swim or only climb, you won’t be able to withstand the force.”  
Zuko’s eyebrows creased together. “I’ll go behind you… in case something happens and you start falling,” he told her fiercely.  
Yumi stared at him for a second. “Alright,” she said finally. “But please be careful.” He nodded solemnly, eyes never leaving her as she began to assent up the powerful steam.   
Once she was up far enough that he could comfortably move behind her, he gripped onto the rocks with his hands and began to kick against the water with his feet just as she had told him to. The strength of the water shocked him. He glanced up at his girlfriend, impressed by her speed.   
They managed to make it up in one piece. After they reached the top of the stream, it smoothed out into a shallow, underground pond. Each of them swam to the top comfortably. Even thought this had been harder on their muscles, it hasn’t been as long without air and both of them were breathing at normal paces.   
Yumi lifted up a hand to push her wet bangs out of her eyes. Zuko noticed her teeth were chattering again. He frowned and looked around to find a way to get them out of the water as soon as possible. He spotted a small passage leading away from the air pocket and nodded in its direction. Yumi followed his gaze and instantly took another deep breath to swim up it as soon as she saw it. Zuko followed her suite, swimming faster than he had been in the past so he could get her out of the frigid waters.   
This pool was longer than the first one. Zuko felt like thousands of needles were pricking his lungs. At last, he saw Yumi push up to what looked like a surface, and, at that moment, Zuko didn’t care if it was in the middle of the ocean, just as long as they could get some air.   
Then he saw Yumi stop just below the surface, her hands pressing against it. Zuko hurriedly pushed through the water to where she was and found the ice barrier between them and what they needed. He felt a small hand on the front of his shirt and looked down to see a wide-eyed, panicked Yumi.  
Thinking quickly, he brought his palms back to the ice barrier and began to bring fire to his hands, knowing they couldn’t actually light but still get very hot. The ice began to glow slightly red where it was in direct contact with his hands and swiftly melt away.   
Finally, he broke through the frozen ceiling and pushed the rest of the way up, taking a greedy gasp of air. Yumi burst through not a second later, one of her hands still clutching his shirt.  
Zuko hoisted himself on top of the ice the surrounded them, pulling Yumi up with him. He promptly collapsed with her trembling form clung to him. She whimpered softly, though it was more a sound of relief than distress; they had made it inside the Northern Water Tribe. They had infiltrated the great walls that surrounded this even greater civilization. And now they had to find the Avatar.  
“Do we have a moment to rest?” Yumi panted.  
Zuko just closed his eyes instead of replying, trying to catch his breath. “Are you alright?” he managed to rasp out.  
“Mhmm,” was the simple answer.  
They sat laid like that for quite a while, letting their heart return to a normal pace. Zuko would occasionally roll away from her to light small fires against his palms so he could rub some warmth into her, hoping to once again dry the silk robe that was meant to keep her dry.  
“So now what?” Yumi asked after she had been warmed up enough to feel her limbs and both of their breaths had returned to normal.  
Zuko frowned for a moment. “Now we need to find the Avatar,” Zuko growled, pulling himself into a standing position. “Come on.”  
Yumi followed the prince off of the frozen lake and over a hill covered in snow. A group of waterbenders were standing at the base, speaking in hushed tones. Zuko held his fingers to his lips before pointing in a diagonal direction across the snow bank. Yumi gave a quick nod and led to where he had pointed her footsteps light and precise.  
They made their way across that bank undetected, moving like hushed ghosts in the night sky. Yumi was slightly surprised at the lack of perception the waterbenders had.  
When they found the cover of an ice building, Yumi took the moment to look into the night sky. The day break would come sooner than later. She frowned and gripped the sleeve of Zuko’s shirt.  
He whirled around so fast that it nearly knocked her over. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
She shook her head and pointed to the moon’s location in the sky. He frowned at her observation. “We need to pick up pace and find the Avatar,” he said hurriedly, jumping up and sprinting forward. Yumi stayed right on his heels, keeping her eyes sharp against the night sky.  
They began circling the outskirts of the city, trying to find an opening that looked right, but keeping tight against the wall, shoulders pressed against it.  
And that’s when her arm brushed against it. An out of place, round wooden door carved into the ice. “Zuko,” she said urgently, stopping him. “Zuko, look at this.”  
The prince turned around and walked over to her. “I think we should go in here,” she said softly.  
Zuko raised his eyebrow. For a second, she thought he was going to tell her that it would be a waste of time, but he rested his palm along the wood and nodded at her. She was glad he had felt it too. It was a rather unexplainable feeling… a feeling of magic.  
It was a going thing that Yumi felt whatever she felt because immediately when they entered, two voices began communing with each other, one of them familiar. There were two women standing in front of them, both in water tribe attire. Once had Katara’s classic dark brown braid running down her back. The other had long, thick white hair. Yet, she had the aura of someone Yumi’s own age.  
“What’s happening?” the white gasped in a panicked voice.  
“He’s crossing into the Spirit World,” Katara explained. “He’ll be alright as long as we don’t move his body. That’s his way back into our world.”  
“Should we get help?” the white haired woman asked.  
“No, Aang is my friend. I’m perfectly capable of protecting him,” Katara answered, sounding very sure of herself.  
“Aren’t you the big girl now?” Zuko sneered at her, making his and Yumi’s presence known. Yumi pulled an arrow out of her quiver and loaded it, pointing it right at the girl who had made her adolescents hell.  
“No,” Katara breathed, whirling around to face the Prince of the Fire Nation. “Yes,” Zuko said back to her. “Hand over the Avatar and I won’t have to hurt you.”  
Katara reacted quickly, bending water out of one of the many streams and aiming the force directly at Zuko. Yumi released her arrow reflexively, but Katara bended more water into a wall of ice, easily blocking Yumi’s attack. Zuko bending flames at her to only have those blocked as well.  
Yumi spotted the white haired woman running towards the door. She quickly caught up to her and grabbed the back of her parka, yanking her back so she fell onto the ground. The archer loaded another arrow and stood over the white haired woman, ready to fire if necessary.  
But the woman’s face startled Yumi. She had been right when she thought that this woman had a young aura; her face looked no older than sixteen. Her eyes were blue, the color of many water tribe people, but they were different. They seemed to glow with a spiritual energy like none other Yumi had ever seen, not even in Aang.  
“Who… are you?” the young archer managed to push past her vocal chords.  
The white haired woman swallowed, clearly frightened by this turn of events. “I’m the princess of this tribe. And I beg you, please leave. Leave our tribe alone.”  
Yumi bit her lip and lowered her bow slightly. “I’m not here to hurt your tribe,” she admitted to the apparent princess. “I’m here to help someone I love.”  
The princess opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a pained cry. Yumi turned to see her prince pinned to a wall by a mass of spiky ice. “Zuko!” she screamed, running after him. She maneuvered to stand between him and Katara protectively. “Release him now,” she demanded the waterbender.  
Katara pulled more water from the stream. Yumi released her arrow only to have it deflected. She put her bow back and yanked out her swords in one swift motion, charging at Katara with a mass of pent up rage. The waterbender shot a trail of spiked ice at her, but Yumi was able to dodge it easily, but a second trail hit her foot, causing her to fall forward, right into the waterbender, effectively knocking them both to the ground.  
Yumi was now in power over Katara. The archer hollered a scream of rage and brought her fist back, slamming it into Karata’s jaw. Katara screamed back and grabbed onto Yumi’s braid to pull her off but got a fistful of metal spikes causing her to gasp and release it. Yumi punched again. She pulled her arm back to do it once more.  
The sun began to rise and she heard Zuko’s grunts of concentration, causing her to look in his direction. The ice that had been restraining him burst out. He dropped to the ground, unharmed.  
Yumi felt water slam onto her cheek and stood up, bringing a hand to it. Katara had spit on her. She gave the waterbender one last glare before walking to Zuko’s side.  
He grabbed Aang by his collar and flung him over his shoulders. Katara weakly tried to crawl over to them, her head spinning from Yumi’s multiple punches.  
“You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun,” he growled at her.  
Yumi followed him as he began to climb the outer wall of the Water Tribe, trying to get out as quickly as possible before the tribal princess returned with help.  
But luck was not with them for past the wall was a raging blizzard. Yumi pulled the cloth back over her face and reached one hand forward to grip Zuko shirt, partly using him to block some of the wind and partly so she wouldn’t lose him. Her other arm wrapped around herself trying to conserve any warmth she could.  
Zuko could feel her start to shiver against his back. It progressively got worse the longer they continued on. He knew that the Avatar wouldn’t be holding up too well either, and frankly, neither was he. They had to find shelter, and fast. Or they would all freeze to death. He couldn’t let that happen. Not only has he finally captured the Avatar, but Yumi was with him. And he had already swore to himself that he would protect her. Glancing back at her, he saw she was extremely close to him, her face angled downward, her eyes close shut. She trusted him to make sure they got out of here alive, and he would make sure that happened.  
That’s when they heard the crack. Yumi’s head snapped up, eyes wide with fear. Zuko instantly began to sprint forward before the ice they were on completely broke and they plunged into watery deaths.  
Yumi released his shirt to run faster. She sprinted like she had never done so before in her life. She could see just above where the snowline was a couple inches higher, indicated solid ground. With determined strength, she pushed Zuko and Aang towards it, tackling them in the process. All three youths began to fly to the shore, landing roughly. Yumi landed on her ankle, twisting it in a direction that ankles should not twist in. She gasped and scrunched her face up in pain and she fell next to Zuko.  
“Shelter,” she heard her prince’s voice next to her. Forcing her face to look up, she saw what he was looking at, a small cave in the near distance.   
Zuko stood back up, repositioning Aang on his shoulders. He glanced down at Yumi and noticed her struggling to get up. “What’s wrong?” he yelled over the wind, offering his hand to help her. Even once she was standing, she gripped onto her arm tightly, using it to balance.  
“I think I twisted my ankle on that fall,” she yelled back, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow. She had compromised the entire mission. How were they supposed to make it back to Iroh when she could barely walk?  
But that thought didn’t cross Zuko’s mind. He slid his arm around her waist so he could easily support her weight. “We just need to make it to that cave. Can you make it?”  
She gave a determined nod and leaned against him, hobbling as fast as she could until they made it to the little cave which, at the moment, felt like a gloriously heated mansion.  
Zuko deposited Aang far back enough in the cave so that he would be protected from the elements. He then helped Yumi lean against the opposite wall, her leg straight out to minimize the pain shooting from her injured ankle.  
“I’m going to see if there’s anything here to start a fire,” he told her. “Just wait here. I’ll be right back.”  
Yumi nodded swiftly, almost happy to see him go to relieve some of her emotions. He lit his palm and began to walk to the back of the cave. Once he was pretty far back, Yumi blinked her eyes and allowed some tears to fall down her cheeks. Some were from the pain she felt. Some was from the stress of everything that had happened in the past week and a half. But most were from the anxiety of what they were going to do now. In all honesty, it would benefit Zuko to just leave her in the cave now that she was a useless, injured mess. But, she trusted him enough to know he wouldn’t do that. Still, what were they going to do? She could barely walk and Zuko couldn’t support both her and Aang’s weight all the way back to the ships. She ruined everything.  
Hearing Zuko returning, Yumi quickly buried her face in her hands, hoping he would just assume that she was tired. She heard him stop in front of her and began stacking would. “We got lucky. There were some stores of firewood back there. People must use this cave occasionally.” She felt the heat from him lighting the fire with his bending. “Yumi?” his raspy voice asked gently.   
He was close; she could feel it. With a shaky breath, she pulled her hands down to reveal her tear streaked face. Zuko was by her side in an instant, kneeling in front of her and caressing her face with his calloused hands. The pads of his thumbs began to brush away the tears. “What’s wrong?” he asked urgently. “Does your ankle hurt?”  
A sob broke out of her chest and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands cradling the back of her head to chest. “It’ll be alright. Uncle will…”  
“I’m sorry,” she interrupted him.  
“What?” he asked, pulling away from her enough so he could look at her.  
“I’m sorry I got hurt. I’m sorry I made everything more difficult. I just was trying to keep us from drowning. Now I’m just going to be a burden.”  
A growl from deep within Zuko’s chest startled her. Her eyes snapped up to meet him. “Don’t you EVER say that,” he gnarled. “Don’t you EVER say that you are a burden. Don’t you ever even think that!”  
Yumi’s eyes slightly widened at his tone. “Zu…”  
She was cut off by a bone-crushing hug. “I love you,” he told. His voice was almost desperate, pleading for her to hear him.  
“I love you too,” she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.  
He pulled back just enough to plant his lips against hers. The kiss was almost so forceful that Yumi’s head would’ve hit the wall if it had not been for his hand to block it. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she kissed him back, almost unable to believe the conversation that had just taken place. His lips moved hungrily against hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth and tasting every corner her could reach. Yumi stiffened slightly at the sensation, running her own tongue along his. A pleasant shudder ran through him before he pulled away, gazing into her glossy eyes before getting up to poke at the fresh fire before it went out.  
There was silence for a few moments while Yumi gaze into the flames that Zuko had created. Once satisfied with them, he moved back to Yumi, making sure to sit on the side to the entrance of the cave to block any wind from touching her. His arm slid around her shoulders and she gratefully rested her head against him.  
“You can sleep,” Zuko said gently. “I’ll keep you safe.”   
She meant to tell him thank you before her heavy eyelids closed, but it came out in a groggy mumble. The last thing she remembered was her boyfriend’s chuckle that was clearly fueled by a smirk before she fell into the blissful world of dreamers.

Yumi awoke to the sound of struggling grunts and the feeling of Zuko shooting up from his perch next to her.  
“Welcome back,” she heard Zuko sneer as he strode across the cave to Aang. Yumi blinked rapidly to clear her blurry vision.  
“Good to be back,” the young Avatar retorted, sucking in a lung full of air before blasting his captor to the back of the cave with a huge gust of airbending.  
“Zuko,” Yumi screamed and tried to scramble to her feet, forgetting about her injury. Pain shot through her ankle, causing her to cry out and crumple back to the ground.  
Aang began to worm crawl his way out of the cave, limbs still bounded, tongue out in concentration. Zuko recovered and rushed after him. Yumi once again tried to stand, this time mindful of her sprain. She used the wall of the cave to help support her weight as she hobbled after them.  
Once she reached the exit of the cave, her stomach dropped to her toes. Katara, Sokka, and the Water Tribe Princess had all arrived riding on Appa.  
And Zuko was fighting them.   
Katara easily blasted him with snow and ice, rendering him unconscious before Yumi could even begin to make her way out of the cave. “Zuko!” she screamed, hobbling to him through the blizzard, pain shooting up through her entire leg.  
She didn’t pay attention to everyone else; all she knew was that she had to get to Zuko. He lay unconscious under a pile of snow with only his head and arms sticking out. She collapsed beside him. “It’s ok Zuko,” she sobbed, tears returning to her eyes. “It’s ok. I’ll think of something.” Yumi knew that he couldn’t hear her, but she needed to say it anyway. Desperately, she began to shove the snow away from his body and dig him out. “I’ll get you to the fire. It’ll be ok,” she continued to sob like it was a prayer.  
And then Aang was on the other side of Zuko. Yumi rolled over her prince protectively, watching the airbender with terrified eyes.  
“It’s alright,” Aang said, moving his hands in the same way you would talk to a frightened animal. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to help”  
Yumi considered his words for a second before nodded. “Alright. Please, take him first,” she said, sniffling.  
Aang nodded and looped his arm under Zuko’s shoulders, airbending both of them onto Appa. He came back for Yumi a second later. She winced as pain shot up from her ankle when he deposited her on the saddle. Sokka used the roped that had been around Aang to tie the unconscious Zuko’s arm behind his back.  
“Wouldn’t it make more sense to tie up Yumi’s arms since she’s the one awake?” Katara asked, hands on her hips. Yumi glared at her, pleased to see the waterbender had a black eye. She pulled Zuko’s head onto her lap and gently stroked his temples.  
“She wouldn’t hurt us. She’s doing this for him,” the Water Tribe Princess interjected.  
Sokka and Katara both turned to the white haired woman. Yumi cast her eyes down. “What?” Katara asked.  
“She loves him,” the princess answered.  
Sokka turned back to look at Yumi. The look he gave her was almost sympathetic. “You love him?” he demanded. “You always told us you hated the Fire Nation! Even though you look exactly like them!”  
Yumi looked up to see three faces watching her excitingly. What was she supposed to say? That Zuko could end the war and bring peace? Did she really believe that? It was only a few months ago that she did in fact hate the Fire Nation. But some Fire Nation soldiers were the best friends she ever had. They treated her so kindly. And Zuko and Iroh were the closest thing she has to a family. But yet, she still hated Zhou. She hated this war. She hated how Zuko suffered because of his father.  
She just wanted to be happy. Was that too much to ask? And, right now, her happiness seemed to rely on Zuko capturing Aang.  
Yumi opened her mouth to reply with the best answer she could when crisis struck. The moon turned bright red. Yumi’s, Sokka’s, and Katara’s heads all turned to the sky, but Yue and Aang grabbed their temples as if they got sudden migraines.  
Sokka noticed and put a hand on Yue’s back. “What’s wrong?” he asked her.  
“I feel faint,” the princess mumbled.  
“I feel it too,” Aang said. “The moon spirit is in trouble. We need to hurry.”Appa grunted in response and flicked his tail so he could go faster.  
“I owe the moon spirit my life,” Yue said quietly.  
“What are you talking about?” Sokka demanded.  
“When I was young, I was very sick,” Yue explained. “Most babies are born crying. But I was born with my eyes closed, as if I were asleep. Our healers tried everything they could. They told my parents that I was going to die. My father placed my in the oasis on the night of the full moon. My dark hair turned white and I began to cry. My parents knew then that I was going to live. That’s why my mother named me Yue, for the moon.”  
Everyone stayed very quiet at the solemn story of Yue’s birth.  
They reached the opening where they had found Aang’s body to see Yumi’s least favorite person standing there with a back in his hand.  
“That’s Zhou!” Yumi exclaimed, maneuvering so she was between the admiral and her boyfriend.  
Yue leaned forward. “He… he has the moon spirit!” she cried, shrinking against Sokka.  
Yumi reached back for and arrow and her bow, loading it swiftly. “I’ll cover you,” she said urgently as Appa began to descend. The others looked at her skeptically. “Listen, I know you don’t trust me, but I won’t let Zhou hurt anyone else! I can’t walk and you know I’m a good archer!”  
Sokka and Aang nodded at each other. Katara just glared at her.  
The three fighters jumped off Appa as soon as they landed. Yumi crawled along the saddle, tucking Zuko safely behind her, aiming her bow at Zhou. Yue climbed down slowly.  
Zhou was in the middle of a self-riotous speech when Momo jumped on him to interrupt it. The lemur tugged at his face and sideburns, causing the admiral to yell in distress.  
“Let it go Zhou,” Aang’s determined voice snapped as Momo returned to his shoulder.  
Zhou sneered and held his arm up to the bag, ready to firebend at the fish at any moment. “I am a legend,” he growled.  
They instantly dropped their weapons and stances in surrender, Yumi included. She heard a bit of rustling behind her, but ignored it.  
“Wait!” Aang cried. “Zhou, we all need the moon spirit.”  
“He’s right Zhou,” a familiar voice snapped.  
“Iroh,” Yumi breathed, relief spreading through her.  
“General Iroh, why am I not surprised by your treachery?” Zhou asked dully.  
“I’m no traitor Zhou. The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance!” Iroh snapped, his eyes narrowing. “Whatever you do to that spirit I will unleash on you tenfold! Let it go now!” he ordered. Yumi was almost frightened by how angry the normally cheerful general seemed. She moved her eyes back to Zhou who meekly emptied the fish back into the pond, his eyebrow twitching as he did so.  
Everyone seemed to release a held breath. Yumi moved to carefully slide off Appa.  
Then the cry of rage filled her ears. The brightness of flames touching water illuminated the oasis. And, just like that, the fish was dead and the moon vanished from the sky.  
Iroh’s shout of power echoed as he jumped forward in a firedbending stance. Zhou’s men moved to protect him, but they were no match for the experienced general. Everyone else seemed to freeze in place. Yumi’s jaw had dropped. Her eyes had watered, her knees gone weak.  
Time stood still as Iroh continued to easily fight four firebenders until they were indisposed. Zhou slipped into the shadows, but Yumi did not have the will or energy to alert anyone. She had said she wouldn’t allow Zhou to hurt anyone else, and she had failed.  
Iroh knelt beside the creek and held the limp, scarred fish in his hands, his eyes filling with tears. Everyone began to gather around him, Yumi crawling across the ground, kneeling beside him.  
“It’s gone,” Iroh said in a whisper. Yue fell down to her knees and Sokka followed to comfort her. Yumi bit her quivering cheek. Katara brought a hand to her eyes.  
“It’s… over,” the princess wept, turning into Sokka’s arms.  
“No,” a voice said. It came from Aang’s body, but it wasn’t his usual voice. It was deep and seemed to echo off of nothing. “It’s not over.”  
The Avatar took three steps into the pool. His eyes and tattoos were glowing blue causing Yumi’s jaw to once again drop. Katara made to step forward, but Iroh held out an arm to stop her. Without warning, Aang sunk to the pool. The water that surrounded him began to glow.  
Out from the tiny pool, Aang shot up, the water encompassing him in the shape of a giant fish. Yumi’s eyes sparkled at the sight. She instantly dropped her forehead to the ground in a bow. This was the Ocean Spirit.  
Everyone in the oasis watched in awe as the Avatar and Ocean Spirit left the pool, using the many water ways to travel and move into liberate the rest of the Water Tribe.   
But when he disappeared from sight, all that was left were four kids, a lemur, an old general, and a dead fish. Yumi watch Iroh solemnly as he continued to hold the limp fish in his hands.  
The general glanced around the faces of the teenagers mourning with him and something caught his eye: the white haired princess.  
“You’ve been touched by the moon spirit,” he said, the situation calling for no politeness or diplomacy.   
“You’re right,” Yue answered quietly. “The moon spirit once gave me life… maybe I can give it back.” 

Everyone’s head’s snapped in her direction as she stood up. Sokka instantly reached to take her hand. “No, I told your father I would protect you,” he cried, his voice pained. Yumi’s heart broke for him.   
“I have to do this Sokka,” Yue said, he expression brave. Yumi swallowed, admiration swelling in her chest.  
Taking two small steps, out of Sokka’s grasp, Yue placed two hands on the fish in Iroh grasp. Yumi wasn’t sure what exactly happened, but a faint glow illuminated from the scorch mark on the Moon Spirit and then it was alive! Yue weakly fell, but Sokka’s protective arms caught her before she touched the ground. There was no breath from her lips so he hung his head. A simple “she’s gone,” escaped from his lips.  
Iroh released the now lively fish back into the pond.  
 


	18. Fleeing the Water Tribe

The two fish began to circle each other again, creating a yin yang with their colors and movements. The moon reappeared in the sky, once again illuminating the world with its soft, blue glow and all that could be heard were the quiet tears of Sokka holding the cold body of his first love.   
Yumi swallowed hard, blinking back her own tears that threatened to overflow.   
The lifeless body let off a soft light before disappearing into thin air. Everyone in the oasis watched as the area directly above the pool began to glimmer into the shape of an apparition: Yue’s spirit, now eternally bounded to the moon.  
She was the most beautiful thing Yumi had ever seen, her hair and garments floating within the light that seemed to radiate peace. “Good bye Sokka,” she said, her voice seemingly paranormal. “I will never forget you.” The radiant ghost rose high into the night sky, blending into the moon until you could just still make out her face with the dark patches.   
Yue had become the moon spirit.   
Yumi felt the tears pricking at her eyes overflow. She brought up a hand and roughly rubbed them away. Iroh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Katara moved to be closer to her brother. “Sokka...” she whispered, her voice trailing off. She wanted to comfort him but couldn’t find the words.  
The Water Tribe Warrior let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand over his head. “We need to go back and fight. I won’t let her die in vain.”  
“Her turning into the spirit was not in vain,” Iroh said, fixing his attention on Sokka. “She saved the world with what she did and now she will always be a part of both our world and the spirit world. The Avatar saved the Water Tribe.”  
Katara looked from the Fire Nation General to past the oasis. “Go,” Iroh continued. “He will need you when he is finished.”  
The Waterbender looked at Iroh and Yumi for a moment before giving a determined nod and pulling her brother to Appa to get out of the oasis.   
Yumi stiffened slightly, trying to pull herself to her feet only to clamber back to the ground as pain shot through her ankle. “Zuko is still in there,” she said hurriedly.  
Iroh patted her shoulder softly in assurance before walking over to the Sky Bison that Katara and Sokka were already seated comfortably on. “My nephew?” he asked gently.  
Katara blinked. “I had forgotten… He’s gone now. There are just the ropes.”  
Yumi felt the blood drain from her face. “Gone?”  
Katara swallowed a little. “You should find him and get out of here,” she advised before taking off leaving just Iroh and Yumi in the oasis.  
The archer stood up once again, this time mindful of her injury. Iroh came to her side and looped an arm around her waist to support her weight. “Now what?” she asked. Truth be told, she was beginning to feel terrified. Zuko could be anywhere in the North Pole. What would the Water Tribe do if they captured him? Why couldn’t he have stayed put?  
“He probably isn’t too far from here,” Iroh told her gently, pulling her along at a snail pace. “We can catch up to him.”  
Yumi bit her lip and tried to focus on her steps. Left, right limp, left, right limp, left, right limp. The icy tundra did not help her condition and she wasn’t quite sure how she would’ve walked through the snow without Iroh’s help.  
The pair crept along the walls of buildings and shadows, trying to stay out of sight. They were fairly successful; the only person who seemed to notice them was a young female in a parka who just glared menacingly at them as they passed.   
“We’re getting close to the shore. Where could be?” Yumi whispered, her voice slightly choked with worry.   
Iroh looked back at her. “Once we get to the…”  
“Fire!” Yumi yelled in the middle of his sentence, forgetting to be quiet.  
Iroh followed her gaze to the bridge thirty yards ahead of them. Fire whips and burst were illuminating the area, but the flames were not battling water or blades; they were battling each other.   
“That could be Zuko,” she said in a rushed tone. “We have to get over there.”  
“It could also be an enemy,” Iroh pointed out logically, but Yumi began to limp forward, jaw clenched in determination.  
Iroh reached for her arm and pointed. “Stop, look,” he ordered, his voice sterner than it had ever been with her. Yumi’s eyes followed his finger to see the great being that was the Avatar and Moon Spirit fused together. Her eyes grew wide at the sheer magnificence that was this being. She dropped down to the ground and continued to stare.   
The giant fish-like power used the water below the bridge to create a claw, reaching into. Without looking back as it passed, the claw pulled a man out of the bridge. It was the man that Yumi hated most in the world.   
“Grab my hand,” the distant shout from a familiar voice caught on the wind and the young woman’s eyes grew even larger as she saw her prince reach for the Fire Nation Admiral before he was pulled away and lost to the mortal world forever.  
The water calmed once again, leaving no trace of what had just happened.  
“Zuko!” Yumi shouted, praying he could hear her raw voice. Iroh was back at her side, pulling her into a standing position.   
The prince heard his girlfriend’s raw voice calling him from not far away. He snapped his head up and saw her struggling to stand, leaning against Iroh. She looked scared and pained. Taking off in a sprint, he reached them quickly, wrapping his arms around Yumi’s waist and lifting her into the air in a bone crushing hug, burying his face against her neck. She gasped in surprise, her arms trapped at her sides but melted into his hug gratefully.  
“You jerk,” she mumbled, her voice muffled against his chest. “I was so worried! Why did you leave?”  
Zuko’s arms tightened. “I heard Iroh and I thought that you would have a better chance of being let go if I wasn’t around,” he whispered gently. “I figured as long as you weren’t with me, the waterbender wouldn’t take you prisoner.”   
“We need to go,” Iroh interrupted, his voice was gentle yet stern. “Now.”  
Zuko loosened his arms to let Yumi slide to the grown. She winced as weight was put on her injured ankle and leaned heavily on her firebender for support.  
“Come,” the older man continued, “We need to get to the shore before this battle ends.”  
Zuko glanced down at Yumi before bending slightly so he could hook an arm under her knees, leaving the other around her waist to pick her up.   
Iroh looked over them. “Go to the western shore and I will meet you there. There’s a cavern to keep you hidden. I will get some things before we go.”  
Zuko gave a quick nod before taking off in a sprint, surprising Yumi at the speed who could achieve whilst carrying another person.   
They managed to reach the cavern Iroh had requested they meet at. Zuko entered it cautiously, his golden eyes flicking around at a rapid pace as if he thought it was booby trapped. Seemingly satisfied, he leaned back against a rock wall and slid down until he reached the floor. The woman in his arms let out a soft hiss.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked urgently. “Are you in pain?”   
“I’ll be ok,” She insisted, shifting slightly in his lap. Zuko’s expression told her that he didn’t believe her.   
“What happened?” she asked, changing the subject. Zuko gave her a confused look. “With Zhou,” she explained.  
“I found him running away and confronted him. He was the one who blew up my ship. He tried to have me killed, and he hurt you. We were dueling, I was winning, then… the ocean…”   
“I saw that part,” Yumi’s voice was quiet. “It was the Avatar. The Fire Nation lost the siege.”  
Zuko pressed his lips into a thin line.  
“So, what now?” she finally asked.  
“We need to get to somewhere safe for now. Then we’ll come up with a new way to capture the Avatar,” Zuko’s voice sounded tired. His eyes closed as he spoke.  
Yumi brought a gentle hand to face and tilted her head up to kiss him, hoping to somehow transfer her energy to him. As she started to lean back, her prince leaned forward, putting on of his hands to the back of her head to keep her in the kiss. His free arm pulled her body close, pressing her chest and stomach full against his own. Yumi could feel her heartbeat quicken and parted her lips slightly. Zuko took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, running it along her own.  
A soft moan escaped from her, causing Zuko to almost growl in response. The primal sound sent a shiver down her back and he pulled away just enough to speak, “are you cold?”  
Instead of answering, she grabbed his shirt collar and pressed her lips back to his, this time taking charge. She forced her tongue into his startled mouth and kissed him hard. He gently began to suck, causing another shiver to roll down her back. His excitement began to become evident beneath her bottom, but it only made her want to kiss him more. Almost shyly, she began to roll her hips as best she could from the angle she was sitting in, rubbing her bottom along his growing member. He let out another growl as his hands slid down to either side of her hips, pushing them closer against him and continuing to roll them.   
“AHEM!” a loud voice from the entrance of the cave startled the young lovers apart. Yumi jumped off of Zuko as fast as a jack rabbit, hissing as her ankle hit the hard ground. She placed a hand over the tender, swollen spot gingerly.  
Iroh shook his head at the teenagers. “I can’t seem to leave you two alone anymore,” he scolded, though his voice was teasing.   
Zuko scowled as he leapt to his feet, his face bright red. “Have you procured a ship Uncle?”  
Iroh raised his eyebrows. “Not exactly. Come, we need to hurry.”   
The prince glared at the general and went to help Yumi up. The redness of her cheeks darkened when she noticed that his arousal had not fully retreated yet. He looped an arm around her waist and helped her limp out after Iroh.   
On the rocky, snowy shore lay a poorly put together raft and rations with Iroh grinning proudly next to it. Zuko’s scowl deepened. “This is supposed to be our boat to escape?” he demanded. “The three of us will barely fit on there.”  
“It’s all I could get. And no one will think to come after us. We’ll just look like a piece of driftwood,” the older explained. “Now get on, quickly!”  
Zuko helped Yumi onto the raft, mindful of her ankle. Iroh came on next and Zuko pushed it into the frigid water, hopping on it easily.  
“Here,” Iroh said to Yumi, handing her a fur. “I was able to get this before I left.”  
“What about you?” she asked, taking the blanket with shivering fingers.   
“Fire benders can keep themselves warm with their breath of fire. You don’t have that ability,” he explained in a warm voice.   
Zuko sat down next to her and took the fur from her to drape it around her. She smiled at him in thanks as he began to rub her arms from outside the fur. “If you ever feel too cold, let me know and I will keep you warm,” he said fiercely, his eyes glued to hers.  
She nodded, too exhausted to form a good response.  
“I’m surprised, Prince Zuko, that you are not devising a plan to capture the Avatar this very moment,” Iroh changed the subject, raising an eyebrow.   
“I’m tired,” the prince answered wearily.  
“Then you should rest,” his uncle said gently. “A man needs his rest.”  
Zuko didn’t reply but instead laid out on the raft and closed his eyes. Yumi scooted over to him and began to comfortingly stroke his temples. The movement soothed her as well, and she soon found herself also in the land of the dreamers.

Zuko awoke to the feeling of being shaken rapidly. His golden eyes shot open in a start and he reflexively sat up, keenly looking around for the cause of the disturbance. Iroh was lying on one side of the raft emitting loud snores. Yumi was next to him, her body trembling from the cold wind that was cutting through their clothes. The moon was high in the sky, now halfway through its two week long process of waning.  
The prince brought a hand to his face and rubbed it with exhaustion before settling back down next to Yumi, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing his cheek against her cold ear to warm it. He rubbed her back and arms, trying to warm her enough to subside her shivers.   
“Hm? Zuko?” the sleepy voice came muffled from his shoulder. She pushed her face away from him enough to look at his face. He couldn’t fight the affectionate smile that spread across his lips as she blinked drowsily.   
“I didn’t mean to wake you. I was trying to keep you warm,” he whispered to her as not to wake Iroh.  
She pushed her face back against him, nuzzling his neck lightly. Her nose felt icy against the skin of his neck. “How long until we reach land?” she asked.  
“Uncle was looking at the stars while you were asleep. He said another week if the weather is good to us. Up to two weeks if it’s not,” Zuko answered, resuming his gentle stroking.   
Yumi made a whining sound in protest.  
“You’ll sleep through most of it anyway,” he responded.  
She nodded in agreement, his warm neck beginning to take the chill out of her face. “I wish I could just sleep straight through the entirety of this,” she admitted. Zuko felt her pull away from him and glanced down at her. A shy smile softly danced on her lips and her cheeks were pink. “Plus, it’s hard being so close to you and not being able to kiss you how I want with Iroh so close.”  
Zuko smirked and brought his lips against her ear. “How do you want to kiss me, Yumi?” The pink on her cheeks morphed into a dark red. She cast her eyes downward. “Hey,” he continued, placing a hand under her chin and tilting her face back up to him. Her golden eyes caught against the moonlight making them look like tiny coins. “Show me.”  
She bit her lip reflexively and slowly slid her hands from his chest to the sides of his face. It was prickly against her palms due to the lack of access to razors on the sea. “What if Iroh wakes up? It’d be weird,” her voice was barely over a whisper.  
Zuko’s hands moved to clutch her back tightly. “It’s the middle of the night. He sleeps like the dead. Show me.”  
Yumi tilted her head to one side and very slowly brought her lips up to his, easy into a soft, precise kiss before pulling away. “When we reach land I’ll show you.”  
It took everything in the prince not to groan in protest. He scooted her up so he could hide his face against her shoulder. “Fine, but I’m holding you to that.”  
She let out a small laugh and glanced up at the reassuring light of the moon.

Wet. Yumi squeezed her eyes tighter together. Then she felt the wet a second time… then a third. With an unladylike groan, she slowly forced her eyelids open. Zuko was by her side in an instant, pulling her into a standing position with a sense of urgency.  
“What?” she asked groggily. “Did we reach land?”  
“There’s a storm coming,” he said hastily. “We tried to outrun it but we’re still ten miles away from the closest shore and it’s right on our tail. No way we can make it.”  
Yumi felt a panic begin to settle in as Zuko pulled her to Iroh. He was holding onto the poll that their makeshift sail flew on. The rain that woke Yumi up began to grow harder by the second.  
“Will it blow us off course?” she asked as she franticly gripped Zuko by the arm.  
“No,” Iroh answered gently, though she could see the magnitude of the situation in his eyes. “It should blow us right to the mainland… if we manage to live through it.”  
Yumi swallowed hard, terrified from his words.   
Zuko turned to face her. “Listen, I’ll protect you.” Lightning illuminated the sky at the end of his sentence, thunder following a few seconds later. The raft began to roll against the waves of the ocean.   
The rain turned from a slight nuisance to a pour down. Yumi looked to the sky, her brows furrowed and her mouth set in a deep frown. “We all need to sit down and hold onto the poll,” she said, her voice commanding. Kneeling on the raft, she pulled her quiver over her shoulder and began to uncoil the rope that was around it. Zuko knelt beside her a held her elbow to keep her steady against the intense rocking.  
“Hold onto the poll,” she said, whipping her face up to look at him. Locks of wet hair wisped across her face as the wind picked up.   
“What are you doing?” he demanded, watching as she managed to make a long rope out of what was previously just a quiver. “Where did that come from?”  
“Archers keep rope around their quivers for hunting in case they need to drag an animal. It’s pretty standard unless you shoot for the military,” she had to yell over the typhoon. With a sift motion, she pulled the quiver back over her shoulders, making sure the cap was tight.   
Yumi wrapped one end of the rope around the poll, hoping that the knot she tied was a proper square not and would not come undone. “Here,” she said, wrapping the rope around Iroh’s waist next, pulling it tight enough it hurt. Next she did Zuko and finished herself off at the end. Another bolt of lightning flashed down, the thunder immediately following it as the storm closed in around them. Yumi glanced up, knowing that if it struck the poll, the raft would catch fire.   
A thin sliver of a hill appeared on the clear side of the horizon: land. If they could just get there, they would be ok. Another flash of lightning and this time the thunder shook the whole raft. Water from the ocean slid over them, momentarily covering up to their chest with water. Yumi gripped the poll tightly with both hands and shut her eyes tight to prevent the salt water from burning them. Zuko sat next to her as close as he could. He could feel her body trembling from fear and exhaustion. Another wave came up over them and they braced themselves for impact.   
Yumi’s tiny whimpers reached his ear. He looked up at the wave ready to crash onto the raft and back to his shivering love. She looked so small.   
Zuko maneuvered so he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her form to grip onto the poll, his large hands covering her smaller ones. The wave crashed down upon them with an incredible force. Zuko pulled his arms closer together, trying to protect Yumi from the impact.   
But the strength was too powerful. Zuko felt it pushing him away from her, salt water increasing the distance between their bodies. His hands were losing their grip despite his efforts to hold tight.  
And then the raft was not longer beneath him, the rope Yumi had tied around his waist tightened sharply causing him to emit a gasp which he immediately regretted; Zuko was completely submerged in the ocean.   
Yumi felt his warmth at one moment and then it was gone. “Zuko!” she heard Iroh scream into the wind. Her head snapped up and turned around to see part of the rope off the raft, pulled taught. Her stomach dropped to her toes as she pushed herself into a standing position, pushing off Iroh’s hand as the old man grabbed her. With as much grace as if she was swimming on a sandy beach during a clear day, Yumi dived into the ocean after her prince.  
The water was bitterly cold, but her limbs seemed to forget they were supposed to be bothered by that. The greatest challenge was the darkness. Yumi knew she would not be able to see Zuko’s form with the sky clouded so heavily. The water looked black. Her fingers found their way to the rope around her waist. She knew that if she followed it, she would find her prince.   
Wrapping both hands loosely around it, Yumi angled her body so she was horizontal and increased the speed of her kicks to as fast as they could go. Her fingertips began to prickle and then grow numb, but she never released the rope, staying focused on what needed to be done.  
The time it took to reach Zuko felt like hours, though less than a moment had passed. He was frantically kicking towards the surface but another force wave pushed him back down. Yumi grabbed onto his hand, startling him. His eyes grew wide and he flinched away from her until he managed to make out her golden orbs – the only thing that seemed to shine in the darkness of the water.  
Yumi felt down his body until she found the rope that was tied securely around his waist. Wasting no time, she tugged on his hand and pulled him forward. He tried to tug her back towards the surface, but she pulled him tenaciously back towards the path the rope made for them. Her eyes briefly meant his, asking him to trust her with her gaze.   
Zuko paused for half a second before letting her pull him along. Her movements were sure and graceful, her body seemingly made to be in water. Yumi could barely feel Zuko’s hand within hers from the numbness, but she could tell his weight was growing heavier as she took on a bulk of the work to get them back to the raft. He was running out of air and energy.  
Her head slammed into the rough wood of the raft. She winced and brought her free hand up to feel around until she found the edge. Her fingers curled around the wood and she felt the sturdy hand of Iroh wrap around her wrist and yank her onto the makeshift boat, Zuko still in other hand.  
The pair collapsed on the wooden vessel and began to violently cough. Yumi reflexively curled into the fetal position, her heavy breaths hurting her chest. Water poured out of Zuko’s mouth when he coughed, causing him to lean forward in a crawl. Iroh began to pat his back roughly.  
As soon as his lungs were free of liquid, he moved over to where Yumi lay and pulled up by the shoulders. “Yumi! Yumi, please, Yumi are you alright?” his voice was raspier than usual due to the salt water.   
Her eyes were frantic looking and her body was shaking. Zuko turned to his uncle, trying not to panic. “She’s freezing!” he yelled, pulling Yumi to him to warm her up.  
She pushed out of his arms again. “Grab the pole!” she ordered, beginning the exhausted crawl over to it. Even though it was only a few feet away, her muscles were aching.   
Zuko’s eyes were wide as he grabbed her arm and slid her the rest of the way to it. Iroh was gazing towards the horizon. “We’re almost there! Another five minutes and we’ll hit the beach!”  
A wave crashed over them again. Yumi winced as it collapsed over her already cold body. She barely registered Zuko yelling to her over the winds. “Why did you do that?” his words sounded frenzied and terrified. “You could’ve died!”  
Yumi winced at his tone. She slowly meant his golden orbs with her own. “I couldn’t let you die,” she said quietly, not sure if he would be able to hear her.   
Zuko blinked once before crashing his lips down on hers, the storm still raging around them. Iroh continued to stare at the beach that was getting closer and closer.


	19. Relaxation, Love, & Kisses

A large wave rolled the raft onto the shore of wet sand. Yumi winced as the wood that had carried them for the past two weeks fell on top of them. She pushed out from under the soggy would and pulled herself into a standing position, knowing they needed to get off the open beach until the storm hit so they wouldn’t be struck by lightning.   
A groaning sound from next to her caught her attention and she saw Iroh trying to pull himself out from the wreckage. Zuko threw the raft off of both of them and hoisted his uncle up by the shoulders before another wave came crashing down upon them. Yumi reached down for her boot knife and cut off the rope end that was knotted to the raft. Zuko turned his head up and nodded at her to start running. She took off in a sprint for the cover on the forest in front of them, her companions right behind her, the rope still linking them.   
The sand began to meld into dirt and grass about fifty feet in and past that a lush forest of oaks and walnuts. As soon as she was in far enough that the leaves prevented the water from hitting her in a downpour, Yumi collapsed on the ground and crawled the last few feet to the inviting tree trunk to lean on. Iroh stopped next to her to lean on the tree as well, placing his hands on his knees to help him catch his breath. Zuko leaned on the tree trunk opposite Yumi and slowly sank to the ground, also breathing heavily.  
The archer slowly opened her eyes to examine her comrades. They were covered head to toe in dirt and sand but overall looked unharmed. Yumi knew that she probably didn’t look too appealing right now either, but she was alive. They were all alive. The thought alone was enough to force a smile of satisfaction upon her lips. Using the tree for support, she pulled herself up and gently laid a hand on Iroh’s shoulder, flashing him a grateful smile.   
He returned it, his eyes soft. “That was very brave of you, Yumi. I am so proud.”  
Zuko glared from his place on the ground. “You could’ve been hurt!” he snapped, though his eyes held genuine concern in them.  
“I couldn’t let you die,” she repeated what she had told him at sea.   
The prince let out a rueful sigh and pulled himself into a standing position, his knees creaking slightly from the stiffness in them. Yumi hurried to his side, grabbing his arm to help him up. Her hands trembled slightly due to her still being wet and cold. Even though they were now in the shelter of the forest, the storm was still dropping icy rain on them.  
Zuko glanced down at her before looking back at Iroh. “We need to get someplace dry and warm,” he ordered, taking the tone he used when he needed to lead.  
Yumi looked around them. There were no caves visible and the area seemed rather… uninhabited. Zuko’s arm felt warm in her hands and she unconsciously leaned closer to him.  
“Well then it’s a good thing we landed here,” Iroh announced, his warm smile that Yumi had grown so accustomed to returned to his face.   
Zuko scowled. “There’s nothing here!” he grumbled. “We need to find a village or something.”  
“We’re actually not far from one of the finest spas in the colonies!” Iroh explained. He seemed to have fully recovered from the sprint across the beach. “The path should be just this way and it will lead us back to the resort.”  
“I’ve never been to a spa!” Yumi said, thrilled by the concept. She made to walk towards Iroh but Zuko reached for her hand. “Zuko?”  
“We don’t have money for a spa!” the prince snapped, though it was a very practical observation.   
“I’m sure they will welcome us,” Iroh waved his hand to dismiss his nephew’s concerns. “I was a very good customer in the past. Besides, Yumi look like she’s bubbling with excitement.”  
A blush rose to the young woman’s cheeks. Zuko stared at her for a second before nodding once and beginning to follow Iroh, Yumi’s hand still tucked safely in his.   
Sure enough, an obviously marked path was not far from them, seemingly there to offer a way from the resort to the beach. Iroh began to hum as they followed it, causing them all to instinctively walk to the beat of the tune. Their shoes sloshed with every step and the rain wasn’t letting up. Zuko could feel his girlfriend’s hand slowly beginning to warm up from contact with his skin, but she still shivered every time a gust of wind blew past them.   
“How much further is it?” Zuko demanded, pulling Yumi closer to him.   
“Not far,” Iroh answered. “Besides, isn’t this scenery lovely?”  
“It’s raining and Yumi’s still cold!” Zuko snapped.   
“I’m always cold,” Yumi pointed out, causing Iroh to chuckle.   
“We’re almost there,” the older man reassured them, turning to the right when the path split. “The other way cuts south and takes you all the way to the Si Wong Desert,” he explained. The rain began to lighten up, slowly becoming just a drizzle.   
Yumi smiled as sunlight began to poke through the gaps in the leaves, shining down on the small party. The raft trip had given her a fairly painful sunburn on her nose and cheeks, but she still welcomed the sun’s return whenever it his behind the cover of rainclouds. The rest of the short walk was spent in a comfortable silence. Zuko unconsciously stroked the hand he held, Yumi admired the rays of sunshine, and Iroh hummed little tunes to himself.   
When they came upon the Spa Resort, Yumi’s eyes widened slightly – the entire village resort was built on the river, almost like a port. It was composed of several buildings, all with the deep red walls of Fire Nation Colonies. A few people were walking between the buildings wearing pale red robes. One of them noticed the very travel-worn party walking staring hopefully at the warm paradise. He stopped the person walking next to him and said something softly. They looked at each other for a brief moment before hurrying into the main building of the resort.  
Yumi tilted her head slightly. “What now?” she asked. Iroh shrugged and took a step onto the bridge. Zuko went to follow him when ten people in robes clamored out of the main building carrying various things and rushed to them, all but one falling to their knees once ten feet away. The one who was still on his feet bowed deeply, which Iroh returned. Yumi released Zuko’s hand to do the same.  
“General Iroh, Prince Zuko, our humble village resort welcomes you,” the man standing greeted them. Yumi’s eyebrows shot up and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the attention she was receiving.   
“It’s good to be back here. It’s been quite a long time,” Iroh mused. “But I’m afraid we have little coin due to some unfortunate circumstances.”  
“The Royal family is always welcome,” the villager insisted, pulling himself straight from the bow. “Please, take these robes and towels. Would you like anything to eat?” The other villagers stood up to reveal they were carrying supplies to dry off.  
“Please!” Iroh said louder than necessary. “What do you have? Also, is there anywhere we may bathe?”  
“Of course! Come, we’ll have rooms prepared for you,” the villager continued, turning on his heel. Iroh hurriedly followed him.  
Zuko and Yumi glanced at each other. She was grinning. “This seems nice,” she whispered as they began to follow the crowd.   
Zuko glanced warily around. “We can rest, but we need to leave quickly. We can’t linger.”  
“Miss?” Yumi heard a tiny voice from her left. She stopped and turned to see a young woman with brown hair that seemed to catch red in the sunlight. The locks were kept in an elaborate, braided knot on the back of her head with two strands coming down and draping over her shoulders. She was average height with a slim build. When she stood from her bow, Yumi could see that her tanned skin was set against an angular face and hazel eyes. “My tame is Midori. I am to show you to your room and assist you, My Lady.”  
Yumi’s blush returned to her pale cheeks. “Oh, thank you. Just Yumi is fine.” She glanced back at her boyfriend whose eyes softened slightly when he looked at her.   
He gently pecked her lips. “Go enjoy yourself,” he said, his scowl morphing into the tiniest of smiles.   
Yumi smiled back before returning her attention back to Midori who was smiling kindly at them. “If you’ll follow me, please.”  
The villager led her through a series of rooms into one that contained an enormous bath, large enough to be considered a pool. Steam rose from it and filled the room with a soothing heat, thawing her chilled body. Bubbles lined the top layer of water and it smelled of vanilla and roses.   
“Mmm, thank you,” Yumi said, expecting Midori to leave. But instead, the villager came around to the back of Yumi and began unstrapping the holding for her bow and her quiver. “What are you doing?” Yumi demanded, stiffening.  
Midori quickly released her, sensing her discomfort. “Sorry, My Lady, it is customary for us to assist are most important guests. And you are part of the royal family.”  
“Well, I’m not really,” Yumi answered quietly. She felt Midori return to the task as removing her weapons, feeling lighter as the heavy gear was carefully discarded.  
“Prince Zuko is courting you, is he not?” she asked.   
A sheepish grin spread across Yumi’s face. “That’s one way to put it.”  
“Then you are part of the royal family while he is here,” Midori insisted, beginning to help Yumi with her clothes. They were in much need of a washing.  
Once fully undressed, Yumi lowered herself into the tub, letting the hot water melt away the dirt and grime that had stuck to her over the past three weeks. Midori undid her braid and poured water over her head with a pitcher, beginning to wash it with sweet smelling suds. Yumi winced slightly at the feeling, knowing that she needs to scrub hard to get out all the dirt.   
“Have you… have you ever been to the Fire Nation?” Yumi asked.  
Midori continued to focus on the task at hand before she answered. “Yes, my mother was a lady-in-waiting for the Fire Lady, Prince Zuko’s mother.”  
Yumi whirled around to face her. “What? You knew Zuko’s mom?”  
“I didn’t, no. I saw her once. After she left the royal palace, we came here so she could work,” Midori answered, gently turning Yumi back around so she could finish washing her hair.   
“Is your mother here?” Yumi asked.  
“No, she’s not. She married last year to an Earth Kingdom merchant passing through. She wanted me to come with, but I’m happy here,” Midori explained.  
She rinsed Yumi’s hair with a bottle of scented oil and helped her out of the tub, offering her a large, fluffy towel. Yumi gratefully accepted and wrapped it around herself, following Midori into another room. This one had two rows of chairs with a mirror on the wall in front of each one. There were a few other guests there, softly chatting to the villagers who were coming their hair or to each other. Some were getting their feet scrubbed. Midori led Yumi to an empty chair and offered her a stool for her feet.  
“Would you care for a drink?” she asked while another woman came over the massage and scrub Yumi’s feet.  
“Um… well what do you have?” Yumi asked, feeling a little awkward with someone touching her now pruning toes.   
“Strawberry juice, coconut water, sake, and water,” Midori answered.   
“Strawberry juice sounds wonderful,” Yumi answered. Truthfully, she wanted more than just juice. Their food rations had run out a few days prior to them landing on the shore and she was hungry. But for now, juice sounded good.   
Midori left for a brief moment and returned with a tall glass of the sweet, pink liquid that Yumi tried hard not to chug down in front of everyone. She then began to run a comb through Yumi’s dark locks. The archer was surprised at the gentleness of it. When she combed her own hair, she was not too worried about yanking at the knots rough enough for a few hairs to tear from her scalp, but Midori was. She carefully detangled he knots with a light enough hand that Yumi barely noticed. She tilted her head back and enjoyed the feeling.

“Lady Yumi?” Midori whispered, softly shaking the dozing woman.  
“Hmm?” Yumi groaned, blinking heavy eyelids. “Wha-”  
“You fell asleep while you were having your hair combed so I let you rest. But General Iroh and Prince Zuko are now waiting for you to eat. They refuse to start without you even though I told them you were napping.”  
Yumi glanced around, remembering where she was. She blushed when she realized that she was still only wearing a towel and it had slipped during her rest. “That’s alright, I’m glad you woke me,” she insisted groggily. “Is there something that I can wear?”  
“Of course. I’ve brought you breast bindings, underwear, and a robe. I’m afraid your old clothes may not… make it through the wash cycle,” Midori replied. “May I assist you?”  
Yumi pushed herself off the chair, gathering the fresh clothes that were in the villager’s hands. “No, no, that’s alright. Just, how do I get to where Zuko and Iroh are?”  
“I’ll escort you,” Midori said instead of giving directions. Yumi only nodded and got dressed hurriedly. She noticed that it was dark beyond the paper doors and the room was lit only by candle light, signaling that the sun had fallen for the day.   
Midori led Yumi to the suite that had been provided to the royals, opening the door and bowing as she entered. Yumi bowed in return. “Thank you, Midori. You’ve been so kind to me.”  
“It is my pleasure,” the young woman insisted. “General Iroh and Prince Zuko are in here. We will bring the food out in just a moment.”  
Yumi nodded and walked into the cozy room. The floor was a light, polished walnut. A mural of a waterfall was on one of the walls. The others were painted a deep red with a golden trim. A low table was in the center of the room with silky pillows surrounding it to sit on with Zuko and Iroh sitting across from one another. Iroh smiled gently at her as she entered and Zuko even had the faintest hint of a grin. Yumi dipped a small bow before walking over and gracefully sitting on a pillow, tucking her legs beneath her.  
“How was your afternoon, Yumi?” Iroh asked her, though his eyes were planted on the door awaiting the food.   
“It was really nice,” she answered, willing her stomach not to growl in anticipation. “But… strange. I’ve never had anyone wait on me like Midori did. I wish I had some money to leave with her to show her how grateful I am.”   
Zuko looked over her. She was a bit thinner with having gone with minimal food since they first departed for the North Poll. The contours of her cheeks were more defined and she had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of iron. She deserved to be pampered at the spa. She deserved to be pampered at the Fire Nation Royal Palace, and, someday, he would make sure that would happen.  
The paper door slid open and a parade of villagers came in, each carrying steaming baskets, plates, and bowls. One of them filled their glasses with a dark purple drink whilst the others placed the food on the table.  
“We hope you enjoy your meal. We’ll be back in a little while to clean up. There are door bells outside your suite. Just ring them if you need anything,” one said before bowing deeply. The others followed in suite, exiting the room just as quietly as they had come.  
Yumi had intended to say thank you. She was raised to be polite after all. But, the food smelled too good and her belly ached too much that it slipped her mind. She grabbed a basket filled with pork dumplings and began to pile them onto her plate, shoving one into her mouth before even bothering to look around the rest of the table. Iroh and Zuko were eating greedily as well. The older man had a huge pile of pork fried rice and tamagoyaki while the prince stacked on skewers of meat and shrimp.   
The room remained quiet for quite a long time with only the sounds of the party chomping their food. Yumi wasn’t sure if it was the spa’s cook or how hungry she was, but this was the best food she had ever tasted. Once their bellies were full, they sat back to enjoy the sensation. Yumi stood up to refill all three of their wine glasses. Zuko help his hand over his while Iroh eagerly took more.   
The older man stood up, glass in hand. “Would either of your care to join me for a walk?” he inquired, stepping towards the paper doors. “It’s a beautiful night out.”  
“No thanks Iroh,” Yumi answer softly, glancing at her boyfriend. He remained silent.   
“Alright,” Iroh said, “suite yourselves.” The paper door closed faintly, leaving Yumi and Zuko alone for the first time in weeks.  
Yumi felt a shy blush rise to her cheeks, remembering how she had promised to show him how she wanted to kiss him on the raft. She took a dainty sip of her wine, keeping her eyes on her lap.  
She heard Zuko move and felt his gentle hands wrap around her arms from behind her and tug her to a stand. “Come on,” he said, his voice husky, “I’ll show you the bedrooms they gave us.”  
Yumi turned around to see that he was very close to her - close enough for his breath to blow sway some of her bangs. “Alright,” she whispered, her own voice surprising her with its unusual high pitched squeak.   
His lips formed a small smirk before he grabbed her hand and tugged her to the bedrooms of the suite. “This is yours,” he said, sliding the paper door open to reveal a room with the biggest bed Yumi had ever seen. It was three times as wide as the one she had on Zuko’s ship. There was a vanity made of the same light walnut of the floors and a large window with two silk curtains draped over it.   
Yumi squealed and took three large steps before throwing herself onto the mattress, bouncing up and down a few times before her body settled. She lay with her limbs spread as if she were making a snow angel.  
Zuko chuckled, slowly coming in after her and standing at the foot of her bed, looking her up and down. “You look comfortable.”  
Yumi’s smile spread from ear to ear. “I am! This bed is amazing! Oh Zuko, it’s so comfortable.”  
The young prince bit the inside of his cheek as if he were making a decision. “I bet you would be more comfortable without all those clothes on.”  
The young woman’s cheeks blazed from his implication, a tingling feeling erupting in her lower abdomen. Zuko, moving slowly and carefully, crawled over top of her, supporting his weight on the knees and hands. Yumi brought her hands up to place them on either side of his face, seeing all of his love and affection for her in his golden orbs. She ever so lightly ran her fingertips along the bottom of his scar.  
“I missed being alone with you,” she whispered.   
“You’re not the only one,” Zuko growled, easing himself over her and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Her hands slid back, one resting just below his ponytail and the other on his neck, wanting him closer. He responded with a growl from deep in his throat and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. The sensation sent a shudder down her spine.  
Zuko pulled back just an inch, his breathing heavier than usual. “I’ve been wanting to do that for forever.”   
He crawled back so he could look at all of her. She smiled back at him, her eyes starry. Dark lock of hair spread around her face. When they weren’t in her usual braid, they were soft, sleek, and straight, contrasting against her white skin. Her cheeks were still slightly tinted pink and her lips were flushed and moist. The rube they had given her to wear was disheveled, showing off the top of her breast bindings. Her chest rose up and down with her breath, sweet with wine.   
The prince wanted her. He wanted all of her right then like he never wanted anything else before: not the Avatar, not his throne. This desire was primal. And, even more than desire was love. Zuko loved her and he wanted to show her. He was never very good with his words, but he wanted her to know just how deep his feelings for her went.  
“Zuko?” she whispered, brining him out of his trance. He moved back on top of her, this time placing his lips on her neck, trailing little kisses down the sensitive skin. She laid perfectly still as his hands toyed with the belt that held her robe together. It began to loosen, causing the fabric to become even more disheveled. Zuko’s mouth moved down lower, his chin pushing the cloth about her collarbone away. Yumi’s toes began to curl reflexively at the slight tickling sensation.   
His kisses continued to trail down until they reached the top of her breast bindings that were exposed. He paused and ran his hands along her sides, lifting her up enough to reach her back and undo the belt tie, tossing is to the ground with resolution. Her robe naturally began to separate, Zuko using his hands to help it along until her front was bared.  
Yumi sucked in a sharp, self-conscious breath. Zuko sat back on his knees and brought gentle fingers over her belly, tracing invisible patterns over the skin. The heated tingling in her lower abdomen began to grow and she had to fight the urge to squirm beneath him.   
The prince’s fingers made their way to the edge of her breast bindings, sliding along the edge of the cloth, toying. His eyes meant hers, a clear question in them. The sheer amount of affection in them nearly took her breath away. Yumi nodded once, so slightly that he would’ve missed it had she not had his full attention.  
Taking her permission, one of his hands returned to her lower back, pulling her up slightly so he could use his other hand to slide the robe off her shoulders. His nimble fingers then undid the button that held her breast bindings in place. Yumi, unable to take this nearness without tasting him, sat up even more so she could take his lips with her own. He eagerly kissed her back as he unraveled the bindings until it was all but a long white cloth and her breasts were no longer confined.   
Yumi’s arms worked on their own accord as she maneuvered to cover her scarred arm and nipples. Zuko, feeling her movements, pulled away from this kiss, but kept his face level, refusing to look at her until she was comfortable.  
“I love you,” he whispered, his voice rough with passion. “I love you and you’re beautiful.” He gave her little, open mouth pecks between each phrase as he continued to chant, “I love you. You’re beautiful. I love you. I love you.”  
His reassuring words stirred deep within Yumi. She tilted her head down and pulled back slightly to pause his kisses. He watched her silently, one hand on the small of her back and the other on her neck, as she gradually brought her arms to her sides so he could see her. His breath hitched at the beauty that was Yumi. The hand that was on her neck slid around the front to gently run over her perked nipple. Her breath sharpened slightly from his touch as her back arched, pressing her fully into his callused palm. He smirked slightly at her reaction before bending down to kiss each breast in turn before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. A whimper pushed past her vocal box and he instantly released her, misinterpreting the sound.   
“I…” he began until he was the pout that formed on her face and the way her back curved towards him. The slight look of panic was replaced by a soft smile. The hand that was on the small of her back pulled her forward until her body was pressed fully along his, his face by her ear. “You like it when I touch you.”  
Her face grew hot with blush. His words were not a question, but an observation. The hand that was on her back trailed down to the fabric of her underwear, cupping her bum. Its plumpness felt good in his hand and he squeezed gently. She stiffened and whimpered again. The abdomen tingles were getting unbearable and she began to roll her hips to ease them. Her hands reached around him and began to impatiently untie the belt to his robe.   
Zuko pulled out of the hug so he could kiss her again, shrugging off the garment. Unlike her, he was still wearing pant with it. Yumi’s hands traced over the defined lines of his chest and abs. The muscles under his skin twitched slightly as her light touch slightly tickled. Zuko’s hand that was holding her bum slid just a little bit lower, and lower, and lower, until his hand was between her thighs. He could feel the dampness from her arousal and the knowledge made his own lust grow. Pushing her underwear to the side, he brushed his middle finger over her slit and let it linger over her hole, gently swirling it along the perimeter.  
The touch that Yumi was not expecting sent a surprised wave of pleasure through her. A soft, beautiful moan reached his ears, indicating her appreciation. His finger repeated the motion, this time causing her head to duck down against his shoulder. Zuko’s free hand came up to run through her soft hair and he titled his face to lay a gentle kiss to her temple. “Lay down,” he whispered, his fingers sliding out from her panties.  
Yumi didn’t move for a second, but then slowly pulled away from him and spread out on the bed. Her previous feelings of embarrassment completely dissipated as she lay before him. Zuko inched off the bed, his eyes staying locked on hers. She lifted up her hips as he reached for the edge of her underwear so he could pull it off easier.   
His heart skipped a beat as his eyes trailed over her. She was vulnerable, but completely trusting of him. Zuko let his knees bend into a kneel. He grabbed the back of Yumi’s calves and slid her forward until she was at the edge of the bed. She pulled her head up, resting her weight on her elbows and gave him a confused look.  
“Every inch of you is perfect,” he whispered. She blinked as if she could barely take in his declaration. “I want to kiss every inch.” Then his mouth was inside one of her thighs, leaving a trail of moist kisses as it traveled higher and higher. His hands came up to open hold her legs open. Her eyes widened in anticipation.   
Zuko made his way all the way up her thigh and then paused for a brief second before running his tongue along her slit, flicking it over the sensitive nub. A gasp escaped her and her limbs felt weightless. Her head collapsed back, her mouth open wide as her breath came in short pants. “Zu… Zuko,” his name sounded angelic in her voice and seemed to motivate him to increase the speed of his licks. One of his fingers began to trace along the outside of her hole, causing a burning desire to shoot through her. She whimpered, one of her hands reflexively moved down to catch his wrist and try to push into her.   
Zuko let out a soft chuckle at her eagerness and pushed her hand away, pausing briefly to look up at her. Her closed eyes opened and she squirmed impatiently, triggering another chuckle from him before he returned to his task. The finger that had been teasing very slowly, not wanting to hurt her, entered the hole.   
Yumi couldn’t stop the moan that seemed to come from deep inside her. He smiled, though his tongue didn’t leave her nub. He pushed his face closer so he could gently suck on it. His finger slid out slightly and then back in. She was very wet, and very tight. Zuko’s erection began to throb within his pants at the thought of that inside her rather than his finger. But he wouldn’t do that yet. No, first he wanted her to feel amazing. He needed that. His finger began to move faster and faster. She became wetter and wetter. Moans escaped her and shudders ran through her.  
Yumi never felt like this before. She had done some exploring when she was alone; it’s hard not to when your boyfriend is Zuko, but those times had never even come close to this. Pleasure was shooting through her body. It was building and building.  
Then her world felt like it shattered in the most amazing way possible. Her neck sharply snapped back, her mouth dropped open though no sounds came out except for heated gasped. The walls around Zuko’s finger began to clench and flood. This incredible feeling lasted for a few brief seconds and then dissipated. Yumi felt his finger pull out from her and opened her eyes in to tiny slits to see him lick it.  
“Zuko?” she whispered, trying to lift herself back onto her elbows.   
Her prince growled and crawled over top of her, gripping her waist as he did to slide her up. Glancing down, she could see his arousal pushing against his pants. Passion and curiosity began to overcome her, so when his head meant hers and he crashed a lustful kiss to her lips, her hands ran down his chest to stroke the erection through the cloth. There was too much fabric between their skin and she wanted it gone.   
Zuko’s hips bucked against his girlfriend’s touch. He almost groaned out loud when she pulled her hands away and might’ve if he wasn’t still fiercely kissing her. But Yumi’s hands returned, this time to the hooks that were holding his pants up. She was moving slow: agonizingly slow.   
The waist band opened and slid down over his thighs. She snagged his underwear on the way down, pushing them as far down she could reach while still kissing him. He pulled away briefly and grunted, kicking them the rest of the way to the ground before pushing his lips back to hers.  
Yumi’s hand grazed over his skin until she made his way back up to his hardened member. He let out a low, animalistic growl that was so deep that it physically shook the woman beneath him. She shuddered before beginning to stroke him. Part of her was nervous; he has made her feel amazing a brief moment ago. She wanted to make him feel the same way.  
She paused her hand and pulled her mouth away from his. “Zu… Zuko?”   
Her boyfriend slowly opened his golden eyes. They were dazed and filled with love. Is mouth was formed into a small smile as he watched her expectantly.  
“I love you too,” Yumi’s voice was timid as she spoke.   
He hesitated before gently leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m not going to force you to do anything,” he said solemnly, his lips brushing against her damp skin. “You know that, right?”  
Yumi resumed her stroking of his member. “I know Zuko. But I want to… I want you.” As she spoke, she arranged her legs to be spread under him and guided him down to her entrance.  
Zuko pulled back so he could look at her. His eyes were slightly widened in surprise. One of his hands came down to rest over hers. “Yumi? Are you sure?”   
She smiled a genuine smile. “Very sure,” she assured him. “I love you.”  
He kissed her, this time softly and tenderly. “I love you as well.  
Zuko shifted slightly and glanced down, very slowly guiding himself into her. Yumi’s eyes squeezed shut. She had been told that the first time hurt, and it certainly did, but there was also something wonderful feeling. Warmth seemed to spread from her middle all throughout her body.   
“Are you alright?” she heard the prince’s concerned voice and realized now that he was in her, he had stopped moving. He tried to relax her face. “You…”  
“I’m alright?” she whispered, opening her eyes. He was staring down at her with concern, passion, and, most of all, love. A reassuring smile spread across her face. “I’m alright, Zuko.”  
He continued to watch her for a few more seconds before beginning to slowly slide inside of her, coming partially out before plunging back in. Zuko had never been with anyone in the way before, and he had no idea that it felt like this inside a woman. Yumi’s body seemed to be made for him. A deep groan rumbled in his chest. Yumi’s arms wrapped around his back. Her hands began to trace the contours of his shoulders.  
Zuko began to quicken his pace little by little, never failing to ask her if she was okay every time he did. Yumi’s pain began to subside into a mild soreness as a bit of pleasure began to take its place. Soon, she was panting and gasping softly along with him.  
The sensation of his climax took her by surprise. Zuko’s arms were suddenly round her back, lifting her slightly so he could get a better angle. His thrusts became harder. His panting became deeper, turning into soft grunts. Then, he was filling her. Yumi gasped, reflexively arching her back to make him deeper.  
Zuko very slowly unlocked his arms from around her, carefully guiding her back onto the mattress before pulling out of her. Yumi had been distracted at the end, but now she noticed the soreness she was feeling down there. But, it didn’t bother her one bit.  
Her prince laid down on his side, facing her. She rolled over so she could curl up against him, her face nuzzling into his shoulder. Even though the lust was subsiding, she still wanted to be close to him, to feel his skin on her own.  
Zuko brought one of his hands up to stroke her hair, triggering a pleasant hum from her. “Are you alright?” he asked.   
She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. “I am. And I hope… I mean… was it alright?” she asked shyly, her gaze casting downward.  
Zuko stopped stroking her hair and brought his hand to her chin to tilt it back up. “It was better than alright,” he promised.  
Yumi’s lips curled into a small smile. “Will you stay here tonight?”  
“I can. But I’m going to lock the door in case Uncle decides otherwise, so he can’t just barge in here,” her prince answered.  
He stood up and crossed the room to latch the paper door closed. Yumi took the opportunity to slide under the blankets. The sheets were made of silk and felt cool, but soft. Zuko crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him so her back was flush against his chest. He buried his face in her dark hair and inhaled the sweet scent.   
They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes, each with a smile dancing on their lips.   
 


	20. Princess Azula

The sound of happy turtle ducks quacking and the brightness of sunlight filled the bedroom that Yumi was sleeping in. The early morning chill was kept at bay by a thick blanket and warm body enveloping her own. She let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.   
“You’re awake,” the prince commented, laying a gentle kiss to her temple. His voice sounded clear, as if he had been awake for much longer than her. He began to coax her out of his shoulder, smirking at her reluctance.   
Yumi blinked a few times to clear her vision of sleep. She wasn’t sure if it was the exceedingly comfortable bed or their activities from the previous night, but she had slept like the dead. Yumi took a moment to look over Zuko. One of his arms was loosely draped over her waist above the covers, the other he used as a pillow. His shirtless chest moved up and down with his breath. She liked how there was a brief pause between each one. There was a bit of moisture on his shoulder and she blushed, realizing that she must’ve drooled on him over the night. He was smiling softly. It was the expression that she rarely saw on her usually uptight boyfriend, but this one was especially gentle and saved just for her; its rarity only made it that much sweeter.   
“How are you feeling? You’re not… in pain?” he stuttered a little, his eyes lowering away from hers.   
“A little sore, but I think that’s to be expected,” she replied. “I see you bend and fight so often that sometimes it surprises me how gentle you can be.”  
Zuko frowned at her response so she quickly brought her hand up to rest on his cheek. “I love when you’re bending and when you’re gentle. I love it because they are both you.”  
Zuko nuzzled his cheek against her palm. “I promised that I won’t ever hurt you. I don’t intend to break that promise.”  
Yumi leaned over to kiss his cheek gently. “I know.”   
The young woman sat up, letting the covers fall down her waist and exposing her breasts. She lifted her hands in the air and curved her back in a morning stretch. Zuko’s eyes never left her body and its catlike grace to it.   
The sounds of shuffling outside the bedroom caused Yumi to squeak and quickly duck below the blankets. Zuko glanced from the door and back to her, raising an amused eyebrow. “Iroh’s awake. He’ll know we spent the night together!” she said in a panicked whisper.  
The prince rolled his eyes. “It’s fine,” he groaned, speaking at a normal volume. “If he asks, we’ll just tell him that you were cold and I was keeping you warm. You’re always cold.”  
Yumi peeked out the top of the blanket to see her boyfriend sitting up with an entertained smirk on his face. “But it’s a paper door. What if he sees our shadows getting dressed?”  
“Then you better hurry while he’s ordering his breakfast,” Zuko teased.  
She squeaked again and scurried out of the bed, hunting for her breast bindings and underwear. He had been slow and careful taking them off, but not discarding them. “You need to hurry too!” her voice was still hushed.  
Zuko rolled his eyes but hopped out of bed and hunted around for his clothes, though he couldn’t help but keep his gaze at Yumi the whole time. She hurried into the robe that Midori had supplied her with, glancing at Zuko every so often to make sure that he was hurrying. As she tied her belt, he walked over to her and laid gentle hands over her frantic ones, smirking. “Calm down,” he said, his voice teasing.  
“Iroh will scold us,” she pointed out.  
Zuko shrugged. “Let him scold. You don’t regret anything, right?”  
“No,” she answered immediately, meaning it.  
Zuko finished the knot of her belt and leaned forward to kiss the top of her hair. “I don’t care if he scolds us.”  
Yumi inhaled sharply. “I don’t want to disappoint him,” she admitted.  
Zuko rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you’re perfect in his eyes. Let’s get some food. Then, we need to figure out a plan on where we’re going to go next.”   
Yumi nodded and followed him out the sliding door. Iroh didn’t notice them enter the room as he talked to the villager in the entranceway to their suite. Yumi slid onto one of the pillows around the table. Zuko walked up next to his uncles to also ask the villager for something.   
Iroh walked over to sit next to her. “How was your night Yumi? Sleep well?”  
“Yes,” she squeaked, earning raised eyebrows from both men in the room. She cleared her throat and tried again, “I mean, yes, I did.”  
Iroh smiled and nodded in agreement. “It was nice to sleep on a mattress again.”   
“Definitely,” she concurred.   
Zuko finished what he was doing and joined them at the table. Iroh smiled gently at his nephew. “I ordered us some breakfast and then some massages. After that, we can go take a long walk on the beach.”  
“We don’t have time for that!” Zuko snapped.  
“We’ve been floating on a raft for three weeks,” Iroh said. “I’m sure we have time to take a break.”   
Zuko growled, “We leave this afternoon.”  
Yumi bit the inside of her cheek to hide her disappointment. She wanted to stay here for at least a few more days. Maybe have another night of bliss with Zuko. But he was adamant and that was that.  
A villager knocked on the door and Iroh called to them to enter. Two women came in carrying in bowls of rice porridge and fruit as well as a pot of tea and cups. A man followed them carrying a large stack of papers. All of them deposited their things onto the table and bowed. “Can we get you anything else General Iroh?” one of the women asked.  
“No thank you,” Iroh answered cheerfully. “This all looks delicious.”   
“Then enjoy your meal. Your massages will be ready in the steam houses on the land in an hour,” she continued before leading her party out of the room.  
“What’s all that?” Yumi asked, gesturing towards the pile of papers that was now on their table. She scooped a spoonful of porridge and blew on it to cool it.   
“Things I need,” Zuko grumbled, pulling the stack to him. “They’ll help me find the Avatar.”  
Yumi held back a sigh and shot a sideways glance at Iroh. He was looking at his nephew sadly. Last night they had been so caught in the moment, that he had seemed so different, so free. Now, he was right back to the hunt. She almost wished that she had stayed in that bedroom much longer.  
Zuko began to flips through the pages as they ate their breakfast. He grunted every so often as he looked over the papers. Then he came to a simple calendar, and he dropped it as if it were on fire a shot up off the pillow, startling Yumi.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice cracking with concern.  
Zuko closed his eyes for a second before sitting back down roughly. “Nothing,” he growled. “Nothing at all.”  
Yumi blinked slowly and reached for his hand but he snatched it out of her reach. A pit in her stomach grew and her eyes instantly filled with hurt. Zuko sighed when he saw them and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hurry up and finish eating so we can get these massages over with,” he growled.  
Iroh glanced at the paper that caused Zuko’s bad mood and sighed heavily. Yumi squinted at it closely, trying to find some hidden code that the other two were apparently seeing. To her, it just looked like a standard calendar.   
The rest of the breakfast was eaten in an uncomfortable silence with Zuko intentionally avoiding eye contact with his uncle and girlfriend. Iroh led them to the massage house on the land where some of the villagers greeted them with bows, towels in their arms. Iroh eagerly sped up to grab one and rushed past them behind the changing screen. Yumi winced, remembering the time he had stood up without warning at the hot spring.  
Zuko crossed his arms across his chest and walked past them in a huff. Yumi glanced between them and quickly bowed an apology before hurrying after Zuko, grabbing his sleeve. The air around him was hot and thick from anger. “Hey,” she said. His feet stopped moving but he didn’t turn around to face her. “What’s wrong?”  
The prince closed his eyes briefly as if he needed to calm himself down so he wouldn’t snap at her. One of his hands came up to press against his scar. Yumi slowly walked around to the front of him, patiently waiting his response.   
“Three years ago today I was banished. I lost everything,” he said, finally opening his eyes. They were filled with a deep pain.  
Yumi lifted herself on her toes to place a comforting kiss on his lips. “You are an amazing firebender and fighter. You’ll get it back.”  
Zuko stepped away from her sharply. “You’ve been saying that since I first met you, but I’ve never done anything to prove it. Every time I almost have the Avatar, he escapes!”  
“You don’t need to prove anything to me,” Yumi replied. “I’ve seen you fight. I know your determination.”  
Zuko looked at her sadly but said no more, just walked past her and sat at the entrance of the massage house. Iroh was groaning loudly as his stiff muscles were being worked.  
“Who knew floating on a raft for three weeks while vultures circling above you could make one so tense?” he said, letting out another groan.  
Yumi smiled slightly at him but his focus had fallen to his nephew. He pushed himself off the massage table and knelt down beside him. “It’s the anniversary, isn’t it?” he said, his voice soft. Zuko turned sharply away from him. “I’ve been banished for three years. I’ve had this scar for that long. Thanks to my father. I wonder now if he even wants me back.”  
“I’m sure he does!” Iroh offered encouragingly. “Why would he banish you if he didn’t care?”   
Zuko grunted and stood up, walking away from the massage house in a huff. Yumi shot Iroh a glare before getting up to follow him. The older man looked back at the villagers saying, “That came out wrong, didn’t it?”  
Yumi followed her boyfriend as he walked to the cherry orchard that was maintained by the resort. It was spring and every tree was filled with the delicate pink blossoms that smelled sweet. “Zuko?” she called gently.  
“When I walk away it’s because I want to be alone!” he snapped back at her, causing her to stop in her tracks. Letting out a rueful sigh, he brought his hand to the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry,” he grumbled.   
“I just want to… help,” she offered, taking a timid step forward.   
His frown deepened. “Even after I was mean to you.”  
“You weren’t mean,” she offered, though her mind said otherwise.  
“We both know I was,” he grumbled.  
Yumi blinked a looked around. She wanted to change the subject – to get his mind off of the obvious pain he was feeling. “Want to climb a tree with me?” she asked.  
“What?” he said, raising his eyebrow.  
Yumi’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Do you want to climb a tree with me?” she repeated, this time mumbling. Zuko continued to stand there dumbfounded so she cautiously stepping forward to grab his arm and pull him through the cherry blossom expanse before them, looking for the perfect tree. The young woman found one towards the center of the orchard that was ideal for what she wanted. It was taller than the rest, with strong sturdy branches, and you couldn’t see the top through the thick amount of pink flowers that grew from it. She urged her prince to it and released his arm to grab onto the lowest branch, hoisting herself up. Her muscles were a little weak after having spent over a half a month on the raft, but she still had the strength of an archer and it wasn’t a chore.  
Glancing down at Zuko, Yumi found that he had not moved but was continuing to stare at her blankly. Offering him a gentle smile, she gestured for him to join her. He paused before reaching for a different branch and lifting himself up. “Why are we doing this?” he demanded, but his eyes were beginning to lose the sorrow in them.  
Yumi shrugged. “Why not?” she pointed out. “I’ll race you to the top.”   
Zuko opened his mouth to reply but Yumi grabbed the next branch up and yanked herself to it, already reaching for the next one before she steadied herself.  
Zuko rolled his eyes and began to climb as well, glancing over at his girlfriend every few seconds. Sometimes he forgot how graceful she could be. She was always sure-footed and nimble, but he never got a chance to admire that while they were fighting.  
A moment passed and they were each at the top, Yumi got there a few seconds before him, out of breath and grinning wildly. She adjusted on the branch she was on and patted the space next to her. Zuko maneuvered to it and sat down, his arm automatically going around her shoulders. From their perch, they would see the river flowing around the village resort and people walking about it.   
“I missed doing that,” Yumi said quietly, happy that Zuko seemed to have forgotten the reason he was in such a terrible mood.  
“What?” he asked. “Climbing trees?”  
“Well, yeah,” the young woman answered him. “I used to hide in the trees when I was little and daydream for hours. No one could tease me or make me feel bad when they couldn’t find me. But, when I moved, there were no more trees, obviously.”  
“You don’t have to hide from anyone,” Zuko growled protectively. “I won’t let…”  
Yumi cut him off by laying a kiss to his jaw. “I know,” she said. “But it’s still nice up here.”  
The pair stayed silent for a time, enjoying the simplicity of the moment. Eventually, they could see Iroh walking along the river, seemingly done with his massage. The old general would stop every now and then to reach down and pick up a shell or a pebble. A party of six entered the resort from the far bridge and a group of villagers came out to join them.  
“It’s really nice here,” Yumi finally broke the silence.  
Zuko closed his eyes. “You want to stay.”  
“I want to stay with you,” Yumi corrected. “What’s the plan?”  
“We leave today. The Avatar is more than likely going to need to find an earthbending teacher. His presence will be noticed and people will talk,” he answered.  
“Wouldn’t he go to Omashu or Ba Sing Se?” she inquired, thinking practically.   
“Maybe. We’ll find him no matter what,” Zuko’s voice was rough and determined. “It looks like Uncle is done his walk. Let’s go back our rooms and get ready to leave.”  
Yumi nodded once and began to hop down the branches in a catlike motion. Zuko followed, landing on the ground a bit harder than her. They walked back to the suite, their hands intertwined. Iroh was at the table humming peacefully.   
“Where did you two run off to?” he greeted them cheerfully.  
“We were enjoying the sakura garden,” Yumi answered with a grin, trying to keep the conversation light to avoid reminding Zuko what day it was.  
“I didn’t know they have a sakura orchard!” the older man exclaimed clapping his hands together. “It must be new. I have to go see it!”  
“No!” Zuko snapped. “We are leaving.”  
Iroh waved his hand dismissively. “Yumi, would you like to see the shells I’ve collected? I can treasure these keepsakes for years to come!”  
“We’re not taking any shells!” Zuko’s voice grew louder as his patience was tested. “We have to carry everything ourselves now.”  
Yumi peaked over Iroh’s shoulder. The shells he had collected were pretty enough but they were just shells and the party would be on foot from here on out. She reached forward and gingerly picked up a pale orange shell adorned with black freckles. “I like this one,” she offered before setting it back down.   
“That one stands out,” Iroh commented. “But there is just as much beauty in this shell.” He picked up a rather plain one. It was a pinkish white color and small. There were a dime a dozen of shells just like these at Kyoshi. Women would often make necklaces out of them and then use a more elaborate shell in the center. “Even though it seems like an ordinary shell, when you put it next to the orange one, they bring out even more beauty in each other.” He set the white shell down next to the orange one and, sure enough, the colors complimented each other nicely.   
“There both cracked,” Yumi pointed out.  
“Most shells are cracked. It doesn’t mean they’re ruined,” Iroh promised.   
Yumi smiled at the notion and reached forward to examine another shell when the door to their suite slid open loudly without a knock or warning. The archer’s eyes snapped to the entranceway and she reached back for her bow only to remember that she wasn’t wearing it. The woman who stood in the doorway looked around her age, maybe a year or two younger and wore the clothes of a Fire Nation military personal. Her facial features were undeniably beautiful, with full lips, high cheekbones, and striking golden eyes.   
“Hello Brother and Uncle,” she quipped, her mouth tilted up in a sly smile, her eyes unblinking. Yumi’s stomach did a flip flop as her eyes flicked to Zuko and Iroh. They were each glaring daggers at this woman. It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together; this was Princess Azula, Zuko’s younger sister.   
“Azula,” Zuko growled. He maneuvered to stand between her a Yumi. “What are you doing here?”  
Zuko’s sister shook her head dramatically. “In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before discussing other matters. Have you become so uncivilized already, Zuzu?”  
“Don’t call me that!” Zuko yelled, taking a threatening step closer. Azula ignored him and walked around them to examine the table with the shells.   
“Are you going to introduce me to your pet? I heard so much about her through the grape vines,” the princess raked her eyes over Yumi. The archer dared a glare back; she was no one’s pet. Yet, her voice caught in her throat, because, despite her young age, Azula’s gaze was terrifying.   
“Don’t call her that,” Zuko snapped, this time his voice deeper and more sinister. Azula raised an eyebrow, surprised by the protective tone he was using when referring to what she could only assume was his girlfriend.   
“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Iroh cut in, trying to defuse the situation.  
Azula picked up a shell with her long nails and held it close to her face. “Well, since you’re both so eager to get to the point,” the shell shattered from her force as she said the word, “I’m here to bring you home.”  
Zuko’s tense shoulder dropped and his brow creased in confusion. Yumi felt her hear skip a beat. “What?” he asked.   
Azula sighed heavily and turned to face him. “Father regrets his decision. He wants you to come home. There have been whispers of rebellion. Family is suddenly very important to him. You can only trust your own blood,” her voice became gentler at the end.  
“Father regrets? He wants me back?” Zuko stuttered, sounding dumbfounded. Yumi wanted to grab his hand to comfort him but she couldn’t move while Azula was eyeing them so closely.  
“You should be grateful. I just gave you good news,” the princess continued, going back to her pretentious voice. “I didn’t have to come here, you know. I’m not a messenger.”  
“I’m sure your brother just needs some time to…” Iroh began.  
“Don’t interrupt Uncle!” the princess barked before turning her attention back to her brother. “I can see you need some time to think this over. I will call for you tomorrow morning,” she finished calmly before turning on her heel to walk towards the door. She stopped right before the exit and glanced sideways at Yumi. “Pleasure to have met you,” she purred and then disappeared into the hallway.  
Once she was out, Yumi released a heavy, held breath. The room felt instantly lighter, almost as if a dark blanket had been lifted off it. Zuko was pursing his lips and staring out into the ocean. Iroh was still glaring at the open entranceway, walking over to it to slide the door closed.  
“Why don’t we order some lunch?” Iroh suggested.   
“I can finally go home,” Zuko breathed, ignoring Iroh’s request. Yumi stepped next to him and gently rested her hand over his. He turned to face her and she saw his eyes brimming with shining hope. A rare smile was dancing across his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground a borrowing his face in her neck. The young woman squeaked in surprise, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck to rest on the back of his head.   
“Are you sure about this?” Iroh interrupted to happy moment. “My brother is not one to regret his decisions… ever.”  
Zuko let Yumi slide to the floor. “Didn’t you hear Azula? My father loves me!”  
“I love you!” Iroh said, raising his voice slightly.  
“So what? You think I should just say no?” Zuko yelled. Yumi winced as she was still standing next to him. His temperature began to rise.  
“I think you shouldn’t be so quick to trust Azula,” Iroh retorted. Zuko stiffened as his Uncle apparently struck a nerve.  
The prince lowered his voice slightly. “I’m getting on that ship tomorrow, whether you’re on it or not.” He stomped to his previously unused bedroom and slammed the door shut.   
Yumi’s eyes stayed glued to it, concern evident in them. Iroh let out a rueful sigh and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder but she shrugged it off. “He was happy,” she said accusingly, whipping around to face him. “Why did you provoke him?” She had never before been angry with Iroh. He was so easy to get along with. But now she was beyond frustrated.   
“I wasn’t provoking him, Yumi. I just need him to think about the reality of the situation,” Iroh’s voice was gentle. Yumi just shook her head and stormed out of the suite. 

The archer found herself alone on the shore of the river, sitting with her knees curled to her chest. She wished she had her notebook as she wanted to write down her thoughts. Instead she could only glare menacingly at the waterway.   
They were going to Zuko’s home. Yumi wondered what that really meant for her. Would she be staying at Zuko’s room at the palace? Would she get her own room? Would she be given any responsibilities? She highly doubted that since she didn’t have any business or knowledge with the royal workings of a monarchy. In fact, she didn’t have any business at all being at the palace except for the fact that she dated Zuko. That thought alone was nerve-wracking to say the least. What if the Fire Lord said she had to leave? What if they persecuted her for not being Fire Nation?  
“Look who it is,” a cold voice hummed behind her. Yumi’s back stiffened and her head snapped in the direction of Princess Azula. The woman watched Yumi expectantly for a few seconds before reprimanding her, “You’re supposed to bow to your princess.”   
The archer robotically got to her feet and bowed deeply. “My apologies,” she murmured.  
Azula raised her eyebrows. “I’m guessing my brother doesn’t have you do that.”   
“No Princess,” Yumi answered, still in the bow.  
“How long have you been his pet?” the younger girl began to circle. Yumi’s legs itched to take off in a run. She hoped that Zuko’s sister wouldn’t continue to do this after they got to the Fire Nation.  
“We’ve been together a couple of months,” she kept her answer short.  
“He cares about you,” that wasn’t a question. Azula stopped circling. “Stand straight,” she ordered. Yumi did as she was told and almost jumped at the close proximity of the other woman. “I bet he would do anything for you. Just anything.”  
Yumi felt her cheeks turn red, not from embarrassment but from anger. She wasn’t an idiot; she knew exactly what Azula was implying. Her eyes narrowed in a glare and her cowardice dissipated, turning into the protective bravery she felt for Zuko. “I won’t let you hurt him.”  
Azula laughed out loud. “Who said anything about hurting him?” she quipped before leaning in, her face only inches away from Yumi’s. “But, let me assure you that if I wanted to hurt him, you wouldn’t be able to stop me.”   
Then the princess snapped back to a reasonable distance. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Yumi, is it? I will see you in the morning.”  
The archer watched Azula walk away, wishing that she could burry an arrow deep into the princess’s back.  
 


	21. The Trap

Zuko stared quietly at the night sky. It was cloudy, hiding the stars from view and making it darker than usual. The young prince didn’t bother to light a fire as he didn’t want to draw anyone’s attention. Spring had arrived in the colony but the wind was still clinging to the last bit of winter’s chill. There would be dew on the ground in the morning.   
One thought kept running through his mind over and over again: he was going home and taking back his title as crown prince. Azula had said that there were talks of conspiracy, but he was stronger now than he had ever been. He was a better bender and a stronger swordsman and could be the loyal son Ozai always wanted.   
Shifting slightly, Zuko’s mind wandered to his girlfriend. He hadn’t seen her since this morning and pondered how she was taking the news. Surely, she would be excited at the prospect of going to the Fire Nation. He had some things to teach her about being a Fire Nation noblewoman, but no doubt she could catch on quickly.   
Glancing around, Zuko realized that he really wanted to see her right now. It had been many hours since last she looked at him with those golden eyes and smiled reassuringly at his grumpiness to cheer him up. Knowing her, she was probably already asleep, but he wanted to see her anyway.  
He slid off the roof he was sitting on, careful not to make noise as he hit the ground, and crept into suite he shared with his companions. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes a glanced at Yumi’s room, surprised to shadows being cast through the paper door. It looked like there were two people sitting on the bed.  
Why were there people there? Who were they and where was Yumi? Zuko marched right up to the door and slid it open so hard it slammed.   
A startled shriek erupted from one of the people that was high-pitched enough Zuko was surprised that humans could still hear it. It was Midori, the villager who had been serving Yumi. His girlfriend was sitting on the other side of the bed and winced when he barged in.  
Needless to say, this was not the scene he was expecting. “Uh…” he began, not really sure how to form the words “I thought that it was someone else” without sounding ridiculous. It was, after all, her room. And she was a very sociable girl despite being an introvert.  
Yumi sat up a little straighter when she realized it was him. “Is something wrong?” she asked, her voice low with urgency.  
Zuko scowled from embarrassment. “No,” he answered quickly.   
Yumi’s face twisted in confusion, but she turned her attention back to Midori. “Thank you for the tea and the advice,” she said softly.  
Midori nodded and slithered off the bed leaving an imprint to indicate she had been sitting there for awhile. “It was my pleasure, Lady Yumi. I’ll leave the rest of the tea leave here for you to take with you. They should last for awhile.”  
“Are you sure that’s alright?” Yumi asked.  
“Yes, it’s perfectly fine. The herbs required grow around her regularly,” was the quick answer. “Goodnight, my Lady.” The villager bowed before she turned away.  
“Goodnight,” Yumi called softly after her. Zuko sidestepped so she could get out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
Yumi got up from her bed and walked to his side. She opened her mouth, intending to ask him if he was sure nothing was wrong considering he barged into her room like he was on a warpath, but he turned to her and plunged his lips down in a kiss, his hand tucking beneath her chin to tilt it up. Her squeak of surprise was lost in his mouth as she relaxed into the kiss.  
When he pulled away, he was grinning like a child on Yule morning. “We’re going home,” he breathed.  
She grinned back at him. “I’m glad you’re happy,” she said, reaching up to push his ponytail back over his shoulder. She tried to bury the conversation she had with Azula earlier that day deep in her vault of memories, but it wanted to weasel its way out. Still, Yumi held her tongue, not wanting to ruin Zuko’s moment. “I can’t wait to see your home…” she said, her voice trailing off slightly.  
“What’s wrong?” her boyfriend prodded.   
She gave him a rueful grin. “I was thinking earlier, how will all this work exactly? What will I be doing there?”   
Zuko huffed. “You will do whatever you want to do. You’ll have anything you want,” he murmured, leaning in for another kiss.  
She smiled playfully. “Anything?” she asked. His lips were only an inch away from hers.  
“Anything,” he promised, completing the kiss smoothly.  
Yumi pulled back and sashayed to the enormous bed. Zuko smirked and noticed the blush on her cheeks as if she wasn’t one hundred percent certain about what she was doing, but she was doing it anyway. “I want a bed just like this,” she said as she cannon-balled into it, giggling a little.  
“Done,” Zuko promised, slowly striding towards her.  
“And a notebook with a thousand pages,” she added.  
“Alright.”  
“And a new bow and lessons from a master.”  
“Yours.”  
“And the sharpest arrows in the country.”  
Zuko was now next to her bed, looking down right above her. “I’ll make sure you get them,” he pledged.   
Yumi scooted over so he could lay next to her, resting on the headboard behind her. “I guess dating the prince comes with some amazing perks,” she finished, closing her eyes to rest them.   
She felt the bed shift as Zuko sat next to her. “What was Midori doing in here?” he asked, changing the subject.  
Yumi’s cheeks became dark red. “I guess what we did last night was obvious to the person who had to change my sheets,” she mumbled. “Midori gave me herbs you use to make a tea so I won’t get pregnant. You have to drink it the day after and it tastes disgusting, but you only need a little bit,” she explained.  
Zuko was now blushing slightly as well. He brought a hand to the back of his neck and glanced away. “Well, uh, I guess that’s good,” he muttered. Needing something to do, he got up to extinguish the lantern, letting the room fall into darkness.  
Yumi opened her eyes slightly, peering at his silhouette. The darkness didn’t bother her as much with him so close. Even though he didn’t give off light, he was still like her own personal sun. Zuko settled back on the bed, this time lifting the covers to slide under them. Yumi wiggled down as well, following his lead. “You’re staying here tonight?”  
“Somebody has to make sure you wake up on time,” he teased gently, rolling over to drape an arm over her waist. She rolled to her back was facing him and slid over until she hit his solid chest. His pleasant heat wrapped around her like a blanket and she wiggled even closer.  
Zuko’s breath slowly evened out and his hold on her loosened until he was dozing. Yumi wanted to join his blissfulness, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t shake the terrible feeling she had. The way Azula had spoken to her was deadly and cunning. The princess acted like a tiger in the jungle, ready to pounce the second you let your guard down. Zuko’s eyes were warm like the sun and bright with emotion. Azula’s were the exact same color, but looked like gold: cold and almost metal-like. They didn’t shine when she smiled the way Zuko’s did.   
Yumi curled her arm so she could grip Zuko’s hand tight.

Zuko awoke the next morning as soon as the sun began to peak over the horizon’s edge. He pulled his head back slightly, realizing he had spent the night with it buried in Yumi’s hair. She was curled in a tight ball in front of him, using his arm as a pillow. He smiled at her loveliness. The golden light that peaked through the window caressed the pale skin of her face, making it look like it was sparkling. He lifted himself up to press a gentle kiss to her cheek, nuzzling it with his nose.  
She squirmed beneath him, her face scrunching up as she tried to ignore the tickling feeling on her face. “Wake up,” he whispered. “We’re going home today.”   
She mumbled something incoherent and turned her head to rub it sleepily against his forearm. He chuckled softly as he pulled his arm out from under her, causing her head to flop on the pillow. She let out an unladylike groan. “Why do you always wake up so early?” the archer complained, refusing to open her eyes.   
“Why do you always sleep so late?” he retorted light-heartedly.  
Yumi didn’t respond to him, noticing the exceptional good mood he was in, and instead finally lifted her lids. The light was dim and gentle. Zuko was still beside her, sitting up and watching her with amusement plastered on his face. “What?” she asked, her cheeks getting slightly rosy.   
Zuko shrugged, “I just like looking at you.”  
The explanation was sweet, especially coming from the usually grouchy prince. Yumi sat up and inched over to him so she could kiss him. His arm reflexively wrapped around her to support her back as he leaned into the kiss.  
She pulled back after a moment to see him slowly open his eyes. “We should probably get ready,” she commented ruefully, half hoping that he would protest.   
But he nodded in agreement a slid off the bed, keeping his arm around her to tug her along. A shudder went through her when the cold air touched her bare legs. She hurried out of Zuko’s grip to slide the pants Midori had supplied her with under her robe. The villager had also brought back Yumi’s weapons last night and had them neatly piled in the corner.   
Feeling a little self-conscious under her Zuko’s gaze, she moved quickly to strap everything where it needed to go. Knife against her ankle, quiver and bow strapped over her shoulder and around her back, her swords to her waist, and her spiked band braided into her hair. “Benders are lucky they don’t have all this gear,” she pointed out as she tied her braid in place.   
Zuko raised his eyebrow as he looked at her now armored figured. He hands were on her hips and she had a silly grin on her face. She looked natural in the Fire Nation red due to her bright eyes and cat-like grace.   
She slid on the belt purse Midori had given her, having it sit on the opposite hip of her swords and put the tea she had given her. Feeling something else already inside, she squinted and pulled it out. Sure enough, the kind villager had also supplied her with a tiny notebook and pen. As silly as it sounded, Yumi felt her hear lighten at the kind gesture. The brown, moleskin cover felt soft under her fingertips. The blank pages were just waiting for her to fill them with her thoughts and poems.   
Zuko noticed it in her hands and walked up so he could gently run his fingers along it as well.   
“That was very kind of her,” Yumi murmured, placing it back in the pouch. “I only mentioned that I liked to write and she remembered.”   
Zuko held out a hand and affectionately stroked her cheek. “You can become a famous Fire Nation poet.”  
“I don’t think I’m that good. I just really like writing,” her cheeks burned as she spoke from his warm attention. But, something else was edging her mind. “Have you… has… what about Iroh?” she finally settled with not sure how to word the question.  
Zuko smile instantly warped into a scowl. “If he doesn’t want to come home than fine! I don’t care! He can just be a lazy old man getting freebies from a spa.”  
Yumi bit the inside of her cheek and turned around to pretend to fiddle with her belt purse. She didn’t want to cause an outburst, but she was worried that Iroh would be left behind. He was the closest thing to a father figure she had, and, from what she had observed, the old general seemed like Zuko’s parental figure as well.   
“Come on,” Zuko continued, his good mood seemingly shattered. “Azula hates waiting.”   
Yumi looked up and forced an encouraging smile on her face, but her stomach was in nervous knots at the thought of seeing the princess again. Zuko opened the sliding door and stepped to the side for her to exit first. The archer’s keen eyes flicked to Iroh’s room and saw no movement. She made to step towards it, but Zuko grabbed her forearm causing her to stop and turn back to him. “He’s not in there,” the prince explained. “We’d be able to see his silhouette if he was.”   
Yumi frowned at his answer but walked to exit the suit, her eyes continuously bouncing back to the room. She didn’t want her last time seeing Iroh to be that moment the day before when she had snapped at him.   
The pair made their way out of the spa and down the path that lead to the docks. It was a perfect day for sailing. The last chill of winter clung to the morning air, but the sun was bright and the sky was cloudless. Soon, the cold would be banished from the air and leave nothing but a wonderful warmth and calm seas.   
Despite her muscles still being weak from the raft journey, the weight of Yumi’s weapons felt good and strangely comforting. Last night she had told Zuko that wanted a new bow. But when she actually just thought about it, Yumi was quiet happy with her current bow. The smooth wood felt like home in her hands. The calluses rubbed on the palm of her left hand and the fingers on her right were catered to match the old weapon. Sure, the wood stain was faded and it wasn’t as powerful as some of the recurve bows she had seem, but it never failed her when she needed it.  
“Is that your sister’s boat?” she asked as they curved around a bend to spot the large, metal ship (much larger than Zuko’s had been) with solders in Fire Nation red scattered around it.  
Zuko didn’t get a chance to answer as another voice interrupted them, “Wait!”  
Both teens whirled around to see that its source was in fact Iroh. He running down the hill and panting, not used to using that kind of energy. Yumi’s face broke into a huge grin and she scurried back up to meet him halfway, jumping the last few feet to give him a hug. “I’m so glad you decided to come with,” she whispered urgently.   
Zuko walked up at a more normal pace. “Uncle?” he asked, as if he wasn’t sure if Iroh was just there to say goodbye or to join them. “You’ve changed your mind?”  
Iroh turned to his nephew and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We’re family,” he said, his voice stern. “We need to stay together.” Zuko smiled at his words. “Now let’s hurry, don’t want to keep Azula waiting.”  
Yumi’s grin slightly faltered, but she nodded in agreement and walked in line with them. The closer they got to the awaiting ship, the more nervous Yumi felt. Azula was down there and the archer had a feeling that walking put with her bow drawn would not be welcome.  
The small party shuffled down the path, Zuko in front and Iroh and Yumi in line behind him. She noticed that his pace was faster than usual. They reached the bottom and the fire nation soldiers had separated into two lines with a path down the middle for the three newcomers to walk. It was eerily silent, and Yumi’s hands were itching to grab the bow off her back.  
Azula stood on the metal ramp with an older man, presumably the captain, as well as two additional soldiers. Her arms were held out in greeting and her full lips were turned up in a smile. Yumi bowed her head in respect, but kept her eyes level. “Uncle, Brother, Yumi, welcome!” she greeted, her voice much softer than it had been the previous day. Yumi blinked; maybe she had been wrong on her first impression of the princess.   
Azula continued, “Captain, I think it’s time we set out course for home.”  
“Home,” the whispered word came from Zuko’s lips like a dire prayer.  
The captain stepped forward. He was a slim man, but not very tall. He features were pointy; even his gray mustache looked like you could prick your finger on it. “You heard the princess!” he called to his crew. “We’re taking the prisoners home.”  
Prisoners.  
The word hung in the air for a brief two seconds. “Princess,” the captain stuttered, his eyes growing wide in fear. “I…”  
Then everything changed. Iroh whipped around and began to fight off the soldiers that were in the lines, two of them attacking at a time. One of Yumi’s arrows was flying at the captain, borrowing in the arm he had brought up to protect himself. Another was already on her bow, aimed towards the princess. Zuko still seemed in shock, his jaw dropped as the world seemed to spiral around him.  
“You lied to me!” he managed to holler at his sister, taking a threatening step up the ramp.  
Azula rolled her eyes. “Like I haven’t done that before,” she sneered in an uncaring voice. She waved her hand once and stepped behind the two soldiers that were by her. They brought their arms up to shoot fire at the arrow that Yumi released, turning it to ash.   
Knowing that Iroh had her back covered, she put her bow back in its holder and unsheathed her swords, running up the ramp.   
Zuko took his opportunity to run up to one of the soldiers, lighting his fist on fire and jumping upon him at full force. The man brought his arms up in front of his face in an x-shape to block Zuko’s flaming bunch. The prince’s accuracy was greater and his fist went above his arms and slammed into his helmet. The soldier groaned and grabbed his head. Zuko finished him off by bringing his leg up and kicking him off the side of the boat.  
The other soldier was trying to stop Yumi’s ascent. He blasted fireballs at her from tightly clenched fists. Yumi jumped in a zigzag motion to affectively dodge them, wary of the flames getting close to her. She reached the soldier and lunged forward, sweeping her swords out so the blades would cut into the soldier’s torso. He awkwardly stumbled back in a dodge, falling on his rump in the process.   
Yumi stood up straight and began to shift over to hold the blade to his neck and hold him there, but he tried to shoot flames at her from his place on the ground. She quickly ducked, looking like a small ball on the ground. But she was still close to him, very close to him. Swinging her swords around her torso to gain momentum, Yumi brought them back around, both blades aiming for the source of his bending.  
There was a second of silence as the flames stopped and blood spattered. The force of Yumi’s swing sent his hand flying one direction and a section of his wrist another, leaving a bloody, bony nub where the soldier’s hand used to be. Then came the agonizing shriek of pain from the helmet that caused Yumi to wince. He gripped the now red forearm with his remaining hand and continued to wail. The archer brought herself to her full height and looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled quietly before taking off in a sprint.  
Zuko was standing on the deck facing Azula, blood dripping down his face from small scratches on his forehead. His signature fire daggers were in each hand while the princess took a more nonchalant stance, her face stuck in a smirk. “You’ve improved,” she remarked. “But not nearly as much as I have. Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not capturing the Avatar. Why would he want you back except to put you in prison where you can no longer embarrass him.”  
Yumi’s eyes widened as the princess began to wave her hands in front of her to create a tornado of flames heading right towards Zuko. The archer’s swords fell to the ground with a large clank and were replaced with her bow and arrow. Her sense of urgency broke surpassed the need to anchor and aim. She released the arrow at the first possible second and watched it embed itself into the Fire Nation Princess’s back.   
Azula gasped and leaned forward, crumpling to one knee on the ground. The fire tornado stopped before it could reach its target, flickering out without its bending source. Zuko’s stance shifted so he was standing straight and looking a bit confused as if he hadn’t notice the quiet archer had even ran up the ramp. Yumi held her breath, hoping that somehow her simple arrow could kill her, even though it was not in the spot of any vital organs. By the looks of it, Yumi had shattered her shoulder blade.   
Azula breathed deeply. “You little bitch!” she shrieked, standing up and whirling around on the last word. Her arm that wasn’t affected by the arrow began to roll around, flickering blue at the end.   
Zuko’s eyes widened in panic when he saw the sparks and began to sprint forward, a strangled “No!” bursting from his lips. Yumi blinked, unsure of what was coming.   
The princess pointed two fingers towards the archer. Zuko was still ten feet away his arm reaching out. Yumi’s arm was in the middle of reaching back for another arrow. Then, Iroh was in front of the princess, his hands wrapping around her fingers. The sparks that were coming from Azula traveled trough Iroh as he pointed his own fingers to the hillside. Lightning erupted from those fingers and traveled in a sparking blue to the hill, hitting it with a force that cause part of the rock to break away and fall into the sea. Yumi’s jaw dropped in realization that she had just come very close to dyeing.  
Iroh turned back to Azula and elbowed her chin, sending her off the boat. The princess let out a small startled cry before she hit the water. “Run!” the old general ordered the teenagers. Yumi didn’t need to be told twice. She put her bow and arrow back and grabbed her swords from the metal floor before breaking into a sprint.

Yumi’s legs were cramping. Her lungs were strained and she had the awful sensation of feeling her heartbeat in her head. But, she kept running. Zuko was next to her and Iroh next to him. They ran until the sun was high in the sky and the coldness of the early morning had passed before Iroh stopped and leaned forward, hands on his thighs. “I think… we should… be safe here,” he said, gasping for breath between each phrase.   
Yumi let her legs collapse beneath her next to the river. She cupped her hands together so she could drink some. Iroh and Zuko followed suit.   
Mid-drink, Zuko grabbed her shoulder sharply and turned her towards him, causing the water in her hands to spill all over her face and neck. “Hey!” she protested automatically, but the she realized why. His eyes and fingers were grazing over the large bloodspots on her rob, looking for injury. “It’s not mine,” she said softly, her eyes casting down into her lap. “It’s one of the soldier’s. I cut his hand off.”  
Zuko released a heavy breath of relief. His hand moved to her chin to tilt it back up so he could look into her eyes, seemingly searching for something. Whatever it was, he found it after a long moment and pulled his hands away.   
Wordlessly, he shifted into a kneel and pulled his ankle knife out, looking closely at the inscription before bringing it to his ponytail. Yumi watched with wide eyes as he reached for his ponytail and cut it off in a smooth motion. It made little sound as it fell into his palm, but the heaviness of the moment made it pound in their ears.   
Zuko passed the knife to Iroh who reached up to cut off his own top knot. Finally, the knife was passed back to Yumi she paused momentarily before reaching back and holding up her braid, slicing the knife through the dark locks and the leather band. Her hair undid itself and fell loose, just brushing her shoulders. All three of them dropped their cut hair into the river at once, watching as hope was carried away with the current.  
She was not a Lady of the Fire Nation. Zuko was not the Crown Prince and Iroh was not the Great General.   
They were fugitives.


End file.
